Little Fire on the Candle
by Ninja-edit
Summary: AU. Tanpa disadari, hatinya mulai bercabang dua antara Hinata dan seorang gadis dunia maya, Sakura. Pertanyaannya, siapa yang akan terluka akhirnya kelak? Sebuah kisah yang mengutarakan bahwa cinta bukan hanya memberi dan menerima, tapi juga merelakan.
1. Act 1: Emptiness

**Title:** Little Fire on the Candle

**Sub-judul:** Emptiness

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre: **Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura, Sasuke/Hinata

**WARNING:** AU, OOC-ness

**Note:** Dalam fic ini Hinata dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih. Mungkin sedikit tidak lazim, tapi saya rasa Hinata-lah yang paling tepat buat imej pacar Sasuke dalam fic ini, mohon terima aja demi kelangsungan cerita yah :)

**Summary: **

Kesibukan Hinata membuat Sasuke meluangkan waktu senggangnya berselancar di dunia maya. Pertemuannya dengan teman-teman baru membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit tentang arti persahabatan dan ketulusan. Tanpa disadarinya, hatinya mulai bercabang dua antara Hinata dan seorang gadis dunia maya, Sakura. Pertanyaannya, siapa yang akan terluka pada akhirnya?

* * *

**Little Fire on the Candle**

**(Act 1. Emptiness)**

**

* * *

**

.

Sasuke berusaha menutup matanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu. Lagi-lagi gagal. Rasa kantuk itu tak kunjung datang. Diraihnya telepon selular berwarna perak di samping tempat tidurnya, kini ia sibuk mengetik dengan sedikit raut penuh harap terpancar di wajahnya.

_Hinata, sudah tidur?_

_Atau sedang belajar?_

_Aku tidak bisa tidur._

Sasuke menekan tombol _'Send'_. Menangkupkan ponsel itu di dadanya, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam hening. Tak berapa lama, ponselnya bergetar. Segera ia buka dengan cepat pesan yang baru masuk itu.

_Aku baru saja selesai belajar, mau tidur sekarang karena besok harus bangun cepat, ada diskusi kelompok pagi-pagi. _

_Coba baca buku cerita atau novel saja? Nanti mengantuk dengan sendirinya.._

Sasuke menghela napas. Dengan malas ia membalas:

_Baiklah, makasih sarannya._

_Selamat malam, istirahat yang banyak ya._

Dan beberapa detik kemudian balasan dari Hinata datang,

_Un. Kamu juga, beristirahatlah. _

_Selamat malam. _

_Hinata sayang Sasuke =)_

Sasuke menutup ponselnya. Ia kembali menghela napas dan menutup matanya.

Ini sudah genap satu bulan lamanya Hinata menjauh darinya. Bukan karena mereka sedang bermasalah atau apa, tapi Hinata kini sedang serius mengejar prestasi demi menjadi pemenang dalam olimpiade Fisika yang akan segera tiba.

Hinata dan teman-temannya tengah sibuk melakukan percobaan ilmiah. Sebagai akibatnya, Hinata meminta sedikit waktu untuk berkonsentrasi pada kegiatannya itu. Dan 'sedikit waktu itu' rupanya termasuk 'tidak ada malam mingguan', 'mengurangi jatah komunikasi', dan 'hampir tidak pernah ketemuan' dalam satu bulan belakangan ini.

"Dua bulan," Sasuke menghela napas, "tinggal dua bulan lagi dan dia akan kembali seperti biasa lengket padaku. Aku harus bersabar," gumamnya.

.

Jarum detik waktu terus berputar, namun rasa kantuk belum juga datang. Sasuke mengamati kamarnya yang tampak lengang. Kamar segi empat itu bercat putih, dengan pintu kayu berwarna cokelat tua. Tidak ada poster ataupun gambar apapun tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Ruangan yang cukup luas itu sunyi senyap. Hanya suara hembusan napasnya yang mengisyaratkan tempat itu memiliki kehidupan di dalamnya.

Sasuke bangkit dan duduk dengan sebelah kaki terayun di bangku tempat tidurnya, dan sebelahnya lagi bersila di atas tempat tidur empuknya. Dipijitnya bagian belakang lehernya dan diregangkannya otot-otot lengannya. Detik berikutnya perhatiannya teralih pada laptop di atas meja belajarnya.

Sasuke beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri meja belajarnya itu. Diam sebentar, ia tampak berpikir. Sedikit ragu dibukanya laptop hitam pemberian Ayahnya di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas—tahun lalu—itu. Setelah menekan tombol _'Power'_ iapun duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Menatap layar laptop itu dengan sedikit bimbang.

Chatting di malam hari bukan ide yang bagus. Kebanyakan orang-orang tidak jelas dan tidak benar yang online jam segitu. Tapi apa boleh buat, Sasuke tak punya kegiatan lain, dan ia tentu tak ingin semalaman berguling saja di tempat tidurnya.

Setelah tersambung dengan internet, Sasuke segera menuju alamat situs chatting yang kini tengah populer di kalangan muda-mudi Tokyo.

'_Welcome to Konoha Chatroom. This is your first time here, please select a name ID.'_

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, lalu mulai mengetik.

Speak_of_The_Devil

'_Please select your gender'_

Sasuke menceklis pilihan _'Male'_ di layar laptopnya.

'_Please enter your birthday info'_

Sasuke memasukkan angka-angka yang dihapalnya di luar kepala.

'_Please upload your photo'_

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menampilkan wajahnya pada orang-orang tak dikenal. Dikliknya tombol _'Skip'_.

Kini layar laptopnya menampilkan deretan room yang disediakan situs tersebut. Sasuke secara random memilih satu room yang pengunjungnya saat itu hanya ada satu orang saja.

'_You are now in "Astrology lovers" room.'_

Sasuke menatap room yang kini terbuka. Kolom besar yang menampilkan isi chat di sebelah kanan, kolom kiri yang berukuran lebih ramping menunjukkan pengunjung room itu, dan bagian bawahnya kolom untuk mengetik beserta bermacam-macam menu tambahan.

_Melody_in_the_sky: 'Halo Speak_of_The_Devil =)'_

_Speak_of_The_Devil: 'Hai'_

_Melody_in_the_sky: 'Pertama kali kesini?'_

_Speak_of_The_Devil: 'Begitulah'_

_Melody_in_the_sky: 'Pantas saja. Namamu asing.'_

_Speak_of_The_Devil: 'Kau sering kesini?'_

_Melody_in_the_sky: 'Yup. Aku penggemar astrologi, di sini tempatku berkumpul dengan teman-temanku sesama pecinta astrologi =)'_

_Speak_of_The_Devil: 'Kukira chatroom cuma tempat orang iseng dan konyol'_

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Inilah susahnya punya daya gerak refleks cepat yang bahkan ia tak sempat berpikir sebelum mengetik. Baru saja datang dan ia malah berkata seperti itu, ia pasti diusir dari room itu. Sasuke melenguh.

_Melody_in_the_sky: '(tertawa) Memangnya kau kesini buat apa?'_

Sasuke tampak berpikir, ia tak bisa menebak apa lawan bicaranya ini sedang marah, menyindir, atau memang bertanya sungguhan padanya. Sasuke mengklik profil lawan bicaranya itu.

"Melody-in-the-sky, female, 17 tahun. Sama denganku…" gumamnya. Sebuah foto seorang gadis yang tengah tertawa riang di pinggir pantai terpampang di sana. Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna pink terang, dengan pita biru tua sebagai bandananya. Menimbulkan kesan kontras pada rambutnya yang terang.

_Melody-in-the-sky: 'Halo Speak? Masih di sana?'_

Sasuke cepat-cepat mengetik.

_Speak_of_The_Devil: 'Ah iya. Aku tidak bisa tidur, iseng saja masuk room ini.'_

_Melody-in-the-sky: 'Begitu… kalau kau berminat pada astrologi, aku bisa menemani mengobrol sebentar. Sampai aku berhenti membalas, karena itu artinya aku ketiduran (tertawa)'_

Sasuke tersenyum sedikit, 'Dia gadis yang baik,' sahutnya dalam hati.

_Speak_of_The_Devil: Tentu, terima kasih. Dan jangan panggil aku Speak, Sasuke saja.'_

_Melody-in-the-sky: 'Sasuke? Namamu?'_

_Speak_of_The_Devil: 'Ya'_

_Melody-in-the-sky: 'Kalau begitu panggil aku Sakura. =)'_

Sasuke hendak mengetik lagi, ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Segera dihampirinya ranjang tidurnya, dan diraihnya ponsel itu. Ada satu pesan masuk yang langsung dibukanya dengan bersemangat setelah melihat nama pengirimnya.

_Masih terjaga?_

_Perubahan rencana, diskusi besok pagi diundur jadi siang hari. Aku tidak perlu tidur cepat. Telpon saja aku, kita mengobrol._

_Aku kangen =)_

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, segera ditekannya tombol _'Call'_ dan ia berbaring di tempat tidur hangatnya, menunggu Hinata mengangkat ponselnya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Sasuke masih terlibat dalam percakapan dengan Hinata, tanpa menyadari laptopnya masih menyala dan ia sama sekali belum _log out_ dari _Konoha Chatroom_. Rentetan pesan dari Sakura tampak berderet di layar laptopnya, bingung karena Sasuke tak juga menjawab.

Saat itu, baik Sasuke, Sakura maupun Hinata, sama sekali tak berpikir bahwa mulai malam itu banyak hal akan berubah dalam hidup mereka.

.

.

**TBC

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Akhirnya adegan pembuka dari seluruh rangkaian cerita ini dimulai. Semua plotnya sudah ada di kepala saya. Update akan cepat selama saya termotivasi :)

Ada saran? Kritik? Atau yang lainnya? Silahkan disampaikan.

Suka? Tidak suka? Saya tunggu pendapat kalian.


	2. Act 2: Blank Paper

**Judul:** Little Fire on the Candle

**Sub-judul:** Blank Paper

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING:** AU, OOC-ness

**Pairing:** Sasu/Hina, Sasu/Saku

**Note:** Saya ungkapkan sebelumnya di sini, tidak akan ada Mary sue maupun Gary stu dalam cerita ini. Semua tokoh pada gilirannya akan berbuat kesalahan.

**Dedicated to: **Kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri buat baca dan kirim _feedback_ buat chapter lalu fic ini.

Terima kasih atas komentar kalian pada chapter sebelumnya, saya seneng denger pendapat kalian :)

Saya balas semua komentar yang masuk, kecuali dari beberapa anon yang memang ga ada alamat situs/email yang bisa dihubungi.

Secara garis besar, kalian punya pendapat/keinginan sendiri tentang dengan siapa akhirnya Sasuke nanti. Sayangnya, sebelum mulai ngetik cerita ini, semua plot udah ada di kepala saya, dan ending-nya pun udah ada di kepala saya… mohon maap *bungkukin badan* Tapi saya bakal berusaha biar ending-nya nanti bisa cukup memuaskan kalian semua :)

Dan kalau ada masukan ide atau lainnya, saya terima dengan tangan terbuka :)

* * *

**Little Fire on the Candle**

**(Act 2: Blank Paper)**

**

* * *

**

.

Sasuke menguap lebar. Meregangkan otot tubuhnya, ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Sinar matahari hangat menerobos jendela kamarnya.

'Pagi yang cerah,' pikir Sasuke dengan senyum di bibirnya. Terlebih lagi semalam ia menghabiskan waktu mengobrol dengan Hinata sampai larut malam dan jatuh tertidur, betul-betul membuat perasaannya bagus.

Mengobrol dengan Hinata selalu menyenangkan. Tidak terlalu banyak bicara, tidak banyak canda. Percakapan mereka selalu menarik dan berujung pada diskusi tentang sesuatu hal. Sangat sesuai untuk Sasuke yang sedikit tertutup dan tidak menyukai hal-hal yang tidak jelas.

Semalam mereka mengobrol tentang macam-macam hal. Dari menu makan siang sampai proyek percobaan ilmiah yang tengah ditekuni Hinata. Sasuke sedikit banyak dapat merasakan kekecewaan Hinata ketika ia bercerita tentang salah satu teman kelompoknya yang kurang berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan mereka. Ia tidak menyukai orang yang berleha-leha, begitu pula Hinata. Dalam hal ini dan yang lain-lainnya mereka begitu mirip, dan inilah yang membuat Sasuke nyaman bersama Hinata.

Hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi, Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya pada laptop hitam di atas meja belajarnya. Masih dalam keadaan menyala seperti semalam, dengan deretan pesan di layarnya. "Sial! Aku lupa!" Sasuke bergegas menuju meja belajarnya.

Deretan pesan dari Melody_in_the_sky terpampang disana.

_Melody_in_the_sky: "??"_

_Melody_in_the_sky: "Sasuke-kun?" _

_Melody_in_the_sky: "Masih disana?"_

_Melody_in_the_sky: "Halooo"_

_Melody_in_the_sky: "Ketiduran?"_

_Melody_in_the_sky: "(tertawa) Seperti anak kecil saja."_

_Melody_in_the_sky: "Kalau begitu selamat tidur"_

_Melody_in_the_sky: "Ngobrol lagi besok =)"_

_Melody_in_the_sky: "Selamat malam =)"_

Sasuke mengetukkan jarinya di meja, sedikit rasa kasihan menggelitik hatinya. Jarang bergaul dengan orang tak dikenal membuatnya sedikit bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya dalam situasi macam ini. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk mengirim teman _chatting_-nya itu email permintaaan maaf, namun segera disadarinya ia tak tahu alamat email gadis itu.

"Siapa namanya… Sa… Sayaka? Sakuya??" Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi sambil bergumam.

Hari minggu yang sangat cerah. Namun di hari yang cerah ini Sasuke bahkan tak bisa menikmatinya sama sekali. Berbaring di tempat tidurnya, ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Angin sejuk berhembus melewati ventilasi kamarnya dan membuat gorden tipis berwarna putih yang menghias bingkai jendelanya menari seirama.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, dan ia masih tak punya rencana untuk menghabiskan sisa hari ini. Diliriknya meja belajarnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Setelah berpikir sejenak, dihampirinya laptop kesayangannya itu dan dihidupkannya. Kembali ia menelusuri situs yang semalam ditinggalkannya begitu saja, _Konoha chatroom, 'Astrology Lovers' room._

_Two users are online._

Sasuke mengecek daftar pengunjung yang online, tidak ada nama Melody_in_the_sky, teman _chatting_-nya semalam.

_God_never_cry: "Sampai bertemu disana kalau begitu."_

_Candy_sweet_and_sour: "Ok, telpon aku kalau sudah sampai duluan."_

_God_never_cry has signed out._

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit penasaran. Tapi apapun percakapan mereka, bukan urusannya. Kalau mau, ia bisa saja mengklik menu _'History'_ dimana ia bisa melihat seluruh isi percakapan di _public room_ itu.

_Candy_sweet_and_sour: "Halo, Speak?"_

Sasuke mulai memainkan jarinya diatas keyboard.

_Speak_of_The_Devil: "Hai."_

_Candy_sweet_and_sour: "Orang baru?"_

_Speak_of_The_Devil: "Begitulah."_

_Candy_sweet_and_sour: "Oh, salam kenal. Aku Tenten."_

_Speak_of_The_Devil: "Aku Sasuke."_

_Candy_sweet_and_sour: "Kau suka astrologi?"_

_Speak_of_The_Devil: "Tidak juga."_

_Candy_sweet_and_sour: "??"_

_Speak_of_The_Devil: "Ada masalah?"_

_Candy_sweet_and_sour: "Kalau begitu kenapa masuk room ini?"_

_Speak_of_The_Devil: "Iseng saja, tidak boleh?"_

_Candy_sweet_and_sour: "Oh bukan begitu."_

_Speak_of_The_Devil: "Maksudmu?"_

_Candy_sweet_and_sour: "Maaf."_

_Speak_of_The_Devil: "Untuk apa?"_

_Candy_sweet_and_sour: "Eh? Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa harus mengatakannya."_

_Speak_of_The_Devil: "Oh ok."_

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi meja belajarnya. Rasa bosan tampak jelas terpampang di wajahnya, "Tidak menarik," gumamnya seraya mengetik dengan malas:

_Speak_of_The_Devil: "Aku off sekarang. Bye."_

Sasuke tidak menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. Segera dikliknya tombol _Sign Out_. Perasaan hatinya tak berubah, tetap bosan, dan bahkan sekarang jauh lebih bosan lagi setelah ingat kalau ia akan seharian di rumah tanpa aktifitas. Disambarnya dompet biru tua di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, dan beranjak keluar dari kamar.

.

"Sasuke mau kemana?" seorang wanita paruh baya melepaskan pandangannya dari layar televisi sejenak, sebelum kembali terpaku pada _reality show_ yang disuguhkan di sana.

Sasuke melirik sebentar pada layar televisi, mendengus. Tak habis pikir kenapa orang-orang sangat suka melihat orang lain dipermalukan. Dan yang paling tak masuk akal adalah kenapa orang-orang mau dirinya dipermalukan di hadapan banyak orang dan masih bisa tertawa. Seperti orang bodoh saja—pikir Sasuke.

"Menghirup udara segar," jawabnya tak acuh.

"Ah sebentar!" Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh lagi padanya, "Sudah lama Hinata tidak kemari. Kalian tidak sedang marahan, kan?"

"Dia sedang sibuk." sahut Sasuke tanpa menoleh dan menutup pintu.

* * *

Berjalan tanpa tujuan, Sasuke menyusuri jalanan dengan kedua tangannya dalam kantong celana jeans-nya. Hari minggu begini biasanya ia habiskan bersama Hinata seharian. Pergi ke taman hiburan atau ke mall. Sesekali mereka pergi ke tempat yang sedikit lebih jauh, ke daerah pinggiran kota, untuk menghirup udara segar.

Berjalan bergandengan tangan di antara hamparan kebun teh, adalah sesuatu yang paling disukai Hinata. Hening tak membuat mereka canggung ataupun bosan. Keduanya sudah biasa tak terlalu banyak bicara dalam kesehariannya. Bagi mereka hening itu tenang dan berarti nyaman. Sasuke merasa nyaman bersama Hinata. Begitu pula Hinata.

Ingatannya kembali melayang pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-tujuhbelas—tahun lalu, ketika tiba-tiba saja Ayahnya mengatakan bahwa ia sudah dijodohkan dengan putri tunggal dari salah seorang koleganya. Saat itu Sasuke menentang habis-habisan. Namun betapapun seorang anak berusaha memberontak, keputusan akhir tetap tak bisa diubah. Kedua orang tua masing-masing mengadakan acara makan malam bersama untuk mempertemukan putra-putri mereka. Saat itulah Sasuke berkenalan dengan Hinata.

Sedikit pendiam, baik hati, dan juga ramah pada siapa saja, itulah Hinata. Semua orang senang berada di sampingnya. Keberadaannya membawa suasana tenang dan nyaman bagi siapa saja. Walau dibesarkan sebagai seorang putri konglomerat, tak lantas membuatnya besar kepala.

Hinata selalu membantu temannya yang sedang dalam kesulitan. Bahkan pernah mereka berdiri mematung sampai berjam-jam menunggu hujan reda di pinggir toko, karena Hinata memberikan payungnya pada seorang nenek yang kebingungan dan kehujanan. Hinata adalah sosok yang begitu sempurna saat itu, hingga ia menemukan sisi lain dari sosok tegar Hinata.

Di balik wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum lembut, Hinata selalu berusaha menyembunyikan segala kekurangannya. Keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan. Tidak ada hal yang lebih memalukan bagi mereka daripada _cacat_ yang melekat dalam diri Hinata. Dibesarkan dalam lingkungan seperti ini membuatnya kuat dengan caranya sendiri.

Hinata tidak akan pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya sendiri pada siapapun, selain terhadap Sasuke. Sasuke tahu dengan pasti, Hinata sering merasa kesepian. Sasuke tahu pasti, Hinata sering menangis diam-diam ketika ada masalah. Dan pada saat itu, ia selalu duduk di samping Hinata dan membiarkannya menangis semalaman di pundaknya.

Sasuke selalu terdiam memeluk erat tubuh mungil Hinata. Hanya suara degup jantung mereka berdua, seirama dalam hening dan hembusan angin malam. Sama halnya seperti Hinata yang akan selalu mendekapnya erat ketika ia sendiri yang sedang bersedih. Sasuke hanya membiarkan dirinya terlihat lemah di hadapan Hinata seorang.

Hinata bukanlah boneka. Ia tak sempurna, sama seperti makhluk hidup lainnya di muka bumi ini. Beban yang dipikulnya terlalu berat untuk gadis itu. Sasuke tahu hal itu. Dan ia akan menjaga Hinata baik-baik, selalu melindunginya, dan menemaninya dikala suka maupun duka. Itu janjinya kepada Hinata dan pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sasuke melirik arloji di tangan kanannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Matahari sudah tinggi, panas teriknya menusuk kulit. Kerongkongannya kering, dan seketika ia ingat belum makan apa-apa sedari pagi. Dihampirinya sebuah toko swalayan untuk membeli sebotol minuman dingin dan sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya yang mulai keroncongan.

Dalam lemari es kecil itu bermacam-macam minuman dingin berderet rapi. Sasuke memilih sebotol minuman soda, dengan sebungkus sandwich tuna di tangannya yang lain.

Ketika hendak menutup lemari es itu, seseorang menahan pintu kaca itu. Sasuke menoleh pada sosok gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya yang tersenyum, "Aku mau ambil minuman," sahut gadis itu seraya mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke ke arah deretan minuman dingin di hadapannya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, 'Dimana aku pernah lihat gadis ini?' pikirnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak menimbang-nimbang antara sekotak minuman rasa jeruk dengan sekotak teh manis. Garis-garis di wajah bersihnya mengerut, seolah berpikir keras tentang minuman mana yang akan dibelinya

'_AH!'_

"Melody in the sky??" Sasuke tanpa sadar bergumam cukup keras.

Kontan gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Eh?" gadis itu sedikit terkejut.

"Kita mengobrol sebentar kemarin," Sasuke berujar dengan semangat. Terbersit dalam pikirannya kenapa juga ia merasa sesenang ini.

"Ah, teman di _Konoha chatroom_ ya? Siapa?" Gadis berambut merah muda itu menutup pintu kaca di hadapannya. Di tangannya kini digenggam sekotak minuman rasa jeruk dan sekotak teh manis.

"Speak of the devil," Sasuke sedikit merasa canggung. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya untuk bertanya _'Hei apa kau akan membeli kedua minuman itu dan meminumnya bersamaan?'_ tapi diurungkannya niatnya. Itu hanya akan membuat dirinya seperti orang bodoh saja.

"Speak…" gadis bermata besar itu tampak berpikir. Memandangi Sasuke dari atas ke bawah. "Ah! Sasuke-kun??" gadis itu membelalakkan kedua bola matanya.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Oh maaf, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu secepat ini! Pertemuannya masih satu jam lagi kan? Tapi aku senang," gadis itu berujar riang.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Pertemuan?"

"Ya, minggu ini di café kecil depan stasiun, kan? Aku juga mau ke sana setelah ini," gadis itu bertutur dengan cepat. "Tak kusangka, orang baru biasanya ikut setelah dua atau tiga minggu bergabung di room sebelum akhirnya menaruh kepercayaan pada anggota perkumpulan dan memutuskan untuk ikut pertemuan," gadis itu masih bertutur dengan suaranya yang riang. Sasuke sedikit penasaran bagaimana gadis itu bisa bicara tanpa jeda dalam satu tarikan napas saja.

Seketika Sasuke sadar dari lamunannya, "Eh sebentar, perkumpulan apa? Pertemuan?" Sasuke tak menyembunyikan kebingungannya.

"Eh? Tentu saja perkumpulan pecinta astrologi. Dan soal pertemuan… kau akan pergi ke sana sekarang, kan?" gadis itu balik mengerutkan kening.

Sasuke tampak berpikir, berusaha mencerna apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi. Percakapan di Konoha chatroom pagi ini, lalu ucapan gadis di hadapannya ini, "Ah! Mungkin maksudmu anggota chat di _Astrologi Lovers room_ janjian berkumpul hari ini di suatu tempat?" Sasuke menebak.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, "Lho jadi kenapa kau di sini kalau bukan mau ke tempat pertemuan?" ia malah balas bertanya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Rumahku di dekat sini. Cuma iseng jalan-jalan sampai merasa sedikit haus dan masuk swalayan ini," ujarnya ringan.

Gadis di hadapannya tertawa, "Ya Tuhan, kebetulan sekali kalau begitu. Kupikir kau mau ke tempat pertemuan. Tapi walau kau tidak akan ke sana sekarang, aku senang bertemu denganmu hari ini. Kami tunggu sampai kau cukup percaya pada kami dan memutuskan untuk ikut pertemuan," gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Masih dalam gaya bicaranya yang unik, cepat dan sedikit lantang.

Sasuke sedikit menimbang. Pikirannya mengolah situasi dan sampai pada satu kesimpulan, 'Mungkin tak buruk juga kalau dicoba,'–pikirnya.

"Tadi kau bilang pertemuannya satu jam lagi? Aku tidak ada rencana apa-apa hari ini. Kalau sekedar menghabiskan waktu, kurasa aku tidak keberatan," Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang bertengger di sudut dinding swalayan tempatnya berdiri. Pukul sebelas lewat lima.

"Sungguh? Ah senangnya! Yang lain pasti akan terkejut sekali," gadis itu mengembangkan senyumnya lagi. "Ayo kita bayar dulu belanjaan kita dan menuju tempat pertemuan," gadis itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kasir. Sasuke mengikutinya.

Setelah berjalan sekitar lima belas menit, Sasuke dan gadis berambut merah muda itu sampai di depan sebuah café mungil.

'_Au Revoir'_—Sasuke membaca papan nama café bercat jingga itu. Nama yang cukup unik untuk sebuah café. Bukankah _'Selamat tinggal'_ itu terlalu ekstrim untuk nama sebuah tempat makan cemilan dan minum kopi?

"Kita masih punya waktu setengah jam, mau jalan-jalan sebentar di taman itu?" gadis berambut merah muda di samping Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya, menunjuk taman kecil yang penuh pohon rindang di seberang jalan.

"Tak masalah," Sasuke menjawab datar.

Gadis di sampingnya mulai melangkahkan kaki dan siap menyebrang. Dari kejauhan tampak mobil melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, namun gadis itu tetap melangkah. Sasuke terkejut, terlebih ketika gadis itu sampai di seberang jalan dan menengok ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tidak menyebrang?!" seru gadis itu setengah berteriak.

Sasuke segera menyebrang. Tatapannya tak lepas dari gadis berambut merah muda itu, yang kini tampak sedikit canggung.

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh di mukaku?" gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Hm tidak," Sasuke melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu dan mulai melangkah menuju gerbang taman yang terbuat dari pagar tinggi melengkung dengan rumput jalar dan bunga liar membelit pagar dengan artistik.

"Orang aneh," gadis itu mengangkat bahu, kemudian melangkah mengikuti Sasuke tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

Sasuke mengerling ke arahnya, "Aku bisa dengar itu," sahutnya sedikit tak suka.

Gadis di belakangnya tertawa kecil, "Oh maaf, hanya saja aku tak biasa dipandangi seperti itu."

Sasuke mengeluarkan sandwich tuna dari kantong plastik belanjaannya. "Hm, aku cuma heran kau menyebrang asal-asalan begitu," ucapnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda yang kini berjalan sejajar dengannya itu mengerutkan keningnya, menoleh ke arahnya, "Asal-asalan bagaimana?"

"Pacarku biasanya memperhatikan sekeliling jalan. Melihat ke kanan dan lalu kiri, sebelum menyebrang. Dia juga menungguku memberikan isyarat aman boleh menyebrang. Lalu kami menyebrang dengan aku di sebelah kanannya," Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Oh aku tidak se-feminin itu," gadis itu menusuk kotak minuman rasa jeruknya dengan sedotan sebelum kemudian menyedotnya. "Kurasa pacarmu itu tipe wanita yang anggun?"

Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan. "Dia sangat cantik," Sasuke sedikit tersenyum.

Sakura menyeringai takjub, "Wow, kau sangat suka pacarmu itu ya? Hebat, jarang ada laki-laki seperti itu."

"Bagaimana dengan pacarmu?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Baru disadarinya bahwa percakapan mereka tanpa sadar telah mengarah pada urusan pribadinya, yang tak biasanya ia ungkapkan pada orang lain.

Gadis di sampingnya yang kini menusuk kotak teh manis dan menyedotnya sedikit menggembungkan pipinya, "Tak ada. Menghilang."

Sasuke terkejut, "Menghilang? Menghilang bagaimana?"

Gadis di sampingnya mengacungkan kotak teh manis di tangan kanannya dan kotak es jeruk di tangan kirinya. "Lihat, kalau aku minum es jeruk dan teh manis bersamaan, rasanya jadi teh jeruk," ujarnya riang.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia hendak membuka suara lagi, ketika gadis itu melangkahkan kaki menuju bagian dalam taman itu. Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya, menangkap isyarat bahwa gadis itu tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Yah, bagaimanapun mereka hanya mengobrol beberapa baris kalimat tadi malam, dan baru bertemu beberapa puluh menit hari ini. Tak ada alasan bagi gadis itu menceritakan masalah pribadinya pada orang asing sepertinya.

Lagipula Sasuke sendiri tak mau membagi kisahnya pada gadis itu. Sasuke Uchiha tidak berbagi, tidak akan berbagi.

Baginya sudah cukup dengan pengertian dari Hinata, dan pelukan hangatnya ketika ia sedang dalam masalah. Karena ia dan Hinata tak pernah bicara lewat kata-kata. Mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain tanpa harus banyak berkata-kata. Kadang Sasuke berpikir bahwa Hinata sangat mirip dengan dirinya sendiri. Menatap Hinata bagai menatap cerminan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah berapa orang yang kau ajak bicara di room?" gadis di sampingnya memecah keheningan.

Kini mereka telah sampai di sisi sebuah danau buatan kecil, dengan bunga teratai terapung berkelompok dan beberapa ekor angsa putih berenang dalam barisan di permukaan danau.

Sasuke memandang hamparan danau yang berkilau keperakan di sisi kirinya itu, "Dua," sahutnya pendek. Angin kencang bertiup dan ia menggerutu ketika dedaunan berjatuhan dan mengenai sandwich yang tengah dinikmatinya.

"Oh siapa saja?" gadis di sampingnya berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin.

"Kau dan…. Erm… aku tak ingat," Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Mengunyah sandwichnya dengan lahap.

Gadis di sampingnya mengerutkan keningnya, "Hei."

Sasuke tak menoleh ke arahnya, "Hn?"

"Coba kau panggil namaku."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Ditatapnya gadis di sampingnya itu. Gadis itu menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Sasuke kembali menggigit sandwichnya, menghindari tatapan gadis itu, "Aku tak ingat."

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya, "Oh sudah kuduga."

"Aku tidak punya hobi mengingat nama semua orang yang kupikir hanya akan kujumpai satu kali saja seumur hidup," Sasuke membela diri.

Gadis itu menghela napas, "Yaa yaa."

Sasuke meremas bungkus sandwich di tangannya, "Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu," sahutnya sambil melempar bungkus plastik itu ke tempat sampah beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Aku juga," gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Ah, kau ingat saat pertama masuk room dan aku tanya 'Kenapa kau masuk room ini?' Kau bilang karena kau iseng saja asal pilih room. Dan hari ini juga kita bertemu karena kau iseng saja jalan-jalan."

Sasuke membuka botol minuman sodanya, "Hn, lalu?"

"Perjumpaan kita penuh kebetulan," gadis itu mengembangkan senyumnya, "dan aku tidak percaya suatu kebetulan. Mungkin saja ini takdir," ia terkekeh.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Takdir?"

"Yah siapa tahu," gadis itu mengangkat bahu dan meneruskan penjelajahannya di taman kecil itu. Menyusuri jalan setapak dengan rerumputan di sekelilingnya.

Tanpa berpikir Sasuke membuka suara, "Tidak ada yang namanya takdir. Semua manusia berusaha sendiri, manusia yang menciptakan segala situasi dan kondisi. Hidup ini adalah pilihan. Aku memasuki _Konoha chatroom_ dan _Astrology room_ karena aku memilihnya. Aku pergi ke swalayan itu karena aku memilihnya. Tidak ada kebetulan atau takdir."

Gadis berambut merah muda menatap Sasuke, "Kau terlalu banyak berpikir," dan kembali memunggungi Sasuke.

Gadis itu berjalan di depan Sasuke sambil membentangkan tangannya, merasakan hembusan angin ke arahnya. "Ahh segarnyaaa," gadis itu mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya dan mengembangkan senyum lebar.

Sasuke menyesap minuman sodanya. Matanya terpaku pada gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya. Sinar matahari yang terik memantul berkilau di permukaan rambutnya yang terang. "Kamu… kenapa selalu tersenyum dan tertawa begitu?"

"Eh?" gadis itu membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke. Angin memainkan rambut merah mudanya yang tampak lembut.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Ah tidak, aku hanya sedikit penasaran ketika pertama melihat fotomu di profil _Konoha chatroom_. Kau tertawa riang begitu. Apa karena kau begitu menyukai kamera? Atau karena hidupmu sangat menyenangkan?"

Gadis itu membelalakan matanya, dan tawa renyahpun membahana.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, merasa tak senang. Sasuke menyukai eksak. Ilmu pasti yang punya jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan. Tapi gadis di hadapannya ini begitu sulit dimengerti. Dan ia tak suka akan hal itu. Ia tak suka sesuatu yang tak dapat diprediksinya.

Gadis di hadapannya itu menghentikan tawanya. Dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya ia menjawab, "Mungkin karena hidupku lebih berwarna dari hidupmu?"

Sasuke tertegun. Dipandangnya gadis itu berjalan meninggalkannya. Tangan kanannya menahan rambut merah mudanya supaya tidak berantakan ditiup angin.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo cepat, nanti kutinggal lho. Dalam hidup ini jangan sampai ketinggalan pesta," gadis itu tertawa lagi.

Sasuke kembali mengurut punggung lehernya. Gadis di depannya itu sungguh sulit dimengerti. Kadang tertawa dan senyam senyum saja seperti orang bodoh, tapi kadang mengatakan sesuatu yang dalam dan membuatnya terkejut, seperti barusan itu.

Dipandanginya punggung gadis itu. Baju terusan berwarna merah dengan ornamen lingkaran putih, tampak menyolok mata. 'Berwarna ya…' tanpa sadar Sasuke bergumam.

Detik berikutnya Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menyusul gadis itu, "Sakura! Kan??"

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, sedikit terkejut, "Eh?"

Sasuke berusaha tak bertatapan dengan gadis bermata besar itu, "Namamu. 'Sakura' kan?" ulangnya lagi.

"Kau ingat?" gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Barusan kuingat-ingat," ujar Sasuke masih tetap menghindari tatapan gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih sudah mengingat namaku, Sasuke-kun," ujarnya terdengar senang.

Sasuke terbatuk, "Aku… tidak biasa mengingat sesuatu yang…" ia sedikit ragu, "kuanggap tidak penting."

Gadis berambut merah muda yang dipanggil Sakura itu kini terkejut. "Aha, dingin seperti biasa," ia kembali berjalan, meregangkan otot-otot tangannya.

"Apa boleh buat, begitulah aku," Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Menutup botol minuman sodanya.

"Kalau sudah biasa, boleh terus saja melakukannya? Seperti itu tidak apa-apa? Mungkin memang tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, bukannya hal seperti itu akan menyakiti hati orang lain?"

Sasuke tertegun. Diangkatnya wajahnya dan kini matanya beradu pandang dengan mata besar berwarna emerald gadis bernama Sakura itu. Sepasang mata yang besar dan bercahaya, seolah suatu energi yang tak ada habisnya terpancar dari kedua bola mata itu.

"Mereka kan orang lain," sahut Sasuke setelah beberapa detik mereka larut dalam hening.

"Belum tentu mereka menganggapmu orang lain, kan?"

Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata. Ini tidak benar, pikirnya dalam hati. Ia, Sasuke Uchiha, tidak pernah kehilangan kepercayaan diri atas prinsipnya. Tidak pernah kehilangan kata-kata dalam situasi apapun. Tidak ada satu halpun di dunia ini yang tak dimengertinya. Ini semua tidak benar. Namun apapun yang terjadi setelah perjumpaannya dengan gadis aneh di hadapannya itu memang tidak pernah benar.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah danau yang membentang berkilau keperakan, "Ah, aku…"

"Dibandingkan dengan menyakiti hati orang lain," Sakura memotong, "bukannya lebih menyenangkan kalau membuat orang lain tersenyum?" ujarnya dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Itu benar, pikirnya. Ia sangat menyukai senyum Hinata yang lembut dan penuh kehangatan. Ia ingin selalu menjaga senyum itu. Senyuman dapat menyembuhkan luka sedalam apapun, beban seberat apapun, kelelahan seperti apapun.

Ditatapnya sosok Sakura yang kini tengah tersenyum di hadapannya. Dilihat berapa kalipun, senyum riang itu seolah menghanyutkannya, membawa perasaan bersemangat dan ringan padanya, sekaligus sesuatu yang menggelitik hatinya.

"Aku…" Sasuke berdehem sedikit, menghindari tatapan Sakura, "akan berusaha mengingat nama teman-temanku mulai sekarang," lanjutnya setengah berbisik. Namun cukup keras untuk terdengar oleh Sakura yang kini tampak terkejut.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis padanya, "Aku ingin jadi orang yang tidak menyakiti hati orang lain."

Angin berhembus kencang. Rok merah menyala Sakura berkibar seirama dengan rambut merah mudanya yang melambai-lambai. Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Itu bagus!"

"Mungkin yang lain sudah berkumpul di café, ayo kesana," Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa menyahut. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dari sudut matanya. Senyum di wajah Sakura tak juga hilang. Tanpa disadarinya ia pun tersenyum. 'Melihat senyum gadis ini membuat perasaanku ringan,' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Sakuraaaa!" suara seorang gadis menyeruak nyaring di kejauhan. Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan tampak seorang gadis berambut cokelat dengan dua cepolan melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

"Tenten!" Sakura berseru, balas melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke menepuk pundak Sakura, "Aku ingat nama itu. _'Candy sweet and sour'_ ," ujarnya menunjuk gadis berambut cokelat yang tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka.

Sakura sedikit terkejut. Detik berikutnya senyum merekah di wajahnya, "Tuh kan, kalau memang niat, kamu bisa mengingat apa saja. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak penting lho, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke balas tersenyum, "Entahlah. Aku hanya akan mengingat hal yang kusukai saja," ujarnya.

Sakura tertawa, "Paling tidak kau sudah ada sedikit kemajuan," sahutnya dan berlari menyebrang untuk kemudian toss dengan gadis bernama Tenten itu.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Dasar cewek aneh," gumamnya dengan senyum menghias wajahnya.

.

.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga, semoga cukup memuaskan :)

Ada saran? Kritik? Yang lainnya?

Suka? Tidak suka?

Silahkan ungkapkan komentar kalian :)

.

**Respon untuk Sakura_haterz: **

Makasih udah baca fanfic Little Fire on the Candle ini :)

Saya mohon maaf karena ga mungkin kan saya ganti tokoh Sakura di sini tiba-tiba.

Semua tokoh yang muncul dalam fic saya, sudah dipertimbangkan baik-baik—dari segi karakteristik sampai kesesuaian dengan cerita.

Silahkan hubungi saya via email (ada di profile saya) kalau masih ingin berdiskusi lebih lanjut.

.

**Regards,**

**Ninja_edit.**


	3. Act 3: Hollow

**Judul:** Little Fire on the Candle

**Sub-Judul:** Hollow

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING: **AU, OOC-ness

**Pairing:** SasuHina, SasuSaku

**Dedicated to:** Amazing readers yang bersedia baca dan komentar di chapter sebelumnya :)

**NOTE: **Makasih buat _**Fujimoto Izumi**_ yang sudah mengingatkan kekurangan chapter ini, saya akui saya telah ceroboh dengan tidak memasukkan penjelasan gamblang pada chapter ini, mengingat tidak semua orang dapat menarik wacana simbolik.

Saya tambahkan sedikit penjelasan di sini untuk memperjelas.

**ETA:** Astrologi adalah ilmu ramalan berdasarkan kedudukan benda langit. Dengan kata lain, lebih menekankan pada emosi individu dan pergerakan benda langit yang menyertainya. Zodiak, Shio, dan semacamnya termasuk pengetahuan astrologi, namun yang dipelajari secara keseluruhan adalah proses permulaan dari kehidupan, watak manusia, dan semacamnya. Penjelasan lebih lanjut bakal diungkapkan pada chapter-chapter selanjutnya oleh para tokohnya sendiri. _'Astrology'_ dalam cerita ini bukan tempelan belaka, justru dia bakal punya peran penting buat perkembangan cerita & endingnya nanti. :)

Ladies & Gentleman, without further ado, enjoy the fic…

* * *

**Little Fire on the Candle**

**( Act. 3: Hollow )**

**

* * *

**

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan menuju café tempat pertemuan para anggota _astrology chatroom _akan dilangsungkan. Lonceng kecil di atas pintu kayu berdentang ketika Sakura membuka pintu depannya.

Sasuke melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh pelosok ruangan. Meja-meja kayu mahoni berwarna cokelat mengkilat, dengan bangku-bangku panjang berwarna cokelat yang lebih gelap. Gelas kaca kecil berisi air dan sekuntum bunga matahari bertengger cantik di atas setiap meja.

Bantal-bantal duduk berwarna biru langit dengan rumbai-rumbai emas di sekelilingnya, tersedia di setiap bangku panjang—lengkap dengan kain segitiga dengan corak kotak-kotak antara oranye dan kuning di sandarannya.

Beberapa pot bunga besar tampak di setiap sudut ruangan—pot sederhana berwarna cokelat pekat. Lantainya dilapisi papan dan permadani tipis merah marun dengan corak eksotis dari abad pertengahan. Lampu-lampu tua yang besar bergantung di langit-langit ruangan, kaca-kaca kecil dengan bohlam kecil berwarna kuning tertata apik di atasnya.

Dinding ruangan tertutupi _wallpaper_ bernuansa biru langit dan oranye, serta ornamen keemasan pada sekat pembatasnya. Jendela-jendela besar di setiap dinding, dengan bingkai kayu berwarna jingga. Gorden tipis berwarna putih bertengger di setiap bingkai jendela.

Sungguh sebuah café yang sederhana—pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika Sakura menggamit lengannya, menyeretnya menghampiri sekelompok orang yang tengah duduk-duduk di salah satu meja panjang di sudut ruangan. Sebagian dari mereka tengah sibuk menelusuri deretan baris tulisan dalam buku menu, dan sebagian lagi tengah bercakap-cakap.

"Perkenalkan, ini Sasuke. Dia baru gabung _room_ kita kemarin malam," Sakura berseru pada mereka, sambil mengibaskan tangannya pada Sasuke. Seketika perhatian orang-orang itu teralih pada Sasuke. "ID name-nya Speak of the Devil," tambah Sakura dengan senyum.

"Ehh?? Speak?? Yang tadi pagi itu??" gadis berambut cokelat yang tadi melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura di luar itu melebarkan kelopak matanya, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan terkejut.

Sasuke merasa sedikit tidak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian begitu, tapi ia sendiri yang telah menjerumuskan dirinya pada situasi seperti ini.

"Hai, panggil saja aku Sasuke," ujar Sasuke kaku. Dipandanginya satu-persatu orang yang tengah duduk di meja itu.

Tampaknya semua sepantaran dengannya. Ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang dikuncir tinggi menyerupai nanas, seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik yang membawa seekor anjing, dan seorang anak laki-laki gemuk dengan buku menu di tangannya.

"Hai," anak laki-laki berambut nanas menyahut duluan. Sasuke memandang ke arahnya dan sedikit mengangguk.

"Ok, mari kita duduk," Sakura menepuk kedua tangannya dan mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk di sebelah si rambut nanas. Ia sendiri duduk di seberang Sasuke, setelah sebelumnya memberi jalan lewat bagi Tenten untuk duduk di sebelah si anak gemuk. Sasuke duduk dengan tenang, meraih buku menu yang bertumpuk di hadapannya.

"Perkenalkan, Kiba dan Shikamaru," Sakura menunjuk dua orang yang duduk di bangku yang sama dengan Sasuke, "kemudian ini Chouji dan Tenten," sahutnya menunjuk kedua orang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke mengangguk sedikit. Ia tak biasa mengingat nama banyak orang sekaligus, apalagi nama dari orang-orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Namun tak ada salahnya mencoba—pikirnya.

"Aku kaget sekali," gadis berambut cokelat yang bernama Tenten membuka suara, "tadi pagi aku mengobrol sebentar denganmu, dan tiba-tiba saja kau muncul di sini sekarang."

Sakura meraih buku menu di hadapan Sasuke, "Oh, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya sedikit antusias.

"Tidak banyak. Tiba-tiba saja _off _tanpa menunggu jawabanku," Tenten tersenyum masam, melirik pada Sasuke.

Sasuke berdehem sedikit, berusaha sesopan mungkin, "Aku merasa bosan, jadi kuputuskan untuk _off _saja," jawabnya dan langsung ditendang Sakura di bawah meja.

"Maklumlah, orang baru. Sedikit gugup," Sakura tertawa kecil, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Tenten hanya merengut.

"Kapan kalian bicara? Aku tidak lihat kau datang," anak laki-laki berambut nanas yang diperkenalkan Sakura sebagai Shikamaru menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Tepat setelah kau pergi," Tenten menyeletuk, mengetuk jarinya di atas meja. Shikamaru manggut-manggut.

Sakura menjentikkan jarinya ke arah pelayan yang tampak sedang bengong, "Sebaiknya kita pesan sekarang atau Chouji akan sekarat," guraunya mengedipkan mata. Yang lain tertawa.

Seorang pelayan laki-laki muda datang tergopoh-gopoh dengan sebuah buku catatan kecil dan bolpen cokelat mengkilat. Rambutnya yang diberi _gel_ malah membuat sangkaan kalau itu minyak, "Sudah menentukan pesanan?" tanyanya sopan, membungkukkan badannya.

Chouji mengangkat tangannya sigap, "Aku duluan! Aku! Aku mau spaghetti bolognaise ukuran jumbo, pizza ukuran jumbo, dua gelas orange float jumbo, dan tiga _scoop_ es krim rasa vanilla dengan saus melon!"

Sang pelayan sibuk mencatat pesanan Chouji, dan beralih pada yang lainnya dalam diam, bertanya dengan raut mukanya.

"Aku pesan kebab jumbo satu, dan hot dog ukuran sedang untuk anjingku," Kiba menyahut, "minumnya milkshake cokelat ukuran sedang," tambahnya lagi.

"Aku mau nasi goreng seafood, dengan lemon tea dingin ukuran sedang," Tenten menimpali.

"Aku mau satu paket roti bakar spesial, dengan es jeruk," Shikamaru angkat bicara, "gulanya terpisah," tambahnya.

Sang pelayan sibuk memainkan bolpennya di atas buku catatan kecil. Kemudian ia beralih pada Sakura dan Sasuke, "Sudah tentukan pesanan?" tanyanya masih dengan gaya bicaranya yang sopan.

"Hmm…" Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak, "lasagna ukuran sedang, dengan cola," ujarnya kemudian.

Sang pelayan mengangguk dan mulai mencatat lagi. Kemudian dialihkannya pandangannya pada Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan buku menu di tangannya. "Anda tuan?" pelayan itu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke menunjuk gambar dalam buku menunya, "Es kopi, tanpa gula."

Kontan semua mata memandang ke arahnya, "Tanpa gula? Serius kau??" Shikamaru membelalak.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak suka yang manis-manis," ujarnya ringan.

"Bawakan sebungkus gula untuknya," Sakura menyerobot. Sasuke melotot ke arahnya, namun tak diindahkannya kecaman Sasuke itu.

Pelayan muda itu berlalu setelah membungkuk sebentar. Sol sepatunya memantul di atas papan kayu dan mengetuk dengan nada yang berirama, seperti disengaja saja.

Sasuke hendak buka suara, ketika Sakura mendahuluinya, "Glukosa baik untuk tubuhmu. Sekali-kali kau harus mengonsumsinya, biarpun cuma sedikit."

Sasuke mendengus. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menangkis perkataan Sakura itu. Tapi diurungkannya niatnya, mengingat ia masih akan tetap berada di antara orang-orang itu dalam beberapa jam ke depan. Damai tentu menjadi pilihan paling bijak.

"Ini kali pertama ada orang baru yang ikut perkumpulan," Kiba angkat bicara, menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus. "Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk ikut? Ajakan Sakura?"

"Aku tidak mengajaknya, dia ikut karena sedang nganggur—katanya" timpal Sakura. "Bahkan aku tidak bilang padanya tentang pertemuan hari ini. Belum bilang, lebih tepatnya. Ia ketiduran waktu kami mengobrol semalam," Sakura tertawa kecil.

Sasuke kembali teringat kejadian semalam, "Ah aku… semalam itu pacarku menelepon," sahutnya dengan nada penyesalan, atau seperti itulah standar 'penyesalan' bagi seorang Uchiha.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, "Oh," sahutnya singkat.

Sasuke mengamati reaksi Sakura. Tidak banyak yang bisa ditemukannya. Apa barusan itu nada kecewa, kesal, atau biasa saja—ia tak tahu. Sekali lagi Sasuke menelan kenyataan bahwa ia sama sekali tak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam kepala lawan bicaranya yang berambut merah muda itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pacar," Sakura menoleh pada Shikamaru, "bagaimana hubunganmu dengan gadis berambut pirang yang kau taksir itu?"

Shikamaru menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, "Dia tidak suka padaku," ujarnya singkat.

"Sayang sekali," Sakura menampakkan keprihatinannya.

Shikamaru menghela napas, "Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Cuma ditolak sekali lalu mundur, bukan laki-laki namanya. Aku akan mengajaknya kencan sebanyak seratus kali. Dalam seratus kali itu, kurasa dia akan menerima ajakanku walau cuma satu kali," ujarnya mantap.

Sakura hanya membulatkan bibir, "Wow, selamat berjuang, Tuan Optimis."

Sasuke mengamati pelayan yang datang menghampiri mereka dengan rak dorong dari metal keperakan. Pelayan yang sama dengan yang tadi, kini mulai menata pesanan di atas meja dengan tangkas.

Sedikit rasa kagum menggelitik Sasuke, ketika sang pelayan dengan tepat meletakkan makanan dan minuman mana yang untuk siapa.

"Selamat menikmati," pelayan itu berbungkuk dan kembali mendorong raknya menuju lubang kecil di sudut ruangan.

Disebut lubang, karena memang tampak seperti lubang. Sebuah pintu tanpa daun pintu. Tampaknya menuju ruang masak atau semacamnya. Rumbai-rumbai dari kerang berjuntai menutupinya samar.

Sasuke meraih es kopinya dan memasukkan sebungkus gula ke dalamnya, sebelum kemudian mulai menyesapnya perlahan. Perutnya masih kenyang dengan sandwich tuna yang dimakannya sebelum mampir kemari tadi. Yang lainnya mulai menikmati makanannya masing-masing setelah mengucapkan 'Itadakimasu' bersamaan.

"Lalu apa rencanamu berikutnya, Shikamaru?" Sakura kembali angkat bicara.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. Baginya, seorang gadis berbicara saat makan, sungguh tak pantas. Tapi ia tak berkomentar dan membiarkan orang-orang aneh itu mengobrol.

Orang-orang aneh—ya, tentu saja. Baginya, segala sesuatu yang tak biasa adalah aneh. Bukankah definisi dari aneh itu adalah sesuatu yang tak wajar? Walaupun kadang ia berpikir, yang lebih tak wajar justru adalah bagaimana masing-masing individu membuat parameter untuk sebuah tingkat kewajaran dengan pertimbangannya sendiri-sendiri.

"Entahlah," Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya. "Dia itu semakin dikerasi malah akan semakin menjauh. Harus pelan-pelan, kurasa," ujarnya sedikit menghela napas. Dapat ditangkap sinyal keputusasaan walau samar dalam nada kalimatnya.

"Dia gadis yang baik, si Temari itu. Yah, walau perangainya sedikit keras," Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Aku tahu," tandas Shikamaru, "makanya tak akan aku lepaskan," ujarnya sambil nyengir lebar.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Kalau dia memang tak suka, jangan memaksa. Pikirkan perasaannya kalau kau terus mengganggunya begitu," ujarnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Kontan Shikamaru menoleh padanya dengan cepat dan mata membelalak. Sakura menginjak kaki Sasuke di bawah meja untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu.

"Sasuke-kun, bisa ikut sebentar?" Sakura tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang tampak sedikit masam.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, namun diikutinya juga Sakura yang melangkah menuju salah satu sudut ruangan, ke dekat pintu keluar. Yang lain sedikit heran, tapi tetap fokus pada santapan masing-masing—kecuali Shikamaru yang kini tampak sedikit merenung.

"Kau ini, benar-benar senang mengatakan apa yang ada dalam kepalamu, ya?" ujar Sakura dengan nada penuh penekanan setelah cukup menjauh dari teman-temannya. Pandangannya sesekali melirik pada sosok Shikamaru yang tampak lunglai dan lemas di meja mereka.

"Oh tentu saja," Sasuke memutar bola matanya, dikiranya Sakura hendak bicara apa.

"Barusan itu aku menyindir, tahu," Sakura sedikit jengkel.

Sasuke tertegun, "Memangnya apa salahku?" ia tak terima dengan perlakuan Sakura.

Sakura menghela naaps, bersandar pada pilar kayu di belakangnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran, "Apa salahmu, katamu? Ya Tuhan, Sasuke. Barusan itu kau baru saja menghancurkan semangat orang lain, tahu tidak?" Sakura mendesis. Jika ini di luar ruangan, ia pasti sudah berteriak atau semacamnya.

"Aku cuma mengatakan hal yang rasional. Kalau perempuan yang dia taksir tidak balas menyukainya, sebaiknya menyerah saja. Buang-buang tenaga dan pikiran. Cari saja gadis yang lain, kan gampang," balas Sasuke enteng.

Sakura mengerling ke arahnya, memicingkan mata, "Kau ini, selain sering menganggap orang lain tidak penting, juga senang menggampangkan masalah rupanya," menghela napas sebentar, ia melanjutkan, "Sasuke, dia itu suka pada Temari—gadis yang ia taksir itu—sejak lama, setengah tahun lalu. Yah, mungkin belum cukup lama, tapi kurasa itu cukup lama. Kau tahu kan maksudku, standar lama dan sebentar tiap orang itu berbeda," Sakura menggerakkan kedua tangannya

Sasuke tak menyahut, membiarkan Sakura melanjutkan.

"Mungkin ini terdengar tak wajar untukmu, tapi siapapun akan berjuang mendapatkan seseorang yang dia suka. Tak terkecuali si Shikamaru itu. Biar dia kelihatan asal-asalan dan cuek begitu, dia itu betul-betul suka sama Temari," Sakura mulai lagi. "Oh, dan Temari itu salah satu dari anggota _Astrology Chatroom_, ngomong-ngomong. Sayangnya tidak hadir hari ini," tambahnya dengan cepat. Seperti biasa, nada suaranya cepat dan lantang, walau kini sedikit mendesis untuk menghindari menarik perhatian pengunjung café yang ada di sana.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?" Sasuke mengurut punggung lehernya. Perasaannya sedikit tak tentu, antara tidak senang diceramahi seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam saja, dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Di saat seperti itu, seharusnya kau menjadi pendengar yang baik. Mau setuju atau tidak dengan apapun keputusannya, sebagai teman yang baik kita harus mengerti dan mendukungnya. Bila ia melakukan kesalahan nanti, baru kita bertindak sebagai penghiburnya," Sakura berujar dengan hati-hati. "Kecuali kalau yang dilakukannya itu memang benar-benar salah, baru kita protes dan berusaha menghentikannya."

"Apa-apaan itu, kalau tidak setuju, kau seharusnya terbuka pada temanmu dan mengatakan tidak setuju," Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Benar, itu memang benar. Tapi dalam prakteknya, ada kalanya kejujuran itu tidak sebaiknya diungkapkan dengan gamblang,"

Sasuke menatapnya heran.

"Maksudku, sebaiknya diam. Atau berkomentar bila diminta—daripada mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat menyakiti hati orang lain. Kita harus pandai pilih situasi dan kondisi. Juga lawan bicara," Sakura menambahkan. Penegasan terasa dari setiap kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

Sasuke tampak berpikir, lalu ia menghela napas, "Caramu berbeda denganku. Kau dengan pendirianmu, aku dengan pendirianku."

Sakura menunjukkan air muka yang sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi semenjak aku bilang aku bertekad ingin menjadi orang yang tidak menyakiti perasaan orang lain dengan mudahnya," Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, beradu pandang dengan Sakura, "aku akan mengikuti gayamu," ujarnya dengan seulas senyum.

Sakura berkedip, dan meledaklah tawanya. "Ok, itu bagus," sahutnya di antara derai tawa. "Nah, sekarang kau minta maaf padanya sana," ujarnya dengan sisa tawanya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Minta maaf?" ulangnya setengah tak percaya.

"Iya, minta maaf. Bagaimanapun, kau sudah menyinggung perasaannya. Mau kau salah atau tidak dengan argumenmu, yang jelas dia sudah terluka dengan kata-katamu. Kau harus minta maaf," Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Minta maaf bagaimana?" Sasuke sedikit merasa tak senang dengan saran Sakura itu, walau ia tahu ia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Katakan 'Maafkan aku, ya'—begitu saja, mudah kan?" senyum tak lepas dari bibir Sakura.

Sasuke tak menyahut, namun dihampirinya juga meja tempat yang lainnya tengah asyik dengan hidangan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka itu.

Sasuke kembali duduk di samping Shikamaru, dan dicondongkannya tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Shikamaru, "Maafkan aku," bisiknya pelan, namun cukup terdengar oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terkejut bukan main. Sebelum ia sempat bereaksi, Sakura menepuk pundaknya, "Jangan murung terus, ayo main poker!" ujarnya riang.

Sasuke sedikit merasa tidak nyaman melakukan hal yang tak biasa dilakukannya. Ia jarang bergaul dengan orang lain, jarang bersiteru dengan orang lain, dan tentu saja jarang mengucapkan kata maaf. Perasaan yang asing baginya, membuatnya tak nyaman.

Ditatapnya Sakura yang tengah tertawa dengan kartu-kartu di tangannya, dan seketika ia mengerti. Rasa tak nyaman itu pudar seiring waktu, selama senyum dan tawa gadis itu di sana, mencerahkan hatinya dan menentramkannya.

* * *

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit lambat, hal biasa yang dilakukannya dengan Hinata. Hinata berjalan dengan sedikit lambat—untuk ukuran laki-laki, maka dari itulah ia terbiasa menyeimbangkan kecepatan langkahnya. Namun tak disangka gadis berambut merah muda yang kini ada di sampingnya malah berjalan melewatinya.

Sasuke menggeram, "Kau ini sama sekali tidak ada anggun-anggunnya," ujarnya ketus.

Sakura menoleh sedikit, "Langit mendung begini, kalau jalan lamban begitu bisa-bisa tercegat hujan," timpalnya sekenanya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Bagaimanapun ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk melihat keanehan macam apapun dari gadis itu. Tidak seperti namanya yang feminin–Sakura—gadis di depannya itu memiliki sifat spontanitas dan aktif.

Bila diibaratkan kembang api, Hinata bagaikan kembang api kecil yang memercikkan api yang indah dan cantik, sementara Sakura bagaikan kembang api besar yang siap menarik perhatian semua orang dengan keindahannya tersendiri.

"Aku tak menyangka kau payah bermain kartu," Sakura membuka suara dan tertawa.

Sasuke merengut, "Mana kutahu. Cara mainnya saja aku baru tahu," ujarnya sambil mendengus. Suatu hal yang memalukan seorang Uchiha sepertinya, payah dalam suatu hal. Uchiha selalu menang, selalu sempurna, selalu menjadi yang terbaik, dalam hal apapun. Seharusnya seperti itu. Bukan menjadi seorang pecundang yang kalah.

"Kau bukan pecundang yang kalah," Sakura berujar sambil tersenyum simpul.

Sasuke tersentak, memegangi kepalanya, "K-Kau, barusan itu, membaca pikiranku ya??" ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan horror.

Sakura tertawa geli, "Mana mungkin!" sahutnya. "Cuma menebak. Habisnya kau kelihatan terpuruk dan kesal begitu, kalah berturut-turut sebanyak tujuh belas kali," ujarnya dan mulai tertawa lebih kencang.

"Jangan ingatkan lagi," sahut Sasuke kesal. Tawa renyah kembali Sakura menggema.

"Kau sepertinya sangat dipercaya oleh teman-temanmu itu," Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" '_Teman-teman kita'_! Ingat, mereka itu juga temanmu," Sakura menekankan kata-katanya.

"Yaa," sahut Sasuke acuh tak acuh. "Kau sangat dipercaya oleh _'teman-teman kita'_ itu," ulangnya dengan penakanan pada kata 'teman-teman kita'. Sakura tertawa lagi.

"Hm dipercaya bagaimana maksudmu?" Sakura menahan helaian rambutnya yang dimainkan angin sore, masih dengan sisa tawanya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, menatap lurus ke depan—ke arah matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Cakrawala mulai terpoles kemewahan nuansa jingga.

"Yah, mereka bicara tentang banyak hal padamu tadi, tentang kehidupan mereka," ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan mata masih terfokus pada lembayung senja.

Sakura tersenyum sedikit sebelum mulai dengan celotehan panjangnya, "Menceritakan perasaanmu atau pengalamanmu pada teman-temanmu akan membuat perasaanmu menjadi lebih enak. Itu pulalah yang mereka lakukan. Mereka menumpahkan segala hal yang ada dalam kepala mereka, menyalurkan segala hal yang tersimpan dalam hati mereka, dan aku mendengarkan dengan seksama dan penuh perhatian.

"Dengarkan, bayangkan diriku ada di posisi mereka, merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan, melakukan apa mereka lakukan, memikirkan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Kemudian aku sadari bahwa setiap orang memiliki pembenaran tersendiri atas segala tindakannya.

"Tidak ada yang baik dan benar secara gamblang. Antara hitam dan putih terdapat garis abu-abu, tergantung dari sudut mana kau melihatnya. Memahami hal ini, rasa toleransi-ku menjadi mencuat, bisa dibilang aku bahkan tak bisa menghakimi seseorang itu baik atau buruk. Aku berusaha mengerti mereka, memahami mereka, dan lambat laun hal itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi kebiasaan," Sakura bertutur dengan lancar.

Sasuke melirik sedikit ke arahnya kali ini, "Dan alasan itu pulalah yang menyebabkan mereka percaya padamu sepenuhnya," ucapnya melanjutkan kalimat Sakura.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, meregangkan otot tangannya dan menggeliat, "Yah, mereka merasa aku enak diajak bicara, itu saja."

'_Itu saja'_, dan hal yang sederhana itu membuatnya begitu istimewa di hadapan teman-temannya—pikir Sasuke. Namun tak diungkapkannya hal itu. Ia sendiri sedikit bingung, sebelumnya ia tak pernah merasa ingin memuji seseorang. Atau dalam hal ini, menyatakan kekagumannya.

Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan gadis berambut merah muda terang ini selalu tak masuk di akal—pikirnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Lebih senang mendengarkan atau bicara?" Sakura menoleh padanya. Rambut merah mudanya bersemu keemasan dipantulkan sinar lembayung.

Sasuke menoleh sekilas, "Tidak keduanya."

"Eh??" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya lagi dan mendapati raut wajah penuh rasa keingintahuan terpampang di sana. Ia menghela napas, "Aku jarang berbicara dengan orang lain," sahutnya mengakui.

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak, "Kenapa? Kau tidak punya teman? Apa tidak suka berinteraksi dengan orang lain? Atau mungkin keduanya?" cecarnya tajam. Tepat sasaran.

Sasuke mengibaskan helaian daun yang terjatuh di atas kepalanya, "Mungkin keduanya. Tapi aku memang merasa nyaman sendirian," _—dengan Hinata, tentunya_—tambahnya dalam hati.

"Bagaikan peti harta yang tersembunyi dan terkunci rapat, kau tidak membiarkan seorangpun mendekat atau menyentuhmu, memberi jarak pada orang lain. Bahkan ketika seseorang menemukanmu, kau tidak membiarkan dia membuka hatimu. Tidak membiarkan seorangpun masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Sakura. Yang ditatap, balas menatapnya. Angin bersemilir memainkan helaian rambutnya yang tergerai.

"Kau harus sedikit membiarkan orang lain menghampirimu. Perasaanmu pasti akan menjadi lebih baik," Sakura kembali berujar.

Deru angin terdengar dan menyapu dedaunan. Beberapa helai daun kering hinggap di rambutnya yang tampak halus, namun tak diindahkannya.

Sasuke kembali mengambil langkah. Pikirannya tengah dipenuhi berbagai informasi yang tak masuk akal. Dadanya dipenuhi perasaan aneh yang bergejolak, emosi yang berputar dalam kepala dan hatinya. Ia mulai merasa mual.

Sedikit rasa penyesalan telah berkenalan dengan gadis berambut merah muda di belakangnya sempat terlintas di kepalanya. Gadis itu bukan hanya bermain dengan pikirannya, tapi juga perasaannya.

"Kau banyak diam di sana," Sakura kembali mengejar langkahnya.

Sasuke tak menyangkal, "Aku tidak terbiasa terlibat dalam percakapan dengan banyak orang," ujarnya ringan seolah itu adalah hal yang wajar.

"Tidak dengan keluargamu juga?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku punya seorang kakak laki-laki yang sibuk dan menuntut ilmu di luar negeri. Ayahku sibuk bekerja, dan Ibuku bergosip," Sasuke mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

"Wow, keluarga yang ramai," Sakura tak mengindahkan ucapan tersirat dari kata-kata Sasuke. "Aku anak tunggal, tidak tahu rasanya punya kakak. Sepertinya menyenangkan?"

Sasuke mencibir, "Tidak jika kakakmu adalah Itachi Uchiha. Dia itu tak pernah bosan menggangguku. Sejak kecil aku selalu dijahili olehnya, bahkan pernah dipakaikan baju perempuan," omel Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa, "Kakak yang unik, jadi ingin bertemu."

"Dia belajar di Amerika, mengambil program S2," Sasuke menimpali.

"Oh ya? Apa subjeknya?" Sakura tampak sedikit takjub.

"Bisnis, Bisnis Internasional. Dia sudah ditetapkan akan menjadi penerus perusahaan Ayah kami kelak," Sasuke menjawab ringan.

"Oh, bekerja di bidang apa Ayahmu itu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Industri otomotif, jual beli kendaraan bermotor dan suku cadangnya," jawab Sasuke, lebih santai kini.

"Wah hebat," Sakura bergumam sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, kemudian ia tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Sasuke tampak tak senang.

"Sakura menghentikan tawanya, "Oh maaf, hanya saja aku sedikit kaget, kau menaruh minat pada kehidupan orang lain begitu," ujarnya sambil mengulum senyum.

Seketika Sasuke tertegun. Pertama, ia tak sadar saja tahu-tahu sudah balik bertanya tentang Sakura, dan kedua—yang lebih utama—bagaimana bisa ia mengungkapkan hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi seperti itu pada orang lain.

Hal ini tidak pernah terjadi. Tidak dalam kehidupan Sasuke yang telah dijalaninya selama tujuh belas tahun itu. Sasuke Uchiha tidak berbagi. Tidak membagi kisahnya pada orang lain. Begitu seharusnya.

Detik berikutnya segaris senyuman tersungging di wajahnya, "Kurasa sekarang aku paham mengapa teman-teman kita itu sangat menyukaimu," Sasuke berujar hampir berbisik.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, mengerutkan keningnya, "Hm?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Lupakan," ujarnya menahan senyum, "jawab saja pertanyaanku. Bagaimana keluargamu?"

Sakura masih tak mengerti, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri ia merasa senang melihat Sasuke tertawa. Biarpun tawa itu entah bermaksud mengejek atau memuji atau apapun, seorang Sasuke bisa tertawa saja sudah merupakan suatu keajaiban alam.

"Ayahku bekerja di pabrik tekstil, sebagai mandor. Ibuku mengajar di sekolah dasar. Beliau seorang guru," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke membulatkan mulutnya, "Wow, seorang guru. Ibumu itu pasti orang yang lembut sekali."

Sakura tertawa, "Jangan karena pacarmu gadis feminin, lalu kau pikir semua anak perempuan juga seperti itu. Ibuku sama cerewetnya seperti aku," sahutnya di antara tawanya.

"Apa kau akan menjadi seorang guru seperti dia?" Sasuke tak mengindahkan ejekan Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Tapi aku lebih tertarik pada ilmu ramalan perbintangan," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh, "makanya aku gabung _Astrology chatroom_. Ilmu ramalan yang berpatokan pada kedudukan bintang-bintang," tambahnya melirik pada Sasuke sekilas.

Pertanyaan yang menggelitik Sasuke sejak kemarin malam, memuncak kali ini. Diputuskannya untuk ia tanyakan langsung pada yang bersangkutan, "Apa menariknya ilmu perbintangan?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura menoleh sekilas, "Seperti biasa, pertanyaanmu sangat blak-blakan. Khas kamu sekali," ujarnya tersenyum simpul.

Sakura menarik napas sebelum mulai angkat bicara, "Kau tahu, alam semesta bergerak dalam jalurnya sendiri. Semuanya menempati posisi dan porosnya masing-masing. Saling melengkapi, saling ketergantungan. Gugusan bintang, planet, satelit, batu asteroid, semuanya memiliki pola hidupnya tersendiri. Tiba-tiba ada di muka bumi ini, tidak ada proses permulaan, tapi ada proses penghancuran alamiah. Bahkan bintang yang besar dan bersinar sangat terang sekalipun, akan musnah pada gilirannya, ketika sampai pada waktu penghabisannya. Itulah Supernova."

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama, tak menyela. Membiarkan Sakura menyelesaikan penjelasannya yang sepertinya akan panjang.

"Hidup juga seperti itu, semua makhluk hidup memiliki tujuannya masing-masing untuk menjalani kehidupan. Hanya saja, sebagian orang sudah menyadarinya, namun ada juga yang masih bimbang dengan eksistensinya di dunia yang fana ini.

"Setiap planet memiliki gaya grafitasi tersendiri, antar planet saling menempati posisinya masing-masing dan bertahan karena hal ini. Tentu saja hal ini dibutuhkan supaya tidak terjadi benturan antar planet.

"Dalam kehidupan manusia, hal ini bisa diibaratkan sebagai suatu individu. Antara satu individu dengan individu yang lainnya, memiliki sekat pembatas yang tak tampak. Kepercayaan, idealisme, keteguhan hati, prinsip, keyakinan, semua hal itu membuat individu memiliki perbedaan corak satu sama lain.

"Jika tidak hati-hati mengontrol tingkah polah kita, bisa-bisa terjadi benturan dengan individu lain. Saat bertemu dengan kutub yang sama, akan saling tarik menarik dan bisa-bisa malah berakhir saling menghancurkan. Bila dua kutub yang berbeda bertemu, sepertinya saling menolak, padahal secara tak sadar tarik-menarik.

"Pada hakikatnya, antar planet itu terdapat gaya tolak menolak yang sebenarnya saling menarik. Oposisi. Kehidupan manusia, layaknya kehidupan bintang, tak luput dari hukum alam semesta. Kita semua saling membutuhkan, senang maupun tidak, siap maupun tidak. Bersama-sama mengarungi lautan alam semesta, benda-benda ruang angkasa itu tak pernah sekalipun berbenturan. Walau ada kalanya terjadi benturan ringan, dia akan mampu memulihkan dirinya sendiri," Sakura mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya.

Sasuke berusaha mengolah ucapan Sakura dalam kepalanya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau lebih suka bulan atau matahari?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tak menjawab dengan cepat. Kemudian ia ingat Hinata—yang mana bayangan sosok mungilnya selalu muncul di malam hari ketika ia bersedih dan memeluknya dengan penuh kasih. Sosoknya yang tenang dan senyumnya yang menyejukkan hati, bagaikan gadis bulan dalam legenda.

"Bulan," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Bulan, ya..." Sakura tersenyum tipis, menendang pelan batu kerikil di bawah kakinya.

"Kau sendiri?" Sasuke balas bertanya. Tanpa disadarinya ia mulai tertarik dengan sudut pandang gadis itu dalam menilai kehidupan. Gadis seumurannya kebanyakan heboh berbicara soal fashion dan bintang sinetron, bukan hal rumit soal bintang dan jagat raya.

"Aku lebih suka matahari," Sakura tersenyum lebih lebar ke arahnya. "Bulan itu curang, padahal dia dapat bersinar berkat matahari. Tapi lihat saja, di siang hari bulan masih bisa terlihat walau samar, namun matahari tak bisa terlihat sama sekali saat malam tiba dan bulan menguasai langit."

"Itu karena pergerakan bumi yang berotasi," timpal Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa, "Kau tak punya romantisme," ujarnya, meninggalkan pertanyaan besar di kepala Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," suara lantang itu kembali terdengar.

Sasuke tak menghentikan ataupun melambatkan langkahnya.

"Aku lewat jalan sini," tambah sang pemilik suara. Sasuke tertegun, memperlambat langkah kakinya kali ini.

"Kalau ada waktu, main-mainlah ke room lagi ya," Sakura—gadis yang telah membuatnya banyak berpikir seharian ini, tersenyum ke arahnya.

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa menggelitik hati Sasuke. Entah itu kecewa karena akan berpisah di sana, atau karena mereka mengakhiri perjumpaan itu dengan hal yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Sampai nanti," Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan berbelok ke sisi yang berlainan.

Sasuke memandangi sosoknya yang berbalut pakaian terusan berwarna merah terang dengan ornamen lingkaran putih itu. Seketika disadarinya ia merasa tidak senang karena harus berpisah dengan gadis itu. Pertemuan yang hanya berlangsung sebentar itu, perjumpaan yang singkat itu, terasa begitu membekas di hatinya.

Kepala Sasuke dipenuhi dengan pikiran mengenai Hinata dan Sakura. Keduanya begitu berbeda. Hinata yang lembut, anggun, dan sangat cantik, dengan senyum lembutnya mampu menyembuhkan luka sesakit apapun. Sakura yang riang, aktif, dan menarik dengan keunikannya sendiri, dengan senyum riangnya yang mampu membuat siapapun bersemangat.

Seketika ia tersentak dalam lamunannya sendiri. Tak pernah ia menyangka bahwa ia akan pernah membandingkan pacarnya sendiri dengan orang lain seperti itu. Sesuatu ada yang salah—pikirnya. Ada yang salah….

.

.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Akhrinya chapter 2 ini selesai, terimakasih bagi yang sudah menanti dengan sabar :)

Berikutnya, kemunculan Hinata. Sasuke dihadapkan pada sebuah pertanyaan yang sulit.

Ada saran? Kritik? Yang lainnya?

Suka? Tidak suka?

Saya tunggu pendapat kalian :)


	4. Act 4: Question

**Judul:** Little Fire on the Candle

**Sub-judul:** Question

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING:** AU, OOC-ness

**Pairing:** SasuHina, SasuSaku

**NOTE: **Di chapter ini saya tingkatkan _pace_-nya sedikit, supaya alurnya maju. Saya tipe author yang condong ke _drabble-ish author_, jadi kalau ga didesak dengan satu pijakan kuat buat majuin alur, bisa-bisa sepuluh chapter terus aja nyeritain hal-hal kecil yang memancing pergolakan batin Sasuke tiap chapternya (keringet dingin).

**ETA: **Terima kasih pada _**Cake Nightray Vessalius**_ yang sudah mengutarakan kekurangan pada chapter ini. Sudah saya koreksi pada bagian-bagian yang Anda sebutkan. Bila ada yang terlewat, murni human-error. Berikutnya akan saya perbaiki lagi.

Melihat ada yang masih bingung dengan 'Astrologi' dan 'Astronomi' yang saya pakai dalam fic ini, saya akan jelaskan sekali lagi:

Untuk membicarakan 'cek & giro', tentu kita tak lepas dari 'uang'. Berbeda, tapi bertalian. Serupa tapi tak sama.

Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan benda langit dan semacamnya (astronomi) adalah pengantar untuk menu utama kita, astrologi. Kalau saya tiba-tiba membahas ramalan bintang, atau melulu membahas emosi manusia dan kaitannya dengan pergerakan benda langit, rasanya tidak nyaman dan tidak sesuai. Mungkin ini selera saya. ^^

Yang bisa saya katakan adalah, percaya saja pada saya sebagai author, bahwa tidak ada satu halpun dalam fic ini yang sekedar tempelan belaka, atau pemanis, atau asal-asalan. Semua sudah dipertimbangkan dengan cermat. Berbagai rencana dan plot sudah ada dalam kepala saya. (Jika kalian jeli, bisa dilihat setiap hal yang seolah remeh dalam fic ini sebenarnya memiliki peran lebih) ^^

Stop the rambling, and here we go:

* * *

**Little Fire on the Candle**

**( Act 4: Question )**

**

* * *

**

.

Sasuke tengah membuka gerendel gerbang depan rumahnya, ketika seorang wanita paruh baya tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya dan berujar, "Nona Hinata menunggu di dalam."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Tak biasanya Hinata datang ke rumahnya tanpa berkata apapun dulu sebelumnya.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, membuka pintu depan dengan terburu. Di dalam ruangan luas itu, seorang wanita setengah baya yang berparas cantik masih tetap dalam posisi yang sama ketika ia meninggalkan rumah tadi siang. Terpaku pada layar televisi.

"Kudengar Hinata datang," Sasuke menghampiri wanita itu.

Sang wanita menoleh sekilas, "Ya, menunggu di kamarmu," ujarnya singkat sebelum kemudian melepas tawanya seraya menunjuk layar televisi. Sasuke sempat melirik dan melihat sekelompok orang tercebur ke dalam kubangan di layar kaca yang lebar itu.

Mendengus, segera dihentakkannya kakinya menuju lantai dua, menuju kamarnya di loteng.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit dan segera dimasukinya kamarnya itu, "Hinata kau di sini?" ujarnya membuka pintu kecokelatan kamarnya lebar-lebar.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam keunguan dan berparas lembut tengah duduk diam di atas tempat tidurnya dengan sebuah buku di tangannya, "Sasuke, selamat sore. Maaf aku lancang masuk ke ke kamarmu," ucapnya dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Sasuke tesenyum, menghampiri laci di samping tempat tidurnya dan meletakkan dompet biru tuanya di sana, "Kau ini bicara apa, tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Kau kan pacarku," ujarnya ringan.

Gadis berambut hitam itu menggoyangkan kakinya yang terjulur di sisi bangku tempat tidur, "Ng… Tak biasanya kau keluar rumah sendirian."

Sasuke menoleh sekilas. Dengan gerakan yang sedikit cepat, dibukanya pakaiannya dan memakai t-shirt biasa untuk di rumah, "Bukannya hari ini kamu ada kerja kelompok bersama teman-teman penelitianmu?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Gadis berambut hitam di belakanganya memainkan helaian rambutnya, "Sudah selesai. Tadinya aku mau menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa seharian ini denganmu," gadis itu menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, "tapi tampaknya kau sibuk."

"Kenapa tidak menelepon ponselku?" Sasuke mengganti celananya kini.

"Sudah. Tapi ponselmu kau geletakkan di atas meja."

Sasuke menoleh pada meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Oh Tuhan, ia lupa membawanya tadi. Ditengokkannya kepalanya pada Hinata, "Maaf," ucapnya dengan sedikit canggung.

"Sudah makan siang?" Gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum ke arahnya, menepis topik yang tidak mengenakkan.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, "Aku cuci muka sebentar."

Sasuke menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin yang menempel di dinding kamar mandi kecil itu. Dibasuhnya mukanya, dan menghela napas.

Ketika Sasuke kembali ke dalam kamar, yang dilihatnya adalah gadis berambut hitam itu di depan laptop-nya di meja belajar. "Hinata, sedang apa?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut.

Gadis berambut hitam yang dipanggil Hinata itu tak menoleh, "Melihat-lihat," jawabnya singkat, masih terpaku pada layar laptop di hadapannya.

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata di meja belajar, dan seketika ia terkesiap ketika dilihatnya Hinata tengah menatap _webpage_ yang menunjukkan _Konoha Chatroom_ di sana. "Kau sering ke sana?" Sasuke berusaha terdengar sewajar mungkin.

"Tidak," sahut Hinata pendek, "aku cuma membuka _Browser History_-mu."

Sasuke terkejut, "Hei, hentikan!" ujarnya tanpa pikir panjang dan merenggut _mouse_ dari tangan Hinata. Sekejap kemudian laptop itu mati setelah ia menekan beberapa menu.

"Aku tidak tahu kamu tertarik pada dunia maya," Hinata mendesis perlahan, menjauhkan tangannya dari mouse laptop milik Sasuke di hadapannya.

"Cuma iseng," jawab Sasuke seraya mengelap mukanya dengan handuk kecil di pundaknya.

Hinata mengangguk perlahan, "Oh…"

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang berseprai biru langitnya, menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Aroma wewangian dari pengharum ruangan lavender tercium lembut. Wangi Hinata.

Ia ingat betul saat pertama kali Hinata mengajaknya ke sebuah toko aroma terapi, dan menyarankannya untuk membeli pengharum lavender keungunan itu. Dalam bulan-bulan berikutnya, tiba-tiba saja hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Kini ia bahkan tak bsia tidur tanpa wewangian lavender.

Mungkin seperti itulah ketergantungannya terhadap Hinata diibaratkan. Wanginya yang merasuk jauh ke dalam dirimu, mencengkeram hatimu, dan tanpa kau sadari kau tak bisa lepas dari dirinya.

"Hari ini aku memperingatkan teman satu kelompokku yang kubilang menyebalkan itu, kau ingat?" Hinata menggeser kursi putarnya mendekati ranjang tempat Sasuke berbaring.

"Yang rambutnya kuning emas dan selalu berbicara keras itu?" Sasuke melirik Hinata sedikit.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Benar."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Setelah beberapa saat ia membuka suara lagi, "Naruto. Kalau tidak salah namanya begitu?" ujarnya menoleh pada Hinata.

Hinata sedikit terkejut, tapi senyum kembali terpoles di wajah lembutnya itu dan mengangguk, "Dia bilang dia akan lebih berkonsentrasi lain kali," Hinata menghela napas, "walau entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya hal itu diucapkannya. Aku tidak suka, dia terlalu banyak omong kosong."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Yang seperti itu seharusnya disingkirkan sejak awal. Kenapa kau membiarkannya masuk kelompok penelitianmu?"

Hinata tersenyum sedikit, "Kurasa seseorang bisa berubah, kita harus memberinya kesempatan selama dia masih bersunguh-sungguh."

Sasuke menatap kekasih hatinya itu, "Kau terlalu baik," ujarnya. Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana caranya kau mengetahui kesungguhan hati seseorang?" Sasuke meraih ponsel di atas meja kecil di samping ranjangnya dan memainkan gantungan berbandul huruf H keperakan. H dari Hinata, tentunya.

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi putar, menghela napas sejenak, "Tidak ada cara khusus. Yang kau butuhkan hanya rasa percaya," ujarnya ringan. Sasuke tertegun dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak suka laki-laki itu," desis Sasuke. Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya sedikit.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Insting," jawabnya sekenanya. Meninggalkan pertanyaan besar di kepala Hinata.

"Oh iya, sejak kapan kau datang?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari gantungan ponselnya pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat empat jarinya.

"Pukul empat?!" Sasuke terpekik. Ini sudah pukul enam sore, dan ia telah membiarkan Hinata menunggu selama dua jam. Sungguh sesuatu yang sangat disesalinya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, "Empat jam lalu," ucanya pelan.

Sasuke terkejut bukan main. Segera ia melompat dari posisinya berbaring dan kini terduduk di atas ranjangnya menatap Hinata. "Maaf," desisnya. Raut penyesalan terpampang di sana.

Hinata menggelang pelan, "Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya masih dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya. "Kau pasti sangat menikmati aktifitasmu seharian di luar ini hingga lupa waktu," tambahnya lembut.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak, "Oh, bukan begitu. Aku hanya merasa bosan di rumah dan memutuskan jalan-jalan sebentar. Tahu-tahu saja langit sudah mulai gelap," ujarnya sedikit kalang kabut.

Hinata tertawa kecil dan membisikan 'tidak apa-apa' sekali lagi.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa," Hinata menepuk kedua tangannya, "aku buatkan croissant kesukaanmu," ia menghampiri plastik besar di dekat kaki ranjang Sasuke dan membuka plastik merah itu dengan cekatan.

"Wow! Terima kasih, Hinata. Kau selalu ingat kesukaanku," Sasuke tersenyum lebar, girang.

Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah kotak transparan dari dalam kantong plastik itu dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur, di hadapan Sasuke. "Tadi waktu kubawa kemari, croissant-nya masih hangat. Sengaja kubawa hangat-hangat."

Sasuke tertegun, "Maaf…" ulangnya.

Hinata mengeluarkan sebungkus tisyu, "Tidak usah meminta maaf sebanyak itu. Kau tahu kan, apapun yang kau lakukan, aku akan selalu memaafkanmu," Hinata tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menelan ludah.

"Ayo cepat makan," Hinata menjulurkan sebuah croissant yang dibalut tisyu padanya, "habiskan ya."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Tentu," ujarnya sambil menerima croissant yang diulurkan ke hadapannya itu dan mulai menggigitnya.

Keheningan kembali menyeruak. Sasuke sibuk menikmati croissant lezat buatan orang yang paling dikasihinya itu, sementara Hinata menggoyangkan kakinya di kaki kursi dan terpekur menunduk seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata tidak ada yang angkat bicara.

Keheningan macam ini bukanlah hal yang tak biasa. Hanya dengan berada bersama satu sama lain, keduanya dapat merasakan perasaan tenang dan nyaman. Keduanya bahkan sering menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam dalam diam dan hanya saling menyandarkan punggung dan memainkan jemarinya masing-masing.

Sasuke tengah meraih croissant yang kedua, ketika Hinata membuka suaranya, "Sudah lama sekali, sejak pertemuan terakhir kita."

Sasuke menggigit croissant-nya, "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Aku kangen padamu," Hinata berucap perlahan. Kepalanya masih tertunduk.

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya, menatap Hinata. Semburat rona merah dapat dilihatnya dari pipi lembut Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku juga. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu. Kurasa aku bakal gila kalau tidak bertemu denganmu seminggu lagi."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, "Aku…takut."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Takut kenapa?"

Hinata meremas rok merah marunnya. Sedikit keraguan terpancar di wajahnya, namun diucapkannya juga kata-kata yang telah begitu membebani pikirannya selama sebulan belakangan ini, "Takut kau akan berpaling pada wanita lain."

* * *

Suara nyaring deringan jam weker menggema. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dari balik selimut dan menekan tombol di atas jam kecil kebiruan itu. Diintipnya sedikit jarum jam yang terpampang di sana. Pukul tujuh tepat.

"Sasuke~ Mau tidur sampai kapan? Cepat bangun, hari ini kau harus menyelesaikan banyak tugas di sekolah kan?" sebuah suara menyeruak. Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu dan didapatinya seorang wanita setengah baya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Aku tahu," jawabnya singkat. Tanpa menunggu respon dari wanita setengah baya itu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dalam kamarnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai seorang Ibu," wanita itu menatap Sasuke tajam. Jawaban yang diterimanya hanyalah bantingan pintu kamar mandi.

* * *

Hari Senin bukan hari yang menyenangkan bagi Sasuke. Ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya, mengingat statusnya sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. Namun juga bukan hari yang menyebalkan, mengingat ia akan beraktifitas seharian sehingga tak sedikitpun rasa bosan terbersit dalam pikirannya.

"Capeknya~" seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi. Diliriknya Sasuke dan berujar, "Hei Ketua, boleh kan aku istirahat sejenak?"

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa menyahut. Di hadapannya kini setumpuk kertas tengah menunggu untuk ditandatangani. Tak ada waktu untuk hal yang tak perlu—begitulah.

"Setiap hari selalu saja begini. Bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja. Bukannya aku tak suka, tapi kuharap kau mengerti betapa penatnya aku, setiap hari menjalani rutinitas yang sama," gadis pirang itu menghela napas, menatap kipas angin besar di atas ruangan.

Sasuke sedikit banyak mendengar apa yang dikatakan gadis pirang itu. Rutinitas berulang… Ya, ia sendiri merasakan kebosanan yang tak berhingga itu.

'_Mungkin hidupku lebih berwarna dari hidupmu,'_

—Tiba-tiba saja sosok Sakura muncul dalam kepalanya. Sasuke tertegun. Detik berikutnya, senyum tipis tersungging di sudut bibirnya. "Betul juga ya… betul juga…" ucapnya dalam hati.

"Apa usulku tempo hari itu diterima?" suara gadis pirang itu kembali menyeruak, membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan kertas di hadapannya. Kertas-kertas itu adalah poster dan pamflet yang akan disebarkan dalam sepekan ke depan di seluruh penjuru sekolah dan sekitar kompleks sekolahan. "Tentang _stand_ pengisi pengganti _stand_ salon itu?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

Gadis berambut pirang menggumamkan 'Ya'.

"Tentu saja. Kau urus saja sesukamu. Sebagai wakilku, kau tentu tahu mana yang baik dan buruk bagi festival yang akan datang ini. Jangan lupa kalau ini adalah proyek besar kita."

Gadis pirang itu bangkit dari kursinya dan meregangkan otot tangannya, menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah, saatnya kerja! Kerja!" gumamnya.

Tepat sebelum gadis pirang itu melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan OSIS itu, Sasuke berseru, "Letakkan papan tanda _'Sedang sibuk'_ di depan pintu, Temari!"

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, ketika Sasuke menyelesaikan semua laporan yang harus dikoreksinya berkenaan dengan festival yang akan dilaksanakan sekolahnya dua pekan mendatang. Menggeliat sebentar, ia kemudian meraih ponselnya dan mengetik dengan cepat.

'_Hinata masih sibuk? Ada dimana?_

_Aku baru selesai dengan urusan OSIS, mau makan siang sekarang._

_Kalau kau senggang, bisa makan siang bersama?'_

Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja kerjanya. Menyandarkan punggungnya dengan santai, mencoba rileks. Baru saja kelopak matanya terkatup, ponselnya bergetar. Segera disambarnya benda mungil berwarna keperakan itu dan dibukanya cepat.

'_Maaf, aku sudah makan siang bersama teman kelompok penelitian…_

_Sekarang kami sudah mulai lagi berkutat dengan penelitian…_

_Maaf ya…'_

Sasuke menghela napas. Diketikkannya kalimat yang hinggap di kepalanya,

'_Tak apa._

_Semoga penelitianmu berjalan lancar._

_Sampai nanti =)'_

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, jawaban dari Hinata datang.

'_Aku sedang berusaha keras, terima kasih. Aku semakin bersemangat. =)_

_Makan yang banyak ya. Jangan terlalu lupa waktu dengan tugas OSIS-mu._

_Sampai nanti =)'_

Sasuke menutup ponselnya. Merebahkan lehernya di sandaran kursi empuknya, ia putar kursi itu menghadap jendela.

.

Ruang OSIS yang ia tempati cukup besar. Dinding berwarna kuning gading yang terang, dengan jendela besar yang menghadap ke lapangan sekolah. Lantai keramik berwarna putih dengan sedikit corak kehijauan, dan lima buah meja kayu cokelat dalam ruangan.

Satu meja bundar yang cukup besar terletak membisu di tengah ruangan, berparade dengan satu meja lainnya di ujung ruangan dekat pintu masuk, tempat Bendahara OSIS menghabiskan waktunya seharian menghitung anggaran dan satu meja di samping kiri jendela besar tempat Sekretaris mengetik dan membuat berbagai macam laporan, bersama dengan satu meja lagi di samping kanannya tempat Wakil ketua menghabiskan waktunya. Terakhir tentu saja meja panjang di depan jendela besar—meja untuk ketua OSIS, yang tak lain adalah Sasuke sendiri.

Kursi-kursi kulit yang empuk di belakang setiap meja, kecuali meja bundar di tengah ruangan yang tak berkursi. Setumpuk kursi plastik warna putih teronggok di sudut ruangan.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke dari pemandangan di balik jendela besarnya. Sasuke menoleh sekilas, "Masuk," serunya kemudian.

"Ketua, anda belum makan siang," seorang gadis bertubuh ramping berkacamata muncul dari balik pintu.

"Aku tidak lapar," sahut Sasuke, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit biru yang terlihat dari kaca jendela besarnya.

Gadis berambut merah itu menghampiri meja kerja Sasuke, meletakkan bungkusan di atasnya, "Aku sudah belikan burger dan cola, dimakan ya," gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke melirik sekilas, "Thanks," sahutnya pendek.

Gadis berkacamata bingkai cokelat itu duduk di kursi di hadapan meja kerja Sasuke, "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak ada," lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Kalau ini tentang Hinata—"

"Bukan," sela Sasuke cepat.

"Oh," gadis itu menghela napas panjang, "baiklah, selamat makan," ujarnya dan beranjak berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

Sebuah ketukan kembali terdengar. Sasuke memutar bolpen di tangannya, "Masuk," serunya.

Gadis pirang yang beberapa saat lalu meninggalkan ruangan kini kembali dengan seseorang yang lain di belakangnya, "Ketua, sesuai yang kukatakan, ketua klub yang akan mengisi _stand_ kosong untuk festival itu sudah kuajak kemari untuk membicarakan hal-hal teknis," gadis itu mempersilahkan masuk gadis berpakaian merah terang di belakangnya.

"Oh, sela—" Sasuke tertegun melihat sosok yang dibawa si gadis pirang yang merupakan wakilnya itu—Temari. Gadis berambut merah muda di belakang Temari membelalakkan matanya, menatap Sasuke tak berkedip. Detik berikutnya tawa gadis itu membahana. Temari menatap heran.

"Kenapa semua hal yang berhubungan denganmu adalah suatu kebetulan," Sasuke menghela napas, namun bisa terlihat raut wajah yang cukup girang.

Temari mengerutkan keningnya, "Kalian saling kenal?"

"Dia Sakura, kenalanku sejak kemarin lusa," Sasuke menjawab dengan segaris senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya, meminta penjelasan lebih dari Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tak mengacuhkannya. "Kau boleh kembali pada pekerjaanmu," ujarnya menatap Temari.

Temari merasa tak puas, namun diturutinya juga perintah boss-nya itu. Ketika hendak menutup pintu di belakangnya, sempat ia menoleh sekilas, namun tak berkomentar apa-apa.

Sasuke mempersilahkan gadis berambut merah muda yang rupanya adalah Sakura itu duduk di seberang meja kerjanya, "Silahkan duduk."

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Wow bersikap sopan dan formal begini kalau di tempat kerja?" ejeknya penuh canda.

Sasuke menghampiri lemari es kecil dan kembali dengan dua kotak minuman dingin di tangannya. Sasuke mengacungkan kedua minuman itu dan berkata dengan menahan tawa, "Teh manis atau jus jeruk?"

Sakura tertawa. Ditunjuknya kotak es jeruk, "Jeruk. Aku baru minum teh manis di jalan tadi."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Kau sangat suka teh jeruk?"

Sakura kembali tertawa. Tanpa menjawab, ditusuknya kotak jus jeruk di tangannya dan diisapnya perlahan.

Sasuke mengamati sosok ramping di hadapannya itu. Masih seperti sebelumnya, rambut merah muda terang gadis itu terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Bola mata yang besar berwarna kehijauan seperti batu emerald yang menyala, tangan yang kurus namun sekejap lihat saja sudah ketahuan tangan itu kuat.

Di sekeliling gadis itu terdapat sesuatu yang membuatnya mampu membuatmu memalingkan pandangan ke arahnya. Merasakan energi yang meluap darinya. Dan dapat kau rasakan perasaan menggebu itu menyusup ke dalam dirimu dan membuatmu bersemangat sama sepertinya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke kini, hingga kedua orang itu saling berpandangan, "Kau tahu," Sakura membuka suara, "jangan pernah menatap seseorang terlalu dalam dengan matamu."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa?"

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya dengan santai. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya, "Karena sekali kau merekam sosoknya dalam ingatanmu, sekali kedua bola matamu menangkap sosoknya itu, akan sulit bagimu untuk mengalihkan pandangan darinya."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut, "Apa itu? Filosofi barumu?"

"Jangan remehkan intuisiku," Sakura meletakkan kotak jus jeruknya di atas meja, "aku sudah banyak mengalami berbagai hal dalam hidup ini, membuatku bisa melihat banyak hal hanya dengan intuisi."

"Oh ya?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dari pancaran matanya bisa terlihat kalau ia sedikit meragukan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh lawan bicaranya itu.

Sakura tersenyum sedikit, kembali merebahkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi empuk kecokelatan yang ia duduki, "Benar, misalnya tentang 'Cinta'. Kau tahu, setiap orang selalu beranggapan bahwa kisah cinta mereka itu berbeda dari yang lain, beranggapan bahwa kisah cinta mereka itu istimewa dan lain dari pada yang lain."

Sasuke tak menyahut, membiarkan gadis bersuara lantang dan tegas itu melanjutkan pemikiran yang hendak disampaikannya.

"Sebenarnya kita dapat mengkategorikan setiap kisah cinta dalam kelompok-kelompok tertentu. Aku sudah banyak mendengarkan kisah curhatan teman-temanku, baik itu di dunia maya maupun nyata, hampir semuanya memiliki masalah dengan kehidupan asmara mereka. Dan yang mengerikan adalah kenyataan bahwa semua kisah itu membentuk suatu pola tertentu," Sakura menarik napas sebentar.

"Ada satu garis yang menjadi penghubung antara kisah yang satu dengan yang lain. Seolah tidak saling bertalian, namun tahu-tahu saja semuanya berhubungan. Setiap atom di alam semesta ini memiliki struktur pembentuknya sendiri, begitu pula cinta. Bahkan sekarang aku mampu menebak arah percintaan seseorang hanya dengan mendengar awal kisahnya saja," lanjut Sakura lagi.

"Wow," Sasuke membulatkan bibirnya.

Sakura terkekeh, "Tapi herannya, walaupun tahu, tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan. Kau mengerti kan, mana mungkin kukatakan _'Hei aku tahu kalau kau akan berakhir patah hati, sebaiknya sudahi saja hubunganmu dengannya,'_—pada seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Orang yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu buta, aku tidak bercanda.

"Yang dimaksud buta di sini bukan dalam konteks _real_ tentang apa yang tampak dan kelihatan. Melainkan lebih mengacu pada sesuatu yang tersimpan jauh di dalam hati orang tersebut. Seorang gadis yang berparas lembut bisa mencabik-cabik pacarnya sendiri dalam pikirannya karena dibakar api cemburu, begitu maksudku," ia mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya dengan sedikit penekanan.

Sasuke sedikit bergidik, "Pemisalan yang tidak enak," ujarnya. Sakura tertawa.

"Kau jadi senang bercanda, ya. Apa begini gayamu kalau di sekolah?" Sakura berujar di sela tawanya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Entah. Mungkin karena aku merasa santai denganmu," ujarnya ringan tanpa berpikir.

Sakura sedikit terkejut, "Jangan mengatakan hal yang seharusnya kau ucapkan pada pacarmu," ujarnya dengan sisa tawanya.

Sasuke seketika teringat Hinata. Rasa menyesal kembali menggelitik hatinya lagi ketika ia ingat bahwa ia telah membuat orang yang begitu dikasihinya itu menunggu lama, "Pacarku menungguku di rumahku seharian kemarin," ujarnya tanpa berpikir panjang.

Sakura menghentikan tawanya, "Eh?"

"Aku tidak tahu dia akan datang. Ketika aku sampai di rumah, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah ada di kamarku, menunggu selama empat jam," Sasuke menghela napas, rasa penyesalan terpampang di wajah tampannya dengan garis sempurna itu.

Sakura menelan ludah, "Oh maaf. Kalau saja aku tidak membawamu ke tempat pertemuan itu—"

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan begitu," Sasuke menyela cepat. Seketika iapun bingung dengan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian di rumah bersama Hinata kemarin, seandainya waktu bisa terulang. Namun itu berarti ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sakura dan teman-temannya. Suatu perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan hinggap di hatinya.

"Lalu?" Sakura memiringkan wajahnya sedikit.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kuajak dia lain kali. Ke pertemuan—maksudku," Sasuke menjawab sekenanya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain ketika dilihatnya Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Detik berikutnya ia baru sadar kalau ia bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang kehidupan dunia maya-nya pada Hinata. Dan mengajak pacarmu ke suatu tempat dengan berkata _'Ada seorang gadis aneh yang menarik baru saja kutemukan, ayo kita sama-sama menemuinya'_—rasanya bukanlah hal yang pintar.

"Oh," gadis berambut merah muda yang akhir-akhir ini menggangu pikirannya itu terkesiap, "kehadiranku kemari untuk membicarakan festival yang akan datang di sekolahmu ini kan?" Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kita malah membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak."

Sasuke tersentak, "Ah benar juga," ucapnya spontan. Kontan Sakura tertawa semakin kencang.

Sasuke tak senang diperlakukan seperti bahan cemoohan begitu. Tidak ada yang berani menertawakannya. Seharusnya begitu. Namun tentu saja, apapun yang berkaitan dengan gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya ini selalu berlawanan dengan arus—dan ia sudah cukup mengerti dan terbiasa akan hal itu.

"Jadi yang akan mengisi _stand_ kosong menggantikan _stand_ salon itu adalah…"

"_Stand_ Astrologi," Sakura menjawab mantap.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Memangnya yang seperti itu bakal laku?" tanyanya sengit.

Sakura mengerling padanya, "Kau harus memperbaiki pola pikirmu yang senang menyepelekan orang lain itu," ujarnya sedikit sebal.

"Pada festival seperti itu bukannya sebaiknya buka _stand _makanan atau semacamnya?" Sasuke tak mengindahkan ejekan Sakura.

"Sudah banyak _stand_ makanan yang akan tampil—begitu kata Temari. Pengunjung akan merasa jengah melihat makanan terus di sana-sini. Dan perlu kau tahu, ramalan itu sangat populer di kalangan remaja masa kini, lho."

Sasuke menatap tak percaya.

"Kau saja yang tak tahu," dengus Sakura seraya mencibir.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, bagaimanapun sulit baginya menentang gadis keras kepala di hadapannya itu—yang entah mengapa sulit ia bantah, "Berapa orang yang akan menjaga _stand_ nanti?" alih-alih ia bertanya.

"Hmm satu, dua, tiga…" Sakura menghitung dengan jari tangannya, "Lima. Aku, Tenten, Kiba, Ino—ah Ino juga anggota _Astrology Chatroom_—ngomong-ngomong. Dan mungkin Shikamaru."

"Apa maksudmu 'mungkin'?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sakura mengangkat bahu, "Dia belum bilang akan ikut atau tidak. Dia mau ikut, tapi ada Temari. Itu maksudku."

Sasuke mendecak, "Orang yang tidak bisa memilah antara pekerjaan dengan romantika hanyalah seorang pecundang yang payah,"

"Hei jangan bilang begitu soal temanku!" Sakura protes. "Lagipula hebat sekali kau pura-pura tidak kenal Temari waktu aku bilang orang yang disukai Shikamaru di café itu adalah Temari."

"Aku tidak pura-pura tidak kenal. Kau yang tidak bertanya padaku, seandainya aku kenal atau tidak," Sasuke menyeringai. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku sebal dengan tingkahmu yang selalu ingin jadi pemenang itu," ujar Sakura bersungut-sungut.

Dan meledaklah tawa Sasuke yang sedikit terkekeh. Sakura terkejut, baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke tertawa puas seperti itu.

"Jangan sembarangan. Siapa yang tidak mau kalah? Yang keras kepala itu kau. Coba ingat, sudah berapa kali aku mengalah padamu," Sasuke berujar di sela tawanya.

Sakura tak menyahut. Pikirannya campur aduk, antara kesal karena ditertawakan, dengan senang karena melihat Sasuke dengan raut wajah cerah seperti itu dan mendengar tawa renyahnya yang nyaring. Sungguh sesuatu yang tak akan kau temui tiap hari.

"Sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena sudah membuat hariku yang membosankan ini menarik, kutraktir kau makan siang. Bagaimana?" Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya.

"Eh?" Sakura kelimpungan, "sekarang? Memangnya kau belum makan? Ini kan sudah setengah tiga sore! Kau harusnya makan lebih awal!" Sakura berseru pada Sasuke yang melangkah keluar ruangan.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk walau ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan rasa tak acuh, "Ok, ok. Pokoknya ikut saja aku sekarang kalau kau tidak mau ketinggalan pesta," Sasuke berbalik pada Sakura, "bukankah seseorang bilang, _'Dalam hidup kita tidak boleh ketinggalan pesta' _?"

"Sialan, kau mengejek ya?" gerutu Sakura. Meledaklah lagi tawa Sasuke. Senyum terkembang di bibir Sakura di belakanganya.

Tiba-tiba bayangan sebungkus makanan yang teronggok di atas meja menangkap perhatian Sakura, "Yang di atas mejamu itu burger dan cola, kan? Kenapa tidak dimakan?"

"Aku sudah bilang berulang kali pada sekretarisku itu untuk tidak membelikanku makanan. Aku paling tidak suka pemberian orang lain," jawab Sasuke tak acuh.

Sakura melirik sekilas pada meja di samping kiri jendela besar sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Sasuke keluar ruangan. Sempat dilihatnya sebuah papan nama kecil di atas meja bertuliskan _'Sekretaris: Karin'_.

* * *

Suasana di café terbuka itu cukup menyenangkan. Tidak banyak orang lalu lalang seperti pada café terbuka pada umunya. Disebut café terbuka, karena pelanggan duduk dan menikmati santapan lezatnya di luar ruangan, di bawah payung-payung besar dengan meja dan kursi plastik warna putih. Sekitar belasan meja berpayung seperti itu berjejer rapi mengelilingi sebuah kolam kecil dengan air mancur di tengahnya.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, "Tempatnya terlalu ramai," desisnya.

"Aku justru suka suasana ramai," tandas Sakura.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Menyesal ia meminta gadis itu memutuskan dimana ia ingin ditraktir.

"Tempat seperti ini, kalau hujan kan banjir," Sasuke menopang dagunya, membolak-balik buku menu di hadapannya.

"Tidak akan," kilah Sakura. "Kau tidak lihat tadi kalau lantai di sekeliling café ini dibuat lebih tinggi dari permukaan tanah dengan parit kecil di sekelilingnya? Itu supaya mencegah banjir. Dan coba lihat di bawah kakimu, ada parit kecil dengan kawat kan? Itu untuk mencegah genangan air," Sakura menunjuk ke bawah meja Sasuke.

"Tetap saja aku tak suka," Sasuke mendengus.

"Jangan manja!" seru Sakura mendesis, tak ingin menarik perhatian pengunjung yang lain. "Makanan di sini enak dan murah. Percayalah, kau tak akan menyesal," ia mengedipkan matanya. "Pemandangannya juga bagus kan? Dan bisa kita rasakan hembusan angin alami," tambah Sakura bersemangat.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Baru kali ini ia makan di tempat ramai seperti ini. Ia tak terlalu suka sesuatu yang terlalu mencolok. Biasanya ia pergi ke restoran dengan penerangan secukupnya. Restoran yang tenang, dengan lilin kecil dan lampu-lampu mewah tergantung di atasnya. Lantai marmer mengkilat yang beradu dengan hak sepatu Hinata yang menimbulkan irama merdu, AC ruangan yang membuat rok yang dipakai Hinata sedikit bergoyang mengalun bersama setiap langkah gemulainya.

"Mau pesan apa?" suara seseorang mengembalikan Sasuke ke alam nyata. Seorang pemuda tanggung berambut klimis membungkuk di depan mejanya.

"Aku Paket A Chinese food, plus cumi goreng tepungnya satu porsi," Sakura angkat bicara, "dan segelas jus semangka."

Sang pelayan sibuk menarikan bolpen hijaunya di atas buku kecil di tangannya. "Dan Tuan?" tanyanya, beralih pada Sasuke.

"Hmm," Sasuke tampak berpikir. Ia masih belum menentukan pilihannya.

"Coba paket A Chinese food, ada sup tofu, kakap goreng tepung, udang goreng tepung, dan tumis daging sapi dengan buncis dan bawang bombay, lengkap dengan semanguk nasi hangat. Kau pasti suka," Sakura menyerobot.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Ok, sama seperti dia," ujarnya pada pelayan yang masih menunggunya, "minumnya air mineral dingin saja."

Sakura hendak membuka suara lagi, ketika tiba-tiba dilihatnya Sasuke membelalakkan matanya melihat sesuatu di belakangnya.

Segera ia palingkan pandangannya ke belakang, dan didapatinya seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam pendek di kejauhan menatap ke arah mereka.

"Hinata?!" Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya. Berlari kecil menuju gadis berparas lembut yang mengenakan rok biru bercorak keemasan selutut yang sedikit mengembang dengan blouse putih dan pita keemasan di lengan bajunya.

* * *

"Makan siang dengan teman?" Hinata menunjuk sosok berambut merah muda yang tengah duduk membelakanginya beberapa meter di hadapannya dengan dagunya.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Klien. Dia ketua klub informal, Astrologi, yang akan mengisi _stand _kosong untuk festival yang akan segera tiba," jawab Sasuke mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau selalu mengajak makan siang rekan kerjamu," Hinata menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak, biasanya memang tidak," Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa…. Ah, sudahlah," Hinata menghela napasnya. "Kenalkan aku padanya, ya?"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan Hinata itu. Sebelumnya tak pernah kekasihnya itu tertarik dengan kehidupan OSIS maupun rekan-rekan kerjanya. Namun, "Tentu, mari kuperkenalkan,"—tentu saja ia tak dapat menolak permintaan Hinata.

Detik berikutnya ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja tempat Sakura menunggu, kejadian tadi malam kembali terlintas di benak Sasuke. Suatu pertanyaan yang ia ingin anggap tak pernah dilontarkan oleh Hinata. Namun kenangan akan hal itu begitu membekas di kepalanya, terekam begitu jelas.

Hinata, dengan senyum tipisnya bertanya padanya,

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau menemukan seseorang yang lain yang lebih kau sukai daripada aku?"_

Dan seketika dirasakannya perutnya menjadi mual.

.

.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 sampai sini dulu ya, saya rasa chapter ini _'gigantic'_ sekali, banyak hal terjadi dalam satu chapter, dan banyak hal kecil lainnya yang lalu-lalang. Daripada membuat chapter ini ga jelas poin utamanya, saya hentikan di sini. (keringet dingin)

Chapter berikutnya, konfrontasi Hinata dengan Sakura. :)

Ada saran? Kritik? Yang lainnya?

Bagaimana pendapat kalian?

Mulai sekarang, setiap reviewer yang tidak login akan dibalas komentarnya di sini :)

.

**Kyoro: **Sip, udah di-update nih ;) Baca terus ya!

**Kaori a.k.a Yama:** Di sini Sasuke lumayan banyak ketawa, Jangan pingsan yah. XD

**Mugiwara piratez:** Saya suka banget makan, jadinya maklum ya kalo fic saya banyak makanannya lol. Es kopi enak kok, seger dan ga kalah sama es cokelat, bisa dicoba di Dunkin Donuts terdekat di kotamu~ :) (malah promosi)

Kalau kamu datang ke Bandung mungkin sesekali kita bisa makan croissant bareng plus es kopi. Nanti traktir saya :p (lho)

**Mayura:** Chappie ini yang diutamain _action_-nya, supaya alur ceritanya maju. Moga ga ngurangin kenikmatan kamu bacanya… mulai chapter depan balik lagi disorot tentang 'filosofi kehidupan' dengan alur yang tenang ;)

**TanpaNama:** Yay! Ga sia-sia saya ngetik dari pagi ampe sore karena fic ini disukai readers :)

Moga chapter ini ga mengecewakan… x__x

**All in all,**

**Terima Kasih buat kalian semua! :)**


	5. Act 5: Silent Stone

**Judul:** Little Fire in the Candle

**Sub-judul:** Silent Stone

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**WARNING:** AU, OOC-ness

**Main Pairing(s):** SasuHina, SasuSaku

**NOTE:** Merujuk pada saran dari _**Mugiwara Piratez**_, supaya chapter ini mengambil POV-nya Sakura, alih-alih saya gunakan Hinata, Sakura, dan Sasuke-centric secara bergantian.

Chapter 5 ini menunjukkan maksud saya di awal-awal chapter, bahwa fic ini tidak akan mengandung Mary Sue ataupun Gary Stu. Baik Hinata, Sasuke, maupun Sakura, ketiganya terlena dengan emosi masing-masing dan mengakibatkan mereka tak mampu berpikir dengan tenang. Mengambil tindakan yang melenceng, dan berbuat kesalahan. Mulai dari sini, OOC-ness bakal sering terjadi seiring dengan perkembangan cerita yang menuntut perkembangan emosi para tokohnya.

Saya ga pernah ikut OSIS di sekolah, jadi saya ga tahu cara kerja OSIS. Oleh karena itu, fic ini mengacu dari cara kerja BEM (Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa) di kampus saya, dengan sedikit penyesuaian.

Saya kekurangan tokoh untuk jadi Bendahara OSIS, yang mana saya harapkan seorang wanita. Tapi rupanya serial Naruto kekurangan tokoh wanita atau mungkin pengetahuan saya kurang (ngelap keringet). Semua tokoh wanita sudah menempati perannya masing-masing dalam fic ini, jadinya saya pilih Haku walau dia bukan seorang wanita. Saya rasa Haku cukup sesuai untuk imej seorang Bendahara. Dan anggap saja dia sepantaran dengan Sasuke dan yang lainnya, mohon pengertiannya demi kelangsungan cerita.

* * *

**Little Fire on the Candle**

**( Act 5. Silent Stone )**

**

* * *

**

.

Hinata melangkah bersisian dengan kekasihnya yang tampak larut dalam pikirannya. Sedikit perasaan tak senang menggelitik hatinya. Melihat kekasihnya, Sasuke, makan siang dengan gadis lain.

Adalah sesuatu hal yang tak biasa mendapati Sasuke makan siang dengan seseorang selain dirinya. Sebetulnya bukan masalah makan siangnya, tapi Hinata tahu benar kalau Sasuke tidak pernah membiarkan seorangpun mendekatinya.

Suatu kecurigaan mengusik kepalanya. Sasuke mempersempit jarak dengan gadis itu—siapapun dia. Sasuke membiarkan dirinya berdiri di tempat yang terjangkau oleh gadis itu. Ini sungguh tidak menyenangkan.

"Sakura," Sasuke membuka suara, mencolek pundak gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk membelakanginya dan Hinata. "Ini Hinata, pacarku."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata, "Selamat siang, aku Sakura."

Hinata menyambut uluran tangan itu, "Hinata Hyuuga," sahutnya pendek.

"Ayo duduk," Sasuke dengan sigap menarik kursi di seberang meja bundar di hadapan Sakura. Hinata duduk dengan tenang, diikuti Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Pandangan Hinata kembali terpaku pada gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya. Rambut yang terang, kulit yang putih, mata yang besar, bercahaya kehijauan terang, gerak-geriknya menunjukkan bahwa ia tipe wanita yang tahu benar apa yang ia inginkan dan bagaimana mencapainya. Seorang wanita yang cantik dan sekaligus berperangai kuat—dalam artian tertentu. Sekejap saja ia rasakan sesuatu dari gadis itu membuatnya tidak senang.

"Kalian sering makan siang bersama?" Hinata bertanya dengan kedua bola matanya tetap terpaku pada Sakura.

"Tidak, baru hari ini," Sakura menjawab, berbohong. Ia rasa tak baik untuk Sasuke bila ia mengaku pernah makan siang dengan Sasuke sebelum ini. Bagaimanapun ia cukup tahu diri.

"Oh, kemarin juga. Ada suatu pertemuan, ada dia juga," Sasuke tiba-tiba menimpali. Sakura melotot ke arahnya.

Hinata mengedutkan alisnya.

'Dasar tidak tahu situasi!'—pikir Sakura, mengerling pada Sasuke.

Hinata telah menetapkan. Ia tak suka pada gadis itu, Sakura atau apapun namanya, "Aku pacarnya Sasuke," Hinata menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ya?"

"Terima kasih sudah menemaninya ketika aku tidak bisa," Hinata tersenyum lebih lebar kini. "Aku harus mengurus banyak hal belakangan ini, Sasuke jadi sedikit kesepian."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Dapat ditangkapnya perasaan tak senang dari lawan bicaranya itu. Senyumnya sama sekali tidak ditujukan pada ungkapan terima kasih, tapi lebih pada _mengingatkan _tentang posisinya, "Itu sudah tugasku sebagai temannya," timpal Sakura dengan sedikit senyum.

"Oh?" Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "boleh aku tahu dengan siapa aku bicara?"

"Mulai hari ini aku resmi bekerja di bawah Sasuke untuk festival yang akan datang. Aku mewakili klub informal Astrologi yang akan mengisi salah satu _stand_ utama. Kami baru saja mau berdiskusi tentang detailnya," Sakura bertutur tenang.

"Astrologi?" Hinata sedikit terkejut. Dialihkannya pandangannya pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja. "Tak heran kau masuk _Astrology Chatroom_ itu. Untuk mencari nara sumber rupanya."

"Oh tidak, baru hari ini dia ditetapkan sebagai pengisi _stand_ oleh wakilku," Sasuke menjawab jujur. Hinata mengedutkan alisnya, sesuatu membuatnya tidak senang. Sangat tidak senang.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan _Astrologi chatroom_ itu?" Hinata mencecar, suaranya tenang namun dapat dirasakan emosinya jauh dari rasa tenang.

"Permisi, maaf menunggu," seorang pelayan membawa nampan besar dan membungkukan badannya di samping meja mereka, menyela situasi yang mulai memanas itu tanpa tahu apa-apa. Sekilas dirasakannya suasana panas yang mendingin. Dengan cekatan ditatanya makanan di hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku minta secangkir _latte_," suara Hinata menyeruak, dan seketika pelayan di sampingnya itu mengangguk cepat.

"Ada lagi yang ingin dipesan, Nona? Makanannya, mungkin?" pelayan itu tersenyum lebar, memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya. Hinata menggeleng dan sang pelayan kembali menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah membungkuk sekali lagi, iapun hilang dari pandangan.

Hinata menatap menu makan siang yang tersaji di hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura, "Kalian pesan menu yang sama?" ucapnya, sedikit rasa tak senang tersirat dari kata-katanya.

"Oh," Sakura membuka suara cepat, "tadi Sasuke bingung hendak pilih makanan apa, jadi aku sarankan paket A Chinese food ini."

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya, menatapnya lekat.

"Ya itu benar," Sasuke berujar.

Hinata menelan ludah.

Ia tidak senang dengan gadis asing itu.

Sakura menatap lawan bicara di hadapannya. Seorang gadis cantik berparas lembut, dengan rambut hitam keunguan sepunggung, bagian depan rambutnya sedikit lebih pendek dari sisanya. Poni yang tipis menghiasi keningnya, kulitnya putih mulus dan sedikit pucat.

Dari raut mukanya bisa disimpulkan kalau gadis itu adalah gadis yang mampu mencapai apapun yang diinginkannya. Sebuah rasa haus tak terbatas pada apapun di sekelilingnya. Sebuah ambisi, tidak, mungkin egoisme, yang kuat terpancar dari sana. Dari caranya duduk dan bergerak, kelihatan benar kalau ia bukan gadis sembarangan. Seorang gadis yang berpendidikan dan terhormat.

Gadis berambut hitam di hadapan Sakura kembali menyesap _latte_-nya. Bulu mata lentiknya menutup sedikit dan bergetar perlahan, menikmati _latte_ yang tersaji nikmat.

Seketika Sakura paham, tipe wanita ningrat seperti inilah apa yang para pria sebut sebagai sekuntum bunga di atas tebing. Berada di tempat yang tinggi, tak semua orang dapat menjangkaunya. Ia tak akan memandang ke bawah, tak pula akan menghampiri kita.

Harus kita sendiri yang memanjat dan menghampirinya, mempertaruhkan semua yang kita miliki, termasuk harga diri. Mungkin karena itulah ia dapat terlihat begitu serasi dengan Sasuke yang tak kurang dari sesosok makhluk nyaris sempurna dengan fisik dan kepandaiannya.

Melihat keduanya duduk di seberangnya, sambil sesekali saling mencuri pandang satu sama lain, sungguh membuat Sakura merasa terasing. Seketika dipercepatnya melahap makan siangnya.

"Kau makan cepat begitu, bukannya tidak baik?" tiba-tiba suara lembut gadis berambut hitam di hadapannya menyeruak.

"Ah, aku terbiasa begini," jawab Sakura sekenanya, dengan segaris senyum di akhir kalimatnya.

"Seorang wanita tidak seharusnya makan dengan cara seperti itu," gadis itu kembali bersuara, sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ah iya, maaf Hinata, tapi kurasa setiap orang punya caranya masing-masing," Sakura berucap sesopan mungkin. Sedikit dirasakan kejengkelan dalam hati Sakura, terhadap cara gadis lawan bicaranya itu menatapnya. Seolah-olah ia itu dianggap sebagai wanita barbar yang tak berpendidikan saja.

"Ah, benar juga. Seorang gadis yang masih percaya ramalan seperti kamu, tentu pola pikirnya berbeda ya."

Sakura mengedutkan alisnya, 'Apa-apaan ini, dia membodohiku!'—sungut Sakura dalam hati.

"Dari cara bicaramau itu, entah kenapa aku menangkap isyarat bahwa kamu menganggap astrologi itu _cuma_ omong kosong?" Sakura meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk nasinya.

Hinata—gadis di hadapannya itu, tersenyum dan tanpa malu-malu mengaku, "Memangnya tidak?"

Sakura menyesap jus semangkanya perlahan dan menatap Hinata lekat, "Apa yang membuatmu berkata demikian?"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, "Ramalan itu tak berdasar. Meyakini sesuatu yang abstrak. Mempercayainya hanya akan membuatmu memeluk harapan kosong, betul-betul tidak realistis."

"Kalau kau bicara soal 'dasar', berbeda dengan ilmu ramalan lainnya, astrologi bukan mengacu pada masa depan atau hal abstrak lainnya. Kita dapat mengetahui watak seseorang dari kedudukan benda langit di atas kepalanya saat ia dilahirkan. Bintang terang yang menyinarinya, planet yang bernaung di atasnya. Walaupun tidak betul-betul tepat, tapi pasti ada pengaruhnya. Setiap orang pasti terpengaruh oleh kedudukan bintang saat ia dilahirkan. Sedikit atau banyak, tak bisa dihindarkan," Sakura bertutur ringan.

"Dengan kata lain kau sangat percaya bahwa apa yang terjadi saat ini berkaitan dengan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Bukankah itu berarti kau adalah orang yang tak dapat lepas dari masa lalu? Masa lalu itu sesuatu yang sudah lama terjadi dan sepantasnya dilupakan saja. Masa depan tidak tergantung dari masa lalu," Hinata menyunggingkan senyum.

"Benar sekali, masa lalu bisa dibuat di masa depan. Walau hal yang terjadi di masa lalu adalah sesuatu yang buruk, bila kita melihatnya dengan cara pandang yang positif, maka ia akan menjadi baik dengan sendirinya," Sakura mengiyakan tanpa ragu.

"Lalu? Apa gunanya mempelajari astrologi? Di zaman modern seperti ini hal itu tidak akan menghasilkan uang," Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya kali ini, "Kepuasan pribadi jauh lebih berharga daripada uang itu sendiri."

"Pada saatnya nanti kau akan melupakan mimpi semacam itu. Kenyataan tidak semanis yang kau pikirkan. Semua 'mimpi' yang semu yang kau percayai itu akan binasa seiring bertambahnya umur dan pengalamanmu," Hinata tertawa kecil.

Sakura menatap Hinata tak berkedip, ia sangat tidak senang mimpinya dipandang remeh seperti itu oleh orang lain, terlebih oleh Nona Muda yang tak tahu apa-apa, yang kerjanya hanya mengkritik dan mencela orang.

"Memang dalam hidup ini paling mudah mencari kesalahan dan kekurangan orang lain. Anda tahu benar bagaimana memanfaatkan kepandaian anda dalam bertutur kata," Sakura berucap tanpa berpikir.

Hinata memandang tajam ke arah Sakura. Sakura meraih sumpit di atas mangkuknya dan mengetuk mangkuknya dengan sumpit itu, "Anda tahu, mau bekerja seperti apapun kita nanti, mau setinggi apapun jabatan kita, pada saat mati tetap saja semuanya bergelar sama. Almarhum."

Tawa Hinata menyeruak, "Pandangan yang bagus," ujarnya di sela tawa renyahnya, "tapi sebagai sesama wanita, biar kuberi saran. Sebaiknya kau alihkan semangat mudamu itu untuk sesuatu yang lebih produktif."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, "Kurasa apa yang kulakukan cukup produktif. Buktinya kini aku bisa duduk satu meja dengan seorang gadis hebat dan pandai yang memiliki idealisme kuat."

"Kau bercanda," Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau cuma beruntung kenal dengan Sasuke dan bertemu denganku."

"Sayangnya aku bukan orang yang percaya pada suatu kebetulan," tandas Sakura dengan sedikit senyum.

"Oh," Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "lalu?"

Sakura menghela napas, 'Ini dia!'—pikirnya. "Mungkin saja aku memang ditakdirkan untuk berada pada jalur yang sama dengan Sasuke-kun."

Hinata tak menyembunyikan rasa tak senangnya atas pernyataan Sakura itu. Ia meremas rok biru dengan corak keemasannya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan penelitianmu?" tiba-tiba suara Sasuke yang sedari tadi bungkam menyeruak.

Hinata menoleh pada kekasihnya itu, melirik sekilas pada Sakura sebelum tersenyum pada Sasuke, "Cukup bagus, tadi—" dan detik berikutnya, mereka mulai terlibat percakapan yang sama sekali tak dapat dimengerti Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas. Sedikit perasaan terasing menggelitik hatinya. Mungkin seharusnya ia tak berada di sini dari awal. Tapi ia cukup bersyukur Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan dan membuatnya lolos dari tatapan dingin Hinata.

* * *

"Apa-apaan sikapmu tadi itu?" Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata yang duduk di samping kursi kemudinya.

Mereka kini tengah menyusuri jalan menuju kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sasuke untuk mengantar pulang kekasihnya itu bila mereka bertemu sebelum waktu bubar sekolah.

Pandangan Hianta terpaku pada pemandangan di samping jendelanya, "Maksudmu?"

Sasuke menghela napas, "Tadi kamu tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya kamu tenang dalam situasi apapun, tapi malah terpancing emosi."

Hinata menoleh padanya dengan cepat, "Dia yang mulai membuatku kesal."

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari jalanan di depan mobilnya, menghentakkan pedal gasnya.

"Aku…tidak suka dia," Hinata menjawab pelan, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya kini, raut mukanya tampak menunjukkan kebingungan, "Kenapa?"

"Sekarang giliranku bertanya," Hinata menyela, "apa hubungan gadis itu dengan _Astrology Chatroom_ di _Browser History_-mu kemarin?"

"Dia salah satu anggotanya," jawab Sasuke ringan.

"Sejak kapan kalian saling kenal?" Hinata mulai lagi.

"Kemarin lusa malam, tapi hanya sebatas dari chatroom," Sasuke kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalanan.

"Kemarin lusa malam?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, "kapan kalian makan bersama sebelum hari ini kalau begitu? Kau bilang kalian pernah makan bersama sebelum ini?"

Sasuke menelan ludah, "Kemarin siang…" jawabnya.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, "Jadi… kemarin itu kamu pergi menemui dia? Saat aku menunggumu seharian?" ulangnya tak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk sedikit, "Ya," jawabnya sedikit kaku. Ia tahu hal ini mungkin menyakiti Hinata, tapi ia lebih memilih Hinata marah padanya daripada harus menutupi sesuatu darinya. Baginya Hinata adalah orang yang sangat berharga. Ia tidak akan membohongi Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang apa-apa?" suara Hinata sedikit bergetar.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Bukannya ia tak mau bilang, tapi ia pikir lebih baik memang tidak usah bilang saja, karena itu malah akan membuat rumit keadaan. Toh dia pikir Sakura hanya akan menjadi sosok imajiner yang hanya ia sendiri yang tahu. Tapi rupanya takdir berkata lain. Alih-alih, kini Sakura malah muncul di hadapannya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, berhadapan langsung dengan Hinata.

"Apa yang lebih membuatmu takut?" suara Hinata membuatnya terhenyak. "Kau takut aku marah padamu atau kau takut aku memintamu untuk tidak menjumpainya lagi?"

Seketika Sasuke dapat merasakan dadanya tercekat. Ia mulai menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berujung.

"Kalau soal pengisi _stand_ untuk festival, aku bisa mengusahakannya," Hinata mulai lagi. "Aku akan meminta temanku untuk mengisinya. Ah, kau tahu Yamanaka Ino? Dia teman dari anggota kelompok penelitianku, Sai, dan kadang datang ke tempat penelitian membawa kue kering. Kita bisa memintanya untuk mengisi stand kosong itu."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Dengan kata lain kau memintaku untuk membatalkan kontrak dengan klub Astrologi?"

"Kue kering sangat disukai anak muda sekarang, kudengar _stand_ lainnya fokus pada aksesoris selain juga makanan berat dan minuman dingin. Tapi anak muda juga senang camilan ringan, ini akan sangat menguntungkan," Hinata tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau ingin aku membatalkan kontrak dengan klub Astrologi?" ulang Sasuke, meninggikan suaranya sedikit.

Hinata menatap kedua bola mata berwana onyx milik Sasuke lekat, "Aku hanya memberi pendapat, aku ingin yang terbaik bagimu. Sesuatu yang pasti."

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak, justru kau yang aneh. Kau yang biasa pasti tidak akan mengambil resiko dengan memberikan salah _stand_ utama yang kosong itu pada klub tidak jelas semacam itu, tapi kau malah menawarkannya pada gadis itu, ada apa denganmu??" Hinata membalas sengit. Suaranya sedikit meninggi, raut mukanya menegang.

"Itu bukan ideku. Aku tidak menawarkannya pada Sakura. Semua wakilku yang mengurus. Aku sendiri terkejut ketika melihat orang yang dibawa Temari adalah dia," Sasuke membela diri.

"Aku tidak suka kau memanggil namanya seperti itu," Hinata memalingkan muka, kembali menatap pemandangan di samping jendelanya.

"Temari?"

"Sakura."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Lalu aku harus panggil dia apa?"

"Nama marganya, mungkin?" Hinata mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau lihat sendiri dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama depannya. Dan aku tidak sempat bertanya nama lengkap atau semacamnya. Temari juga belum memberikan proposal dari klub Astrologi itu padaku," Sasuke menghela napas. "Lagipula kau tidak keberatan aku memanggil Temari dengan panggilan 'Temari', tapi kau keberatan aku memanggil Sakura dengan panggilan 'Sakura', sungguh aneh."

Hinata kembali meremas rok birunya, "Karena Temari tidak suka padamu," desisnya berusaha berucap setenang mungkin. Namun suaranya mengkhianatinya.

"Apa kau pikir Sakura suka padaku?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalau bukan dia, mungkin saja kau yang suka padanya," Hinata menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut, "Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata menghela napas, menundukkan kepalanya seidkit, "Maaf, tapi aku… sedikit merasa terganggu. Aku… tidak senang melihatmu dengan gadis itu."

"Kami bersama karena urusan pekerjaan, tidak lebih," tegas Sasuke.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dan mencari pembenaran dari kata-katanya barusan. Tampak kesungguhan terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Kau percaya padaku, kan?" Sasuke bertanya, menatap Hinata lekat.

Butuh sekian detik bagi Hinata untuk menjawab 'Ya.'

* * *

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Hinata sempat mengajaknya mampir, tapi mengingat besok ada rapat yang harus dihadirinya, Sasuke menolak ajakan Hinata dan kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Sasuke menghela napas sebentar, mulai menghidupkan mesin dan memacunya menyusuri jalanan.

Pikiran Sasuke kembali melayang pada kejadian hari ini. Tak pernah dilihatnya Hinata menjadi begitu emosional seperti hari ini. Seolah sesuatu tengah bergejolak dalam dirinya, dan Hinata sendiri tak mampu membendungnya.

Hinata yang biasanya tenang, tiba-tiba saja menjadi begitu kacau. Kacau mungkin bukan kata yang tepat, tapi bagi seseorang yang berkomposur dan teratur seperti Hinata, tentu hal ini sangat tidak lazim.

Baru kali ini Sasuke melihat Hinata _marah_. Ya, marah tentu kata yang tepat. Hinata marah melihatnya bersama gadis lain. Cukup mengherankan mengingat Hinata tidak pernah ambil pusing terhadap penggemarnya yang lain. Sasuke tahu benar, hampir semua wanita di sekitarnya menaruh hati padanya, begitu pula Hinata. Namun Hinata tak pernah mempersoalkan hal itu, sampai hari ini.

Apa yang dilihat Hinata dalam diri Sakura sehingga ia berpikir Sakura adalah sosok yang 'berbahaya'?

"_Kalau bukan dia, mungkin saja kau yang suka padanya."_

Ia memikirkan kembali kata-katanya pada Hinata,

"_Kami bersama karena urusan pekerjaan, tidak lebih."_

Benarkah? Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Benarkah demikian? Kalau ia tidak mengenal Sakura lewat chatroom itu, tidak bertemu dengannya di swalayan itu, tidak mengobrol sepanjang sore di hari itu, akankah ia makan siang bersama dengan Sakura hari ini? Akankah ia membiarkan orang lain berada dekat dengannya—dengan hatinya—seperti itu? Membiarkan orang lain memasuki hatinya seperti itu?

Sasuke mengurut dahinya. Tak masuk akal—pikirnya. Ia seorang Uchiha, tak akan pernah ingkar janji. Janjinya pada Hinata untuk selalu menyayanginya dan melindunginya sepenuh hatinya, tak mungkin ia mengingkari janji itu sendiri. Tak masuk akal.

Berulangkali diulangnya dalam hatinya kalau hal itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Namun didapatinya bahwa keraguan mulai muncul tanpa dinyana.

* * *

_**Hari berikutnya…**_

.

Suasana ruang OSIS masih tampak lengang. Sasuke sengaja datang lebih pagi sebelum waktu rapat dimulai. Ada beberapa hal yang harus dikerjakannya. Dilihatnya sebuah proposal bersampul merah marun di atas meja kerjanya. Temari telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik.

Dengan santai ditariknya kursi putarnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi empuk itu. Tangannya mulai meraih proposal itu dan membolak-balik halamannya. Ketika matanya menangkap halaman yang berisi daftar pengurus klub, dilihatnya nama yang tertera pada bagian ketua pelaksana adalah _Haruno Sakura_.

"Jadi namanya Haruno Sakura ya. Haru no Sakura. Sakura musim semi," Sasuke bergumam, "nama yang indah, seperti pemiliknya," tambahnya dengan segaris senyum di bibirnya.

"Sebaiknya kau hati-hati dengan ucapanmu," tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyeruak.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, dan didapatinya sekretarisnya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang OSIS dengan tumpukan proposal di tangannya dan kini tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Berapa kali kubilang untuk mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk," Sasuke mendengus.

Karin, sekretarisnya itu, menyibakkan rambut merahnya dan menjawab tak acuh, "Kalau kau tidak begitu terpesona dengan nama gadis itu seharusnya kau mendengar ketukanku."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, ia yakin betul tidak mendengar suara apapun. Tapi tak diindahkannya hal itu, percuma saja bersikukuh dengan seorang wanita. Wanita itu cerewet dan egois, mau menang sendiri dan keras kepala. Kalau bukan karena Hinata, ia rasa ia tak akan tahu rasanya menyukai seorang wanita.

"Ini proposal baru yang akan disebarkan untuk sponsor baru, tujuh buah. Dengan ini kita sudah menyebarkan dua puluh buah proposal permohonan dana. Dalam dua minggu festival sudah akan dilaksanakan, kuharap tujuh proposal ini akan mendapat ACC," Karin meletakkan ketujuh proposal bersampul magenta ke atas meja kerja Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk tanpa menyahut, meletakkan proposal di tangannya dan meraih proposal lain yang disodorkan sekretarisnya itu.

"Bagaimana kabar ketigabelas proposal kita lainnya?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari proposal bersampul magenta yang kini ada di tangannya.

"Sepuluh dari tiga belas mendapat ACC. Delapan dari sepuluh sudah mentransfer uangnya lewat bank. Wakil ketua yang menandatangani kwitansi penerimaan, dan bendahara yang mengurus semuanya," Karin menggeser kursi di hadapan meja kerja Sasuke dan duduk dengan santai.

"Aku tidak melihat Haku belakangan ini, kemana dia?" Sasuke meraih bolpen di atas meja kerjanya dan mulai membuatnya menari di atas kertas proposal.

"Bendahara sedang sibuk mengurus kontrak dengan sponsor bersama Divisi Marketing," Karin memilin rambut merahnya yang panjang sebelah.

"Tujuh proposal ini mendadak sekali, berapa persentase keberhasilan ketujuh-tujuhnya di-ACC?" Sasuke menatap Karin, mengalihkan pandangannya dari proposal-proposal di hadapannya yang menunggu untuk ditandatangani.

Karin mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Mungkin delapan puluh, tidak, tujuh puluh persen."

"Jadi maksudmu satu dari tiap proposal ini hanya memiliki peluang sepuluh persen?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, mulai tak suka dengan situsai seperti ini.

Karin balas mengerutkan kening, "Tentu saja tidak. Kalau kau melihatnya dengan cara demikian, berarti kau mengharapkan kemungkinan tujuh ratus persen untuk semua proposal mencapai _goal_."

Sasuke tersentak. "Ah, benar juga," Sasuke memijit keningnya, "Maaf, aku sedikit hilang arah."

Karin menepuk meja cokelat dari kayu oak yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Sasuke, "Ada apa denganmu? Seperti bukan dirimu saja. Kemana pikiranmu berkelana?"

Sasuke tertegun, "…"

Karin memasang tampang bingung, menunggu penjelasan Sasuke.

"Semua sudah kutandatangani, silahkan selesaikan pekerjaanmu," Sasuke menyodorkan tumpukan proposal ke arah Karin.

Karin tak menyembunyikan kekesalannya, "Kau menghindar dari pembicaraan kita," ujarnya sengit.

"Aku tidak menghindar. Lebih dari itu, tak ada alasan bagiku untuk membiarkanmu ikut campur dalam masalah pribadiku," tandas Sasuke.

Detik berikutnya sekretarisnya itu menghilang dari hadapannya dengan sedikit jengkel.

Suara ketukan di pintu terdengar sayup sebelum pintu besar dari kayu mahoni itu terbuka dan memunculkan sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat dari balik pintu, menenteng sebuah map besar berwrna hijau. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan bertatap muka dengan wakilnya itu.

"Aku sudah membaca proposal dari klub Astrologi," Sasuke membuka suara.

Temari, sang Wakil Ketua, mengangguk sebelum cepat-cepat menghampiri meja kerjanya di sebelah kanan meja kerja Sasuke.

"Aku akan mendampingi Divisi Marketing utnuk menghadap tujuh calon sponsor baru kita. Karin sudah kesini? Sudah minta tanda tangan?" Temari berujar dengan terburu-buru. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengumpulkan beberapa lembar kertas dan buku catatan kecil dari atas mejanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam map hijaunya.

"Dia sudah kemari," Sasuke menjawab, takjub melihat wakilnya itu secepat kilat mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam map dan tasnya sambil menyambar jas OSIS-nya.

"Aku sedikit jengah dengan tingkah si Lee itu yang sepertinya membuat tugas marketing jadi seperti main-main saja. Kau sudah dengar kalau dia menyanyi karaoke di depan calon sponsor untuk 'menarik perhatiannya—dalam versi dia'?" Temari menoleh pada Sasuke, memutar bola matanya.

"Wow, belum," Sasuke sedikit antusias. Anak buahnya yang satu itu—Lee, memang senang melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh semacam itu.

"Kalau dia gagal aku pasti marah habis-habisan. Tapi dia berhasil. Kau percaya? Berhasil! Aku heran dengan cara pandang orang tua yang kolot, mungkin sedikit hiburan untuk hari-hari mereka yang menjemukan semacam itu membuat hati mereka tergugah," Temari mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau dia memang sepayah kelihatannya, aku tidak akan mengangkatnya menjadi ketua Divisi Marketing," Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya. Temari tertawa dan bergegas menuju pintu dan melambaikan tangan sekilas.

Sasuke kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Tiba-tiba saja pikiran itu terlintas di kepalanya.

'_Mungkin duniaku lebih berwarna dari duniamu."_

Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Sasuke. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia mendapati dirinya terpesona dengan cara pandang Sakura, gadis yang baru ditemuinya sejak dua hari itu. Banyak hal yang menarik di dunia ini, yang selama ini dilewatkannya. Sakura telah mengajarinya banyak hal, termasuk untuk lebih menikmati hidup dan melihat segala sesuatu dengan cara yang menyenangkan.

Detik berikutnya, sebuah pikiran yang ia sendiri tak pernah terbayangkan, terlintas di kepalanya.

'_Seandainya aku bertemu dengan Sakura lebih dulu daripada dengan Hinata, kepada siapa aku akan jatuh cinta?'_

_

* * *

_

Hinata mengetukkan jemari lentiknya di atas meja. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia menghela napas hari itu. Duduk di atas kursi kecokelatan sambil bertopang dagu pada lengan kursinya, menatap tabung-tabung percobaan di hadapannya.

"Hinata-san, ada yang menggangu pikiranmu?" sebuah suara membuatnya tersentak.

Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan didapatinya Ino datang menghampirinya dengan keranjang kue di tangannya. Kunjungan rutinnya ke ruang percobaan timnya sudah menjadi hal yang biasa. Ino datang dan membawa kue kering, bercakap-cakap dengan Sai, dan terkadang dengannya juga.

Rambut pirang panjang Ino dikuncir tinggi dan terjuntai hingga ke pinggul. Dalam setiap langkahnya ia melenggok dan rambutnya terayun. Walau tidak _sangat _cantik, tapi gadis itu _cukup_ cantik.

Fakta yang lebih menarik perhatian Hinata saat ini adalah kenyataan bahwa gadis berambut pirang itu selalu bersikap baik padanya, walau yang bersangkutan mengharapkan kekasihnya, Sasuke. Dan tentu saja, selama ini Hinata pura-pura tidak tahu.

Suatu perasaan berkecamuk dalam diri Hinata. Ia tahu tak seharusnya ia bermain licik. Dan ia juga bukan orang yang kotor semacam ini, tapi rasa kuat tak mau kehilangan Sasuke mendorongnya untuk terjerumus dalam siasat kotor yang mungkin akan disesalinya kelak.

Namun Hinata lebih memilih untuk bertaruh. Kehilangan Sasuke karena gadis berambut merah muda yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kehidupan asmaranya dengan Sasuke itu, atau mengotori tangannya sendiri.

"Ino," Hinata membuka suara. Sekuat tenaga membulatkan tekadnya, "kalau tidak salah, kau pernah bercerita kalau kau ikut bergabung dengan sebuah klub informal tentang Astrologi?"

Ino tak menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Tak biasanya Hinata menaruh minat pada hobinya yang satu itu. Ia tahu benar kalau Hinata bukan tipe orang yang peduli pada hal-hal yang baginya tidak realistis. Dunia Hinata adalah dunia tentang angka. Semua hal ada nilai dan kepastiannya. Astrologi hanya sampah di matanya.

"Sasuke mendaftarkan klub Astrologi di kota ini untuk festival sekolah dua minggu lagi," Hinata menangkap isyarat kalau Ino merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres, sehingga ia buka suara lagi untuk menghapuskan kecurigaan Ino.

"Oh? Ah, begitu?" Ino sedikit membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Ino diam sejenak, "Seharusnya aku tahu. Aku dekat dengan Ketua klubnya, tapi kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku, ya?" Ino berbicara sendiri.

Senyum tersungging di sudut bibir Hinata dan dalam sekejap saja menghilang, "Mungkin kau diabaikan oleh Ketua klubmu itu?"

"Tidak mungkin, Sakura bukan orang seperti itu. Mungkin dia lupa atau semacamnya," Ino tertawa hambar. "Ah, mungkin dia sibuk. Sibuk mengurus kontrak dengan OSIS untuk festival itu," Ino menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk memperkuat argumentasinya itu. Namun Hinata menangkap keraguan dari kata-katanya.

"Oh…" Hinata mengangguk. Ino menghela napas, ia sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya, namun melihat seseorang yang pandai seperti Hinata saja mengiyakan pendapatnya, hal itu pastilah benar.

"Tapi sepertinya dia punya banyak waktu luang untuk makan siang dengan Sasuke."

—Rupanya tidak.

* * *

Suasana café Au Revoir tampak tenang seperti biasa. Tidak begitu banyak pengunjung, namun tidak juga sepi. Tempat yang menjadi markas perkumpulan klub Astrologi untuk beberapa minggu ke depan itu memiliki suasana yang tenang dan nyaman.

Sakura tengah mengecek daftar yang diberikan Shikamaru padanya tentang barang-barang yang akan dipamerkan dan dijual pada stand astrologi mereka untuk festival yang akan datang, ketika lonceng kecil di atas pintu berdentang. Sakura membalikkan badannya, bersiap untuk menyambut kawan karibnya yang baru saja datang.

"Kenapa aku baru diberitahu?" tiba-tiba Ino mencecar dengan gusar.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Eh?"

"Tidak usah sok polos. Aku sudah tanya Tenten dan Kiba, mereka sudah tahu. Bahkan Shikamaru paling tahu duluan. Kenapa cuma aku yang diberitahu di detik-detik terakhir??"

Sakura makin mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia dan Ino memang sering bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele. Dengan begitulah mereka bisa menjadi akrab dan dekat. Orang bilang semakin serimg bertengkar maka hubungkan akan semakin erat. Namun Ino yang ada di hadapannya kini terlihat sangat gusar.

"Ino, duduk dulu," Sakura menunjuk kursi di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku karena ini berhubungan dengan Sasuke, kan?"

Sakura menghela napas. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. "Dengar Ino, aku tidak mau kontrak kerja klub kita terganggu dengan perasaanmu padanya. Kontraknya baru dimulai kemarin, aku memberitahu Tenten dan Kiba untuk mempersiapkan dekorasi, Shikamaru kuberitahu untuk mendata barang-barang klub kita. Kau belum kuberitahu karena kupikir toh kita akan bertemu hari ini, sekalian kita bahas teknisnya," Sakura menghela napas sejenak.

"Lagipula kemarin waktu Temari membawaku pada sang Ketua OSIS, aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang kau sukai selama satu setengah tahun ini. Aku sendiri kaget, sungguh!" lanjut Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Ino.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya, otot-otot di wajahnya menegang, "Jangan mungkir! Kau bahkan mengajaknya ke pertemuan klub dua hari lalu! Kiba, Tenten, Shikamaru dan Chouji bisa jadi saksi!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Aku tidak mengajaknya, dia sendiri yang mau ikut. Lagipula saat itu aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Temari bahkan belum bilang apa-apa padaku soal festival itu."

"Pantas saja kau melarangku ikut, rupanya ada dia," Ino berujar sengit.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau sedang flu, sudah sepantasnya aku sebagai temanmu untuk melarangmu keluar rumah sampai kau sembuh benar. Dan sudah kukatakan, saat itu kontrak belum muncul, dan aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke itu adalah orang yang kau sukai!" Sakura mulai gusar, tak senang dengan perlakuan Ino padanya yang tak mau mendengar penjelasannya sama sekali.

"Oh, hentikan drama ini, Nona," Ino melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, menyunggingkan senyum sinis, "siapa yang percaya kata-katamu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Sasuke saja sudah mencurigakan, tahu? Chatroom? Bohong benar. Non-sense besar. Aku tak percaya kebetulan macam itu."

Sakura meletakkan bolpen di tangannya dengan kasar di atas meja, "Kalau kau berkata tentang kebetulan, aku sendiri tak percaya. Berkenalan dengannya di room kita, tiba-tiba bertemu di swalayan, makan siang dengannya bersama anggota klub kita, dan berakhir sebagai rekan kerja dengan sangat mengejutkan. Kau pikir aku sendiri tidak kaget?"

Ino menatap Sakura tajam, "Jadi maksudmu semua yang terjadi adalah takdir? Takdirmu untuk bertemu dengannya? Lalu apa? Menjalin kasih dengannya? Memuakkan."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, tidak senang mendengar ucapan Ino, "Jangan mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya. Aku sudah bilang ini tidak lebih dari sekedar hubungan kerja. Bersikaplah profesional sedikit!"

"Profesionalisme macam apa yang kau maksud? Makan siang dengannya? Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau makan siang diam-diam dengannya kemarin. Tujuanmu dari awal memang mengencaninya!" Ino meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku _tidak_ makan siang _diam-diam_. Dan aku _tidak_ mengencaninya," Sakura menatap Ino dalam-dalam. "Kemarin itu kebetulan saja dia belum makan siang dan mengajakku. Kau tahu sendiri aku tak pernah menolak ajakan makan dengan siapapun. Dan kami makan siang sebagai _teman_, sekaligus _rekan kerja_," Sakura memberi penekanan pada kata-katanya.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku suka padanya tapi menggodanya!" Ino kembali meninggikan suaranya.

"Jangan sembarangan!" Sakura bangkit berdiri. "Aku tidak pernah menggodanya! Yang aku tahu adalah kau menyukai Ketua OSIS di sekolahmu. Mana aku tahu kalau yang kau maksud itu adalah Sasuke. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kalian satu sekolahan!"

"Detik ketika kau melihatnya di ruang OSIS itu adalah detik seharusnya kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Ketua OSIS yang kusukai itu adalah Sasuke. Seharusnya kau paham untuk tidak mendekatinya. Kau sama sekali tidak menghargaiku sebagai temanmu!" kekesalan Ino memuncak. Tak peduli kini ia dan Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung café yang sedikit itu.

"Jangan mendikteku tentang apa yang harus kulakukan dan tidak," Sakura menukas tajam, "aku tidak merasa harus menjauhinya hanya karena salah satu temanku suka padanya. Dia berhak berteman dengan siapa saja. Aku juga begitu."

"Tidak ada teman yang makan siang bersama," Ino membalas Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan konyol, kau sendiri makan siang dengan laki-laki bernama Sai itu hampir setiap hari. Memberi harapan padanya padahal kau suka pada orang lain," Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya. Seketika ia merasa menyesal telah mengucapkan hal itu.

"Kenapa jadi membawa nama Sai? Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia! Ini tentang kita. Kau sama sekali tidak menghargaiku sebagai sahabatmu. Sebagai seorang sahabat seharusnya kau mengutamakan aku, bukan egomu!"

"Kalau kau memang sahabatku, seharusnya kau mengerti aku. Tidak mempermasalahkan apa aku dekat dengan orang yang kau sukai atau tidak. Lagipula kalau kau mau cemburu, sebaiknya simpan rasa cemburumu itu untuk pacarnya, bukan aku penghalang bagimu! Pacarnya itu yang mengekangnya!"

Ino mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau tidak pantas bicara begitu tentang Hinata-san!"

" '_Hinata-san' _? Begitu caramu memanggilnya?" Sakura meledek.

"Aku salah sudah mempercayai orang sepertimu. Kenapa aku menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku selama ini? Ya Tuhan, aku buta! Kau sama sekali tidak tahu arti dari persahabatan. Kau seharusnya lebih menghargai sahabatmu. Kau tahu aku suka pada Sasuke tapi kau terus saja mendekatinya, itu yang namanya sahabat? Persahabatan tidak akan goyah hanya karena seorang laki-laki, kau tahu? Seharusnya kau mengalah!"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa-apaan ini? Pembicaraan menjadi tidak jelas begini."

"Dasar pagar makan tanaman!" Ino menggebrak meja di hadapan Sakura dan membalikkan badannya menghampiri pintu keluar dengan langkah kasar.

* * *

"Sakura…" Tenten membuka suara dengan hati-hati.

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya, bertatapan dengan gadis berambut cokelat yang baru muncul. "Hai Tenten, kau melewatkan hal yang seru," Sakura tersenyum miris.

Tenten menghela napas, sedikit enggan ia duduk di hadapan Sakura. Dipandanginya ruang café yang lengang. Matahari sudah tenggelam beberapa menit lalu. Lampu-lampu gantung di atas ruangan dihidupkan dan memberi kesan sedikit temaram dan hangat.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Sakura membuka suara, memainkan bolpen di tangannya, "kenapa semua jadi begini," lanjutnya pelan.

Tenten menelan ludah, sedikit ragu diucapkannya juga hal yang ia tahan sedari tadi, "Ng… Sakura… Kurasa aku tidak berhak ikut campur. Tapi… kurasa Ino ada benarnya."

Sakura terkejut, ditolehkan kepalanya pada Tenten yang tampak kesulitan mencari kata-kata. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku sendiri kaget bukan main mengetahui ternyata Sasuke adalah orang yang disukai Ino dan selalu disebut-sebut olehnya selama ini di pertemuan klub. Tapi aku tidak akan ikut campur masalah perasaan Ino terhadap Sasuke maupun perasaanmu terhadap Sasuke atau sebaliknya."

Sakura menatap Tenten dalam, tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini menuju.

Tenten menelan ludah sebelum kemudian melanjutkan, "Masalahnya adalah Sasuke sudah punya pacar. Aku dengar begitu dari Ino."

"Lalu?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

Tenten menghela napas, "Sakura… kau bukan seperti dirimu saja. Sasuke sudah punya pacar. Tidak seharusnya kau dekat-dekat dengannya."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, raut mukanya menunjukkan keputusasaan, "Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya berteman dengannya, apa itu salah?"

"Aku percaya itu. Tapi tidak dengan orang lain. Apa kau tahu apa yang disebarkan gadis bernama Karin itu? Temanku yang sekolah di sekolah mereka bilang, gadis bernama Karin itu menyebarkan isu yang buruk tentang hubunganmu dengan Sasuke. Kau tahu sendiri kabar burung menyebar dengan cepat, melesat bagaikan anak panah yang terlepas dari busurnya. Bukan tidak mungkin dalam waktu dekat semua orang akan menganggapmu tukang rebut pacar orang lain."

"Siapa juga itu Karin? Aku tidak kenal dia, kenapa dia ikut campur?" Sakura meninggikan suaranya sedikit.

"Kau tahu benar bukan itu masalahnya, kan. Kudengar Sasuke itu sangat terkenal dan digilai banyak wanita di sekolahnya. Wajar saja banyak yang merasa kesal padamu."

"Iri," Sakura tertawa hambar. "Itulah masalahnya. Orang-orang itu hanya iri mendengar fakta kedekatanku dengan Sasuke. Mencari berbagai alasan untuk membenciku, berkata kotor tentangku. Yang bahkan tak mereka kenal sama sekali. Siapa mereka untuk menghakimiku? Siapa mereka untuk menilaiku? Mereka hanya kecewa tidak berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke dan menimpakan kelemahan dan ketidakberdayaan mereka dengan membenciku."

Tenten mengangguk, "Itulah. Masalahnya Sasuke adalah orang yang tak biasa. Dekat dengan orang terkenal seperti itu tentunya membawa masalah."

"Yang benar saja," Sakura mengurut keningnya, "kalau gadis-gadis tukang gosip itu memang sebegitu tidak senangnya melihat _'Sasuke-mereka'_ dekat dengan gadis lain, seharusnya mereka membenci Hinata. Hinata kan pacarnya! Sementara aku hanya orang lain, temannya. Tak lebih. Lalu kenapa aku yang dibenci??"

"Itu karena mereka telah pasrah pada hubungan Sasuke dengan Hinata. Mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa tentang hal itu. Ada tali penghubung tak tampak yang erat di antara mereka, yang tak mungkin seorangpun mampu memutuskannya. Mereka pasrah dan menelan kekecewaan, gagal mendapatkan orang yang mereka puja sepenuh jiwanya itu," Tenten menghela napas sejenak. Tampaknya temannya yang ia katakan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke itu memberinya banyak informasi.

"Tapi kemudian kau muncul. Muncul begitu saja tanpa peringatan apapun, dan menempati posisi yang kuat di mata Sasuke. Seolah kau ini istimewa baginya. Tentu saja para gadis itu sangat berang. Mereka yang bertahun-tahun memuja Sasuke dan hanya mampu melihat sosoknya dari jauh, tiba-tiba harus mengaku kalah darimu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul tiga hari yang lalu," lanjut Tenten lagi.

Sakura menatap Tenten dengan pasrah, "Aku mengerti kau mempedulikanku, tapi kau lupa tentang dua hal yang utama. Pertama, kita masih punya kontrak kerja dengannya. Aku tidak mungkin menghindarinya. Dan kedua, sejak kapan aku peduli pada kebencian orang terhadapku?"

"Mengenai kontrak kerja itu aku bisa mengerti, tapi yang kedua aku tidak setuju," Tenten mengepalkan tangannya, meremas ujung baju terusan merah mudanya yang bergaya Cina. "Kau memang tahan terhadap celaan orang lain, tapi jangan lupa dengan Hinata! Itu nama pacar Sasuke kan? Hinata?"

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa katamu? Ya Tuhan Sakura, kau tak sadar telah melukainya? Kau mendekati pacarnya di saat dia tidak ada. Di saat dia mengejar mimpinya dan berharap membagi kebahagiaan menunjukkan keberhasilannya pada pacarnya itu kelak. Tapi kau tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka dan membuat Sasuke mulai berpaling darinya," Tenten mendesis, suarnya sedikit terpekik menahan apapun emosi dalam dadanya.

"Siapa yang mencuci otakmu? Ino? Karin? Atau mungkin si Hinata itu?" Sakura menatap Tenten dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Sakura menarik napas sebelum kembali berujar, "Kau tahu benar aku tidak pernah merayu atau mendekati Sasuke seperti yang mereka katakan. Kami hanya berteman, mengobrol, merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan masing-masing. Kalau dia mulai menjauh dari pacarnya, itu bukan salahku!

"Seharusnya si Hinata itu tahu benar kalau pacarnya itu sangat tampan dan digilai banyak wanita. Seharusnya ia menjaga baik-baik pacarnya itu. Kalau Sasuke merenggang dengannya, itu bukan salahku! Aku tidak pernah memintanya begitu, aku tidak pernah berkata buruk soal pacarnya, aku tidak pernah menggodanya. Lalu kenapa ini tiba-tiba saja jadi salahku??" Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di udara, gejolak emosi di dadanya memuncah.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, Sakura. Kau hanya berteman dengan Sasuke. Tapi kau harus memikirkan perasaan Hinata," Tenten memelankan suaranya, berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Kau menyuruhku memikirkan perasaan Hinata, tapi kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanku!"

Tenten dapat menangkap bola mata hijau emerald yang biasanya bersinar terang itu tampak muram, dengan rasa sakit terpancar darinya. Ia menelan ludah. Kelu.

"…Yang kutakutkan… adalah kau jatuh cinta padanya," Tenten bersuara dengan sedikit tercekat, "karena bagaimanapun, kaulah yang akan terluka pada akhirnya."

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang tak mampu berkata-kata.

.

.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Apakah firasat Tenten itu benar? Benarkah semuanya akan berakhir menyakitkan bagi Sakura? Atau mungkin bagi Hinata? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Duduk manis dan tunggu jawabannya segera.. *ditampol*

.

**ETA:** Typo-error & paragraph-cutting sudah dikoreksi.

Chapter ini nyampe lebih dari 6000 kata, jadi saya agak malas mem-proof-read sebelumnya :p

.

**Saatnya membalas komentar dari reviewer non-login di chapter lalu:**

** Mugiwara Piratez: **Makasih sarannya :)

Dalam chapter ini saya ga fokus pada Sasuke-centric seperti baisanya, tapi berpindah-pindah centric. Mengingat chapter ini banyak 'aksi'-nya.. ^^

Nanti di chapter yang akan datang mungkin ada satu chapter khusus Sakura-centric :)

** Risle Coe: **Di chapter 2 Sakura bilang 'Pacarnya menghilang' kan? Kemanakah ia? Siapakah ia? Tunggu jawabannya di chapter depan~ ^^ *dilemparin tomat*

** Naru-mania: **Udah update nih ;)

Endingnya masih rahasia hehe~ *kabur* :p

** Hellsins: **Kamu pernah ngerasain pacar kamu 'direbut' orang kah? Sabar aja yaa *tepok-tepok*

** Kaori aka Yama: **Iya makanya di chapter 1 dulu dikasi warning OOC.. ^^;;

Tapi saya sertakan juga Warning-nya di chapter ini lagi deh, biar readers ga shock. Trims himbauannya ;)

** Tanpa Nama: **Met datang kembali ^^

Dibilang dari pagi ampe sore juga, karena diselingi banyak hal. Baca doujin, nonton dvd, makan, minum, etc, soalnya mood naik turun. lol (lap keringet)

Tentang 'pertarungan' Hinata vs Sakura yang kamu nantikan, saya buat jadi begini. Mudah-mudahan ga mengecewakan..

Saya rasa Hinata bukan tipe yang akan melakukan kombat secara langsung layaknya gadis tangkas. Kepandaian, ketenangan, dan cara pandangnya yang dibesarkan sebagai gadis ningrat (dalam fic ini) membuatnya lebih fokus dalam mengatur siasat dan memanfaatkan situasi, untuk menyingkirkan lawan—dalam hal ini yaitu dengan memanfaatkan Ino— daripada melawan Sakura yang ahli dalam bersilat lidah secara langsung. *lap keringet*

**All in all, untuk semua yang sudah berkomentar, Terima kasih banyak! ^^**


	6. Act 6: Still Unspoken

**Judul:** Little Fire on the Candle

**Sub-Judul:** Still Unspoken

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING:** AU, OOC-ness

**Pairing:** SasuHina, SasuSaku

**NOTE: **Semua tokoh di sini bereaksi sesuai karakterisasi mereka yang ada dalam kepala saya (yang merujuk pada Warning, mengandung unsur OOC-ness), dan berbicara/bertindak sesuai situasi yang mereka hadapi. Dengan kata lain, tidak ada niat menjelekkan pihak manapun dalam fic ini maupun fic saya yang manapun.

Bagi saya semua masih dalam konteks kewajaran dan masuk akal sebagai peran _**antagonis**_ (antagonis **bukan** berarti **jahat**, melainkan berada pada posisi yang berlawanan dan/atau berbenturan dengan tokoh utama).

Jadi saya harapkan, mulai sekarang dan untuk ke depannya, bila saya terkesan membuat seorang tokoh bersikap buruk atau semacamnya, tolong ingat kembali hal ini ya. Mohon kerja samanya :)

Without further ado, here we go…

* * *

**Little Fire on the Candle**

**( Act 6: Still Unspoken )**

**

* * *

**

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah terburu menyusuri lorong kelas yang asing baginya. Tangannya penuh dengan tumpukan kertas dan map merah bening. Suara pantulan hak pendek sepatu pantofelnya beradu dengan lantai keramik sepanjang lorong, hingga ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni cokelat tua. Menghela napas sebentar, ia mengetuk pintu itu. Sekali, lalu dua kali.

"Masuk," suara di dalam terdengar cukup samar, namun cukup terdengar oleh Sakura. Tangannya segera menggenggam kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

Masuk ke dalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu, Sakura mendapati Sasuke tengah duduk di balik meja bundar besar yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Di sekelilingnya duduk panitia OSIS lainnya memutari meja bundar itu.

"Kau cukup tepat waktu, silahkan duduk."

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tampak menyunggingkan sedikit senyum padanya. Sakura mengangguk sembari tersenyum dan menghampiri meja besar itu.

"Telat empat menit dua puluh detik," sebuah suara tegas menyeruak.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Seorang wanita berambut merah berkacamata bingkai cokelat tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Maaf, butuh waktu tiga puluh menit bagiku untuk datang kemari," Sakura membungkukkan badannya sedikit, menarik kursi di seberang Sasuke dan duduk dengan sedikit canggung.

Gadis berambut merah itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Ya, tentu saja."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti maksud dari gadis itu. Mencela? Atau bergurau?

"Seperti yang kukatakan di telepon, ada sedikit perubahan rencana," Sasuke membuka suaranya. Seketika semua perhatian semua orang dalam ruangan itu tertuju padanya. "Dewan murid mendesak kita untuk mengadakan seminar sebelum festivalnya dimulai. Bagi mereka festival hanya sekedar buang-buang uang saja," lanjut Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap anak buahnya satu persatu, dan kembali melanjutkan, "Seminar yang dituntut untuk segera dilaksanakan ini harus kita laksanakan darurat. Aku dan Temari sudah berdiskusi tadi malam. Sayang sekali kita tidak punya event planner untuk festival ini, dan mengurus seminar hanya akan merepotkan saja. Tapi apa boleh buat, keinginan Dewan Murid adalah mutlak. Tidak akan ada festival jika kita tidak melaksanakan seminar."

Semua peserta rapat di ruangan itu berkasak-kusuk. Terkejut, sekaligus kesal.

"Mereka suka sewenang-wenang, Dewan Murid itu!" seorang pemuda berambut bob hitam mendengus, mengepalkan tangannya.

Sakura menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, merasa sebagai orang luar yang tak mengerti apa-apa dan berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

"Karena itu, Sakura," suara rendah namun tegas milik Sasuke kembali menyeruak, "kau dengan sekretarisku akan mengurus seminar itu," sambung Sasuke.

"Eh??" Sakura tak menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

Temari melambaikan tangannya, "Tenang saja, kau hanya akan menjadi panitia dadakan—event planner untuk seminar itu, sementara yang lainnya mengurus persiapan festival. Kita butuh lebih banyak tenaga untuk berkonsentrasi pada festival. Seminar hanya sebagai formalitas, sampingan. Tidak perlu terlalu bagus, yang penting cukup menarik dan tidak membosankan."

"Mana ada seminar yang tidak membosankan?" pemuda berambut bob hitam tadi menyeletuk lagi. Temari mengirimkan tatapan tajam padanya hingga pemuda itu berkeringat dingin dan terkekeh minta maaf.

"Bagaimana, Sakura? Kau akan dibantu juga oleh beberapa staf yang tidak terlalu sibuk. Bersedia?" suara Sasuke kembali terdengar.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Tapi aku kan orang luar?"

"Bukan masalah," Sasuke menjawab tegas. "Aku sudah membaca proposal klubmu, kau cukup berpengalaman dan kunilai kau juga berpotensi. Sejak awal, festival ini juga bukan acara resmi dari sekolah, orang luarpun boleh turut andil demi kesuksesannya."

Sakura tampak berpikir, tak menyahut untuk sejenak.

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab untukmu," Sasuke menambahkan, dengan segaris senyum tipis.

Sakura sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan Sasuke itu. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut hitam itu tampak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Setelah berpikir sekian detik, ia menganggukkan kepalanya walau dengan sedikit ragu, "Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin," ia tak ingin mengecewakan harapan Sasuke.

Sasuke balas mengangguk, mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada gadis berambut merah yang duduk di sebelah kirinya—gadis yang sama dengan yang tadi mengkritik keterlambatan Sakura, "Kalau begitu perkenalkan, sekretarisku, Karin. Kalian akan bekerja sama dalam beberapa waktu ke depan. Tidak secara langsung, tapi Karin akan membantumu menyiapkan proposal, surat, undangan, data, dan hal teknis lainnya yang kau butuhkan."

Sakura menatap gadis berwajah cantik dengan garis muka yang tegas itu. Dari raut wajahnya dapat disimpulkan bahwa ia tipe wanita yang akan melakukan segala cara untuk menunaikan tugasnya, tipe yang sangat berdedikasi tinggi pada pekerjaannya.

Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit, "Mohon kerjasamanya," ujarnya masih dengan gaya bicaranya yang penuh formalitas.

Seketika Sakura tersentak, otaknya mengulang memori yang sedikit samar.

_Karin?_

_Karin katanya? _

_Orang yang sama dengan yang dikatakan Tenten kemarin??_

Seketika Sakura menjadi pusing tujuh keliling. Dirasakannya kepalanya berputar kencang, 'Tuhan begitu senang mempermainkan aku'—pikirnya dan memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif.

"Karin, bantu Sakura semampumu," Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya pada gadis berambut merah yang dipanggil Karin itu. Gadis itu mengangguk dan menggumamkan 'Tentu saja' sambil melirik pada Sakura dengan sudut matanya.

* * *

Sakura menghela napasnya. Banyak hal terjadi dalam seminggu ini, dan hal-hal mengejutkan terus saja bermunculan. Ia merasa seolah Dewi Takdir tengah bermain-main dengan nasibnya.

"Kalau sering mengeluh begitu kau jadi seperti nenek-nenek," sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyusup gendang telinga Sakura.

Sakura melebarkan kelopak matanya, menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Yo," Sasuke tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Kedua pergelangan tangannya tersembunyi dalam kantung celana seragamnya.

Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada mesin penjual minuman yang tengah ia hadapi, "Ah, mau beli minuman ya? Maaf, aku bakal cepat," segera ia memasukkan uang koin bernominal 160 yen ke dalam selot mesin penjual minuman otomatis itu. Cepat ia menekan tombol untuk sekotak teh manis dingin.

_**KLEK**_

Sakura membungkukkan badannya dan meraih teh manisnya sembari melangkah ke samping mesin itu, memberi ruang bagi orang di belakangnya, "Silahkan."

Sakura sudah hendak melangkah pergi ketika suara itu kembali terdengar, "Ada apa denganmu?"

Langkah kakinya terhenti.

"Kau tampak tidak seperti biasanya," Sakura merasakan seseorang mendekat padanya. "Ada apa?" suara falsetto yang dengan caranya sendiri mampu membuat siapa saja tak mengalihkan perhatian selain padanya kembali mengusik telinga Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas, menatap pemuda itu melalui bahunya, "Ada banyak hal terjadi dalam empat hari ini. Betul-betul aneh," Sakura berujar.

Sasuke, sosok di belakangnya itu, menepuk pundaknya, "Kau pasti letih dengan pekerjaan yang tiba-tiba ini. Luangkan juga waktumu untuk sedikit beristirahat."

Sakura menggeleng, "Bukan, bukan masalah pekerjaan."

"Lalu?" Sasuke menatapnya heran.

Sakura mengangguk kini, "Yaa itu juga sih. Tapi ada hal-hal lainnya yang membuatku sedikit… apa ya, merasa tertekan. Seperti itu."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan membuatnya terlihat imut—untuk wajah _stoic_-nya itu. Raut mukanya dengan jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia meminta penjelasan lebih gamblang.

"Hm, kau tahu," akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk angkat bicara, "mungkin sebaiknya kita tidak terlalu sering bersama."

Sasuke tak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, "Kenapa?"

Sakura membalikkan badannya, berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda berparas tampan itu, "Ada banyak berita buruk beredar tentang kita, memangnya kau tidak tahu??" Sakura sedikit kesal.

Ia tahu benar bahwa tidak mungkin Sasuke tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Sekolah ini adalah tempatnya menuntut ilmu, menjejakkan kaki setiap hari. Hampir delapan puluh persen waktunya dalam seminggu dihabiskan di sini selain untuk tidur di rumahnya. Tidak mungkin ia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Apa itu mengganggumu?"

"Eh?" kini malah Sakura yang terkejut. Memandangi pemuda itu dengan tatapan heran. Tak mengerti maksud kata-katanya yang singkat dan tegas itu.

"Apa kabar burung semacam itu mengganggumu?" ulang Sasuke.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini menuju. Ditatapnya raut muka Sasuke, namun tak ditemukannya petunjuk apapun, "Apa maksudmu?" akhirnya ia bertanya.

"Apa kau merasa terganggu hingga tidak mau lagi berada dekat denganku?" ulang Sasuke lagi, lebih memberikan penekanan pada setiap katanya.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, bukan begitu," Sakura menghela napas, "aku tidak pernah mempedulikan apa kata orang—maksudku aku _memang _peduli, tapi jika hal itu adalah sesuatu yang negatif dan kurasa tidak benar, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak peduli."

"Lalu? Apa masalahmu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sakura menggerakkan kedua tangannya, "Ya Tuhan Sasuke, apa kau tidak mengerti? Semua orang membicarakan kita, mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang kita. Ini akan merusak reputasimu, dan bukan tak mungkin pacarmu juga mendengar kabar burung ini. Apa kau tidak mempertimbangkan hal itu?" Sakura sedikit merasakan sesuatu bergolak dalam hatinya.

"Apa Temari pernah protes padamu?" Sasuke malah balas bertanya padanya.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Protes apa?"

"Apa dia pernah protes dengan kedekatan kita?"

Sakura menggeleng, masih bingung dengan maksud Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba dilihatnya segaris senyum terpoles di bibir Sasuke, "Kalau begitu tidak masalah. Semua orang yang protes tentang kedekatan kita, mereka semua hanya iri padamu. Buktinya lihat Temari. Dia tidak suka padaku, makanya dia tidak protes. Yang lain protes karena mereka hanya iri dan cemburu."

Sakura mengerjapkan kelopak matanya.

"Makanya," Sasuke mulai lagi, "tidak usah pedulikan mereka. Kita berteman baik, tidak ada yang berhak melarang. Aku senang denganmu, kau senang denganku. Sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi alasan. Persetan dengan yang lainnya," ujarnya penuh ketegasan, dengan nada penuh percaya diri seperti yang selalu meluncur dari mulutnya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Detik berikutnya tawa renyah menggema dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya sedikit.

Sakura memegangi perutnya, air mata menggenang di sudut matanya efek dari tertawa, "Ya Tuhan, lihat dirimu, Sasuke. Sangat percaya diri begitu. Kau bicara ini-itu, intinya kau mau bilang kalau kau sangat dipuja oleh banyak orang. Dasar narsis!" dan iapun kembali tertawa.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, "Memangnya tidak?" guraunya menantang.

Tawa Sakura semakin keras menggema. Hatinya kini telah mantap untuk tak mengacuhkan desas-desus itu. Terserah orang mau berkata apa, toh ia dan Sasuke tahu benar kenyataannya, dan itu sudah cukup baginya.

* * *

Sakura tengah melangkah bersisian dengan Sasuke, menuju mobil Sasuke di pelataran parkir. Ia menggamit map merah bening di ketiaknya dan menjinjing map kotak di tangannya yang lain.

"Karena tema festival kali ini adalah Festival Bintang, idemu untuk mengadakan seminar yang berkaitan dengan Astronomi sangat kusukai."

Sakura tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke, "Hentikan pujianmu itu. Sudah yang ketiga kalinya kau bilang begitu!" ujarnya sedikit malu.

"Lho kenapa? Tindakanmu yang berdedikasi sangat patut mendapat penghargaan," Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya, pura-pura terkejut. Sakura tertawa dan memukul lengannya penuh canda.

Tiba-tiba sudut mata Sakura menangkap sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan ekor kuda yang menjuntai hingga ke pinggulnya di kejauhan.

Seketika dirasakannya jantungnya berdetak kencang. "Sa-Sasuke, lewat jalan sini saja yuk!" Sakura menggamit lengan Sasuke tanpa basa-basi dan menyeretnya menuju jalan lain yang sedikit memutar dari jalan utama menuju pelataran parkir. Sasuke sedikit bingung, tapi diturutinya juga permintaan Sakura itu.

Sakura melangkah lebih cepat, 'Gawat kalau Ino melihatku bersama Sasuke. Dia pasti akan makin salah paham'—Sakura mulai merasa tak mampu berpikir dengan tenang.

"Itu mobilku. Yang itu," Sasuke menarik lengan baju Sakura dan beranjak menuju sebuah mobil silver yang ditunjuknya sekilas. Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang.

Naik bersamaan ke dalam mobil, Sakura menarik napas lega. Paling tidak ia sudah lolos dari Ino dan rasa cemburunya yang hebat. Dapat dirasakannya Sasuke tengah memperhatikannya dari sudut matanya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Namun Sakura memilih untuk diam, tak membuka suaranya.

Detik berikutnya mesin dinyalakan dan Sasuke menginjak kopling, seraya sedikit demi sedikit melepaskan pijakannya dari kopling dan menginjak gas, memacu mobilnya meluncur maju dan menelusuri jalan pelataran parkir yang cukup penuh.

"Kau begitu lagi," tiba-tiba suara Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Sakura sedikit terkejut, "Eh?"

"Wajahmu. Menunjukkan ekspresi begitu lagi," Sasuke melirik pada Sakura, "sepertinya ada yang kau pikirkan."

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku ini tipe _happy-go-lucky_ yang tidak berpikir banyak dan dengan kedipan matanya saja semua hal disekelilingku berubah menjadi menguntungkan bagiku? Banyak hal yang ada dalam kepalaku tahu," Sakura menjawab setengah bercanda.

Sasuke melepaskan pandangannya dari Sakura dan menatap jalanan parkir di depannya, sebuah mobil lain berada di depan mobil yang mereka tumpangi dan menghambat laju, "Aku tidak suka," Sasuke membuka suara lagi. "Aku tidak suka pada ekspresimu yang seperti itu. Kau selalu terlihat larut dalam pikiranmu sendiri. Sesuatu dalam dirimu membuatku tidak tenang."

Sakura tak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Tak yakin dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

" '_Apa yang dia pikirkan?'_—aku selalu bertanya seperti itu dalam hatiku, tentangmu. Aku tidak menyukai sesuatu yang tidak dapat kumengerti. Tidak seharusnya ada hal di dunia ini yang tidak kumengerti. Tapi kau," Sasuke terhenti sejenak, menatap kedua bola mata emerald Sakura.

"Kau membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Membuatku tidak pernah dapat melepaskan pandanganku darimu. Ingin melihat lebih banyak hal tentang dirimu. Hal-hal yang tidak kuketahui, hal-hal yang kau pikirkan, aku ingin mengetahuinya dengan usahaku sendiri. Aku terpikat dalam sekejap mata."

Sakura melebarkan kelopak matanya, pupil matanya mengecil. Sungguh sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan ia mendengar semua kata-kata yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut sang pemuda tampan dengan pembawaan dingin dan tak acuh di sampingnya itu.

Sakura menatap pemuda itu dalam-dalam. Tak banyak yang ditemukannya. Pemuda itu tampak berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan di depan matanya. Entah apa yang barusan ia katakan itu sungguhan atau tidak. Namun satu yang pasti, apapun yang dikatakannya telah membuat jantung Sakura berdegup dengan kencang tanpa bisa dikontrol.

_Apa ia sadar dengan apa yang telah ia katakan?_—Sakura membatin dengan penuh gejolak perasaan yang tak dapat digambarkan hanya dengan lantunan kata.

Tiba-tiba mobil yang mereka tumpangi berdecit, mengerem dengan mendadak. Sakura hampir tersungkur ke _dashboard_ bila _seatbelt _tidak menopang tubuhnya. "A-Ada apa?!" pekik Sakura kaget.

Sasuke tak menyahut, menekan tombol _power window_-nya dan menjulurkan lehernya keluar jendela mobil, "Hei, hati-hati kalau mau menyebrang!"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaca depan mobil, dan disadarinya mereka masih berada di kawasan parkir sekolah. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan kunciran menjuntai hingga ke pinggul—benar, Yamanaka Ino.

Dari sekian banyak orang di dunia ini yang menyebrang tanpa lihat-lihat, yang berpapasan dengannya, adalah Ino. Padahal tadi ia sudah berusaha menghindar dari Ino. Namun sekali lagi Dewi Takdir berkata lain.

Sakura tercekat. Ino menatapnya dengan sangat terkejut, tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sakura.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dan gadis berambut pirang di depan mobilnya bergantian, "Kau kenal dia?" bisiknya.

"Sakura…" gadis berambut pirang sepinggul itu membuka suaranya yang tercekat.

Sakura menelan ludah, menurunkan kaca jendela di sampingnya, "I-Ino, aku bisa jelaskan ini. Aku dan Sasuke ada pekerjaan untuk menjumpai calon nara sumber untuk seminar—ah, kau belum tahu, pagi ini kami rapat dan rupanya kita harus menyiapkan sebuah seminar dadakan untuk beberapa hari lagi. Makanya sekarang aku—"

"Cukup," gadis berambut pirang itu menyela.

Lidah Sakura menjadi kelu, ia ingin berusaha memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sahabatnya itu, namun kesalahpahaman semacam ini malah berulang.

"Sampai nanti," dengan satu hentakan kaki gadis pirang itu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih belum sadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, namun tak satupun dari Sakura maupun Sasuke yang membuka suaranya. Sasuke terfokus mengemudi, dan Sakura larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Yang tadi itu temanmu?" suara Sasuke menyeruak kesenyapan.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Teman dekatku. Sejak tahun pertama masuk SMA, dia anggota klub Astrologi juga," jawabnya sedikit lirih.

Sasuke melirik sekilas, raut wajah Sakura yang tampak kebingungan dan tertekan tak lepas dari sorot matanya. "Kalian ada masalah?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan seolah-kau-tak-tahu-saja.

"Jadi sekarang selain pihak luar yang mencela kedekatan kita, bahkan temanmu sendiri juga begitu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan raut muka yang tak dapat diprediksi mengenai emosi apa yang tengah dirasakannya.

Sakura menutup kaca jendela di sampingnya dan berujar, "Tak kusangka berteman denganmu bakal jadi begini menyusahkan."

Sasuke hanya menyahut dengan tawa kecil. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, tak menemukan satu halpun yang dirasa lucu, dan menghela napas panjang.

* * *

Suasana ruangan bercat jingga itu tampak lengang. Sekelompok orang yang sesaat sebelumnya berada dalam ruangan kini telah menjejakkan kakinya menuju kantin untuk menikmati makan siang. Yang tertinggal di sana hanyalah seorang gadis berambut hitam keunguan dengan kedua bola mata peraknya, termangu di bingkai jendela.

"Tidak makan siang?" sebuah suara menyeruak keheningan.

Gadis berambut hitam itu menoleh pada sumber suara dan didapatinya seorang pemuda berambut emas tengah berjalan menghampirinya dengan dua kotak bento di tangannya.

"Aku tidak lapar…" jawab gadis berambut hitam dengan sedikit lirih.

Pemuda berambut emas itu semakin mendekat, menyodorkan salah satu kotak bento pada sang gadis, "Dari pagi kulihat kau tidak makan apa-apa. Makanlah sesuatu, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Hinata," pemuda itu memasang senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Gadis berambut hitam yang ternyata adalah Hinata itu menggeleng pelan, "Kubilang aku tidak lapar…"

"Kalau ini tentang gosip murahan itu, kau bodoh jika terpengaruh oleh hal semacam itu."

Hinata terperanjat, "A-Apa maksudmu?" ia tak menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

Pemuda berambut emas itu mengangkat bahunya, "Seluruh penghuni sekolah tak henti-hentinya bergunjing tentang pacarmu. Terutama anak perempuan, haus gosip mereka itu."

Hinata melebarkan kelopak matanya. Tanpa menyahut, dilemparkannya pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar jendela sekali lagi.

"Hei, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Hinata tak menyahut.

"Apa kau percaya pada isu itu?"

Kontan Hinata memutar lehernya dan bertatapan mata dengan pemuda berambut emas itu. "Tentu saja tidak. Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengkhianatiku," ujarnya tegas.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu gundah?" pemuda itu tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata.

Hinata meremas rok kotak-kotaknya, tak menyahut.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan pacarmu itu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu kalau kau tidak berkata apapun," pemuda itu kembali berujar.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, "…Apapun yang ada dalam pikiranku… itu urusanku."

"Walau aku adalah temanmu?"

"Kita adalah rekan kerja dalam proyek ini," Hinata semakin mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan menuju.

Pemuda itu mendengus, "Kau selalu begitu, bertingkah seolah duniamu hanya milikmu sendiri. Milikmu dan pacarmu itu. Tidak pernah melirik pada sekelilingmu sedikitpun. Kau anggap kami ini apa? Batu loncatan untuk mencapai tujuanmu??"

Hinata terkejut bukan main, "A-Apa maksudmu?"

"…Tolong lebih perhatikan juga orang-orang di sekelilingmu. Mungkin kamu tidak sadar, tapi yang mempedulikanmu bukan hanya pacarmu itu saja…"

Hinata tak mengerti, mengerutkan keningnya lagi, "Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu banyak tentangku."

"Aku tahu."

"Eh?"

"Mungkin bagimu aku hanyalah orang bodoh yang menumpang ketenaran dalam proyekmu ini, tak dapat diandalkan, tidak kompeten, jauh berbeda dengan pacarmu itu. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar," Hinata mengangkat sebelah tangannya, meminta interupsi. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?"

Pemuda itu menarik kursi plastik di samping meja panjang yang menghadap ke bingkai jendela tempat Hinata berada dan meletakkan kedua kotak bento di tangannya ke atas meja. Menghela napas sebentar, pemuda itu duduk dan kembali angkat bicara. "Aku tidak bermaksud menuding, tapi…aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya lagi.

"Menghasut Ino."

Hinata membelalakkan kedua bola matanya.

"Aku tahu kau ingin mengerjai gadis berambut merah muda itu. Lalu kau membuat Ino melakukan hal yang sesuai keinginanmu. Tak pernah kuragukan kemampuanmu memanipulasi pikiran orang lain. Kau memang wanita yang cerdas, tahu benar bagaimana menempatkan posisimu dalam suatu masalah, dan menggunakan apapun yang ada di sekelilingmu untuk mencapai tujuanmu," pemuda itu bertutur tenang.

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah aku ini orang jahat saja," Hinata menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. "Kau sama sekali tidak tahu rasanya melihat pacarmu sendiri terlihat begitu bahagia bersama orang lain di depan matamu."

Kini giliran pemuda berambut emas itu yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau ingat hari itu, ketika tugas kita selesai lebih cepat dan aku pergi untuk menikmati secangkir _latte_ untuk menjernihkan pikiran? Aku pergi ke tempat yang kau rekomendasikan kepadaku—Café terbuka itu—dan tebak apa yang kulihat?" Hinata menatap pemuda itu dalam.

"Sasuke sedang bersama seorang gadis asing, yang sama sekali tak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Tersenyum, terlihat begitu santai dan nyaman. Dan gadis itupun tersenyum, tertawa, menatap dengan penuh perhatian pada pacarku. Pacarku. Apa kau pikir aku bisa tenang? Merasa senang? Tentu saja tidak. Bayangkan dirimu ada dalam posisisku, kau juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama…!" suara Hinata meninggi, tak mampu menahan gejolak amarah di dadanya.

"Itu karena mereka berteman," dari nada bicaranya pemuda itu terasa berusaha menyakinkan Hinata—dan mungkin dirinya sendiri juga.

Hinata menggeleng, "Sasuke tidak pernah seperti itu. Kalau bukan urusan yang benar-benar penting, dia tidak akan berduaan saja dengan gadis lain. Tidak akan makan siang bersama. Tidak akan tersenyum lembut begitu. Tidak akan terlihat begitu santai dan nyaman di hadapan gadis lain. Seharusnya tidak begitu," Hinata bersikeras.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya, tenggelam dalam emosimu begitu,"

"Kau juga sama saja," Hinata tersenyum pahit, "sejak kapan kau beranggapan bahwa dirimu Maha Mengetahui dan berhak menilai semua orang sesukamu? Senang sudah menyalahkanku? Senang sudah menilaiku?"

"…Rasa cemburumu itu hanya akan membawamu pada kehancuran…" suara pemuda berambut emas itu sedikit melemah.

Perlahan air mulai memnggenang di sudut mata Hinata, keningnya mengerut, kelopak matanya bergetar, "Jadi maksudmu aku akan kehilangan dia? Apa kau mau aku diam saja…melihat pacarku direbut oleh wanita lain…?" suara Hinata mulai menjadi lirih.

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan sedikit bergetar, "Tidak ada seorangpun yang merebutnya darimu! Gadis itu tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Faktanya dia telah membuat Sasuke tertarik padanya, apapun yang dia lakukan. Apakah dia bermaksud begitu atau tidak, faktanya berkata demikian. Dan aku tidak akan diam saja," suara Hinata sedikit tercekat dan melemah.

"Apa kau sudah berbicara dengan Sasuke?" pemuda berambut emas itu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan iba.

Hinata menggeleng lagi, "Belum. Dia akan ke rumahku untuk malam mingguan minggu ini. Aku akan berbicara padanya saat itu."

"…Apapun keputusan pacarmu nanti, kau tidak boleh bersikap egois. Hargailah keinginannya, kalau dia memang ingin berteman dengan gadis itu. Jika itu membuatnya nyaman.."

Hinata menatap dalam-dalam kedua bola mata kebiruan pemuda berambut emas itu, "…Siapa? Siapa yang menyuruhmu berkata seperti itu?" Hinata menelan ludah, "Apa dia temanmu? Kau membelanya karena dia temanmu? Begitu…?"

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis itu, temanku yang mengenalnya. Dia meyakinkanku bahwa gadis itu tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Dia gadis baik yang disenangi teman-temannya. Apa hanya karena keegoisanmu, lalu kau bermaksud menghancurkan persahabatannya dengan Ino?"

" '_Hanya karena'_ katamu? Jadi maksudmu aku tidak sepantasnya mempertahankan apa yang kumiliki, berusaha menjaga apa yang menjadi milikku, dan membiarkan orang lain merebutnya dariku tanpa perlawanan? Kau dengan gampang bilang aku egois, sekarang tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, bukankah kau yang memaksakan pendapatmu padaku juga tak lebih dari makhluk egois?" Hinata menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat, tampak jelas sesuatu mengusik hatinya dan membuatnya perih.

"Ya, kita semua memang egois. Semuanya egois. Tapi paling tidak pikirkan perasaannya sedikit, kau sudah sedikit keterlaluan," pemuda itu bersikeras.

"Jadi maksudmu kau ingin aku memikirkan perasaannya dan pada saat yang sama kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?"

Pemuda itu menelan ludah, tak menyahut.

"Kenapa semua orang membela dia? Sai datang padaku, sekarang kau. Berikutnya siapa lagi??" suara Hinata mulai tercekat.

Pemuda di hadapannya membelalakkan matanya, "Eh? Sai kemari?"

"Dia menyalahkanku atas perubahan sikap Ino. Aku akui aku memang memanfaatkannya, tapi Ino bertindak atas keputusannya sendiri, dengan kesadarannya sendiri. Aku hanya mempertahankan apa yang berharga bagiku, apa tidak boleh?"

Pemuda berambut emas itu menghela napas, "Aku mengerti, hanya saja…caramu itu salah…"

"Salah atau benar bukan kau yang memutuskan. Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya api cemburu berkobar di dadamu. Dengan mudahnya menilai sesuatu itu benar atau salah menurut pandanganmu semata, bersikeras pada ideologi kebenaranmu semata," Hinata menatap mata pemuda itu dalam-dalam, walau suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"…Justru kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu…" pemuda itu berkata lirih.

"Kalau memang itu yang ada dalam kepalamu, bantu aku…! Kebahagiaanku adalah bersama Sasuke. Aku tidak meminta banyak. Kumohon mengertilah aku. Jangan memojokkanku, jangan menyalahkanku. Cuma itu yang kuminta. Kalau kau memang temanku—yang ingin melihatku bahagia, maka inilah yang terbaik untukku. Tidak ada yang lebih tahu tentang apa yang terbaik untukku, selain diriku sendiri. Tidak Sai, tidak kau, tidak pula siapapun. Aku sendiri yang paling tahu isi hatiku," Hinata menimpali dengan senyum miris di bibirnya, berusaha menahan gejolak di dadanya.

Sang pemuda menelan ludah, tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi.

* * *

Derap langkah Ino berpantulan di penjuru lorong kelas. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tangannya meremas map di tangannya dan sesekali menyusut air matanya yang mulai berjatuhan perlahan.

"Ino? Ino!" sebuah suara terdengar dari kejauhan. Ino tak menggubrisnya dan terus melangkah.

Langkah Ino terhenti ketika dirasakannya seseorang mencengkeram bahunya, "Ino, tunggu!"

"Mau apa kau?" Ino menyahut kasar.

Gadis berambut cokelat di hadapannya mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau menangis, Ino?"

Ino mendengus, "Sakura betul-betul tidak mengerti apa artinya persahabatan. Seharusnya dia mengalah padaku!" ujarnya sedikit histeris.

Tenten, gadis berambut cokelat itu, menggelengkan kepalanya, "Oh, Ino. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kurasa aku dapat menebaknya. Dengar Ino, mungkin tak sepantasnya aku berbicara seperti ini, tapi…semua ini bukan soal kau dan dia yang berebut Sasuke. Lagipula walaupun tidak ada dia, Sasuke adalah milik Hinata."

"Jadi maksudmu aku sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan? Maksudmu aku tidak seharusnya ikut campur?" Ino meninggikan suaranya.

Tenten menelan ludah, tak berani berkata-kata.

"Benar," tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyeruak dari belakang Ino dan Tenten. Segera mereka membalikkan badan, dan di sana Temari tengah berjalan menuju ke arah mereka sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Temari..?" Tenten terkejut dengan kemunculan Temari, terlebih pada apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Apa mak—"

"Jangan manja!" Temari menyela Ino dengan cepat. "Aku tidak mau ikut campur masalah konyol ini. Kamu, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, semuanya bikin aku muak saja," Temari berujar dengan suara tegasnya yang terkesan angkuh—khas dia sekali.

Tenten membelalakkan matanya, menatap Temari dan Ino bergantian, tak sanggup melihat kedua kawannya itu bertengkar.

"Dengar. Fokus utama kita adalah festival sepekan lagi. Kesampingkan semua masalah pribadi itu. Bersikaplah profesional sedikit. Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Bagaimana ini dimulai, bagaimana ini berlangsung. Faktanya ini adalah masalah antara Sakura-Hinata-Sasuke. Kemunculan pihak lain hanya malah memperkeruh suasana. Kau harus tahu posisimu sendiri," kata-kata tajam kembali meluncur dari mulut Temari.

Tenten menahan napasnya, sungguh ia terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang dikatakan Temari—yang ia anggap tak memikirkan perasaan Ino sama sekali.

Detik berikutnya Ino hendak buka suara, ketika Temari kembali menyelanya, "Kau," ujarnya tajam, "sudah kalah. Jauh sebelum Sakura hadir dalam kehidupan Sasuke dan Hinata. Jauh sebelum pertarungan ini dimulai, kau sudah kalah. Sasuke sudah menolakmu. Dia tidak pernah menganggapmu siapa-siapa. Bahkan dia tak ingat namamu. Yang sudah kalah sebaiknya mundur saja dan terima kekalahan dengan lapang dada. Dewasalah sedikit, jangan manja!"

Tenten merasa kedua bola matanya hampir copot dari rongga matanya, sungguh tak menyangka Temari akan berkata kejam seperti itu tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Ino menghentakkan kakinya dan berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Tenten terkejut dan hendak mengejar, ketika Temari menepuk bahunya dan menahannya.

"Biarkan. Kalau kita berlemah hati, kita tidak akan sanggup menolong siapa-siapa. Keempat anak itu harus ditolong. Cara yang sedikit menyakitkan dan menyedihkan, tapi _harus_ dilakukan," ada penekanan pada kata 'harus' yang meluncur dari mulut Temari.

"Kau benar-benar Temari si lidah berbisa," Tenten menghela napas, "seharusnya kau bersikap sedikit lebih lembut padanya. Hargailah ia sedikit, pikirkan perasaannya…"

"Justru karena aku menghargainya, aku ingin dia menghentikan tindakan bodohnya untuk terus mendambakan laki-laki yang sama sekali tak peduli padanya. Justru karena aku memikirkan perasaannya, aku menyuruhnya mundur. Realistislah, dia sama sekali tidak punya tempat dalam masalah ini. Kalau bersikap lunak begitu terus, kau tidak akan mengubah apa-apa.

"Aku tidak suka cara seperti ini, tapi jika ini dapat menyelesaikan segalanya, aku tidak keberatan menjadi gadis bermulut kejam," Temari membalikkan badannya menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan arah Ino berlari tadi, dan melambaikan tangan pada Tenten di belakangnya.

"Belajarlah untuk jadi lebih tegas, Tenten!" seru Temari lagi dengan sedikit nada canda.

Tenten terkejut mendengar sudut pandang Temari yang sangat berbeda dari cara pandangnya selama ini, mencerna setiap kata yang yang dilontarkan dari bibir Temari tanpa keraguan sedikitpun itu.

Segaris senyum terpoles di bibir Tenten detik berikutnya, "Aku sekarang mengerti bahwa Shikamaru tidak salah jatuh hati padamu. Dia memang punya mata yang tajam dan berselera tinggi," ujarnya setengah berbisik pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum simpul.

.

.

**x.x TBC x.x  
**

**

* * *

**

Fiuh… akhirnya chapter 6 selesai juga. Agak kesulitan, berhubung otak saya dipenuhi Suigetsu melulu.. :p (Ninja edit sedang dalam mode Suigetsu-biased)

Cerita mulai menunjukkan garis terang dan menuju ending (fic ini diperkirakan tidak akan lebih dari 10 chapter). Terima kasih pada kalian semua yang membaca dan mengikuti fic ini dari awal, terutama yang berkomentar. Komentar apapun sangat membantu saya yang pemalas ini jadi bersemangat. Sekedar 'Update!'—pun tak masalah, itu menunjukkan niat kalian menyemangati saya, dan saya senang. :)

**Review reply untuk non-login-reviewer:**

** Risle-coe: **Bukan bashing kok… _ Wah mungkin cara penyampaian saya agak keras ya? Saya mikirnya kalau dua orang cewek rebutan cowok pasti hal-hal mengerikan bakal terjadi.. hehe :p

Sip, udah apdet nih ^^

** Mugiwara Piratez: **Iya, trims sarannya kemarin dulu itu :)

Hahah kayak perusahaan ya? Gomen, soalnya OSIS di sini mengacu dari cara kerja BEM di kampus—yang memang begitu adanya ^^;;

** Naru-mania: **Yoyo juga XD Udah update nih :)

** Kaori a.k.a Yama: **Saya paling seneng bersilat lidah, dan seneng bisa menuangkannya di fic ini XD

Iya, Hinata 'antagonis'—dalam arti berada di pihak yang bersebrangan dengan tokoh utama. Tokoh utama fic ini kan Sasuke dan Sakura ^^

Bukan berarti jahat atau gimana :)

** Liya_anag_baik: **Masih, Sakura sepantaran sama Sasuke dan lainnya, anak SMA. Tapi sesuai yang dibilang Mugiwara Piratez dan reviewer lainnya, kisah ini berasa kuliahan aja. Saya salah langkah dengan ga buat kisah ini bersetting kuliahan aja ya ^^;;

** Nakamura Kumiko-chan: **Pacar (atau mantan?)-nya Sakura yang masih rahasia ini nanti muncul sekilas, jadi benang penghubung dari semua kejadian ini. (spoiler dikit :p)

** numpang lewat: **Gomen apdetnya agak lama ^^;;

Chapter ini cuma tiga perempat panjangnya dari chapter lima pula ^^;;

Ending udah mulai mencapai titik terang, yang pasti saya siapkan ending yang masuk akal, logis, realistis. :)

** crackqueen: **Sip, udah update nih :)

**To all of the reviewers:**

Makasih banyak udah menyempatkan diri buat kasih komentar dan menyemangati saya ^^

.

**ETA:** Harap **A/N** saya di setiap chapter dibaca (tulisan-tulisan sebelum cerita dimulai), karena semua yang berhubungan dengan teknis fanfic ini diungkapkan di sana. Protes terhadap OOC-ness, pairing tak masuk akal, setting AU, dan semacamnya, tidak akan ditanggapi. Saya mengetik **Warning** dan **Note** bukan untuk pajangan. :)

.

**Regards,**

.

**- Ninja edit -**


	7. Act 7: Burning Inside

**Judul:** Little Fire on the Candle

**Sub-Judul: **Burning Inside

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

**WARNING:** AU, OOC-ness

**Main Pairing(s): **SasuHina, SasuSaku

**NOTE: **Chapter ini menunjukkan mengapa fanfic ini ber-genre _**Drama**_ketimbang _**Romance**_. Banyak drama yang terjadi.. ^^;;

* * *

**Little Fire on the Candle**

**( Act. 7: Burning Inside )**

**

* * *

**

.

"Pendaftaran untuk menjadi partisipan seminar siap dimulai, aku sudah menyiapkan formulir dan berbagai macam surat perizinan. Ketua bilang kita tidak perlu mengajukan proposal karena seminar ini adalah permintaan langsung dari Dewan Murid."

Sakura mengangguk, tersenyum sedikit pada gadis berambut merah yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya sembari mengacungkan tumpukan kertas padanya, "Terima kasih, Karin."

"Tak masalah, ini sudah tugasku," gadis berambut merah yang dipanggil Karin itu membetulkan letak kacamatnya.

Sakura dapat mendengar kalimat implisit yang tak terucapkan, 'Bukan berarti aku senang membantumu.'—dari cara gadis itu berkata-kata. Ia memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif.

"Aku berpapasan dengan Sai di ruang OSIS tadi pagi. Dia bilang Divisi Media sudah menyiapkan flyer dan poster untuk seminar ini. Dia menunggumu di ruang komputer," Karin membalikkan badannya dan beranjak pergi.

Sakura hendak menahannya namun diurungkannya niatnya. Dilihat sekali pandangpun terlihat jelas kalau gadis itu tak menyukainya. Menghela napas, Sakura celingukan, berharap menemukan seseorang baik hati yang menolongnya menunjukkan arah menuju ruang komputer yang dimaksud Karin.

Sebuah bayangan siswa berambut emas menarik perhatiannya, segera Sakura melambaikan tangannya, "Ah, permisi, bisa minta waktu sebentar?" sapanya sesopan mungkin.

Pemuda berambut emas itu terhenti dari langkahnya, menoleh pada Sakura dan sekilas mengerutkan keningnya, namun segera memasang air muka yang santai, "Ya? Ada perlu denganku?" sahut pemuda itu riang.

Sakura tersenyum lega, tampaknya pemuda itu orang yang ramah, "Aku ada perlu di ruang komputer dengan Sai, ada urusan Kegiatan OSIS. Tapi aku tidak tahu letak ruangan yang dimaksud. Kalau tidak keberatan, bisa bantu tunjukkan arah? Buat peta misalnya?"

Pemuda berambut emas itu mengembangkan senyum lebar, "Aku mau ke tempat Sai. Bareng saja sekalian?"

Sakura balas tersenyum lebar, "Ah! Syukurlah. Terima kasih."

.

Dengan langkah bersisian kini sepasang muda-mudi itu melangkah menyusuri lorong yang panjang. Pemuda berambut emas melirik pada tumpukan kertas di tangan sang gadis.

"Sini kubawakan?" pemuda itu menawarkan.

"Tidak usah, tidak berat kok," sang gadis—yang tak lain adalah Sakura—menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku terbiasa membawakan barang anak perempuan," pemuda itu sedikit memaksa.

"Ah, Ti—"

"Kalau begitu bawakan barang-barangku," sebuah suara memotong ucapan Sakura dan diikuti dengan tumpukan kertas yang hinggap di kepala pemuda berambut emas.

"Uwaa!!" pemuda itu berontak, diputarnya lehernya dan didapatinya seorang pemuda lain berambut hitam pendek di belakangnya. "Sai!"

"Sakura, kan?" pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap Sakura yang melongo melihat kejadian barusan.

Sakura mengangguk cepat, "Saya Sakura. Diberi wewenang untuk menjadi OCP pada seminar akhir pekan ini. Mohon bantuannya," ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Sai. Ketua Divisi Media," pemuda berambut hitam yang mengaku sebagai Sai itu mengangguk sedikit.

"Aku Naruto!" pemuda berambut emas yang tadi mengantar Sakura itu berseru, "Uzumaki Naruto, lengkapnya," ujarnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Kau tidak ada urusan dengan Kegiatan OSIS," timpal Sai datar—dengan tega.

Naruto mencibir, dan mulai mengomel panjang lebar pada Sai. Sakura tertawa renyah melihat kedua orang itu bertengkar mulut, "Kalian sangat akrab ya?"

Sai dan Naruto kontan berhenti, menatap Sakura bersamaan. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, "E-Eh, apa aku salah bicara?" ujarnya sedikit khawatir menyinggung kawan-kawan barunya itu.

"Ah, tidak," Naruto cengengesan. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Di tempat yang penuh dengan orang-orang serius dan terpaku pada aturan dan tata karma ini, tawa yang lepas seperti itu sungguh suatu pemandangan yang langka," Sai menjawab rasa penasaran Sakura.

Sakura membulatkan bibirnya, "Kadang berada di tempat yang penuh orang-orang pandai dan terhormat seperti ini membuatku sedikit gugup," sahutnya dengan senyum di bibirnya. "Senang bertemu dengan orang-orang yang baik seperti kalian."

"Kurasa sekali-kali kita semua butuh peregangan urat syaraf. Tata karma dan semacamnya kadang bikin bahu pegal," Sai mengangkat bahunya dan menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. Sakura berkesimpulan bahwa begitulah cara pemuda yang minim ekspresi itu tertawa.

"Jadi…ini poster dan flyer yang harus kita sebarkan?" Sakura menunjuk tumpukan kertas di tangan Naruto.

Sai mengangguk sedikit, "Flyer masih ada sebagian, sudah kusuruh anggota divisi-ku untuk menyebarkannya. Yang ini bagian kita."

"Boleh aku bantu?" Naruto mengembangkan senyum lebar.

"Tentu saja, kalau bukan kau siapa lagi yang membawa barang berat itu," jawab Sai datar. Naruto kembali merengut. Sakura terkikik geli.

.

Menyusuri lorong kelas, kini mereka tiba di depan majalah dinding besar. Sai mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari kantung celananya dan membuka dinding kaca di hadapan mereka dengan hati-hati. Sakura meraih selembar poster berukuran besar dari tumpukan di tangan Naruto dan menyodorkannya pada Sai. Dalam sekejap poster berwarna-warni itu kini terpajang sempurna di dalam majalah dinding. Sai menutup pintu kacanya kembali dan menguncinya.

"Stand pendaftaran peserta seminar akan mulai dibuka siang ini, bisa kau sediakan orang-orangmu untuk menjaga stand?" Sai menoleh pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku sudah menghubungi teman-temanku. Ada empat orang yang bersedia."

"Bagus," sahut Sai, "sekarang kita sebarkan flyer dan tempel beberapa poster lagi di sekitar gedung sekolah."

Melangkahkan kakinya bersisian dengan Naruto, Sakura mengamati punggung pemuda berambut hitam di depannya. Kulitnya yang pucat dan warna matanya yang gelap, pembawaan yang dingin dan tenang, wajah yang rupawan, sedikit banyak Sai mengingatkannya pada Sasuke. Namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang membedakan pemuda yang satu ini dengan Sasuke, dan ia sendiri tak mengerti apa itu. Segera Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Sakura," tiba-tiba Naruto menegurnya.

Sakura melirik sekilas, "Ya?"

"Maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi kudengar kau cukup dekat dengan Ketua OSIS?"

Sakura sedikit terkejut, namun segera ia kuasai dirinya dan memasang tampang tenang, "Ya, kami bertemu sebelumnya di suatu acara klub," sahutnya.

"Kebetulan sekali ya?" Naruto berkomentar ringan.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Ya, kebetulan sekali," timpalnya sedikit bingung. Sekilas ditangkapnya isyarat tidak mengenakkan dari cara Naruto menatapnya barusan, namun tak diindahkannya hal itu.

"Bekerja dengan Karin tentu merepotkan, kalau begitu?" Sai kembali buka suara. "Kabar yang beredar mengatakan kalau dialah sumber semua kabar burung tentang kau dan Sasuke," tambahnya tanpa merasa canggung sedikitpun.

"Sejauh ini semua baik-baik saja. Walau perangainya keras tapi sepertinya dia cukup berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya, kuakui itu," Sakura menjawab alakadarnya, tak ingin terlibat dengan gosip. Memberikan pernyataan sembarangan pada kondisi tak mengenakkan seperti ini bukan tak mungkin malah akan membuatnya tersudut pada kondisi yang lebih buruk.

"Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang populer di sisni. Tentu sulit untuk gadis sepertimu berteman dengannya," Sai kembali berujar.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan menuju.

"Banyak hal terjadi dalam beberapa waktu ini, banyak hal pula telah berubah. Namun pada akhirnya semua akan menempati posisinya masing-masing. Sebelum semuanya menjadi tak dapat dielakkan, sebaiknya setiap planet tetap menempati porosnya masing-masing, atau terjadi benturan yang tidak diharapkan."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku tahu sedikit tentang ilmu bintang," Sai tersenyum sedikit.

Sakura tak menyahut.

"Suasana tenang sebelum badai selalu mengerikan," kini sepasang bola mata hitam pekat itu menatap lekat-lekat kedua bola mata emerald Sakura.

Sakura tak berkata-kata.

"Hei, Sai. Jangan menakut-nakutinya," Naruto angkat bicara.

Sai mengalihkan pandangan dan mengangkat bahu, "Ini bukan gertakan. Aku cuma mengutarakan kemungkinan yang terjadi. Walau sekarang kau bilang kalian hanya berteman dan sebagainya, bukan tak mungkin sesuatu akan berubah. Paling tidak kau harus siap dengan segala resiko yang memungkinkan terjadi."

Sakura menelan mentah-mentah perkataan Sai itu tanpa menimpali.

* * *

"Jadi poster dan flyer sudah selesai ditempel dan disebarkan? itu bagus," Temari menepuk pundak Sakura. "Terus bagaimana stand pendaftaran seminarnya?"

"Stand sudah mulai dibuka, yang menjaganya sekarang Tenten dan Chouji," Sakura menenggelamkan dirinya di kursi empuk di seberang meja kerja Temari, menghela napas panjang.

"Kau banyak menghela napas akhir-akhir ini," Temari berkomentar, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Entahlah, kurasa aku sedikit lelah," Sakura mengangkat bahu.

Temari menarik sudut bibirnya, "Secara fisik atau mental?" godanya.

Sakura mencibir, "Sialan." Temari tertawa.

"Kalau soal Ino, sudah beres. Sudah kuberi pengertian kemarin," Temari kembali pada pekerjaannya, mengecek dana sponsor yang masuk ke rekening OSIS berdasarkan pembukuan Bendahara.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Oh tidak," ia menghela napas sebentar, "kalau kau, pasti dengan cara yang kejam."

Temari tertawa kecil, melirik sekilas pada Sakura, "Memang apa lagi yang kau ekspektasi dariku?"

"Yaa, yaa, aku tahu gayamu," timpal Sakura dengan senyum. Temari tertawa sekilas dan kembali berkutat dengan pembukuan di hadapannya.

"Eh, tunggu," Sakura membelalakkan matanya, "lalu bagaimana reaksi Ino? Dia tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Temari mengangkat bahunya, "Entah. Aku tidak lihat dia sejak kemarin."

Melihat raut muka Sakura yang mulai murung, Temari menambahkan, "Biarkan saja, dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Sudah saatnya dia bertindak dewasa layaknya orang dewasa."

Sakura tersenyum hambar, "Tentu, tentu saja," ujarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Temari mengacungkan tangannya dan menunjuk Sakura dengan bolpen di tangannya, "Ini bukan berarti aku tidak marah padamu. Kau, Ino, Sasuke, Hinata, kalian semua sama saja, membuatku kesal."

"Kenapa?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Karena kalian telah melibatkan diri dalam permainan yang berbahaya," Temari menimpali dengan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura semakin mengerutkan keningnya lebih dalam, tak mengerti maksud perkataan Temari.

"Mungkin bagimu ini semua adalah hal yang tak dapat dielakkan. Pertemuanmu dengan Sasuke, kedekatan kalian, pekerjaan yang mengharuskan kalian sering bersama, perjumpaan dengan Hinata, kesalahpahaman dengan Ino, semuanya seolah merupakan hal yang biasa—normal—dan tak dapat dihindari. Dengan alasan bahwa inilah resiko berteman dengan orang populer seperti si Sasuke itu. Tapi kau lupa satu hal," Temari menatap lekat kedua bola mata emerald Sakura yang kini terpaku padanya. "Masalah sebenarnya jauh lebih mengerikan dari itu semua," Temari merendahkan suaranya, memberi penegasan dalam setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

Sakura sedikit tersentak, "Apa maksudmu?"

Temari menepuk meja kerjanya, "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" menatap tajam ke arah Sakura, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan hati-hati, "masalah utamanya adalah tidak ada yang bisa menjamin bahwa kau tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya. Pada Sasuke."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Aku yakin kau juga menyadari hal ini, namun kau berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Bukan tidak mungkin, seiring berjalannya waktu kalian akan saling jatuh cinta. Sekarang yang jadi masalahnya adalah seberapa jauh hatimu bisa bertahan."

Percakapan sore itu di ruang OSIS berakhir dengan Sakura yang membisu sepanjang sisa waktu, dan Temari yang berkutat dengan pembukuannya.

* * *

Melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri trotoar pelataran parkir, pikiran Sakura dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam hal yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Menengadahkan kepalanya menatap matahari senja dengan pesona jingganya, pikiran Sakura kembali melayang pada percakapan singkatnya dengan Sai dan Temari.

Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, tersenyum miris ia memahami maksud dari kedua temannya itu. Sejak awal dia telah paham benar bahwa kedekatannya dengan Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan orang lain, tapi apapun yang terjadi pastinya akan berpengaruh pada hubungan antara ia dan Sasuke sendiri. Pertanyaannya adalah akankah semuanya menuju pada akhir yang penuh tangis dan air mata atau canda dan tawa.

Sakura menelan ludah, sekonyong-konyong terngiang perkataan Temari tepat sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya melenggang keluar ruang OSIS dan pamit pulang, _"Kau tahu semuanya akan menjadi rumit, tapi kau tetap melangkahkan kakimu ke dalam hidup Sasuke. Sakura kau bodoh."_

"—Ra! Sakura!"

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah sumber suara di belakangnya. Di sana Sasuke tengah menjulurkan kepalanya dari dalam kaca mobil dan melambaikan tangan padanya, "Minum teh bersama?"

Sakura dengan lihai menyembunyikan perasaan tak menentu dalam hatinya, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Tak biasanya Sasuke mengajakanya minum teh bersama—atau lebih tepatnya menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya—jika tidak ada kaitannya dengan pekerjaan. Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah ini hari Sabtu, malam minggu—bukankah seharusnya Sasuke ada kencan dengan Hinata atau semacamnya?

"Ok," tanpa pikir panjang Sakura mengangguk dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu mobil Sasuke yang kini terbuka lebar.

Mengencangkan _seatbelt_-nya, Sakura mengamati Sasuke dari sudut matanya. Dapat ditangkapnya raut mukanya sedikit tegang.

"Ada apa?" Sakura memulai pembicaraan. Ia tahu benar ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran pemuda berambut hitam di sampingnya itu.

"Eh? Ah, tidak," Sasuke menjawab dengan tidak meyakinkan. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, namun memilih untuk diam. Jika Sasuke memang tidak mau membicarakan apa yang ada dalam kepalanya kini, bukan tempatnya untuk memaksanya.

Perjalanan singkat itu terasa begitu lama. Suasana hening yang menyelimuti mereka berdua membuat atmosfir terasa esak. Namun tak seorangpun dari mereka yang mencoba memecah keheningan. Seolah keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing yang tak berujung.

Memutar setirnya, kini mobil yang mereka tumpangi mulai memasuki pelataran parkir café terbuka yang sama dengan yang mereka datangi beberapa hari yang lalu. Sasuke dan Sakura turun dari mobil dan berjalan bersisian menuju salah satu meja yang kosong.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka dan berlalu lagi setelah kedua orang itu memesan dua cangkir teh dan semangkuk puding buah untuk Sakura.

Sakura mengamati sekeliling café, walau pikirannya tetap terpaku pada pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya itu. Dari caranya bertingkah, Sakura tahu benar ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan pemuda itu. Seolah bingung dengan bagaimana memulai pembicaraan—atau semacamnya. Sakura tetap menunggu.

Tak berapa lama pesanan mereka datang. Sakura mengirup teh manisnya perlahan dan mulai menikmati puding buahnya. Dari bawah kelopak matanya dapat dilihatnya Sasuke tengah mengaduk teh manis di hadapannya sementara pikirannya tetap terlarut akan sesuatu.

"Lho, Sasuke ya?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara nyaring menyeruak.

Sakura sedikit terkejut, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Kontan keduanya menolah ke arah pemilik suara. Di sana seorang pemuda berambut cokelat gelap yang panjang tengah berdiri menatap mereka berdua dengan kedua tangannya dalam sakunya.

"Neji?" Sasuke menyahut singkat.

Pemuda berambut panjang yang dipanggil Neji itu melirik sekilas pada Sakura, "Apa aku mengganggu?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, kami sedang bersantai," ujarnya. Mereka memang sedang bersantai. Kan?

Kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, Neji membuka suaranya lagi, "Boleh aku bergabung?"

"Duduklah," lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab singkat.

Tanpa basa-basi Neji mulai menarik kursi plastik di hadapannya dan duduk di antara Sakura dan Sasuke yang berseberangan satu sama lain. Melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pelayan yang tampak menganggur, Neji memesan secangkir _latte_ dan mengamati pelayan tersebut melenggang menuju dapur.

Sejenak kemudian Neji mulai membuka suaranya, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah putus dengan Hinata."

"Hah?!" Sasuke terperanjat. "Aku apa??"

"Putus. Dengan Hinata. Ini pacar barumu, kan?" Neji menunjuk Sakura dengan dagunya sekilas.

"Sembarangan, aku tidak putus dengan Hinata! Kami baik-baik saja," Sasuke bersungut.

"Sepasang muda-mudi menyesap teh bersama sambil menikmati senja di Sabtu sore, kalau bukan kencan lalu apa namanya?" Neji mulai lagi.

"Kami tidak berkencan," tukas sasuke lagi.

"Oh, jadi dia ini siapa?" Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Teman. Cuma teman," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura meraih cangkir tehnya dan menyesapnya banyak-banyak.

"Pantas saja Hinata tak mengabariku apa-apa, rupanya kalian memang tidak putus," Neji menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit.

"Darimana anggapan seperti itu muncul?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya kini.

"Tempat ini tak asing bagiku. Kalau pengelihatanku tidak salah—dan aku yakin memang tidak pernah salah—aku melihat kalian bersama beberapa hari yang lalu di sini, tepat sebelum aku pulang."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Ah, itu. Ya, ada urusan pekerjaan. Dan waktu itu Hinata juga datang dan kami makan bersama," Sasuke mengamati _latte_ di hadapan Neji, "dia minum _latte_ sepertimu, lebih tepatnya."

"Oh?" Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "sayang sekali aku melewatkan wajah cemburu Hinata," ujarnya setengah bercanda. Sasuke mendengus.

Menoleh pada Sakura, Neji membungkukkan badannya sedikit, "Hyuuga Neji. Teman Sasuke dari SMP."

"Sakura," Sakura balas membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Hebat juga kamu, bisa akrab dengan dia. Si Sasuke ini terkenal dingin dan seenaknya lho, tidak peduli bikin orang sakit hati atau tidak," Neji sedikit menyeringai dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan sendok kopinya. Sasuke mendengus namun tak menimpali.

Sakura tersenyum sedikit, "Aku tahu betul itu. Waktu pertama bertemu, dia memang senang bersikap seenaknya dan bicara tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain," timpalnya.

Neji tertawa kecil, "Lalu? Bagaimana bisa kalian akrab? Kalau penilaianku tidak salah, kalian cukup dekat, betul tidak?"

"Hmm mungkin karena satu dan lain hal. Ah, aku juga tidak tahu. Sasuke kenapa kita bisa akrab?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam tanpa memasuki percakapan.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Aku nyaman bersamamu, apa kau tidak nyaman bersamaku?" ia malah balas bertanya.

Sakura tertawa renyah, "Tentu saja aku senang bersamamu."

"Hee," Neji bergumam dengan seringai di sudut bibirnya, "entah kenapa aku mendapat kesan bahwa kalian punya atmosfir harmonis di sekeliling kalian berdua," godanya dengan nada canda.

Kontan Sakura tertawa nyaring, "Yang benar?"

Neji hanya mengangkat bahu dan beranjak dari kursinya setelah sebelumnya menghabiskan sisa _latte_ di cangkirnya. Tepat sebelum melangkah pergi ia, ia menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Hati-hati. Jangan bermain api kalau tidak mau terbakar nantinya."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, namun Neji keburu melenggang pergi sembari melambaikan tangannya dan menggumamkan 'Sampai nanti' pada sepasang muda-mudi yang kini kembali terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing itu.

* * *

Kini Sakura dan Sasuke kembali menikmati alunan musik di dalam mobil Sasuke yang melaju menyusuri jalanan. Sakura sudah hendak pulang sendiri ketika mereka menghabiskan tehnya masing-masing, ketika Sasuke menawarkannya untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Awalnya Sakura hendak menolak, namun ketika dilihatnya raut muka Sasuke yang tampak tak biasa, ia putuskan untuk menerima ajakan Sasuke itu. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, terpaku dalam kesenyapan di dalam mobil dengan AC dingin namun entah kenapa udara terasa menyesakkkan.

Sakura menghela napas. Menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, ia mengamati pemandangan di samping kaca mobilnya, "Sasuke…" akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mengakhiri kesunyian yang tidak akan membawa mereka kemanapun itu. "Kalau ada yang ingin disampaikan, katakan saja sekarang."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak, ia berdehem sedikit, "Erm, sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Tapi…" ia berhenti sejenak, "aku merasa ingin berkeluh kesah pada orang lain."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya, tak sungkan lagi kini.

Sasuke menghela napas sejenak, "Hinata."

Sakura sedikit tercekat mendengar nama itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke, namun segera ia kuasai dirinya dan bertanya dengan lembut, "Ya? Ada apa dengan… Hinata?" ada sedikit rasa canggung dengan caranya menyebut nama Hinata, namun tampaknya Sasuke tak mengindahkan hal ini.

Sasuke melirik sekilas pada Sakura dengan sudut matanya. Tak pernah ia sekalipun membicarakan masalahnya pada orang lain. Lebih dari itu, tak pernah sekalipun terbersit keinginan untuk membagi kisahnya dengan orang lain. Namun perasaan tak tertahankan untuk memuntahkan semuanya pada seseorang yang dapat ia percaya begitu tak tertahankan.

Disinilah ia kini, bersama gadis yang baru dikenalnya selama beberapa hari saja, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa gadis itu telah menjadi salah satu diantara begitu sedikit orang yang ia beri kepercayaan besar hingga ia putuskan untuk mencurahkan masalahnya pada gadis itu.

"Hinata," Sasuke telah memutuskan untuk mengikuti keinginan hatinya, "dia minta bertemu malam ini."

Kontan Sakura terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya, "Kalau kau memang ada janji, biar aku pulang sendiri saja, turunkan aku di pinggir jalan, aku bisa pulang naik taksi," ujarnya cepat.

"Tidak, tidak," Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Dia bilang aku boleh datang jam berapa saja. Aku akan ke rumahnya setelah mengantarmu pulang."

"Oh," sahut Sakura pendek. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya namun tak ia sampaikan, merasa ia bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk bertanya tentang urusan pribadi Sasuke. Mereka memang akrab seperti yang pemuda berambut panjang—yang dipanggil Neji itu bilang, namun bukan berarti mereka punya hak untuk saling mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing. Sakura tahu batasan itu, ia tahu benar dimana posisinya berada.

"Dia bilang ada sesuatu yang mau dibicarakan denganku," Sasuke kembali membuka suaranya.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, namun lagi-lagi mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sebaiknya diam saja dan menunggu Sasuke berbicara sampai tuntas.

"Entah apa yang mau dia bicarakan, tapi aku punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini."

Sakura menelan ludah, masih terdiam dan membiarkan Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau tahu," tiba-tiba saja suara Sasuke yang semula tenang kini meningkat dan penuh dengan emosi yang berkecamuk, "dia itu kadang sangat sulit dimengerti. Ok, aku dan dia memang sangat mirip satu sama lain. Tapi kadang aku malah jadi bingung sendiri. Apa yang dia mau? Apa yang ada dalam kepalanya? Aku seringkali tidak mengerti. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mendengarkan ceritanya dan kami duduk terdiam. Seperti itu. Selalu seperti itu. Dan sekarang dia tiba-tiba mengajakku bicara serius begini, entah apa yang dipikirkannya," kalimat-kalimat itu meluncur bertubi-tubi dari mulut Sasuke, hingga Sakura terhenyak.

Sakura menatap pemuda berambut hitam di sampingnya itu. Kedua bola mata onyx-nya berkilat dengan gejolak emosi—apapun itu, yang tengah membara di sana.

"Aku dan dia selama ini menjalani hubungan kami seperti ini. Diam. Dalam diam. Aku selalu merasa dia mengerti aku, tapi semakin hari aku semakin menyangsikan hal itu. Apa menurutmu ini baik, hanya diam saja dan membiarkan semua masalah mengalir dengan sendirinya? Hanya diam dan saling menjilat luka masing-masing. Tak ada kata penghiburan, tak ada kata penyemangat. Semuanya hanya tentang aku, dia, dan kesenyapan."

Sakura menelan ludah, tak pernah dilihatnya Sasuke yang tampak emosional seperti ini. Sesuatu ada yang aneh dengannya—pikirnya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak seperti dirimu, ada apa?" Sakura bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak setelah menyadari bahwa sesaat sebelumnya ia telah terjebak dalam emosinya sendiri. Menghela napas, ia merendahkan suaranya, "Entahlah. Aku…hanya cemas, entah apa yang dipikirkan Hinata. Bagaimana menurutmu? Kalian sama-sama wanita kan, menurutmu apa yang ada dalam kepalanya?"

Sakura menelan ludah, "Jika kau berpikir sedikit saja, tentu kau mengerti. Dia itu tidak suka dengan kedekatan kita," jawab Sakura datar.

"Untuk alasan seperti itu, apa perlu dia mengundangku dalam suatu pembicaraan serius?"

Sakura menghela napas, "Mana kutahu, aku bukan dia!" tanpa sadar suaranya meninggi. Seketika ia tutup mulutnya dan menggumamkan kata 'Maaf' tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menyahut untuk beberapa lama. Perjalanan mereka dihabiskan dengan kesenyapan yang kembali menyeruak. Hanya sesekali Sakura membuka suaranya untuk mengarahkan tujuan menuju rumahnya.

Meluncur cepat, mobil itu kini sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Tepat ketika Sakura turun dari mobil dan hendak menutup pintu, Sasuke berujar pelan, "Maaf, aku sedikit emosional hari ini. Aku tahu, kau bukan Hinata," dan iapun berlalu dengan menyisakan pertanyaan besar di kepala Sakura.

Sasuke memutar setirnya dan memacu mobilnya lebih kencang. Jalanan malam yang cukup lengang memudahkannya memacu kendaraannya itu dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

Kepalanya dipenuhi berbagai macam hal yang berkecamuk. Sesekali dilampiaskannya kekesalannya itu pada pengemudi lain yang menghalangi jalannya atau mendahuluinya.

'Ini tidak benar, aku menjadi kacau begini'—ujarnya dalam hati di sela-sela kewarasannya yang masih tersisa.

* * *

Dalam sekejap saja kini Sasuke telah sampai di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah, Sasuke mematikan mesin dan melompat turun dari mobil.

Berjalan dengan sedikit ragu menuju pintu depan ketika seorang wanita setengah baya dengan perawakan gemuk menghampirinya, "Nona Hinata sudah menunggu dari siang di kamarnya," ujar wanita itu.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata 'Terima kasih' seraya beranjak menuju pintu belakang, dimana ia akan lebih cepat sampai ke kamar Hinata yang memang terletak di bagian belakang rumah besar bercat putih polos itu.

Dengan dua ketukan di pintu, kini Sasuke memasuki kamar Hinata yang tampak lengang. Tak jauh berbeda dengan kamarnya, tak ada poster maupun apapun tertempel di dinding kamarnya yang sunyi.

"Hinata, maaf membuatmu menunggu," ujarnya.

Hinata yang kini tengah duduk dengan tenang dan anggun di atas ranjang tidurnya tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa. Silahkan duduk."

Sasuke menarik kursi putar di dekat meja belajar Hinata di seberang tempat tidurnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi empuk itu.

"Maaf membuatmu repot untuk meluangkan waktu datang kesini di tengah kesibukan kegiatan OSIS. Aku tahu besok kalian akan mengadakan seminar dan diikuti festival beberapa hari lagi, tapi aku malah mengusikmu dengan masalah pribadi," Hinata bertutur lembut, rasa bersalah tersirat dari setiap kata yang terucap.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Tidak apa. Langsung saja, ada apa?"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa aku menangkap kesan bahwa kau merasa tidak senang?"

"Aku sedikit letih, maaf. Ada apa?" Sasuke berusaha memelankan suaranya.

Hinata menarik napas sebelum mulai membuka suaranya, "Kau…tahu sendiri, kan? Ada banyak hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini…"

Sasuke tak menyahut. Membiarkan Hinata melanjukan.

"Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi…banyak hal dalam dirimu telah berubah…"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tiba-tiba saja kau banyak berubah, perlahan namun pasti… Kenapa…?" Hinata berujar lirih, menatap Sasuke lekat.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak menangkap apa yang mau kau katakan, apa maksudmu?"

"Pertama kau tiba-tiba saja ingat nama teman-temanku. Kau tidak tahu betapa terkejutnya aku ketika kau menyebut nama Naruto ketika aku menyinggung rekan proyekku, kau makan siang bersama orang lain, banyak menghabiskan waktumu dengan orang lain, dan tahukah kau kalau akhir-akhir ini kau semakin sering tersenyum?" Hinata tak mampu membendung perasaannya yang bergejolak.

"Itu…itu semua proses adaptasi. Kau tahu kan, di sekelilingku banyak orang-orang yang menarik dengan kepribadian yang unik, sedikit banyak aku mulai terpengaruh," Sasuke menyahut cepat.

"Jangan coba menyangkal. Sesuatu ada yang salah, ada yang berubah tentangmu," Hinata menahan mati-matian genangan air yang mulai terbentuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tidak membuat penyangkalan, mengertilah, mungkin kau merasa aku tidak seperti biasanya atau semacamnya, tapi aku tetaplah diriku. Tak ada yang berubah dalam diriku, hanya sesuatu yang tampak saja," Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, tidak mengubah fakta bahwa kau _memang_ telah banyak berubah," Hinata bersikukuh.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Baiklah, bila kau memang melihatnya demikian. Lalu apa yang salah dengan perubahan?" Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya.

Hinata terkejut bukan main. Air matanya yang menggenang kini tak tertahankan lagi dan mulai berjatuhan perlahan, "Kau tidak berpikir bahwa itu menyakitkan bagiku?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau telah berubah sementara aku tetaplah aku yang lama."

Sasuke tersentak, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Hinata.

Sejenak hening menyesap. Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata tak ada yang membuka suaranya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan meremas kepalanya, berbagai hal campur aduk di kepalanya yang kini terasa berat itu, mulai membuka suaranya dan memecah keheningan, "Dengar, Hinata… Tidak ada yang mengharuskanmu berubah. Aku menyayangimu sebagai dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak menuntut perubahan darimu."

Hinata menanggapi kalimat Sasuke itu dengan senyum hambar, "Begitu? Mungkin memang itu yang kau pikirkan. Tapi bukan itu yang kau rasakan."

Sasuke terperanjat, membelalakkan kedua bola matanya.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak sadar. Bukan cuma perilakumu yang berubah. Hatimu juga telah berubah."

"Apa mak—"

"Sasuke yang menyayangiku bukan yang seperti ini!" Hinata menyela ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke semakin terkejut.

"Dia adalah orang yang bertalenta, pandai, kurang senang bersosialisasi, selalu menjaga jarak dengan orang lain, hanya sedikit orang yang ia biarkan memasuki ruang hatinya. Selalu tampak kuat, namun menyimpan kegundahannya sendiri. Terlihat sangat dingin, namun sering juga terlihat murung di kamarnya dan mengunci diri dari dunia luar. Dia yang seperti itu, dia yang begitulah yang menemukanku…"

Sasuke tak menyahut. Menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang masih terkejut.

"Dia menemukanku yang meringkuk di sudut kamarku, menolongku dari kehidupanku yang menyesakkan. Kami selalu bersama-sama membagi kesendirian dan kesedihan kami berdua saja, menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam hening. Hanya dengan keberadaan satu sama lain, kami merasa nyaman dan tenang. Kebahagiaan seperti itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi kami…"

Sasuke menelan ludah.

"Tapi kini, siapa yang duduk di hadapanku ini? Siapa kau? Kau siapa?"

"Hinata, hal ini tidak ada pengaruhnya dengan hubungan kita."

"Hal itu sangat berpengaruh bagiku."

Sasuke tersentak dengan kalimat Hinata yang menyelanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yang ada di hadapanku kini adalah seorang pemuda yang pandai dan cakap, memperhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, bersikap hangat pada kawannya, membuka diri pada orang lain, membiarkan orang lain memasuki ruang hatinya yang sebelumnya terkunci rapat."

Sasuke tak menyahut, membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan.

"Kau yang dulu hanya membagi kisahmu denganku. Dengan aku saja. Katakan apa hal itu masih sama?" Hinata menatap kedua bola mata Sasuke lekat.

Sasuke menelan ludah.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa jawab…?" suara Hinata kembali terdengar lirih.

Sekonyong-konyong Sasuke rasakan lidahnya menjadi kelu, namun dipaksakannya juga untuk membuka suaranya, "…Tentu. Kisahku hanya untukmu…" ia menelan ludah.

"Tidak ada yang lain?"

Sasuke tahu ini akan berujung pada hal yang tidak mengenakkan, namun ia tak ingin membohongi Hinata. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk jujur dan bersiap dengan segala konsekuensinya, "Aku…kadang mengobrol dengan…Sakura. Yah, cuma obrolan ringan. Tapi kadang ada—"

"Itulah!" Hinata menyela, suaranya sedikit memekik.

"Tidak, dengar dulu, Hinata—"

"Tidak, kau yang dengarkan aku," Hinata meninggikan suaranya. "Bukan hanya tingkah lakumu yang berubah, sesuatu dalam dirimu juga telah berubah. Sesuatu yang jauh berada di dalam dirimu."

"Sekali lagi, walau begitu apa salahnya dengan perubahan? Ini tidak menjadi alasan untuk mempengaruhi hubungan kita, kan??" Sasuke mulai terpancing emosinya dan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti?? Ketika kau berubah sementara aku tetaplah aku yang lama, maka kita tak akan bisa sama seperti yang dulu lagi!" Hinata balas meninggikan suaranya.

"Omong kosong! Yang menjalani hubungan ini adalah kita, selama rasa sayangku padamu tidak berubah, tidak akan ada yang berubah. Apa mungkin kau yang tidak menyukai aku yang sekarang??"

Hinata tak menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Apa yang kau sukai itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang cool, penyendiri, memandang kehidupan dengan dingin, tenggelam dalam idealismenya sendiri dan melihat segala sesuatunya dengan perspektif sinisme, tidak menghargai orang lain dan menilai segala sesuatunya hanya berdasarkan standar idealisnya, individualistis dan selalu membentengi dirinya dengan orang lain?"

Hinata tak menyahut kini, menatap Sasuke dengan kedua kelopak mata yang melebar.

"Lalu sekarang setelah aku berubah, kau tidak suka? Aku tidak bilang kalau aku yang dulu itu salah, buruk, atau semacamnya. Tapi aku juga tidak merasa aku yang sekarang ini jelek atau buruk. Aku senang seperti ini. Apa itu tidak boleh?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Bukan masalah baik atau buruk, bagus atau jelek. Tapi kau telah meninggalkanku, sedikit demi sedikit kau pergi ke tempat yang asing bagiku. Aku tidak mengenalmu yang sekarang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kau yang selama ini hanya menggantungkan dirimu padaku seorang, kini telah menaruh kepercayaan pada orang lain. Gadis itu. Gadis itu lebih pantas untukmu yang sekarang. Sedangkan aku? Bagaimana denganku??"

"Sekali lagi, ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sakura."

"Dan sekali lagi kukatakan, jangan menyangkal. Tanya pada dirimu sendiri. Bukankah dia yang telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini? Dia yang seperti itu sesuai untuk dirimu yang seperti sekarang ini. Dibandingkan dia yang begitu diberkahi dengan kasih sayang dari lingkungannya, dari teman-temannya, aku bukanlah apa-apa," Hinata tak mampu membendung emosinya dan air matanya mulai mengalir perlahan di pipi lembutnya.

"Sangat aneh kau merasa cemburu padanya, iri padanya. Lihat siapa yang berstatus sebagai pacarku. Lihat siapa yang kutelepon setiap malam. Lihat siapa yang rumahnya kudatangi malam ini. Bukan dia, kan?"

"Itu karena kau merasa terbelenggu dengan kewajibanmu! Kau telah berjanji untuk selalu menyayangaiku, menyukaiku melebihi siapapun, mencintaiku. Harga diri dan sumpahmu pada diri sendiri itulah yang membuatmu tetap bersama denganku," Hinata mulai tercekat, "seandainya tidak pernah kau ucapkan janji itu, aku yakin kau akan meninggalkanku."

Sasuke tak menyahut.

"Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan?" Hinata kembali berujar lirih. "Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau yang telah berubah ini tetap menganggapku yang terpenting? Aku ingin menjadi yang terbaik bagimu, paling istimewa bagimu. Bukan orang lain. Jangan beri ruang untuk orang lain…"

Sasuke beranjak melangkah mendekati tempat Hinata duduk di ranjangnya, "Baik kau maupun Sakura, kalian tidak sedang bersaing mendapatkan aku. Sejak awal aku adalah milikmu, dan Sakura tahu itu. Dia bukan gadis jalang yang akan merebut pacar orang, dia tidak seperti itu, dia gadis baik-baik. Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan tentang dia di antara kita," Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi Hinata.

"Kau tidak tahu…" Hinata mulai terisak, "tidak tahu apa yang bisa terjadi. Walau hari ini kau berkata seperti itu, siapa yang tahu apa yang terjadi esok atau lusa?"

"Ini tidak seperti kau saja, terpengaruh pada sesuatu yang abstrak dan tak berdasar. Kemana cara pandangmu yang selalu berdasarkan realitas dan menjunjung tinggi kelogisan?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Justru karena aku realistis aku bisa berkata begini," Hinata menimpali dengan tajam.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam.

"Hati manusia tidak bisa ditebak. Tidak ada rumus yang dapat menjamin konsistensi hati manusia. Hati manusia bisa berubah. Begitu pula rasa cinta yang berfluktuasi tanpa dapat dielakkan. Tahu-tahu saja semua hal dapat terjadi dan yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menerimanya. Dan aku tidak senang dengan sesuatu yang tak dapat diprediksi. Aku tidak suka perubahan."

Sasuke tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Mungkin bagimu kecemburuanku ini adalah hal yang bodoh. Tapi bagiku, ini adalah hal yang besar pengaruhnya pada diriku. Bukan hanya pada kisah asmara kita. Tapi juga pada apa yang kupercaya, apa yang kurasakan. Kau tidak mengerti betapa hal ini terus mengusikku, sementara aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Kau semakin menjauh dariku. Bukan ragamu, tapi jiwamu. Aku semakin merasa tidak mengenalmu. Mungkin karena sebenarnya aku memang tidak pernah memahamimu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menemanimu dalam kesendirianmu yang hitam pekat. Tidak seperti gadis itu yang sanggup mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajakmu keluar ke dunia penuh cahaya yang terang benderang."

Sasuke terpaku dalam posisinya, membeku.

"Itulah. Aku merasa jika dibandingkan gadis itu, aku bukanlah apa-apa. Aku tidak pantas untukmu. Maka dari itu aku cemas. Cemas kau akan meninggalkanku…"

Hening menyesap sejenak, sebelum Sasuke mengakhiri pertemuan mereka itu dengan ucapan, "Sekarang kita sama-sama dalam kondisi labil. Kita bicarakan lagi lain waktu. Sekarang beristirahatlah."

* * *

"Begitu? Lalu apa yang kau katakan?" suara di seberang saluran telepon menyeruak setelah beberapa saat keheningan menyesap.

"Hinata terus beranggapan bahwa aku akan meninggalkannya. Mungkin aku memang berubah, tapi apa menurutmu hatiku juga telah berubah? Apa hati manusia bisa berubah semudah itu?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Neji? Katakan, apa aku telah berubah seperti yang Hinata katakan?"

Terdengar suara helaan napas dari seberang sana, "Ya, Sasuke. Ya."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Benarkah?" ulangnya tak percaya.

"Kalau kau yang dulu, tidak akan malam-malam begini meneleponku dan menceritakan masalahmu padaku. Kau tahu, sudah bertahun-tahun kita berteman, tapi aku selalu merasa kalau kau tidak menganggapku sebagai teman sungguhan. Aku hanyalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang kau kenal dan sering menghabiskan waktu denganmu karena acara keluarga kita, menghabiskan waktu bersama karena kita menuntut ilmu di tempat yang sama. Lebih dari itu, kau menyimpan dirimu untukmu sendiri."

Sasuke tak menyahut, sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan Neji tentang apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini tentang dirinya.

"Dan aku, hanya bisa memaklumimu. Membiarkanmu bersikap seperti itu. Tidak pernah mengeluh, tidak menuntut apa-apa. Aku menerimamu apa adanya sebagai temanku."

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?" Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti.

"Bahkan orang jenius seperti aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Jawab aku, antara seseorang yang mengerti dirimu dan menerimamu apa adanya dan membiarkanmu bersikap sesukanya, dengan orang yang memahamimu namun berusaha membuatmu berubah menjadi lebih baik, mana yang paling benar?"

Sasuke terkejut bukan main.

"Bukan tempatku untuk menilai sesuatu itu baik atau buruk. Tapi apa yang terjadi padamu belakangan ini mengarah pada hal-hal yang postif, jadi kuanggap perubahanmu ini baik. Terserah bagaimana kau akan menyikapi perubahan ini sekarang, tapi ada yang perlu kukatakan padamu sebagai teman lamamu."

Sasuke menunggu Neji melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak akan sanggup berkata seperti ini jika kau tidak berubah menjadi seperti sekarang. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengungkapkan pikiranku tentangmu. Entah apa yang terjadi, apakah muncul keberanian atau kesempatan, mungkin juga keduanya. Yang jelas kau telah membuatku ingin mengatakannya. Dan itu semua, karena kau telah berubah. Ada yang berubah dalam dirimu."

Sasuke terdiam, mengolah kata-kata Neji dalam benaknya. Tak pernah ia kira kawannya itu menyimpan berbagai pikiran mengenai dirinya. Baginya selama ini Hyuuga Neji adalah sekedar teman lama, putra dari salah satu kolega Ayahnya, sepupu dari pacarnya, orang yang sama jeniusnya dengan dirinya, mampu mengimbangi percakapan intelektual dengannya. Namun tak pernah ia sangka bahwa kawannya itu memikirkannya sejauh itu.

"…Sasuke," suara dari seberang itu kembali menyeruak, membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa memberi jawaban atas masalahmu. Tapi yang dapat kukatakan adalah," hening sejenak, "pernahkah kau memikirkan apa yang dirasakan gadis yang satunya lagi? Sakura?"

Sontak Sasuke terkejut bukan main, "Apa maksudmu??"

"Jangan naif," Neji menukas tajam. "Apa kau yakin, dia tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu?"

Sasuke menahan tawa, "Apa-apaan itu, tentu saja tidak mungkin. Kami—"

"Jangan mungkir," Neji memotong, "kemungkinan bahwa ia jatuh hati padamu tidak nol. Mungkin dia memang bukan gadis sembarangan yang akan terpesona hanya dengan tampang dan gayamu. Tapi kalian telah banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Apa kau pernah berpikir seandainya dia suka padamu? Atau mungkin malah kau yang tanpa sadar telah menyukainya?"

Lidah Sasuke menjadi kelu dalam sekejap. Kedua bola matanya membelalak.

"Pikirkan itu. Bukan cuma Hinata yang terluka di sini. Bukan tidak mungkin secara tidak sadar kaupun telah melukai gadis itu. Segala sesuatu tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula setelah semua yang terjadi. Kau terlalu ceroboh karena telah bermain-main dengan api."

Detik berikutnya Neji memutuskan saluran telepon mereka. Meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keheningan bersama dengan pikiran dan kebimbangan yang makin bertumpuk di kepalanya.

.

.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**End Note:**

Cerita semakin memuncak, perlahan namun pasti Sasuke mulai diarahkan pada dua pilihan yang sulit.

Chapter ini banyak drama-nya, buat yang kurang suka, mohon bersabar sedikit ya ^^;;

Karena chapter ini fokus pada perasaan Hinata, berikutnya kita akan lihat bagaimana perasaan Sakura dan apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini.

Buat yang lupa—Tentang pacar Sakura, di _**chapter 2**_ Sasuke bertanya apa Sakura punya pacar atau tidak, dan jawaban Sakura adalah, _"Tidak ada. Menghilang."_

Pacar Sakura ini tampaknya banyak yang menantikan ya, semoga kalian ga berekspektasi terlalu tinggi soal mantan Sakura ini, takutnya malah kecewa dan gebukin saya rame-rame.. ^^;; *kabur*

**Review-reply buat non-login reviewer:**

.

** YoyoY:** Saya juga seneng sama Temari, bisa dibilang dari semua heroine di Naruto saya paling deket pribadinya sama Temari ketimbang tokoh lain. Viva Temari! ^^

(Mantan?) pacarnya Saku bukan Naru.. tuh mereka baru ketemu sekarang kan :)

Update diusahakan cepat. Tapi kalau belum mood maksain bisa-bisa hasilnya juga maksa, kadang berjam-jam cengok nunggu mood dulu ^^;; (susahnya moody)

** Kanna seuji:** Pokonya saya usahakan bakal buat ending yang ga ngeselin.. ;)

Hinata cemas, Sasu bingung, Saku (?) di chapter depan.. :)

** Kaori a.k.a Yama: ** Yo juga ^^

Awalnya memang niat jadiin Temari penampar realita buat para tokoh cewek di sini, tapi ga niat bikin Temari sekejam itu. Tau-tau pas ngetik tangan langsung auto-pilot sendiri, ngetik apa yang sekiranya seorang Temari ungkapkan di saat begitu. Ternyata banyak yang suka heheh ^//^

Iya itu Naru, hubungannya sama Naru masih belum jelas.. :p

Soal mantan Saku, cek di End Note ya :)

** Naru-mania:** Ino nanti muncul lagi di chapter berikutnya, tampaknya chapter berikutnya bakalan panjang banget atau mungkin saya bagi dua nanti *lap keringet*

Yup, betul, setiap hal pasti bertolak dari alasan, dan semuanya punya pembelaan tersendiri.. ;)

Soal pacarnya Sakura, silahkan liat di End Note :)

** Nakamura Miharu-chan:** Udah update nih ^^

** Mugiwara piratez:** Syukurlah kalau cukup realistis :D

Iya, cowok emang kurang sensitif sama perasaan orang. Mainannya otak mulu, jarang pake hati =3=

Makanya muncul si Neji ini buat memberi tamparan keras biar Sasu mikir.. :p

** Ryu kun:** Iya, Naru yang berusaha menghentikan Hinata akhirnya malah terjebak sendiri dan sulit membantah. *pok-pok naru*

Erm..sayangnya Naru bukan (mantan?) pacar Saku ^^;;

** Risle-coe:** Temari jadi favorit ya, viva Temari! ^-^

Yup, tiap orang pasti punya alasan dan pembelaan tersendiri atas semua tindakannya ;)

Syukurlah kalau hobi berdebat saya bermanfat :)

** crackqueen: **Iya, sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi. Baca terus ya ^^

** Kyoro:** Maap chapter 7 ini telat... T__T *sembah*

Moga chapter ini ga mengecewakan..

Temari favorit banyak orang ya :D

** Liya anag baik:** Iya, Naruto. Tuh akhirnya dia ketemu Sakura ^^

Suka Hinata nggak yaa? Gimana Naru? *colek pundak Naru* Hehe masih rahasia katanya.. :p

** BonSUJU:** Salam kenal juga.. ^^

Hehe iya, banyak yang berkomentar kalau Temari di chapter lalu keren, chapter depan dia bakal 'beraksi' lagi ;)

** Imuri:** Sip, udah update nih ;)

.

**To all of you, Thanks a lot for spending your time to leave comments, love you all~ ^^**

.

**ETA:** Chapter 7 ini typo-betaed by _**Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane**_, mengingat saya agak sibuk dalam beberapa hari ini. Trims yak, otouto! :)

Tantei-kun ini adik dari salah satu teman dekat saya di kampus. Bagi yang senggang, Silahkan coba baca fanfic dia~ ^^


	8. Act 8: Another Question I

**Judul:** Little Fire on the Candle

**Sub-Judul:** Another Question

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

**WARNING: **AU, OOC-ness

**Pairing:** SasuHina ; SasuSaku

**NOTE: **Cerita sudah memasuki critical point, banyak aksi terjadi ketimbang dialog perdebatan antar tokoh di chapter ini.. ^^;;

Dan, seperti janji saya di chapter-chapter awal bahwa tidak akan ada Mary Sue, kali ini giliran Sakura yang terperangkap dalam emosi. Baik Sasuke, Hinata, maupun Sakura, semua dapat imbas yang besar dari main api yang dilakukan Sasuke.. ^^

* * *

**Little Fire on the Candle**

**( Act. 8: Another Question I )**

**

* * *

**

.

Terkadang mendengarkan jauh lebih mudah daripada mengalaminya langsung. Bagi Sakura yang selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik, membantu kawannya yang dalam masalah—baik dari segi bantuan moral maupun material, hidup sangatlah menyenangkan.

Ada banyak hal yang ia pelajari dari kehidupan di sekelilingnya. Ia melihat segala sesuatu dengan perspektif orang lain, merasakan, membayangkan, dan memahami setiap kejadian.

Daya adaptasinya terhadap lingkungan baru, bersama dengan kuatnya rasa empati dia, menjadikannya tumbuh sebagai seorang gadis yang sensitif pada perasaan orang lain. Hal inilah yang membuatnya begitu disenangi teman-temannya.

Ia bukan malaikat yang akan selalu memberikan obat penawar bagi luka setiap orang, namun ia mampu menolong mereka dari rasa gundah mereka untuk terus melangkah maju dan berusaha bersama.

Kehidupannya selama tujuh belas tahun dijalani seperti itu. Memberi dan menerima, tanpa menuntut terlalu banyak.

Namun semua teori tentang dirinya itu hancur tak bersisa ketika Uchiha Sasuke muncul dalam sejarah kehidupannya.

Detik ketika ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, adalah detik dimana ia telah berubah menjadi seorang anak gadis biasa. Yang dipenuhi gejolak rasa di dadanya.

Hatinya yang tak mau mengakui, namun kepalanya yang menyadari. Tentu saja ini tidak lazim, karena hati biasanya bereaksi duluan dalam urusan perasaan. Tapi inilah yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Sakura tahu benar bahwa lambat laun ia mungkin akan menyukai Uchiha Sasuke lebih dari sekedar teman. Logikanya berputar dengan tanggap dan membisikinya bahwa Sasuke adalah sosok yang selama ini ia dambakan.

Bukan kemunculan seorang pangeran yang ditunggunya, melainkan seseorang yang mampu membuat jiwanya bagai tertarik ke dalam pusaran emosi yang hangat dan kuat. Seseorang yang mampu membuatnya paham bahwa orang itulah yang diciptakan untuk melengkapinya. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Dengan pemikiran yang seperti itu, Sakura berusaha menyegel hatinya rapat-rapat. Ia tahu benar bahwa jika sekali saja ia lengah, pusaran kebimbangannya itu akan menarik hatinya dalam kekotoran. Pikiran kotor untuk menodai persahabatan mereka.

Pantaskah ia dikatakan sebagai sahabat dari Uchiha Sasuke?

Sakura tidak tahu itu. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri tak pernah menyinggung hal itu.

Namun setiap kali ia melihat cerminan dirinya berjalan bersisian dengan pemuda itu, berbicara dengan pemuda itu, bercanda bersama pemuda itu, tanpa dapat dihindari yang dirasakannya adalah mereka ada untuk satu sama lain.

Sakura berusaha membuat keadaan mengalir apa adanya. Dan inilah kesalahan terbesarnya. Ia tak tahu bahwa berbeda dengan teori, segala hal yang terjadi di depan matanya tak dapat dielakkan sanggup membuat semua teori itu hancur lebur.

Membiarkan dirinya berada dekat dengan Sasuke, membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam kehidupan Sasuke. Ia pikir semua itu hal yang wajar saja. Sama halnya dengan ia pada Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Tenten, Temari, Ino, dan yang lainnya.

Tapi ia tak mengerti, bahwa rasa dalam hati lebih tak dapat dibendung daripada pikiran itu sendiri.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak sama dengan yang lainnya. Tidak sama dengan Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, dan lainnya. Ia berbeda dari mereka.

Bukan Sakura yang membuat ukuran perbedaan itu. Bukan pula Sasuke atau siapapun. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Begitu saja, hingga ketika tersadar ia telah melangkah terlalu jauh untuk dapat kembali lagi ke titik permulaan.

Seperti sebuah lelucon, manusia dipertemukan oleh benang takdir, namun tidak semua dari mereka akan terus bersama-sama dalam rangkaian suratan takdirnya.

* * *

Mengatur taplak meja bercorak kotak-kotak merah di atas meja kayu panjang yang kecokelatan, Sakura mengembangkan senyum ketika melihat sesosok pemuda berambut emas datang menghampirinya.

"Sedang sibuk?" ujar si rambut emas—yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Seminarnya dimulai satu jam lagi. Kau ikut tidak?" Sakura tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari meja di hadapannya yang memisahkan antara ia dengan lawan bicaranya itu. Kedua jemari lentiknya dengan lihai menggulung dan menyimpulkan ujung taplak yang menjuntai di kaki meja.

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku ikut."

Sakura hendak berterima kasih padanya, ketika Naruto kembali membuka suaranya, "Bersama Sai dan Hinata."

Sedikit perasaan tak terdefinisi menggelitik hati Sakura. Oh, tidak—pikirnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu begitu. Bereaksi setiap kali nama Hinata menyusup selaput gendang telinganya. Seolah kata tabu yang membuatnya dadanya sesak seketika.

"Ah itu dia! Sakura!" suara seorang gadis menyeruak dari kejauhan. Di sana Tenten tengah berlari kecil menjinjing kantung kertas besar di kedua tangannya. Di belakangnya Temari tengah memberi instruksi pada siswa-siswa OSIS yang tengah mengangkut kantung-kantung plastik besar berwarna hitam mengkilat.

Dalam hitungan detik, Tenten sudah tiba di meja tempat Sakura berada. Dengan cekatan ia meletakkan kedua kertas jinjingan di tangannya di belakang meja.

Sakura mengintip ke dalam kantung-kantung kertas itu, "Berapa buah semuanya?"

"Tujuh puluh kotak. Sudah termasuk untuk pembicara dan peserta seminar," Tenten menjawab mantap.

Sakura mengangguk dan beralih pada Temari yang menghampirinya, "Sudah OK?"

"OK. Delapan puluh lima kotak. Untuk pembicara, peserta, dan panitia," jawab Temari seraya melingkarkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sakura meliukkan pena di atas buku catatannya, menceklis _'Coffee-break: OK'_ dan _'Lunch: OK'_ dalam perincian persiapan Konsumsi. Menulis angka tujuh puluh dan delapan puluh lima di masing-masing kolom.

"Biar kubantu menyusun buku tamu dan aksesoris di meja," seru Tenten, dan dengan semangat mengeluarkan isi kardus cokelat di bawah meja. Dengan cekatan ia atur benda-benda dalam kardus itu ke atas meja sedemikian rupa. Vas bunga kecil lengkap dengan beberapa tangkai bunga plastik, dua buah buku tamu sederhana yang dibuka di atas meja menghadap pengunjung, serta dua buah bolpen bertinta hitam di samping masing-masing buku tamu.

"Sakura, bisa bantu mengatur kursi di dalam? Anak laki-laki semua payah dalam keteraturan dan kerapian," seru Haku tiba-tiba dengan kepalanya yang tersembul dari pintu masuk besar ruangan seminar.

Sakura mengangguk dan sigap menghampiri Haku—yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Bendahara OSIS ketika ia mengurus dana untuk konsumsi sehari sebelumnya itu. Sesekali sudut mata Sakura menangkap sosok Haku di sampingnya, yang entah bagaimana, pemuda itu tampak seperti seorang gadis. Mungkin karena pembawaan dari wajahnya yang lembut dan didukung dengan postur tubuhnya yang cenderung ramping.

"Biar kubantu," Temari muncul mengikuti Sakura dan mengarahkan beberapa orang staf logistik untuk mengarahkan kursi supaya lebih rapat atau renggang, tergantung keharmonisan barisan yang setengah melingkari panggung utama dan podium.

"Aku heran," ujar Temari tiba-tiba, menarik perhatian Sakura yang tengah menggeser sebuah kursi berkaki besi keperakan dengan busa merah pekat di bagian dudukan dan sandarannya.

"Hm?" Sakura bergumam sebagai isyarat bahwa ia mendengarkan, walau perhatiannya tetap pada deretan kursi.

"Sasuke belum datang," sahut Temari dengan tenang.

Sakura terkesiap.

"Ini tidak biasanya. Biasanya dia selalu datang paling awal dalam setiap kegiatan OSIS," tambah Temari lagi, yang tak ayal membuat dada Sakura semakin terasa bergemuruh hebat.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk mengurus persiapan festival," timpal Sakura beberapa saat kemudian.

Temari bergumam dan kembali membuka suaranya, "Dia mengurusi apa yang masih akan terjadi dua hari lagi dan menelantarkan event yang terjadi sekarang di depan matanya?"

Sakura tahu benar bahwa Temari tidaklah sedang bertanya padanya, namun lebih pada mempertanyakan pernyataan Sakura yang baginya tak masuk akal.

Sakura hanya mampu menghela napas dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Lho, Sakura! Anak perempuan tidak boleh angkat yang berat-berat, biar aku saja!" suara nyaring yang akhir-akhir ini terdengar akrab di telinganya menyeruak.

Sakura memutar lehernya dan mendapati Naruto mengambil alih kursi di tangannya cepat, sebelum kemudian menyusunnya rapi dalam deretan. Sakura tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dalam belasan menit, berbondong-bondong muncul para siswa-siswi peserta seminar dan mulai bercakap-cakap di depan _lobby _utama.

Sakura segera kembali ke posisi awalnya, meja resepsionis, dan duduk bersama Tenten di sebelahnya. Ia telah menginstruksi Kiba dan Shikamaru untuk menjadi MC dan Moderator. Mereka telah siap di atas panggung utama dan duduk di sofa empuk, tenggelam dalam script di tangan mereka yang tengah mereka pelajari dengan tekun. Chouji tengah memeriksa _slideshow_ di laptop yang dibawanya dan mengamati pembiasan gambar pada layar _infocus_, untuk kemudian diatur tingkat pencahayaan dan ketajaman warnanya.

Selang beberapa menit, Sakura melirik jam tangannya dan menoleh pada Tenten. Tenten mengangguk dan berdiri, sebelum kemudain berseru pada para siswa-siswi di _lobby_ yang cukup luas itu dengan lantang namun tetap dalam nada yang sopan, "Teman-teman, seminarnya akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi, silahkan mendaftar ulang dan mengisi buku tamunya di sini."

Dalam sekejap meja resepsionis Sakura dan Tenten dikerubungi para peserta seminar yang berbaris rapi dalam dua antrian, satu di deretan Tenten dan satu di deretan Sakura. Masing-masing mengisi nama, kelas, alasan mengikuti seminar, nomor ponsel, dan tanda tangan.

Dalam sekejap para peserta seminar telah memasuki ruang seminar semua, dan Temari kini tengah mengendalikan kondisi dalam ruang seminar sampai pembicara datang.

Sakura menghela napas lega, seolah segala beban berat di pundaknya terlepas seketika. Tenten tersenyum lebar di sampingnya, "Kalau seminar ini terkendali, maka semuanya berjalan lancar. Tidak sia-sia kau sibuk mengurusi persiapan seminar ini yang begitu menyita waktu dan energimu banyak sekali," ujarnya riang, penuh rasa bangga pada sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Sakura mengangguk dengan polesan senyum yang tak kalah riangnya, "Dengan begini kewajiban kita beres sudah!" ujarnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," tiba-tiba sebuah suara lembut dan tenang menyeruak.

Sakura tercekat. Itu bukan suara Tenten maupun Temari. Itu…

"Hinata?" Tenten menyuarakan rasa terkejutnya. Rupanya iapun tak mengira Hinata akan hadir dalam seminar itu.

Dan terlebih lagi…

"Sasuke! Darimana saja kau! Kita tadi kelimpungan mengatur kursi, tahu!" Temari mengomel panjang lebar, keluar dari ruang seminar dan menghampiri meja resepsionis tempat Sakura dan yang lain berkumpul.

Benar. Hinata bersama Sasuke.

"Aah, maaf. Aku menjemput Hinata dulu ke rumahnya," jawab Sasuke sambil mengurut punggung lehernya pelan.

Temari menghela napas dan sedikit mencibir. Dapat tertangkap oleh mata Sakura sekilas, bahwa Temari sempat melirik cepat ke arahnya sebelum kembali menatap Hinata. Sakura merasa tak enak hati dan kontan perutnya terasa mual.

"Sakura," Hinata memanggil namanya dengan nada yang lembut dan sedikit mengalun. Namun entah kenapa Sakura merasa merinding.

"Kamu sudah berusaha keras ya," ujar gadis berambut hitam panjang itu dengan senyum lembut terpoles di wajah cantiknya. Pembawaannya yang anggun didukung dengan pakaian yang tak kalah anggun dan feminin-nya, membuat Hinata tampak seperti wanita ningrat kelas atas yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Sasuke di sampingnya.

Sasuke, tak kalah formal dengan Hinata, mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang di balik rompi abu metaliknya dengan hiasan kotak-kotak kelabu dan hitam. Kedua kancing bagian atas kemejanya dibiarkan terbuka, menimbulkan kesan seksi dan menawan.

Berdua, sepasang kekasih itu bagaikan dua sejoli yang begitu sempurna. Berdiri bersisian dengan postur tubuh yang pas, gestur tubuh yang sesuai, dan penampilan yang luar biasa cocok.

Sakura sedikit bergurau dalam hatinya. Jika di dunia ini ada kontes pasangan ideal, pastilah kedua muda-mudi di hadapannya itu menjadi pemenangnya. Berdua, mereka begitu sempurna. Seolah masing-masing tercipta untuk satu sama lainnya.

Sakura menelan ludah.

"Sakura," suara baritone yang begitu lembut di telinganya, menghenyakkan Sakura dari pikiran kusutnya.

"Ya?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke—sang pemilik suara yang mampu menyihirnya dengan hanya suara lembutnya itu, dengan air muka yang tenang.

"Kau sudah melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Aku salut padamu, " ujar Sasuke dengan senyum terpoles di wajah tampannya. Garis wajahnya tegas dengan struktur tulang yang sempurna. Kulit putihnya terlihat kontras dengan rompi gelap yang dipakainya. Rambut hitam kebiruannya menambah estetika yang ditampilkan dari sosok rupawannya. Ia begitu menawan. Sekali pandang saja orang sudah tahu bahwa laki-laki macam inilah yang pastinya digilai banyak wanita, menjadi pangeran impian bagi mereka.

Namun sekali lagi, hidup bukanlah dongeng impian belaka. Semua orang harus menghadapai kenyataan. Setiap benda berharga, pasti tidak mungkin terus menjadi milik bersama. Dan Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu digilai para wanita ini sudah sejak lama telah menjadi milik seseorang. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sakura?" suara Sasuke kembali membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Ah maaf. Aku sedikit lelah akhir-akhir ini," ujarnya dengan tawa kecil yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Ya, dia jadi sering melamun," timpal Temari. Sontak Sakura melotot ke arahnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Menatap Temari dan Sakura bergantian.

"Sebaiknya kita segera mencari tempat duduk di dalam?" Hinata memecah keheningan seraya mengacungkan arloji keperakan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang putih lembut, pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dan Temari, "Aku masuk duluan," ujarnya singkat.

Setelah kedua sejoli itu menghilang dari pandangan, Tenten menyodok Sakura dengan sikutnya.

"Apa?" ujar Sakura tak acuh.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tenten, tak mengindahkan mood Sakura yang telah berubah.

"Apanya yang apa-apa?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Tenten dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Yaa itu, Sasuke datang bersama Hinata…" jawab Tenten hati-hati.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di udara, "Memangnya kenapa musti apa-apa? Apa hubungannya dengaku??" nada suaranya sedikit meninggi.

Tenten sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Sakura yang baginya cukup berlebihan itu. Seorang Haruno Sakura yang dikenalnya tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu, ia tahu benar akan hal itu. Namun Sakura yang kini ada di sampingnya itu…

"Hentikan tingkah konyolmu itu," sebuah suara tegas menerobos tensi tak mengenakkan antara Sakura dengan Tenten.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Ia lupa bahwa sang mulut berbisa—Temari—masih ada di situ.

"Aku sedang tidak mood bercanda atau semacamnya," ucap Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya dengan sedikit keras pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya, dan menghela napas seraya memijit keningnya yang terasa mengedut dan pening.

Ingin Tenten menyahut bahwa ia sama sekali tidak sedang bercanda. Namun segera ditepisnya hal itu, mengingat seorang Haruno Sakura yang sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk dapat sangat menyeramkan.

Tanpa disangka, Temari maju mendekat pada meja resepsionis dan menyorongkan pundaknya pada Sakura. Setengah berbisik ia berujar, "Kalau tidak melakukan sesuatu cepat-cepat, nanti keburu lepas lho."

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. Belum sempat ia bertanya, Temari sudah melenggang masuk ke dalam ruangan seminar sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura menatap punggung Temari yang menjauh dengan sedikit geram. Ia sendiri merasa bahwa sikapnya sungguh berlebihan dan tidak jelas, seolah ini bukan dirinya saja. Namun bagaimanapun suasana hatinya yang tidak enak betul-betul mengusiknya tanpa mampu dielakkan.

.

Seminar mengenai Astronomi itu berjalan dengan lancar. Nara sumber kini tengah tenggelam dalam khotbahnya di depan podium dan menunjuk-nunjuk layar _infocus _dengan senter lasernya. Chouji sibuk mengutak-atik laptop untuk memutar _slideshow _dan beberapa video sebagai media bahan seminar. Sesekali Kiba dan Shikamaru bergantian menanggapi penjelasan nara sumber, dan mengarahkan peserta seminar untuk bertepuk tangan. Semua berusaha dengan keras, dan semua berjalan dengan baik.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa suasana hati Sakura yang tidak baik itu kini mulai terhibur dengan kesuksesan seminar yang ia tangani dengan sepenuh hatinya dari awal hingga akhir persiapannya itu. Kerja kerasnya telah berbuah ranum dan kini saatnya ia mencicipi keberhasilan dengan dada yang terbusung dan penuh rasa kebanggaan. Hal ini merupakan suatu prestasi besar untuk klub Astrologi-nya yang sudah cukup lama tidak mengadakan event resmi.

Namun tentu saja, hambatan selalu muncul tanpa dinyana.

"APA?!" sebuah suara lantang dan nyaring terdengar beberapa meter dari meja resepsionis.

Sakura menelan ludah, firasatnya tidak enak. Dilihatnya Temari tengah mengomel pada siswa yang tak ia kenal—namun ia tahu siswa itu adalah salah satu staf logistik, dari arm-band yang disematkan di lengannya. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Dan firasatnya mengatakan bahwa hal apapun itu, bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Dengan langkah gusar dan berdebum keras, Temari menghampiri meja Sakura. Raut mukanya tampak menegang.

"Plakat!" Temari berseru, mengibaskan tangannya dengan gusar.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam.

"Plakat yang seharusnya dipersiapkan tiga buah untuk masing-masing nara sumber, patah satu buah. Pecah," Temari menjelaskan dengan nada tajam. Tampaknya ia sama sekali tak berniat menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tenten memekik kaget. Sakura hanya menatap tak percaya, kedua bola matanya tebelalak lebar.

"Salah satu anak logistik menyenggolnya dan pecah. Pecah begitu saja," Temari menjawab dengan jengkel.

"Apa kita masih sempat meminta lagi pada Kepala Sekolah?" Sakura cepat-cepat menepis keterkejutannya dan berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Walau ia berucap dengan tenang, namun kilatan di matanya tak mampu menutupi rasa cemasnya.

Temari menggeleng, "Sayangnya tidak. Untuk mendapat tiga buah plakat dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu itu saja sudah sangat sulit. Kami harus meminta izin melalui tiga tahapan hingga mendapat ACC dan diberi ketiga buah plakat itu," ujarnya kehabisan akal.

"Aku tak percaya semuanya berjalan begitu baik hingga momen terakhirnya bisa begitu berantakan begini," Tenten berkomentar, "bagaimana ini, Sakura?"

Sakura memutar otaknya. Pikiran buntunya, ditambah suasana hatinya yang tidak enak sungguh tidak membantunya sama sekali. Berkali-kali ia mengetukkan bolpen di atas meja di hadapannya dengan tak sabar seraya berpikir keras.

"Aku akan panggil Sasuke," Temari beranjak masuk ke dalam ruang seminar.

Tenten terlihat menghela napas. Tampaknya ia merasa tenang ketika nama Sasuke disebutkan. Mungkin sugesti tentang Sasuke melekat begitu erat dalam kepalanya. Sugesti bahwa yang bersangkutan akan selalu membawa jalan keluar dalam segala masalah.

Tak lama kemudian pemuda tampan yang ditunggu itupun muncul, menapaki lantai keramik _lobby_ ruang seminar dengan langkah sedikit tergesa.

"Temari sudah menjelaskan," ujarnya menatap Sakura lurus.

Sakura mengangguk. Air mukanya mengkhianatinya dengan menampakkan kegelisahan yang sebetulnya tak mau ia tunjukkan di depan Sasuke.

Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit dan menepuk pundak Sakura yang kemudian terhenyak, "Tidak perlu cemas begitu, aku punya plakat sekolah di rumahku, sisa acara seminar OSIS sebelumnya."

Sontak kedua kelopak mata Sakura melebar, bola matanya berkilat dengan harapan, "Benar begitu?"

Sasuke mengangguk sembari tersenyum lebih lebar, "Ayo kita ambil," ujarnya sesaat kemudian.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ambil," ulang Sasuke.

"Ambil kemana?" Sakura setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Sasuke balas mengerutkan keningnya, "Tentu saja ke rumahku. Kemana lagi?"

Sakura sudah hendak membuka suaranya lagi ketika Sasuke menggamit pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya dari meja resepsionis menyusuri koridor _lobby_, "Kita harus bergegas, waktu kita tidak banyak," ujar Sasuke singkat namun tegas.

Sakura hanya bisa patuh dan pasrah diseret oleh pemuda berambut hitam itu menyusuri lorong gedung sekolah. Hak sepatunya yang tidak terlalu tinggi memantul berirama pada lantai keramik di bawah sepatunya. Sepanjang lorong, keduanya larut dalam hening. Hanya irama langkah sepatu yang membentur keramik yang menggema sepanjang lorong.

.

Tiba di parkiran, Sakura menarik tangannya dari cekalan Sasuke, "Aku tidak akan kabur," sahutnya setengah bercanda. Sasuke tertawa kecil dan melepaskannya.

Masuk ke dalam mobil, keduanya mengencangkan _seatbelt_-nya masing-masing, dan dalam sekejap mobil yang ditumpangi keduanya itu meluncur cepat menyusuri pelataran parkir yang cukup lengang. Hari Jumat seperti ini memang tidak banyak mata pelajaran yang diambil para siswa sekolah swasta ternama itu.

Mengamati pemandangan di luar jendela kaca di sampingnya, Sakura larut dalam pikirannya. Suasana sunyi senyap bersama Sasuke sungguh tidak menyenangkan.

"Sasuke," akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan yang menyesakkan dada itu. "Terima kasih. Kalau kau tidak ada, entah apa jadinya seminar ini. Hancur," sambung Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Justru aku yang berterima kasih. Kalau kau tidak ada, entah bagaimana aku menangani seminar yang begitu dituntut Dewan Murid ini. Semuanya berkatmu, terima kasih," timpal Sasuke dengan segaris senyum di bibir tipisnya.

"Terutama, terima kasih sudah datang," Sakura berkomentar dengan sedikit bergurau.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Tentu saja aku akan datang, kenapa kau bicara seolah aku tidak akan datang saja?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu, "Kupikir kau cukup sibuk dengan persiapan festival dan hal lainnya, tidak akan sempat menghadiri seminar yang membosankan ini."

"Seminarnya menarik," tukas Sasuke, "dan aku tidak sebegitu sibuknya hingga mencampakkan rekan-rekan kerjaku yang telah bersusah payah mewujudkan seminar ini hanya dalam tenggat waktu kurang dari satu minggu."

Sakura tak menyahut.

"Kalian semua adalah kawan-kawanku yang hebat," tambah Sasuke lagi.

Sakura kembali tak menyahut.

Bukan sanjungan semacam ini yang ia harapkan. Sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa tak puas. Ia sendiri tak mengerti apa itu, apa yang ia harapkan dari Sasuke?

"Dan aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang memberi ucapan selamat pada Rapat Evaluasi nanti, untuk kesuksesan kerjamu hari ini padamu," tiba-tiba Sasuke kemabli membuka suaranya.

Sakura membelalak, terkejut bukan main. Ditolehkannya kepalanya pada Sasuke, dan dalam sekejap saja ia telah mengerti.

Yang diinginkannya adalah pernyataan Sasuke bahwa ia datang hari ini untuk dirinya. Bukan demi sertifikat seminar ataupun kewajiban sebagai Ketua OSIS, melainkan untuk dirinya. Hanya untuk Sakura seorang.

"Terima kasih," Sakura berujar pelan. Perlahan sneyum terkembang di wajahnya. Dadanya yang sedari pagi terasa sesak, kini mulai terasa lega dengan perasaan hangat menyusup di antaranya.

"Berterima kasih lagi? Kan sudah kubilang—"

"Terima kasih sudah hadir untukku," potong Sakura cepat.

Sasuke tertegun.

Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar jendela kaca mobil. Sisa perjalanan mereka dihabiskan dalam diam.

* * *

Pandangan mata gadis berambut hitam panjang berwajah sendu itu terfokus pada pembicara di atas podium. Sesekali gadis itu mengangguk, tersenyum simpul dengan lelucon yang disuguhkan, atau bertepuk tangan.

"Kulihat Sasuke keluar tadi," sebuah suara menyeruak dari samping tempat gadis itu duduk dengan anggun dan berkomposur.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu melirik sekilas pada sang pemilik suara, "Hai, Naruto," sapanya singkat.

Naruto mendengus, "Kulihat tadi Sasuke keluar," ulangnya sedikit menekankan kata-katanya.

"Ya, ada masalah dengan seminar ini," timpal gadis berambut hitam panjang itu dengan tenang.

"Hinata tidak ikut dengan dia?"

Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang rupanya adalah Hinata itu kembali melirik pada Naruto dengan sudut matanya.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut? Ini kan bukan tanggung jawabku," Hinata balas bertanya.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, bersandar pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki—tempat yang sama yang sebelumnya ditempati Sasuke, "Yah, aku aku hanya heran saja kau membolehkan pacarmu itu pergi dengan gadis lain, biasanya kan kau over-protektif," ujar Naruto ringan. Sama sekali tak ragu mencemooh rekan satu proyeknya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah berprasangka buruk pada Temari," timpal Hinata sekenanya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Temari?" sejenak kemudian ia menahan tawanya, "Jadi gadis berambut merah muda yang menjadi saingan cintamu itu namanya Temari?"

Kontan Hinata terperanjat, kedua pupil matanya mengecil, "Apa maksudmu?" pekiknya sedikit memelankan suaranya, tak ingin menarik perhatian para peserta seminar lainnya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Naruto kembali balas bertanya, seringai kecil terpampang di sudut bibirnya.

Hinata menggelang cepat. Rambut panjangnya yang indah tergerai bergoyang seirama dengan gerakan kepalanya, "Tadi Temari datang dan Sasuke pergi dengannya. Kupikir mereka pergi mengurus masalah apapun yang terjadi. Kurasa aku mendengar tentang plakat atau semacamnya," tegas Hinata.

"Ya, ya. Tapi yang pergi mengambil plakat itu Sasuke dan…. Tebak siapa?" Naruto menyunggingkan senyum lebar, "Haruno Sakura."

Hinata menghela napasnya, dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya perlahan.

Naruto memperhatikannya dari ekor matanya, "Begitu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya tanpa merasa canggung sedikitpun.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit ragu ia berujar perlahan, "Aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa kau adalah orang yang bersedia melepaskan apa yang kau miliki untuk orang lain."

Hinata menarik sudut bibirnya cepat, melirik pada Naruto, "Kau betul-betul mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam kepalamu ya?" ujarnya sembari menahan tawa.

Naruto tak menanggapi candaan Hinata itu, "Apa yang kau rencanakan, Hinata?"

"Tidak ada," Hinata mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa yang ada dalam kepalamu?"

Hinata menatap Naruto lekat. Kedua bola mata biru langit itu memancarkan cahaya yang kuat dan berkilat penuh energi kehidupan. Kini kedua bola mata itu tengah menatapnya tajam dengan kecemasan yang tersirat dari sorotan matanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu cemas? Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyakiti gadis itu secara langsung," Hinata membuang muka, kembali menatap lurus pada podium seminar.

Hening sejenak sebelum Naruto membuka suaranya, "Sebaliknya. Yang kukhawatirkan adalah kamu."

* * *

"Mau masuk sebentar?" Sasuke berujar sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya dan siap keluar dari mobil.

Sakura menggeleng, "Biar cepat, aku tunggu saja di sini."

Sasuke mengangguk dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi segera beranjak keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintu mobil sedikit keras, sebelum kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk menemukan benda yang semenjak beberapa bulan lalu hanyalah hiasan tanpa arti di sudut meja belajar di kamarnya, dan kini telah menjadi benda yang begitu penting.

Sasuke mengayuh langkah kakinya cepat, tak menghiraukan pandangan heran Ibunya yang tengah menikmati segelas jus alpukat di ruang televisi.

"Sasuke, sebentar. Ada—"

Suara Ibunya tenggelam di udara. Sasuke menaiki tangga menuju kamaranya yang terletak di lantai dua lebih cepat.

Dalam hitungan detik kini ia telah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Segera ia tarik kenop pintunya dan mendorong daun pintu itu hingga terbuka lebar dan beranjak masuk.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika dilihatnya sesosok pemuda tengah duduk di kursi meja belajarnya dan membelakangi pintu masuk.

Dari rambut merah terangnya yang terpangkas pendek, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk mengenali sosok berkulit pucat itu.

"Gaara?"

Sosok berambut merah menyala itu membalikkan badannya dengan memutar kursi putar yang tengah didudukinya dengan santai itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya sembari menghampiri si rambut merah di seberang ruangan.

"Begitu sikapmu pada sepupumu sendiri?" pemuda berambut merah menyala yang dipanggil Gaara itu menyahut dengan tak kalah dinginnya.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, kalau mau pacaran jangan pakai laptop-ku," Sasuke mendengus. Tangannya terjulur dan menggapai sebuah plakat hijau berbingkai keemasan yang terpajang kaku di sudut meja belajarnya.

"Ayahku betul-betul melarang keras kugunakan internet di rumah," Gaara menimpali dengan tak acuh, kembali menatap layar monitor laptop di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja. Itu supaya kau berhenti berhubungan dengan pacarmu itu," sungut Sasuke sedikit merasa tak senang wilayah privasinya dijamah orang lain tanpa izin.

"Aku tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan menjalin hubungan bersama orang yang sangat kusukai," Gaara kembali menyuarakan suara hatinya.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan beranjak keluar ruangan, "Jangan sentuh barang-barang lainnya. Cepat pualng kalau urusanmu sudah selesai," ujarnya sedikit ketus dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Tepat sebelum pintu ditutup, sesuatu dalam benak Gaara terbersit, "Sasuke, sejak kapan kau tertarik pada _chatroom_ tempatku dulu menghabiskan waktu senggang sambil kencan virtual?"—namun sang lawan bicara telah menutup pintunya dengan sempurna. Gaara mengangkat bahu dan kembali menghadap monitor.

* * *

Sasuke melangkah tergesa, menghampiri mobilnya sambil menenteng plakat di tangannya. Dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan memberikan plakat itu pada Sakura yang menunggunya sedari tadi.

Sakura menerima plakat yang disodorkan Sasuke dan membawanya ke pangkuannya. Sejenak ia amati plakat kaca berwarna hijau tua itu dan menyusuri tepian keemasannya yang bercorak. Hatinya terasa lega kini semua masalah telah teratasi. Dengan senyum terkembang di bibrnya, ia mulai menikmati perjalanan bersama Sasuke.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi tercegat lampu merah. Sasuke tahu benar lampu merah di perempatan wilayah pertokoan ini cukup lama, dan ia menghela napas dengan sedikit menggerutu.

"Dengan ini semua akan baik-baik saja," Sakura mengacungkan plakat di tangannya, berusaha mencairkan suasana beku di antara mereka.

Mendengar hal ini, Sasuke balas tersenyum, "Ya, syukurlah," sahutnya dengan suasana hati yang lebih baik.

"Akhir-akhir ini…banyak hal terjadi ya," Sakura memulai pembicaraan lagi. Kali ini dengan lebih berani, mengangkat tema yang selama ini tabu di antara mereka berdua.

Sasuke tak menyahut sejenak, Sebelum kemudian menjawab dengan setengah berbisik, "Ya, banyak hal terjadi…" ujarnya pelan, seolah hal itu diucapkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Macam-macam hal terjadi. Senang dan sedih, lelah dan letih, semuanya campur aduk. Tapi aku senang," Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke yang kini menatapnya.

Hening menyesap kembali. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke, keduanya tak membuka suaranya. Membiarkan kesenyapan melingkupi kedua insan yang tengah larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing itu.

Bunyi lengkingan klakson membuat mereka terhenyak dari alam pikiran mereka yang tak berujung. Rupanya lampu lalu lintas sudah menunjukkan warna hijau tanpa mereka sadari. Segera Sasuke memacu mobilnya meluncur menuju gedung sekolahnya kembali tanpa membuang waktu.

.

Mobil yang meluncur mulus di atas aspal hitam pelataran parkir kompleks sekolah swasta Konoha itu mulai memperlambat lajunya, mendekati sebuah lahan kosong untuk parkir. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya, dan secepat kilat ia keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Sakura.

Kini mereka berdua menyusuri lorong gedung sekolah dengan sedikit terengah, meniti satu persatu anak tangga menuju gedung seminar yang terletak di ujung sayap kiri lantai tiga.

"Akh!!"

Sakura sama sekali tak memperhatikan langkah kakinya, ketika ia jatuh terjerembab di tangga yang cukup curam itu.

Sasuke terkejut bukan main. Segera ia bantu Sakura berdiri, namun Sakura kembali memekik kesakitan. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura tak menyahut, namun ia berusaha mendudukkan dirinya di anak tangga dan membuka sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Didapatinya tumit kaki kanannya membiru dan sedikit bengkak.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ketika ia hendak membuka suaranya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara lain menyeruak memotongnya, "Biar aku yang bawa plakatnya, kalian pergi ke ruang kesehatan saja."

Kontan Sakura dan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sumber suara.

"Ino??" Sakura berseru tak percaya.

Di puncak anak tangga, berdiri seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sepinggul, memperhatikan mereka berdua. Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, "Kemarikan palakatnya, biar kuserahkan pada Temari," ulangnya lagi, lebih lembut kini.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling berpandangan.

"Kenapa? Tidak percaya padaku?" gadis berambut pirang itu bertanya dengan nada suara yang tenang. Seolah hal yang baru saja diucapkannya barusan adalah hal yang biasa.

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tak membuka suaranya.

.

.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**End Note:**

Seperti yang saya singgung di chapter sebelumnya, chapter ini sangat panjang, hingga saya terpaksa memenggalnya jadi dua bagian. Berikutnya **'Another Question II'** sebagai akhir dari chapter 8 ini. Seperti dugaan saya, fic ini akan tamat di chapter 10, ga lama lagi.. ^^

Sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update fic ini. Ada macam-macam hambatan, mulai dari kegiatan klub di kampus, perpisahan Ketua Klub yang melanjutkan studi ke Jepang, hingga pada kesibukan saya menggarap fanfic lain, dan masalah teknis semacam mood. Mood menulis saya gampang naik-turun.. ^^;;

Apalagi akhir-akhir ini saya buat fic angsty, dan yang terbaru saya malah buat fic comedy ala barat, jadi mood-nya kebawa-bawa nempel terus ^^;;

Berikutnya saya usahakan ga sengaret ini lagi! ^^

.

**Saatnya review-reply untuk reviewer non-login..**

.

** Naru-mania:** Iya.. :) Masing-masing tokoh punya pandangan sendiri. Nanti bagian 2 saya tentang pandangan Sakura, terus nanti Sasuke, dan penghubung dari semuanya muncul..

Buat ngingetin petunjuk, masih inget kan saya pernah bilang kalau ga ada satu hal pun yang merupakan kesia-siaan dalam fic saya yang manapun? Semua kejadian pasti ada pengaruhnya besar maupun kecil sama topik utamanya.. Kalo jeli pasti _ngeh _bayak hal kecil di awal yang berpengaruh ke chapter-chapter berikutnya sebelumnya ini ^^

Yang gila itu…. Nanti ada yang ngerasa, kok. Tunggu aja XD

** Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane:** Amane-kun, makasih chapter lalu udah di typo-beta, kau tau sendiri saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya kemarenan itu :p

Diajarin gimana? Nanti kalo ke kostanmu saya adain kuliah gratis bikin fic yang full adegan dramatis :p (langsung di-black list dari kostan)

** Madame: **Nanti di bagian 2 chapter ini debat Sasu vs Saku ;D

Nanti juga ada debat Saku vs Hinata (spoiler) ^^

Saya juga seneng liat tokoh-tokohnya adu mulut XD (lho)

Wah, saya seneng denger pendapat tentang bagian yang paling disuka (dan yang bikin bingung—biar bisa saya edit) Soal fluktuasi cinta itu kepintas pas saya bikin teh manis liat buku Mikroekonomi I di rak buku. (rupanya ilmu apapun berguna buat bikin fanfic XD)

** Risle-coe:** Wahh kalo kita ketemu curiga jadi pertarungan adu mulut nih? XD

Becanda, becanda, saya keras kepala tapi ga suka permusuhan cuma gara-gara debat (nyisir depan kaca *digebukin*) Debat kan olah raga mulut ya? Menuntut kemampuan berpikir cepat & bicara tepat, jadi musti sportif :D (makin ngelantur)

Iya, jadinya nanti pas 10 chapter tamat :) Rencana awal cuma 8 chapter, tapi beberapa bagian lepas kendali dan berkembang kebanyakan.. (lap keringet)

Saya seneng kalau fic ini kamu anggap realistis dan ga berlebihan ^^ Batas antara dramatis ama lebay kan tipis banget, untung ga dianggap lebay.. Berarti saya cukup sukses bikin fic Drama heheh ^^ (lega)

** Uchiha Cesa:** BENAR :D. Yang berusaha saya tonjolkan di sini perasaan antar tokohnya. Bukan tepatnya tokoh anu lawan tokoh anu, tapi perasaan anu lawan perasaan anu.. ^^ (author gajelas)

Nanti di bagian 2 chapter ini Sasu vs Saku ^^

Bagian 2 masih tentang seminar (makanya tetep jadi satu kesatuan chapter) dan diakhiri perdebatan SasuSaku. Saya janji deh ga bakal lama munculnya bagian 2-nya.. ^^;;

** Nona Biru Tua:** Makanya sumbanglah saya mood~ XD (lho)

Nggak satu sekolah, kan Sasu kenal sama Saku di Konoha Chatroom, terus di chapter berapa gitu saya lupa (ditampar) Saku bilang: _"Gapapa nih aku yang ngurus seminar ini? Kan aku orang luar?"_—bukan gini tepatnya, tapi intinya ini.

Kesalahan saya dalam fic ini adalah settingnya. Mungkin lain kali saya buat setting kuliahan aja, biar saya ga pusing sendiri.. Kalau mahasiswa kan ga tentu jam kuliah dan harinya, jadi banyak waktu bebasnya (macam Sakura di sini).

Yah mari anggap aja sekolah Sakura semacam Private School yang banyak waktu bebasnya, demi kenyamanan bersama ok ^^ (digebukin readers)

**Mugiwara piratez:** Iya uhuu gomenchai~ T.T

Saya jelasin tuh alesan keterlambatan saya.. (Mugi: Jelasin apa ngeles hah??)—saya panggil kamu Mugi biar ga kepanjangan :) (seenaknya)

Nanti endingnya saya usahakan ga bakal mengecewakan penggemar Sakura atau Hinata, sebagai ucapan makasih bagi para fans Sakura maupun Hinata yang sudi baca fic ini.. ^^

** Kyoro: **Chapter ini dibagi dua, debat SasuSaku-nya di bagian 2 nanti ya ;)

Buat pertanyaan kamu di **'Memento'**, jangan cemas, ending Little Fire ga bakal kayak Memento yang ngenes.. Janji deh :D

** YoyoY:** Saya di Bandung ^^ (gadayangnanya)

Pacarnya Sakura ditunggu-tunggu tampaknya ya.. Yang jelas ybs ga bakal muncul sebagai pahlawan kesiangan, segitu doang bocorannya heheh :p

Iya, tadi pagi perut saya mules karna baru dapet, padahal mood bagus buat ngetik, adaaaa aja aral rintangan menghadang (mule ngaco)

Panggil aja saya Ayame.. :) (banyak yang manggil gini karna avatar saya dulu anime chara namanya Ayame)

**Kaori a.k.a Yama:** Temari belum muncul, nanti di bagian dua chapter ini ^^

Tuh Gaara muncul, tapi…. Heheh silahkan tebak-tebak dulu aja :p (ditimpukin kaleng)

Neji sekolah di sekolah yang beda sama Sasuke, alasannya nanti dibeberin ;)

Antara 2 cewek yang begitu menarik hatinya, Sasu nanti musti milih salah satu. Hoho salah sendiri main api (niru Neji) XD

F-Fic ini jadi inspirasi bikin tugas sekolah? O.O (shock)

Uhh jadi malu sendiri ^//^ (blushing) Kalau ada yang bikin bingung, silahkan tanya aja, lewat review atau PM juga boleh :)

Untuk pertanyaan kamu di fic **'Memento'**, udah saya **ETA** ficnya, makasih udah nunjukkin bingungnya dimana.. ^^

Dan jangan khawatir, ending _**Little Fire**_ ga bakal mirip _**Memento**_. :D

** Imuri: **Ini udah update, gomen lama.. ^^;; *lap keringet* Moga ga mengecewakan ^^

** (hearts)94:** Udah update.. Maap ya lama ^^;; Moga tetep minat baca.. ^^

All in all, Terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua yang sudah memberi saya semangat dalam bentuk feedback. Review atau komentar sangat membantu semangat saya muncul.. ^^

.

(NB: Typo-error akan dikoreksi secepatnya)


	9. Act 8: Another Question II

**Judul:** Little Fire on the Candle

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** SasuHina ; SasuSaku

**WARNING:** AU, OOC-ness

**NOTE:** Bagian kedua dari _**Act 8: Another Question**_. Sasuke bagaimanapun harus menghadapi permasalahannya dengan Hinata maupun Sakura.

Sedikit perubahan rencana. Karena satu dan lain hal, debat SasuSaku untuk sementara ditunda, dan aksi Temari juga (mohon maap *bungkukin badan*) Tapi sebagai gantinya, konflik semakin meruncing dengan pasti. Dan saya pastikan kedua janji saya di atas akan segera tiba dengan lebih hot.. ;)

* * *

**Little Fire on the Candle**

**( Act 8: Another Question II )**

**

* * *

**

.

"Kenapa?" ulang Ino lagi, dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat.

Sasuke melirik pada Sakura dengan sudut matanya, menunggu reaksi gadis itu. Ia mengerti bahwa ini adalah antara Sakura dengan temannya itu, dan dia tak punya tempat untuk ikut campur.

Sakura melenguh pelan, menelan ludahnya. Ia balas menatap Sasuke, menunggu pemuda itu memberikan pendapatnya.

Akhirnya aksi hening saling tatap itu pecah dengan suara dehem Ino, yang tampak sedikit gusar, "Mau kubantu atau tidak?"

Sakura menghela napasnya, dan menyodorkan plakat di tangannya pada Ino perlahan, "Tolong berikan pada Temari," ucapnya hati-hati.

Ino menyambut plakat yang terulur itu tanpa menyahut. Tepat sebelum Ia melangkah pergi, Sakura kembali berseru, "Terima kasih."

Ino hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menimpali, dan melenggang pergi ke arah _lobby_ seminar.

Beberapa saat setelah sosok Ino menghilang di belokan, Sasuke membuka suaranya dengan sedikit terburu, "Apa kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa? Bukankah kau dan dia sedang ada masalah?"

"Aku percaya padanya," Sakura mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum. "Jika rasa percaya sudah hilang, pondasi persahabatan kami pun akan betul-betul hancur tak bersisa. Walau dia masih marah padaku, kuharap rasa percayaku ini akan sedikit membuatnya mengerti bahwa aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai temanku, bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi di antara kami," sahutnya ringan.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah jika itu yang terbaik menurutmu. Tapi jika gadis itu—siapa namanya?—ternyata mengkhianati kepercayaanmu dan tidak memberikan plakat itu pada Temari, aku tidak segan-segan akan membuat perhitungan dengannya," tandasnya tegas.

Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Biar wanita sekalipun," tambah Sasuke lagi.

"Namanya Ino. Kau benar-benar tidak ingat dia sama sekali?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa aku harus ingat?" Sasuke malah balas bertanya.

Sakura bangkit berdiri, sedikit meringis ketika dirasakannya tumit kakinya terasa sakit, "Dia sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, kau tidak tahu?" ujarnya yang sebetulnya tidak terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kalau dia tidak pernah bilang, mana aku tahu," Sasuke menimpali dengan nada tak acuh.

Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat, "Benarkah?" ia memicingkan kedua matanya, berusaha menarik keluar segala macam emosi yang tersimpan di balik balutan ekspresi acuh tak acuh sang Uchiha.

Sesaat Sasuke terdiam, sebelum pada akhirnya mengakui, "Ok, kuakui, sedikit banyak dapat kurasakan kalau dia menyimpan perasaan padaku. Tapi itu kan sekedar naksir, bukan _suka_ sungguhan," ia membela diri.

"Hmm entahlah," Sakura bergumam, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, mulai fokus untuk berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan.

Sasuke tak menimpali, melingkarkan lengan kanan Sakura di pundaknya, "Ruang kesehatan ada di lantai satu, kau yakin bisa sampai ke sana dengan kakimu?" ada sedikit nada kekhawatiran terasa dari setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya itu.

Sakura mengangguk yakin, "Asal kau membantuku tetap berdiri, aku pasti bisa."

"Oh, tadinya mau kubopong kau seperti seorang tuan puteri," gurau Sasuke, yang lalu disambut pukulan kecil di lengannya oleh Sakura. Sasuke tertawa kecil.

Dengan tertatih-tatih, sepasang muda-mudi itu berjalan pelan namun pasti menyusuri anak tangga menuju ke bawah. Selang beberapa saat, mereka telah sampai di lantai satu, dan mengarah pada ruang kesehatan di sayap kanan gedung sekolah yang luas itu.

Dalam beberapa langkah, mereka telah tiba di depan ruang kesehatan bercat hijau lembut. Tangan kanan Sasuke terjulur dan meraih kenop pintu kayu bercat cokelat di hadapannya. Perlahan memutar kenop aluminium itu dan memberi salam.

"Silahkan masuk," sebuah suara lembut dari dalam ruangan terdengar nyaring.

Sasuke dan Sakura segera memasuki ruangan, "Temanku keseleo," ujar Sasuke sesaat kemudian.

"Sakit tidak?" wanita paruh baya berambut hitam sebahu menyambut keduanya dan menyorongkan kursi ke hadapan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil meringis.

"Untung aku tetap berjaga hari ini. Kudengar OSIS ada kegiatan seminar?" wanita perawat itu menghampiri almari kaca berisi macam-macam obat dan kotak P3K.

"Ada, masih berlangsung," jawab Sasuke mengiyakan, duduk di atas ranjang putih.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu?" Wanita perawat itu kembali menghampiri Sakura dengan kotak pengobatan di tangannya.

Sakura hendak menjawab ketika Sasuke mendahuluinya, "Dia Sakura. Dia membantuku mengurus seminar."

"Oh," wanita perawat itu sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, namun segera memasang raut muka profesionalnya dan mulai mengurut tumit kaki Sakura perlahan.

Sakura meringis, kedua matanya terpejam cepat bersamaan dengan gerakan tangan sang wanita perawat yang mengurut tumitnya.

"Sakura, ini Shizune. Perawat sekolah," ujar Sasuke lagi.

Sakura samar menjawab, "Ha-Halo," di sela-sela ringisannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kepengurusan OSIS membolehkan adanya turut campur pihak luar?" wanita perawat yang dipanggil Shizune itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke.

"Kalau aku Ketua OSIS-nya, kenapa tidak?" Sasuke menajwab sekenanya. Shizune tertawa.

"Baiklah, kubalut tumitmu sekarang, tahan sedikit ya," Shizune tersenyum lebar pada Sakura dan mulai merentangkan gulungan perban putih.

Sakura mengangguk dan mencengkeram besi pinggiran ranjang putih polos di samping tempatnya duduk dengan pasrah.

* * *

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Tenten meremas kepalanya dengan was-was. Raut kekhawatiran jelas terpampang di sana, dan ia mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja resepsionis.

"Sedang menunggu ini?" sebuah plakat hijau teracung tepat di hadapan Tenten.

Tenten tersentak, terkejut bukan main, "Sakura?!" dan seketika raut mukanya mengerut dalam, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Ino??"

"Mana Temari?" tak mengacuhkan rasa bingung Tenten, Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru _lobby_.

Sesosok bayangan berambut pirang berkuncir empat menarik perhatian Ino. Dengan segera ia beranjak meninggalkan meja resepsionis tempat Tenten mematung dengan heran, menuju sosok itu berada.

* * *

"Temari!" Ino berseru.

Temari yang tengah berdiskusi dengan pemuda berkuncir nanas menoleh pada sumber suara. Mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sang pemilik suara.

Tanpa basa-basi, Ino mengulurkan plakat di tangannya, "Nih," ujarnya singkat.

Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak menyahut.

"Sakura yang membawanya. Aku cuma membantu sedikit," seolah menjawab pertanyaan dalam benak Temari, Ino menyahut ringan.

"Lalu Sakura?" Temari masih belum menyambut uluran tangan Ino.

"Sedang di Ruang Kesehatan. Kakinya keseleo," Ino mengangkat bahunya.

Tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Ino, Temari meraih plakat di tangan Ino dan mengangguk sedikit, "Thanks."

"Lho bukannya kamu sedang marahan sama Sakura?" sang pemuda berambut nanas menyeletuk. Dalam sekejap Temari menyikut sang pemuda malang yang tak tahu situasi.

Ino menatap si rambut nanas yang kini meringis, "Memang."

Temari kembali mengerutkan keningnya, "Tapi kamu memutuskan untuk membantunya?"

"Tapi aku memutuskan untuk membantunya," timpal Ino membenarkan.

Temari menatap Ino sesaat, sebelum beralih pada si rambut nanas, "Shikamaru, masalah sudah teratasi. Kembali ke panggung seminar, aneh jika moderator terlalu lama turun panggung," sahut Temari tegas.

Detik berikutnya pemuda berambut nanas itu mengangguk dan melesat masuk menuju ruang seminar yang tengah riuh oleh tepukan tangan peserta seminar—tentang sesuatu yang dipertunjukkan oleh Chouji sebagai operator, pada layar _infocus_.

Perhatian Temari kembali pada Ino, menatapnya tanpa berkedip, "Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apanya?" Ino balas bertanya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kalau kau mau, ini saatnya kau menghancurkan Sakura. Mempermalukannya. Membuat seminar ini gagal, hingga ia tak punya muka lagi di hadapan Sasuke," Temari membalas dengan tenang namun tajam—kalau tak mau dibilang curiga.

Ino menghela napas, menyandarkan punggungnya pada pilar raksasa gedung seminar di sampingnya, "Memang betul itu."

Temari tak menyahut, menunggu Ino menjawab lebih banyak.

"Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, aku malah jadi seperti orang bodoh saja," lanjut Ino.

Temari menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Hei, Temari. Antara aku yang berbuat jahat, dengan aku yang malahan membantu rivalku sendiri, mana yang paling bodoh?" Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit gedung yang tinggi.

"Yang kedua yang paling bodoh," jawab Temari tanpa keraguan.

Ino mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya, tak menimpali.

"Tapi aku tidak membenci orang bodoh," sahut Temari lagi, dan tak ayal mengejutkan Ino.

Ino mendapati Temari tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Begini lebih baik," ucap Temari seraya menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Senyum samar tersirat di wajah Ino, "Ini bukan untuk Sakura."

"Aku tahu," sahut Temari.

"Juga bukan untuk Sasuke."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku melakukannya," Ino menatap ujung sepatu pantofel-nya di lantai keramik di bawah kakinya. "Aku bukan orang sebaik itu, yang dengan mudah merelakan semuanya. Aku juga manusia, bukan malaikat. Aku tidak sebaik itu."

"Egois itu tidak apa-apa," Temari kembali membuka suaranya. "Kau berbuat begini bukan untuk siapa-siapa, melainkan untuk dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu."

Ino menatap Temari lurus-lurus.

"Aku bangga punya teman sepertimu," sahut Temari dengan mantap.

* * *

Tenten menatap kedua kawannya yang kini tengah berbincang di kejauhan, di dekat pintu masuk untuk panitia seminar. Dilihatnya Ino dan Temari yang tampak seperti berbincang dengan serius, dengan Ino yang bersandar pada pilar putih raksasa penyangga gedung seminar. Rasa cemas belum pupus dari relung hati Tenten, bercampur dengan ketidakmengertiannya dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi. Mana Sakura? Sasuke? Kenapa Ino punya plakat sekolah?

"Sedang apa Ino dengan Temari?" sebuah suara menyeruak, membuat Tenten terkejut.

Tenten mengerutkan keningnya, memandangi sesosok pemuda berambut hitam pendek berkulit pucat yang tengah menatap ke arah Temari dan Ino, di depan meja resepsionis-nya.

"Ino membawakan plakat yang dibutuhkan seminar ini," jawab Tenten sedikit ragu. Ia tak mengenal sosok di hadapannya itu sediktipun.

Sang pemuda memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Tenten lurus, "Untuk menggantikan plakat yang patah?"

Tenten mengerutkan keningnya, "Benar. Apa kamu anak OSIS juga?" ia masih sedikit waspada.

"Bukan. Apa sebelumnya Ino berbicara dengan Hinata?" pemuda itu balas menjawab dan bertanya lagi secara bersamaan.

"Lalu dari mana kau tahu? Dan tidak, aku tidak melihat Ino bersama Hinata hari ini," Tenten masih tak mengerti arah pembicaraan menuju.

Sang pemuda tak menyahut, melongok ke dalam ruang seminar, "Terima kasih," ujarnya sebelum melenggangkan kakinya masuk ke dalam.

"Haa??" Tenten menatap punggung pemuda itu yang berlalu menjauh menuju bagian dalam ruang seminar, dengan bengong dan bingung.

"Semua baik-baik saja?" suara lain membuat Tenten terkejut.

"Sakura!" tenten berseru girang. Namun seketika ia tersentak melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu dibopong oleh pemuda tampan berambut hitam.

"Kakiku keseleo," Sakura menunjuk tumit kakinya yang terbalut perban.

Tenten memekik dan menghampiri Sakura, membantu gadis itu duduk di kursi empuk di balik meja resepsionis.

"Sudah ada yang bawakan plakat kemari?" Sasuke—sang pemuda tampan berambut hitam yang detik sebelumnya membopong Sakura—bertanya dengan sedikit tergesa.

"Ino? Sudah," angguk Tenten.

Sasuke menghela napas, tampak lega dan puas, "Kalau begitu aku kembali masuk ke ruang seminar. Tidak enak sudah membiarkan pacarku menunggu cukup lama."

Tenten mengangguk. Sasuke melenggang memasuki ruang seminar berlantai marmer ivory mengkilat dengan corak kelabu bergaya abad pertengahan itu dengan sedikit terburu.

"Tahu tidak, Sakura? Tidak enaknya menjadi resepsionis adalah kau akan banyak menjumpai orang yang datang dan berlalu begitu saja," Tenten tertawa hambar, setengah bercanda.

"Bagaimana dengan Ino? Dimana dia sekarang?" Sakura tak menimpali gurauan Tenten.

Tenten menunjuk ke arah Temari dan Ino berbincang sebelumnya, namun tempat itu kini kosong. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, ia mengerutkan dahinya, "Toilet? Mungkin?"

Sakura menghela napas. Dengan kondisi kakinya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan terlalu sering, ia tak dapat mencari jejak Ino sekarang.

"Kau belum cerita kenapa kau bisa keseleo, dan bagaimana Ino bisa mendapatkan plakat sekolah di tangannya," Tenten menatap Sakura, sedikit khawatir.

Sakura tertawa geli, "Jangan bilang kalau kau berpikir Ino mendorongku jatuh dari tangga atau semacamnya, dan merebut plakat itu dariku?"

Tenten tersipu malu dengan kecurigaannya, "Orang bilang wanita yang kasmaran dan cemburu hebat itu bisa begitu mengerikan," tukasnya membela diri.

Sakura memukul pundak Tenten sambil bercanda, "Tega kau, mencurigai Ino begitu. Aku terburu-buru meniti anak tangga dan terjatuh. Saat aku meringis kesakitan, Ino muncul dan menawarkan bantuan untuk menyerahkan plakat itu pada Temari. Sementara aku dan Sasuke ke Ruang Kesehatan."

Tenten mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku mengaku salah sudah mencurigai Ino. Tapi bolehkah aku terkejut mendengar ceritamu?"

"Yang mana?" Sakura memainkan bolpen di atas meja resepsionis sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Pertama, Ino membantumu. Ino? Ino yang itu?"

Sakura menjentikkan jarinya di depan Tenten, "Jangan bicara begitu. Aku juga heran dan bingung. Tapi aku percaya padanya. Dan buktinya, lihat, dia tidak bohong kan? Katamu sudah dia serahkan plakatnya pada Temari, kan?"

Jawaban yang sama sekali tak membuat Tenten puas, namun ia paham bahwa Sakura sendiri tak mengerti apa yang ada dalam kepala Ino saat ini.

"Kedua?" Sakura bertanya sembari kembali beralih memutar bolpen di tangannya dengan lincah.

"Kedua, aku kaget lho, barusan itu," Tenten nyengir lebar, "Kamu berpelukan sama Sasuke."

"Jangan mengatakannya dengan cara begitu, dia hanya membantuku berjalan," Sakura menggerutu.

Tenten mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, setelah masalahmu dengan Ino beres, sekarang masalahnya tinggal Hinata."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya cepat.

Tenten menghela napas, "Kuakui…beberapa hari lalu aku memang terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Kukatakan bahwa tidak sepantasnya kau mengganggu hubungan Sasuke dengan Hinata. Walau pada kenyataannya kau tidak berniat seperti itu, dan aku juga tahu hal itu."

Sakura diam tak menyahut.

"Tapi setelah kupikir ulang…" Tenten terhenti sejenak, "kalau memang ini yang terbaik bagi Sasuke, kenapa tidak?"

"Maksudmu?" Sakura tak menahan rasa bingungnya kali ini.

"Kalau Sasuke memang merasa lebih nyaman bersamamu, kenapa tidak? Kurasa kalian cocok dan—"

"Tenten," Sakura menyela cepat.

Tenten sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan nada suara Sakura yang menajam.

"Aku dan Sasuke hanya berteman," tegas Sakura.

"Hmm," Tenten menghela napasnya dan bergumam. Entah ia mengerti atau mengiyakan, atau mungkin hanya menghentikan topik yang entah bagaimana menjadi tabu dengan sendirinya itu.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti," Sakura kembali dengan penegasannya.

Tenten tak berkata lebih lanjut, karena ia tahu bahwa sekali Sakura memutuskan sesuatu, akan sulit bagi orang lain untuk mempengaruhinya. Sakura yang dikenalnya selama ini selalu begitu, berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya. Betul-betul seorang gadis yang berprinsip keras.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, tadi ada anak laki-laki yang sedikit banyak mirip dengan Sasuke," Tenten menepuk meja resepsionis dengan antusias, mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk menurunkan tensi menyesakkan di antara mereka.

"Oh?" Sakura sedikit tak berminat.

"Sepertinya dia mengenal Ino. Dia tanya apa Ino dan Hinata terlihat bercakap-cakap bersama hari ini atau tidak," lanjut Tenten lagi mengangkat bahunya.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa dia tanya begitu?"

"Sebelum kutanya, dia keburu pergi begitu saja. Masuk ke dalam ruang seminar," Tenten tertawa hambar. Kembali mengingat kata mutiara satirnya soal derita resepsionis.

"Firasatku tidak enak," desis Sakura pelan, namun cukup terdengar oleh Tenten yang kini menatapnya tanpa menyahut.

* * *

Sasuke menelusuri lantai marmer ruang seminar, dan sekilas menangkap sosok Temari di salah satu sudut panggung seminar di depan barisan sana. Wakilnya itu mengangkat jempol padanya. Tanda semuanya sudah 'OK' dan baik-baik saja. Sasuke membalas isyarat tangan Temari itu dengan anggukan kecil.

Dalam sekejap saja kini ia sudah sampai di barisan tempatnya duduk sebelumnya. Namun bertapa terkejutnya, ketika dilihatnya kursinya itu kini telah ditempati seorang pemuda lain yang berambut emas.

"Hinata?" Sasuke menghampiri kekasihnya itu, mengerutkan kening dan menatap tajam pada Naruto—si rambut emas yang duduk di kursinya.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang dipanggil Hinata itu menoleh dan tersenyum, "Sudah beres urusannya?"

Sasuke mengangguk, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Naruto, "Ya, aku mengambil plakat dari rumahku. Plakat sisa seminar OSIS sebelumnya."

"Ini Uzumaki Naruto, rekan satu proyek yang kuceritakan sebelumnya," ujar Hinata lembut, memperkenalkan si rambut emas.

"Halo," Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke tahu betul bahwa tidaklah mungkin pemuda bernama Naruto itu tidak tahu siapa dia. Namun sebagai formalitas, disambutnya juga uluran tangan itu dan menjabatnya, "Uchiha Sasuke," sahutnya.

Naruto mengerling sedikit pada Hinata dan tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," ujarnya seraya beranjak meninggalkan kursinya—kursi Sasuke, lebih tepatnya.

Sasuke mengamati sosok Naruto yang pergi menjauh, dan mendudukkan dirinya kembali di kursinya. Sedikit rasa tak senang terpampang di wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Aku tidak tahu kamu akrab dengannya," Sasuke bersungut.

"Dia yang sekehendak hatinya datang dan duduk di sampingku," Hinata menjawab sedikit tak acuh. Pandangan matanya tetap lurus terpaku pada podium seminar, dimana sang narasumber tengah berorasi dengan lantang dan semangat.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kau datang denganku?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Berhubung kau tidak ada, tidak ada alasan untuk mengusirnya, jika itu maksudmu," Hinata menyahut tanpa mengubah intonasi datarnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti ada apa-apa?" Hinata balas bertanya. Masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau marah padaku?" Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya, geram dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" timpal Hinata sekenanya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Dengar, tadi itu betul-betul situasi kritis. Kalau aku tidak bertindak cepat, entah apa yang akan terjadi."

"Paling narasumber merasa tersinggung, kondisi seminar menjadi tidak mengenakkan. Dengan kata lain, seminar gagal," Hinata menyuarakan ramalannya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya lagi, "Nah itu kau tahu."

"Tentu saja, seminar begini sih sudah biasa kutangani," timpal Hinata.

"Hinata, Hinata," Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Hinata dan memaksanya melihat ke arahnya. "Aku tahu kau tidak senang aku pergi meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Tapi kuharap kau juga mengerti bahwa itu semua karena tugasku, kewajibanku sebagai Ketua OSIS. Untuk menjamin keberhasilan acara ini, kesuksesan akan kelangsungan acara ini."

"Kau bicara seolah aku mengekangmu saja," Hinata tersenyum samar.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kalau memang tidak begitu, tolong pahami aku sedikit," ujarnya berusaha meyakinkan Hinata.

"Kau bicara seolah aku ini orang jahat saja," Hinata memalingkan mukanya, kembali menatap podium, walau siapapun tahu pikirannya sama sekali tidak terpaku pada sang pembicara di depan podium.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, mengguncang bahu Hinata perlahan, meminta perhatian dari gadis itu kembali.

"Seolah aku ini monster jahat yang mengganggu kisah asmaramu dengan si gadis astrologi itu."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan dengan tegas dan tajam oleh Hinata itu membuat Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya.

* * *

"Apa kau cuma datang hanya untuk pergi lagi setelah beberapa detik?" Tenten memicingkan matanya, menatap pemuda berambut emas di hadapan meja resepsionisnya.

Naruto tertawa, "Kenapa bicaramu sinis begitu? PMS?"

Tenten merengut, "Tahu tidak? Dari tadi, ada saja yang datang, terus pergi lagi setelah beberapa detik," sungutnya.

"Eh, kalian saling kenal?" Sakura menatap Tenten dan Naruto bergantian dengan padangan yang terkejut.

Tenten mengangguk, "Kau ingat waktu kukatakan seorang temanku yang bersekolah di sini memberitahuku tentang gosip yang dibuat gadis bernama Karin yang tidak suka pada kedekatanmu dengan Sasuke itu?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya ini, dia ini orangnya," Tenten menunjuk Naruto yang kini cengengesan.

Sakura membulatkan bibirnya, "Ya Tuhan, sungguh suatu kebetulan."

"Memangnya kau tidak bilang kalau kita saling mengenal, Naruto?" alih-alih, Tenten mengerutkan keningnya dan menoleh pada Naruto.

"Sakura butuh seseorang yang sama sekali berada di luar garis masalahnya, untuk membuatnya tenang di sekolah berhawa sesak ini," Naruto tersenyum lebar, memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya.

Tenten sedikit tak mengerti, namun ia hanya menghela napas dan memutar bola matanya.

"Kadang aku merasa," Sakura membuka suaranya kembali, "suatu kebetulan adalah mukjizat, sementara kebetulan yang datang terlalu bertubi-tubi adalah…"

Tenten dan Naruto memandanginya dengan sedikit terkejut, keduanya menanti lanjutan kalimat Sakura dengan pikiran masing-masing yang berkecamuk.

"Awal dari bencana."

Tenten dan Naruto saling berpandangan.

* * *

Seminar hari itu berlangsung dengan lancar dan sukses. Baik dari pihak nara sumber, panitia, maupun peserta seminar, semuanya mendapatkan kepuasan masing-masing dan meninggalkan ruang seminar dengan rapi dan teratur dengan perasaan senang.

Shikamaru dan Temari kini tengah mengantar para narasumber kembali ke pelataran parkir untuk meninggalkan kompleks sekolah. Kiba dan Chouji mengantar narasumber yang lainnya.

Dari awal hingga akhir, semua peserta seminar sama sekali tidak merasakan kejanggalan kondisi para panitia inti seminar yang sebenarnya dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam konflik internal. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, lancar, dan profesional. Sungguh memuaskan.

Juga tak dapat mereka tangkap atmosfir janggal ketika penyerahan plakat dilangsungkan, dimana Ketua OSIS dan OCP Seminar masing-masing menjabat tangan para narasumber seraya menyerahkan plakat.

Yang terbersit di pikiran para peserta seminar adalah satu di antara dua: Sebal melihat gadis berambut merah muda tak dikenal yang berdekatan dengan sang tuan populer—Uchiha Sasuke—dan satu lagi takjub melihat harmonisasi di antara keduanya, yang tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kombinasi Uchiha Sasuke dan gadis yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Haruno Sakura itu, membuat siapapun mengakui bahwa ada sesuatu dalam diri mereka yang membuat mereka begitu serasi. Seolah saling melengkapi.

.

Dalam sekejap ruangan luas itu kini menjadi lengang dan sunyi senyap. Yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi lipatan kursi beludru merah yang mulai dibereskan dan diangkut para staf logistik bahu-membahu. Beberapa staf dari bagian divisi lain ikut turun tangan dan membantu.

"Ahh akhirnya beres!" Tenten bersorak girang.

Sakura mengembangkan senyum lebar, "Ya! Aku senang sekali!" serunya puas.

"Walau sempat terjadi kehebohan dengan patahnya plakat, untunglah semuanya bisa berjalan lancar," sahut Tenten lagi.

"Benar, syukurlah," timpal Sakura sambil tertawa riang.

"Harap semua panitia inti, bergabung dalam Rapat Evaluasi," sebuah suara lantang menyeruak. Tak kalah dengan bunyi dentingan dan gesekan batang besi kaki kursi yang dilipat dan diseret dalam ruangan.

Sakura menoleh pada sang pemilik suara, gadis berambut merah berkacamata bingkai cokelat yang tengah memandanginya dengan tajam. Tak melepaskan pandangan tajamnya itu sedikitpun dari kedua bola mata emerald Sakura.

"Lihat lagaknya yang sok kuasa itu. Dimana ia waktu kita kelabakan cari plakat?" Tenten mendengus, berbisik pada Sakura.

"Hush, begitu-begitu dia Sekretaris OSIS, pasti pekerjaannya banyak sekali," Sakura menyodok perut Tenten. Melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sang Sekretaris.

Tenten mencibir dan mengekor di belakang Sakura.

.

Sakura menarik kursi yang diletakkan berjejer melingkar oval di _lobby_ gedung seminar, dimana beberapa siswa lainnya sudah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Ia dan Tenten duduk bersisian dengan tenang—walau raut muka Tenten sedikit menunjukkan rasa tegang, tak biasa dengan suasana formal rapat seperti itu.

"Baiklah, semua sudah berkumpul," Sasuke, sebagai pemimpin rapat, membuka suaranya dengan tegas dan lantang, menyita perhatian seluruh panitia inti yang duduk di sekelilingnya.

"Rapat Evaluasi Seminar 'Sejuta Pesona Tata Surya' yang dilaksanakan pada hari Jumat, tanggal 17 Januari 2010, pukul 10:00-13:00 ini, dimulai," seru sang Sekretaris berambut merah dengan tegas, dan membuka buku catatannya.

"Pertama-tama, kuucapkan selamat. Selamat atas keberhasilan seminar ini. Keberhasilan ini telah didukung oleh semua pihak, dan aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semua, yang telah bekerja keras dan berupaya sepenuh hati demi kelangsungan seminar ini," Sasuke memulai sambutannya, dan diikuti oleh gemuruh tepuk tangan puas dan bangga dari seluruh panitia seminar.

"Sempat ada sedikit kendala, namun dapat diatasi dengan sigap dan tangkas, hingga semuanya kembali berjalan lancar. Dengan kata lain, seminar ini sukses besar!" ujar Sasuke lagi, kembali disambut kemeriahan para panitia, terutama para staf logistik yang bersorak sorai.

"Dan tentu saja, aku sangat merasa bangga pada OCP acara ini, yang telah mendedikasikan dirinya begitu penuh kesungguhan, dalam pelaksanaan seminar ini. Dari mulai perancangan acara, pencarian narasumber, persiapan teknis, hingga pelaksanaan yang luar biasa terkendali dan terstruktur, semuanya berkat sang OCP. Kuucapkan rasa terima kasihku yang sedalamnya pada Haruno Sakura."

Suasana rapat semakin riuh, menyelamati Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum sembari malu-malu dengan pujian Sasuke terhadapnya. Tak diindahkannya tatapan tak senang sang Sekretaris yang merangkap sebagai notulen rapat, di sebelah Sasuke.

Rapat Evaluasi itu dilanjutkan dengan pembahasan mengenai jalannya seminar. Hambatan yang dihadapi, kesan dalam penanganan tugas, dan saran untuk ke depannya, dari masing-masing panitia inti dan perwakilannya.

Keberlangsungan rapat yang penuh canda dan kepuasan itu diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan riuh dari para peserta rapat, ketika Sasuke dan Sakura berjabatan tangan untuk diambil potret kenang-kenangan mereka, oleh staf dokumentasi.

* * *

_**Malam harinya, di kediaman Sakura…**_

._**  
**_

"Kau tahu Sakura? Tadi siang itu kau begitu keren," suara di seberang saluran telepon terdengar antusias.

"Hmm, terima kasih," Sakura mengunyah crackers-nya sambil menekan tuts keyboard-nya dengan lihai, mengapit ponselnya di antara celah bahu dan cuping telinganya.

"Lalu, lalu, waktu kau bersalaman dengan Sasuke di depan seluruh panitia seminar itu juga, ya Tuhan, sulit diungkapkan. Cocok sekali!"

"Maksudmu?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya sedikit.

"Dengan kata lain," terhenti sejenak, "kalian betul-betul serasi satu sama lain," ujar suara riang itu lagi.

"Oh Tenten, berapa kali kubilang kalau—"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," sang lawan bicara yang rupanya adalah Tenten itu menyela cepat. "Sayangnya Sasuke sudah punya pacar. Kan?"

"Berhentilah membuat hal ini sebagai lelucon," Sakura menghela napas.

"Aku serius," Tenten menyahut.

"Apalagi serius, berhentilah," timpal Sakura.

Desahan napas Tenten terdengar muram, "Sangat disayangkan. Ketika aku pada akhirnya memahami posisimu, pada saat yang sama aku mengerti betapa berat keadaanmu."

"Maksudmu?" Sakura mengklik mouse di tangan kanannya.

Tenten tak menyahut. Ia tahu benar bahwa Sakura memahami apa yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Semuanya berawal dari _chatroom_," Tenten berkata sesaat kemudian.

"Hm," Sakura hanya bergumam.

"Kalau seandainya saat itu dia tidak mengunjungi _Astrology Chatroom_, kita tidak akan kenal dia, ya?" Tenten kembali dengan imajinasinya.

"Kalaupun begitu, bukannya kita tetap akan bertemu untuk urusan Festival? Kurasa Temari tetap akan mencalonkan kita untuk mengisi stand kosong itu," Sakura menajwab sekenanya.

"Benar juga," Tenten mengiyakan. "Ah, tapi kalau kau dan Sasuke tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya, dia tidak akan mempercayakan seminar ini padamu. Dan tidak akan ada hari ini. Mungkin ada, tapi tidak begini kejadiannya. Entah siapa yang mengurusi seminar ini, dan kita hanya datang sebagai peserta, untuk menghargai acara OSIS sebagai rekan kerja kita, atasan kita."

"Kau benar," kali ini Sakura yang tersenyum dan mengiyakan.

"Ini semua sudah menjadi takdir yang digariskan untuk kita. Untukmu dan Sasuke, lebih tepatnya," Tenten tertawa geli.

"Ya, kami jadi teman baik," sahut Sakura, menatap lekat pada layar laptop-nya.

"Mmm," Tenten terdengar sedikit ragu. "Kalau…Kalau saja kau bertemu Sasuke lebih cepat satu tahun, sebelum ia berpacaran dengan Hyuuga Hinata, semuanya pasti akan jauh berbeda," ujarnya sesaat kemudian, dengan sedikit berhati-hati.

"Tenten, kalau kau mau memulai karir menjadi Mak Comblang, silahkan cari klien lain. Aku tidak berminat," tukas Sakura datar, namun terdapat penegasan dalam setiap kata yang ia lontarkan.

"Padahal kalian begitu serasi satu sama lain," Tenten bersikeras.

"Jangan diteruskan."

"Seandainya saja kalian bertemu lebih awal…"

"Jangan diteruskan. Kumohon jangan."

* * *

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang tidurnya yang berseprai putih dengan corak bunga sakura di pinggirannya. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada langit-langit kamarnya, sementara pikirannya melayang jauh.

Membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, Sakura menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali perlahan. Pikirannya campur aduk, dadanya terasa berat.

Percakapan lewat udara bersama Tenten kembali terngiang dalam pikirannya.

"_Padahal kalian begitu serasi satu sama lain."_

Benarkah?

"_Seandainya saja kalian bertemu lebih awal…"_

Adakah yang akan berbeda?

Sakura mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya.

Jauh, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tahu benar jawaban dari kedua pertanyaan itu. Sesuatu dalam dirinya berteriak dan menjerit, berusaha menyuarakan isi hatinya yang selalu ia tutup rapat.

Ia tahu benar. Sekali saja ia lengah dan membiarkan pikiran kotor itu merasuk ke dalam dirinya, menguasainya, maka ia tak akan sanggup meloloskan diri dari jeratan alam bawah sadarnya. Labirin pikirannya yang rumit dan seolah tak berujung itu, sejujurnya memiliki pola tersendiri yang membawanya menuju titik jawaban dari semua hal yang memusingkannya. Namun ia sendiri tak ingin mengakuinya, tak ingin menyadarinya.

Sebegitu kejamnya kah sang Dewi Takdir, hingga mempermainkan hidupnya seperti ini?

Oh tidak. Lihat betapa ia telah perlahan namun pasti berubah menjadi gadis yang dipenuhi pikiran kotor. Pikiran untuk menimpakan kesalahan pada orang lain. Ketidakberdayaan yang membuatnya berusaha meloloskan diri dari rumitnya masalah, dengan menyalahkan orang lain.

Tiba-tiba suara dering ponselnya membuatnya terhenyak.

Dengan setengah sadar Sakura meraih ponselnya tanpa berpikir. Pikirannya masih kusut berkecamuk.

"Sakura, ini aku."

Sasuke?

Sakura meloncat dari posisinya terlentang, terduduk di ranjangnya kini, "Sasuke?"

"Mm… Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Tidak juga, aku sedang mampir ke _Astrology Chatroom_ setelah beberapa hari absen dari sana, tapi tidak begitu ada kerjaan. Ada apa?"

Terdengar helaan napas dari ujung saluran telepon, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Eh?" Sakura menatap nanar pada sisi ranjang tidurnya. Entah mengapa firasatnya menjadi tidak enak.

"Masih ingat kalau aku dan Hinata berbincang malam minggu kemarin?" suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit ragu.

"Ya," Sakura menjawab singkat.

"Tadi kami melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat tertunda itu sepulang dari seminar."

"Ah.. Begitu…" Sakura tak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan menuju. Kenapa Sasuke meneleponnya? Namun ia sendiri tak sanggup bertanya. Atau mungkin ia hanya tak sanggup mendengarkan jawabannya.

"Bisa kita bertemu sekarang?"

Sakura terkejut bukan main, "Eh??"

"Bisa bertemu sekarang? Apa kau ada acara malam ini?" Sasuke mengulang.

"Tidak, tidak ada," Sakura mengerjapkan matanya.

"Baiklah. Kujemput setengah jam lagi. Jangan terlambat," sahut Sasuke lagi sebelum menutup sambungan telepon.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, menatap layar ponselnya yang kini berkedip dan putus sambungan.

* * *

Sakura menepuk tepi rok cokelat yang dikenakkannya. Menenteng tas kecil dengan jemari-jemari lentiknya. Ia tidak begitu sering mengenakkan dress seperti ini, namun sesaat sebelumnya ia mendapat sms dari Sasuke bahwa tempat yang akan mereka tuju nanti adalah café khusus steak impor yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo. Tentu saja café dengan kualitas internasional seperti itu menuntut pengunjungnya berpakaian pantas layaknya orang kelas atas.

Tak lama, sebuah mobil sedan silver tampak melaju dari kejauhan dan terhenti tepat di hadapannya. Kaca jendela mobil itu terbuka secara otomatis.

"Naiklah," ujar sang pemuda tampan yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

Sakura menarik kenop pintu mobil, menyusupkan dirinya ke dalam mobil yang hangat itu dan duduk dengan tenang. Setelah menutup pintu, mobil pun melaju cepat.

"Kau manis pakai dress," Sasuke bergurau seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura.

Sakura berdehem, "Jangan mengejekku."

"Siapa? Tidak kok, sungguh, manis sekali," Sasuke kembali berujar, memberi penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Terima kasih," Sakura tak berani menatap Sasuke langsung. Seketika jantungnya berdetak kencang dan dirasakannya mukanya memanas. Segera ia palingkan wajahnya ke jendela di sampingnya. Tak membiarkan Sasuke menangkap basah dirinya yang merona malu.

.

Sisa perjalanan dihabiskan dengan keheningan yang menyelubungi kedua insan yang tengah larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing itu.

Dalam beberapa saat, mobil yang mereka tumpangi memasuki area parkir dari café steak yang menjadi tujuan. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Sasuke dan Sakura beranjak turun dari mobil dan melenggang masuk ke dalam café.

Di bawah naungan langit gelap yang dihiasi taburan bintang terang, tiang-tiang kayu penyangga tatakan lampion berjejer rapi di beberapa tempat, menghiasi jalanan utama menelusuri jalan setapak berbatu menuju pintu utama café, dengan rerumputan di sekelilingnya.

Beberapa pasang muda-mudi tampak menikmati makan malam mereka masing-masing di beranda café. Meja-meja bundar dengan payung pantai di atas setiap meja, lengkap dengan tatakan kaca berisi lelehan lilin keemasan dengan api kecil yang menerangi meja mereka yang temaram.

Sasuke memasuki café dan melenggang menuju bagian dalamnya. Sakura mengikuti di belakangnya dengan langkah anggun. Hak sepatunya yang cukup tinggi berpantulan berirama lembut dengan lantai marmer café yang berwarna kelabu dengan corak perak yang indah.

"Uchiha Sasuke, sudah pesan tempat," ujar Sasuke pada pelayan yang menyambut di pintu masuk.

"Silahkan ikut saya," pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya dan mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Sakura mengikutinya.

Suasana di bagian dalam café tidak kalah indahnya dengan bagian luarnya. Meja-meja persegi dari yang untuk dua orang, hingga meja panjang untuk beramai-ramai, semuanya rapi tersusun bersama dengan tatakan kaca berisi lilin keemasan di tiap meja.

Dindingnya yang dilapisi wallpaper senada dengan lantai marmernya, memberi kesan kontras atas perbedaaan gradasi warnanya, tergantung tingkat pencahayaan yang dipantulkannya.

Pilar-pilar putih yang terbelit dedaunan dan mawar putih dan merah muda, menghias di sana-sini. Setiap beberapa meter, ruangan terpisah oleh aliran sungai buatan kecil yang menampilkan ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang dengan lincah di bawah sana. Di atas sungai terdapat jembatan-jembatan kecil dari kayu kecokelatan dan besi abu-abu perak yang terjalin seperti rantai sebagai pegangannya.

Berjalan semakin jauh ke dalam, pelayan yang berjalan di depan terhenti dan menunjukkan sebuah meja dengan sopan, "Silahkan. Untuk tuan Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk dan menarik kursi untuk Sakura. Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke itu, namun tanpa berkata-kata ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang disorongkan Sasuke itu dengan anggun dan hati-hati. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke duduk di seberangnya.

Sang pelayan menyalakan lilin di atas meja yang mereka tempati, "Saya panggilkan _waitress_ sekarang, tuan?" pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya kembali di samping meja yang kini ditempati Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kau sudah lapar?" alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura.

"Mau nanti atau sekarang, tak masalah," jawab Sakura, menghormati keputusan Sasuke. Berhubung Sasuke bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakannya. Dengan kata lain, sungguh tak sopan bila ia yang memegang kendali atas makan malam mereka ini.

"Sekarang, kalau begitu," sahut Sasuke pada sang pelayan.

Sang pelayan menggumamkan 'Ya' dan melenggang pergi.

Sakura mengamati meja yang ia tempati. Meja kayu cokelat gelap itu tampak mengkilat dengan cahaya yang bergoyang dari lilin kecil di atas meja.

Kini Sakura dapat mengamati dengan lebih jelas. Tatakan kaca itu berbentuk seperti mangkuk gelas mungil dengan bentuk yang artistik dan rumit. Permukaannya membiaskan berbagai warna indah yang berbeda dari tiap sudut lekukan kaca. Redup dan terang tergantung intensitas cahaya yang diterimanya dari lilin berwarna emas yang ada di atasnya.

Lilin emas itu berbentuk batang gempal yang menjulang rendah, dengan hiasan kawat keemasan yang melingkar di batangnya dengan indah.

"Sekali lagi, selamat atas kesuksesan seminar hari ini," Sasuke membuka percakapan dengan senyum terpoles di bibirnya.

Sakura balas tersenyum, "Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali. Kalau bilang lagi, aku malah jadi malu," ujarnya setengah bercanda.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, kali ini kutraktir kau. Makan sebanyak mungkin, sepuasmu."

Sakura merengut, "Kau pikir aku rakus?"

Sasuke semakin tertawa.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sejenak, sebelum memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya, "Lalu… ada apa?"

"Ya?" Sasuke menghentikan tawa renyahnya.

"Kau bilang ada yang ingin dibicarakan, berkenaan dengan permbicaraanmu dengan…Hinata," sahut Sakura sedikit canggung menyebut nama kekasih Sasuke itu.

"Hm," Sasuke tampak sedikit menimbang, "nanti saja setelah selesai makan. Supaya selera makanku tidak hilang."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Hal apa yang sebegitu hebatnya dapat membuat selera makannya hilang?

"Permisi Tuan, Nona," seorang_ waitress_ berpakaian _maid_ menghampiri meja mereka dan membungkukkan badan. "Silahkan," ucapnya lagi, menyodorkan dua buku menu masing-masing ke hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura di atas meja dengan sopan.

Sakura membuka buku menu itu dan membolak-balik halamannya. Begitu pula Sasuke. Sejenak kemudian, ia sudah menentukan pesanannya.

"Aku mau US Beef Pime Rib Roast," Sasuke memesan cepat. "Minumnya Orange Soda."

Sang pelayan mengangguk dan beralih pada Sakura yang menyahut, "Veal Loin Steak dengan Mango Juice."

Bunyi dentingan garpu dan pisau terdengar bersahutan. Kini Sakura dan Sasuke tengah menikmati hidangan lezat masing-masing sambil sesekali menyesap minuman dingin mereka.

Sejak tadi, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura, tak ada yang membuka percakapan mengenai topik yang seolah menjadi tabu malam itu. Percakapan hanya seputar seminar dan astrologi, dengan sesekali mengenai anggota OSIS dan teman-teman Sakura. Keduanya larut dalam konversasi random yang membuat mereka nyaman dan senang.

Namun pada saat yang bersamaan keduanya juga paham benar bahwa pada akhirnya mereka harus menghadapi topik tabu yang mau tak mau harus mereka bahas itu.

"Tempat yang begitu menyenangkan," Sakura mencondongkan kepalanya melirik sedikit pada ruang café yang temaram itu.

"Ya, ini tempat favoritku," timpal Sasuke sambil mengunyah US Beef-nya.

"Hmm sering kesini?"

"Lumayan."

"Dengan Hinata?"

Ini dia.

Sasuke menelan steak dalam mulutnya. Meraih gelas orange soda-nya dan menyesapnya perlahan.

"Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir tentang banyak hal," Sasuke mulai.

Sakura tak menyahut, membiarkan Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Perjumpaan denganmu, bekerja bersamamu, menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu, entah sejak kapan aku mulai berubah," lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura menelan ludah.

"Hinata berusaha menyadarkanku akan hal ini, walau aku tetap bersikeras bahwa tidak ada yang berubah dengan diriku. Ketika aku membicarakan hal ini dengan Neji—kau ingat dia kan?—Dia bilang bahwa aku memang telah berubah."

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Entah ke mana pembicaraan menuju, namun sesuatu dalam hatinya tergelitik dengan perasaan tidak mengenakkan.

"Kemudian aku berpikir, apa yang berubah dari diriku. Apa penampilan? Sifat? Sikap? Kepribadian? Yang mana?"

Sakura tak menyahut.

"Dan tadi sore, ketika aku membicarakannya dengan Hinata kembali, baru kusadari satu hal."

Tanpa disadarinya, Sakura menahan napas.

"Aku…" Sasuke terhenti sejenak. "Aku tidak lagi mampu memahami pola pikir Hinata."

Sakura tersentak.

"Aku yang dulu, begitu mengerti tentang diri Hinata. Tanpa berkata-kata sekalipun, aku tahu apa yang ia inginkan, apa yang hendak ia ucapkan. Hubungan kami yang didasari oleh rasa percaya dalam kebersamaan yang hening, membuahkan rasa saling ketergantungan yang dalam satu sama lain. Bagiku, hanya Hinata lah yang mengerti aku. Sama halnya dengan bagi Hinata, hanya akulah yang mengerti dia."

Lagi-lagi perasaan tidak menyenangkan itu menyelusup rongga dada Sakura.

"Namun aku yang sekarang, aku yang telah melihat banyak hal bersamamu ini, telah berubah. Ada banyak hal dalam diriku yang berubah tanpa kusadari. Caraku berpikir, caraku _melihat_, caraku _mendengar_, caraku _merasakan_. Semuanya tidak sama lagi."

Apa ada yang salah dengan hal itu?

Sudut hati Sakura bertanya, namun lidahnya kelu. Tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata.

"Dan aku yang seperti ini, tidak lagi dapat memahami Hinata. Lambat laun aku mulai melihat begitu banyak perbedaan di antara kami. Cara berpikir kami, cara kami menyikapi masalah, semuanya telah berbeda.

"Bukan masalah tentang perbedaan itu sendiri yang jadi soal. Melainkan _chemistry. _Perlahan namun pasti, tidak ada lagi…_chemistry_ di antara kami…"

Sakura membelalakkan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Ketika pertama kali Hinata mengatakannya, aku tidak mengerti. Tapi kini aku telah mengerti. Ketika aku telah berubah sementara ia tetaplah dirinya yang lama, maka kami tidak akan pernah bisa sama lagi.

"Aku telah mencoba, sekuat tenagaku, sepenuh hatiku, untuk memahaminya. Menerimanya semua hal tentang dirinya. Seperti yang dilakukan diriku yang dulu… Tapi semuanya tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Yang ada hanyalah kesadaranku atas realita bahwa jurang di antara kami semakin melebar dan mendalam. Semakin aku berusaha menolak, semuanya malah semakin terasa jelas."

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela napas berat. Dapat ditangkap olehnya bahwa Sasuke tengah mengucapkan kata-kata yang berat dan begitu membebaninya. Raut wajahnya tak dapat terlihat dengan keremangan cahaya dan rambutnya yang menyembunyikan wajah muramnya.

"Aku…sama sekali tidak bermaksud, tidak pernah berniat…meninggalkannya seorang diri," suara Sasuke terdengar tercekat.

Sakura hanya mampu mendengarkan. Tak mampu mengolah logikanya untuk bekerja seperti biasanya.

"Tapi…semuanya telah berubah. Aku dan dia tak bisa kembali lagi seperti yang dulu lagi. Hanya ada satu, hanya ada satu cara."

Sakura masih membisu.

"Jika Hinata tidak bisa berubah, maka akulah yang harus kembali pada diriku yang dulu. Melupakan…diriku yang sekarang."

Melupakan bahwa Sakura pernah hadir dalam hidupnya.

"Sakura," Sasuke kembali melanjutkan, "aku…apa menurutmu yang kulakukan ini salah?"

Sakura tak menyahut.

"Aku telah berjanji untuk selalu berada di sisi Hinata. Tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Selalu menemaninya, selalu bersamanya. Tapi sekarang aku malah mengingkarinya. Bukan ragaku yang meninggalkannya, melainkan hatiku. Perlahan hatiku mulai berkhianat dari dirinya," suara Sasuke terdengar kacau.

"Dengan kata lain…dirimu yang sekarang, tidak mampu lagi menyukainya…" untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam beberapa menit dalam kebisuan, Sakura angkat bicara.

Sasuke tak menyangkal. Terpekur dalam diam.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang…?"

Sasuke menelan ludah. Menghela napas sejenak, ia berkata, "Untuk itulah aku mengajakmu bertemu. Aku meminta pendapatmu…"

Sakura terlejut bukan main. Kedua bola matanya terbelalak, pupil matanya mengecil.

"Jika aku meninggalkan Hinata, maka ia akan terluka. Dia… tidak pernah terluka karena orang lain seperti ini sebelumnya. Hinata selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Kesedihan tentang dirinya adalah kesendiriannya, rasa sepinya. Jika aku meninggalkannya, entah apa yang terjadi padanya, tak sanggup kubayangkan."

Sakura betul-betul lupa cara bernapas.

"Tapi jika aku tetap di sisinya, sama artinya dengan aku menipu diriku sendiri. Bahkan mungkin aku juga membohonginya. Aku harus terus menekan perasaanku sendiri. Menekan semua pikiranku, kebebasanku…"

Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Kau," Sasuke menatap Sakura lurus, "adalah sahabatku."

Dapat Sakura rasakan dunianya berputar kencang.

"Beri aku pendapatmu."

Bagaikan anak panah dengan mata panah besi tajam, kata-kata itu melesat cepat dan tepat sasaran, menuju relung hati Sakura.

Jantungnya seolah terkoyak dalam sekejap.

Hati Sakura menjerit hebat.

Beginikah? Beginikah yang namanya karma? Karma karena telah membiarkan dirinya dikuasai kekotoran dalam hatinya? Rasa kotor yang mendesak untuk berada bersama orang yang membuatmu nyaman, tanpa kau indahkan bahwa orang itu telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Sakura menelan ludah. Dirasakannya kerongkongannya menjadi kering seketika. Tanpa sanggup memalingkan pandangannya dari pemuda yang begitu ia sayangi, menatapnya dengan sejuta perasaan.

"Kalau…" Sakura menjawab parau, "kalau tidak sanggup meninggalkannya, maka kaulah yang akan terluka. Tapi jika kau meninggalkannya…maka dialah yang akan terluka."

Seolah dikuasai oleh suatu gejolak emosi tak bernama, membelenggu dirinya dan menyeretnya semakin dalam tanpa sanggup meronta, Sakura membiarkan kata-kata itu meluncur dari ujung lidahnya. Tanpa berkedip. Tanpa berpikir. Tanpa merasakan.

"Mana…yang kau pilih?" sekali lagi ia membuka suaranya yang tercekat.

Sasuke memandanginya lama. Raut wajahnya sungguh tak dapat diprediksi. Entah apa yang ada dalam kepalanya saat itu.

Namun Sakura tidak peduli lagi. Ia hanya menatap nanar.

"Jika itu adalah pilihannya," Sasuke mulai membuat keputusan.

Sakura menatap nanar. Bayang-bayang lilin berapi kecil membayang di wajahnya.

"Aku lebih memilih untuk menyakiti diriku sendiri."

Dan hujan pun tumpah ke muka bumi.

* * *

Berlari menyusuri tangga menuju kamarnya, Sakura tak menghiraukan keheranan Ibunya yang melihat tubuh puteri semata wayangnya itu basah kuyup dan menenteng sepatu hak tingginya.

Pandangan mata Sakura kabur. Segala hal yang ada di sekelilingnya tampak tak nyata. Bila ada garis batas antara khayalan dan kenyataan, maka di sanalah ia berada kini.

Membuka pintu kamarnya lebar, Sakura melemparkan sepatunya ke sudut ruangan dan membanting pintunya.

Menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang tidurnya, ia membenamkan kepalanya di bantal putihnya.

Bunyi hujan yang bergemericik di luar jendela menjadi alunan melodi yang berirama bersama simfoni isak tangis dari sang gadis berambut merah muda yang telah merelakan sesuatu yang paling berharga baginya. Sesuatu yang begitu ingin ia lindungi, ingin dimilikinya.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya menjerit dan meronta.

Mengapa ia mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke?

Mengapa ia menjawab seperti itu?

Karena pertanyaan Sasuke tak menyisakan ruang bagi perasaannya.

.

.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Woaa! Jangan bunuh saya! T-Tenang, ini kan masih bersambung.. ^^;;

Masih banyak yang belum diungkapkan, kan? Dan ini belum ending.

Silahkan yang mau nimpukin saya sama kaleng atau batu. Dari awal buat fic _**Little Fire**_ ini, saya udah siap-siap untuk kena tuah dari bagian ini.. ^^;;

Yang pasti, baca terus ya. Dijamin ga nyesel deh.. ;)

Ah, dan terakhir, mungkin kalian bingung kenapa Sakura malah menjawab begitu untuk pertanyaan Sasuke, terus malah nangis sendiri (kesannya ga jelas banget nih Sakura).

Jawabannya sudah diungkapkan di _line _terakhir chapter ini: _'Karena pertanyaan Sasuke tak menyisakan ruang bagi perasaannya.'_

Masih tersirat memang.. Kalau semisal belum bisa dimengerti, di chapter depan bakal dipaparkan dengan gamblang kok.. (dan inilah poin dari debat Sakura dengan Temari & Sasuke di chapter depan) ditunggu ya ^^

Sampai ketemu chapter depan. :)

.

.

**Review Reply untuk non-login reviewer:**

.

**Naru-mania:** Owkeh, udah! ^^

**Mugiwara Piratez:** Rencananya nanti kalau fic ini udah tamat, mau saya bikin polling, apa perlu fic ini saya rombak secara ekseluruhan buat ganti setting atau tidak. Abisnya mau diganti sekarang atau kemarin-kemarin udah terlanjur, jadinya untuk sementara saya biarin aja. Gomenchai~ T.T

Nah soal si Sasu yang rada bebal di sini, berikutnya dijelasin. ;)

**Kaori a.k.a Yama:** Mary Sue maksudnya tokoh (wanita) yang digambarkan begitu sempurna dan tanpa cela. Seolah dunia ebrputar di sekelilig dia. Misal: udah cantik, baik, kaya raya, ditaksir hampir cowok sekampung *halah* semacam ini.. Atau cantik, baik, miskin, tapi berbudi pekerti luhur tanpa cacat, ditaksir pangeran, dan semacamnya.. ^^

Fluktuatif (sifat berfluktuasi) maksudnya berubah-ubah, naik-turun, labil. Jadi nggak stabil dan sulit diprediksi.. ^^

Panggil apa aja bebas, asal ga aneh-aneh heheh :)

Debatnya ditunda bentar, chapter ini udah kepanjangan.. ^^;; (dilemparin kaleng)

**Kuroneko Hime-un:** Naruto ketularan Sai kali ya, misterius.. Gaulnya ama Sai mulu sih XD

**liiynaru chan_chan:** Sip, udah nih ^^

**Sora Chand:** Sudah~ heheh ^^

**Nona Biru Tua:** Gaara adalah…….. maish rahasia. (ditimpuk) Tunggu chapter depan ya :p

Tentang Ino, terkuak di sini kan? Kalo masih belum jelas, nanti bakal dipaparkan lebih jelas kok di chapter depan ^^

**Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane:** Udah nih ^^

**Nakamura Miharu chan:** Sip, udah apdet ;)

**Risle-coe: **Sakit?O.O Moga cepet sembuh.. :O Udah update nih~ ^^

.

**Akhir kata, Terima Kasih banyak bagi yang terus mengikuti fic ini dari awal, terutama untuk kalian yang menyempatkan diri kasi semangat dalam bentuk feedback, baik login maupun non-login. Saya masih semangat berkat kalian, dan bakal terus berusaha juga buat kalian ^^**

.

**ETA:**

Menjawab pertanyaan _**Kaori a.k.a Yama**_ dan _**So-Chand**_, saya beri sedikit keterangan di sini, supaya ga ada lagi yang bingung. Makasih buat kalian berdua yang bantu menunjukkan kebingungan kalian.. :)

**Plakat **= semacam piagam penghargaan, bentuknya pipih dan terbuat dari kaca.

**PMS **= Pra Menstruasi. Kondisi labil emosi seorang wanita menjelang datang bulan.  
Sering dipergunakan sebagai lelucon, terhadap wantia yang mudah marah atau uring-uringan terus.

Pertanyaan lainnya saya jawab di ch depan ya :)


	10. Act 9: Dishonesty

**Judul:** Little Fire on the Candle

**Sub-Judul:** Dishonesty

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** SasuHina, SasuSaku

**WARNING:** AU, OOC-ness

**NOTE: **Selamat membaca :)

* * *

**Little Fire on the Candle**

**( Act. 9: Dishonesty )**

**

* * *

**

.

"Lalu kau bilang begitu? Kau bilang lebih memilih Hinata?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Tak menyahut.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke. Aku semakin yakin kalau kau adalah laki-laki paling bodoh di seluruh jagat raya," suara di seberang telepon itu kembali menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Jangan bilang begitu. Aku juga berusaha, tahu."

"Oh ya? Misalnya?"

"Seandainya saat itu Sakura memintaku memutuskan Hinata, aku pasti tak akan ragu lagi untuk melakukannya."

Sakura tak berkedip menatap layar ponselnya. Kedua kelopak matanya terbelalak lebar. Tangannya bergetar, tak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya di layar terang itu. Sebuah sms dari Sasuke membuat segala yang ada di sekitarnya terasa berputar kencang.

* * *

.

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Time: 21:47**

.

_**Sakura, terima kasih untuk hari ini.**_

_**Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau lebih memilih naik taksi dan pulang sendiri. Kuharap aku tidak membuatmu tersinggung atau semacamnya.**_

_**Lalu, terima kasih atas saranmu.**_

_**Aku memang payah, tak dapat memutuskan sendiri. Hatiku tak dapat sepenuhnya seratus persen memilih salah satu.**_

_**Berkat kata-katamu, aku telah memutuskan.**_

_**Aku telah memilih seseorang yang berharga bagiku, seseorang yang tujuh puluh persen ada di hatiku saat ini.**_

_**Dan aku…akan melepaskan seseorang yang lain. Walau…sempat aku berpikir aku menginginkannya seratus persen.**_

_**Mungkin kata-kataku ini membingungkan, aku sendiri tak mengerti apa yang ingin kusampaikan. Tapi yang jelas, aku sangat bersyukur pernah bertemu denganmu dan mengenalmu.**_

_**Segala hal yang terjadi bersamamu, sungguh menyenangkan. Semua hal yang kau ajarkan padaku, sangat berarti bagiku. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan semua hal itu.**_

_**Terima kasih untuk segalanya.**_

_**Sayonara.**_

.

.

Air mata yang tak sanggup dibendung itu perlahan jatuh bercucuran. Mengalir mengikuti lekuk wajah Sakura.

Isak tangis menjadi melodi yang menamatkan lembaran malam penuh kejutan dan kepedihan itu bersama dengan alunan simfoni serangga malam yang bersahutan.

* * *

.

Memandang angkasa yang kelam tanpa bulan, Hinata yang tengah larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, duduk termangu di bingkai jendela kamarnya. Pandangannya tak terlepas dari hamparan bintang yang berkerlip nun jauh di langit gelap.

Sekejap ekor matanya menangkap layar ponselnya yang berkerlip sekilas. Hinata meraih ponselnya yang ia biarkan dalam mode _silent_ itu.

Terlihat _caller ID _ berkelebat di layar ponselnya: Sai.

Dengan setengah hati, ia membuka flip poselnya itu dan menempelkannya di cuping telinganya. Diam menunggu lawan bicaranya itu membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi siang," suara dari seberang saluran telepon itu terdengar tenang namun menyiratkan banyak makna.

"Kalau tentang proyek penelitian kita, kuserahkan pada Matsuri dan Naruto," Hinata menjawab datar.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Sai tak menanggapi pernyataan tak acuh Hinata.

Hinata mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya, "Soal apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Tadi siang Ino melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, membantu Sakura. Walau gadis penunggu meja resepsionis bilang ia tak melihatmu dan Ino berbincang hari ini, aku berani bertaruh tindakan Ino itu ada hubungannya denganmu."

Hinata menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, "Atas dasar apa kau berani menuduhku begitu?"

"Kalau kukatakan firasat, apa kau akan tertawa?"

Hinata membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan segaris lengkungan samar di sudut bibirnya, "Tidak juga. Aku sendiri punya banyak firasat belakangan ini."

Hinata tidak dapat melihat reaksi Sai ketika ia mengucapkan hal itu, namun ia tahu pasti bahwa Sai pastilah tengah mengerutkan keningnya.

"Urusanku dengan Ino sudah selesai. Sasuke akan kembali padaku," Hinata kembali membuka suaranya sesaat kemudian.

"…Apa maksudmu?"

"Barusan aku mendapat sms darinya. Ia telah membuat keputusan."

Hening menyesap sejenak, sebelum Hinata kembali berujar dengan tenang, "Dia akan kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu dan melupakan Sakura pernah hadir dalam hidupnya."

"Eh?" terasa keterkejutan dari nada suara Sai yang biasanya terkesan datar tanpa emosi.

"Seperti yang kau dengar," Hinata memainkan helaian rambutnya yang menjuntai lembut di dadanya.

Sai terdiam sejenak, "Apa ini sudah selesai? Kau tidak akan mengganggu gadis itu lagi?"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau bicara seolah aku ini orang jahat saja," ujarnya dengan segaris senyum tipis.

"Karena ketika kau melakukannya, kau melibatkan Ino juga," tandas Sai.

"Sudah kukatakan, urusanku dengan Ino sudah selesai. Aku tidak akan mengusiknya sama sekali. Ah dan Sai," Hinata terhenti sejenak, "kalau kau berpacaran dengan Ino nanti, jangan biarkan ia lepas dari pandanganmu sesaat saja, siapa yang tahu serigala jahat akan merebutnya darimu."

* * *

_**Keesokan harinya…**_

.

.

Sakura meletakkan laporan seminar di atas meja Ketua OSIS, ketika pintu ruang OSIS itu berderit dan sesosok gadis berambut pirang berkuncir empat memasuki ruangan dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh, proposal laporan seminar kemarin? Cepat juga kau," Temari—gadis pirang itu, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kedua tangannya sibuk menenteng map dan tumpukan poster, dan meletakkannya ke atas meja kerjanya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Aku ingin menyelesaikan segala urusanku di sini secepat mungkin."

Temari terhenti dari kegiatannya, memutar lehernya dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan heran. Kedua bola matanya terpaku menatap sepasang emerald dalam-dalam, "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan nada menyelidik.

"Kenapa kau beranggapan begitu?" Sakura mengangkat bahunya, tertawa kecil.

"Hentikan tawa konyolmu itu, mataku tidak bisa ditipu," tandas Temari tajam. "Matamu sembab."

"Eh? Ah, ini… Semalam aku menonton DVD drama yang sedih," Sakura masih tertawa hambar, mengusap matanya cepat. "Masih kelihatan, ya?" tambahnya.

"Mungkin akan luput dari pandangan orang lain, tapi mataku ini tajam, setajam instingku," timpal Temari sekenanya.

Sakura menghela napas. Ia tahu benar bahwa tidaklah mungkin dapat menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kawan karibnya yang satu itu.

"Ada…yang terjadi," Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja OSIS dan melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela besar di balik meja, di belakang tubuhnya.

Temari menatapnya sejenak, dan menghela napas panjang, "Aku sudah mengira pada akhirnya pasti hal ini akan tiba juga."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau dan Sasuke sama-sama tidak sadar dengan apa yang kalian lakukan. Membiarkan semuanya terjadi begitu saja, mengikuti arus, dan tanpa sadar kalian telah terjebak dalam pusaran emosi yang tak berujung," Temari menatapnya lurus-lurus.

Sakura tak membantah. Ia memahami betul maksud perkataan Temari, dan menyadari bahwa hal itu benar adanya.

Temari memutar lehernya, menatap jam dinding yang bertengger kaku di atas pintu ruang OSIS yang besar, "Masih ada waktu lima belas menit sebelum seseorang datang. Mau membicarakannya sekarang?"

Sakura tersentak.

"Bukan dengan Sasuke. Kau harus bicara dulu denganku. Aku tak mau lagi melihat teman-temanku salah langkah lagi. Sebagai seorang teman aku merasa bertanggung jawab."

Sakura menarik napas lega, sekaligus bingung dengan tujuan Temari. Temari tak mengindahkan tatapan heran Sakura, dan menarik kursi di balik meja kerjanya sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sana.

"Duduklah," ujar Temari, mempersilahkan Sakura duduk di depan meja kerjanya.

Sakura menurut, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi empuk hitam di hadapan meja kerja Temari. Sedikit rasa canggung tersirat dalam raut wajahnya, namun lekas tergantikan oleh air muka yang datar dan terkontrol.

"Tidak perlu pasang _poker face _di hadapanku, percuma saja," timpal Temari menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya.

Sakura tak menyahut. Menatap ujung taplak meja yang menjuntai menyentuh tepian roknya.

"Silahkan," Temari berujar kemudian. "Aku pasang telingaku lebar-lebar," tambahnya.

Sakura menelan ludah, dalam sekejap semua yang ada di kepalanya lenyap sudah. Pikirannya buntu.

"Intinya," Sakura menghela napas pada akhirnya, "aku dan Sasuke tidak akan sama seperti dulu lagi," sahutnya sejenak kemudian. "Tidak sebagai teman sekalipun."

Temari menaikkan sebelah aslinya, "Kenapa?"

"Memang sudah seharusnya begitu," Sakura mengangkat bahunya, berusaha terdengar tak acuh. Namun nada suaranya mengkhianatinya.

"Siapa yang memutuskan seperti itu?" tanya Temari lagi, masih dengan intonasi yang tenang dan datar.

"Kami berdua," jawab Sakura pendek, tanpa menoleh pada Temari yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalian berdua?" cecar Temari menyelidik.

"Sasuke meminta pendapatku, apa yang harus ia lakukan," Sakura masih menghindari tatapan mata Temari yang tengah menatapnya lurus-lurus.

Hening sejenak. Sakura dapat merasakan tatapan lekat Temari pada dirinya, seolah berusaha meneropong jauh ke dalam jiwanya, menarik keluar semua hal yang tersembunyi di sana. Sakura membetulkan posisi duduknya, merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana yang entah bagaimana telah membuatnya dadanya sesak itu.

"Biar kutebak. Kau menyuruhnya kembali pada Hinata," sahut Temari sejenak kemudian.

Sakura sedikit terkejut, namun segera ia kausai emosinya. Melirik pada Temari kali ini, ia mulai membuka suaranya, "Apa maksudmu? Kembali apanya? Sejak awal juga dia tidak pernah meninggalkan Hinata," ada sedikit nada tidak mengenakkan ketika nama kekasih Sasuke itu meluncur dari ujung lidahnya.

Temari menatapnya penuh selidik. Tatapan yang sama yang membuat Sakura tidak nyaman, seolah sang pemilik sepasang mata beludru hitam itu tengah menelanjanginya dengan sorot matanya. Sakura merasakan dirinya terasa seolah transparan di hadapan sang lawan bicara. Perlahan tanpa sadar jemarinya mulai memilin ujung taplak meja di tepian roknya.

"Lihat dirimu sendiri, kacau begitu," tukas Temari.

Sakura tak menimpali.

Menghela napas sejenak, Temari menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi empuknya. Kedua bola matanya melirik pada pemandangan di balik jendela besar yang terpaut beberapa meter di sampingnya.

Tak berapa lama, ia mulai membuka suaranya kembali, "Itu tidak benar, kan? Kau hanya ingin hal ini berjalan sesuai harapanmu itu, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura mneyahut sedikit lemah.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh," tukas Temari tanpa belas kasihan. "Kenyataannya tidak begitu, kan? Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, bukan?" Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan meninggikan suaranya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di udara, "Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Toh semua sudah diputuskan. Besok adalah hari dilangsungkannya festival, sekaligus hari terakhir aku di sini. Hari terakhir antara aku dengan Sasuke. Puas kamu?"

Temari mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau bilang muak melihat persiteruanku dengan Ino, kan? Muak melihat masalahku dengan Sasuke dan Hinata kan? Mulai besok lusa semuanya akan kembali normal, tanpa kehadiranku di sini. Tanpa aku di antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Bersyukurlah! Selamat!" Sakura berseru tanpa kendali. Sepasang mata emerald-nya berkilat dalam emosi yang berkecamuk

Temari menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sejenak kemudian ia bertutur, "Kalau memarahi orang lain begini bisa membuatmu puas, silahkan. Hanya saja perlu kau tahu, ini tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa."

Sakura menatap Temari tanpa berkata-kata. Kedua tangannya bergetar, meremas genggaman ujung roknya erat. Berbagai emosi berkecamuk dalam dirinya tanpa sanggup dibendungnya.

"Kalau dengan menyalahkan orang lain seperti itu bisa membuat perasaanmu menjadi lebih baik, silahkan saja," suara tegas dan lantang Temari kembali menyeruak, mengulang dan menegaskan pernyataannya sebelumnya.

Sakura memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya erat. Tanpa sanggup ditahannya, air matanya mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kau senang melihat segala sesuatunya dari sudut pandangmu sendiri. Berpikir mana yang lebih baik, mana yang lebih buruk, semuanya menurut pertimbanganmu sendiri. Apa kau pikir yang begitu itu hebat?" Temari mencecar.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa?" Sakura memekik nyaring.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi paling tidak, aku tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang berpikir bahwa dirinya sangat mengetahui banyak hal di sini," Temari membalas dengan tajam.

"Jadi sekarang kau menyalahkanku?" Sakura meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir tentang orang lain. Sekali-kali pikirkan perasaanmu sendiri," Temari menghela napas, mengurut dahinya sendiri.

Sakura tak menimpali.

"Akan jadi lebih baik jika kau dan dia jujur pada perasaan kalian masing-masing. Kalian berdua sangat bodoh," Temari mendecak, tak menyembunyikan nada suaranya yang terkesan geram. "Sangat, sangat, bodoh."

"Coba lihat siapa yang seenaknya memandang permasalahan sesuka hatinya di sini. Seenaknya saja menyimpulkan aku dan dia itu serasi lah, saling melengkapi lah, harmonis lah, seenaknya saja kalian memutuskan kehidupan orang lain," Sakura tersenyum hambar.

Temari menatapnya lekat tanpa suara.

"Tenten yang selalu mendorongku untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, bicara ini-itu sesuka hatinya, mengomentariku sekehendaknya, lalu kau yang mendesakku dengan berbagai ceramah, menilaiku seenakmu, menyudutkanku dengan berbagai asumsi dan analisamu, apa bedanya kalian dengan Ino kalau begitu?"

"Kurasa kau lupa bahwa Ino sudah membantumu kemarin. Kalau tidak ada dia, acara yang kau banggakan itu pasti hancur."

"Aku tidak membicarakan masalah pribadiku dengannya. Yang kumaksud adalah cara kalian menilaiku sekehendak hati kalian, dan memutuskan apa yang baik dan buruk bagiku sesuka kalian. Tidak peduli dengan perasaanku sama sekali," timpal Sakura sengit.

"Kalau memang tidak peduli, aku tidak akan duduk di sini dan mendengarkan ceritamu seperti orang bodoh," Temari membalas, namun masih dengan nada yang terkesan tenang dan terkendali.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya dan mencibir, "Aku tak minta kau mengurusiku. Silahkan keluar dari masalahku kalau itu yang kau mau, jika itu membuatmu merasa jadi orang pintar."

"Lihat dirimu sendiri di depan cermin," Temari menimpali. "Siapa kau? Sakura yang kukenal tidak begini, Sakura yang kukenal tidak pernah kehilangan logikanya seperti ini. Tidak menyalahkan orang lain untuk menutupi ketidakpuasan atas apa yang dirasakannya."

Hening menyesap beberapa saat, baik Temari maupun Sakura tak membuka suaranya.

Kesenyapan yang menyesakkan dada itu pecah ketika Sakura berujar perlahan, setengah berbisik, "Yang begitu itu sangat membebaniku, tahu…"

Temari tak menyahut.

"Kalian…bisa saja seenaknya mendorongku untuk melakukan ini-itu. Tapi yang menjalaninya itu aku. Dan akulah yang paling tahu benar, apa yang sebetulnya sedang terjadi, lebih daripada kalian. Lebih dari siapapun. Enak saja kalian bicara beginilah, begitulah, padahal yang menjalaninya adalah aku. Salah atau tidak opini kalian, yang kena imbas adalah aku, bukan kalian.

"Kalian cuma bisa melihat segala sesuatunya dengan gampang menurut sudut pandang kalian sendiri, karena ini bukan masalah kalian, bukan kalian yang mengalaminya sendiri. Menyuruhku ini-itu, berharap padaku begini-begitu, sementara tangan kalian terlipat di dada dan hanya memperhatikanku meronta mati-matian dalam masalahku," Sakura tak sanggup menahan segala amarah di dadanya. Amarah yang bergejolak dan berbaur dengan rasa pedih di hatinya.

Temari masih larut dalam keheningan.

"Dukungan kalian…hanya memberatkanku," lanjut Sakura dengan tercekat. Ia berusaha terdengar tegas, namun pita suaranya mengkhianatinya.

"…Kau suka padanya?"

Pertanyaan yang sederhana itu mengalun sederhana di selaput gendang telinga Sakura. Pertanyaan yang seharusnya merupakan sesuatu hal yang biasa saja, yang sanggup ia jawab dengan mudah seperti biasanya—ia sangkal seperti biasanya, lebih tepatnya.

Namun tanpa sanggup dibendungnya, kali ini lantunan kata itu terasa begitu menyakitkan baginya. Seolah belati simfoni yang mengerat hatinya dan mengoyak jantungnya tanpa belas kasihan.

"Seandainya saja," Sakura menjawab perlahan, "seandainya tidak ada percakapan seperti itu tadi malam, maka aku akan sanggup bertahan hanya dengan menjadi sahabatnya saja."

Temari tak menyahut.

"Aku tahu diri," Sakura kembali melanjutkan. "Aku tahu kehadiranku sebagai orang ketiga hanya akan mengacaukan semua komposisi sempurna yang terjalin antara dia dan kekasihnya. Karena itu aku selalu membentengi diriku sendiri dengan keyakinan bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya, selain seorang rekan kerja."

Temari mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, dia selalu memperhatikanku dengan caranya sendiri. Membuatku merasa nyaman, merasa tenang, dan senang. Tanpa terasa keberadaanya bagiku sudah menjadi sebesar itu, sudah begitu meresap erat," dapat terasa getaran lembut dari setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir Sakura.

Masih terpaku dalam hening, Temari tak membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Membiarkan gadis di hadapannya memuntahkan segala yang ada dalam pikiran dan hatinya.

"Kalau," Sakura mulai lagi, "kalau ini adalah cinta sepihak, maka aku akan mengundurkan diri dengan lapang dada."

Temari membuka kedua kelopak matanya kini.

"Tapi…" Sakura tak mampu lagi membendung segala gejolak dalam dadanya, membiarkan gemuruh di dadanya itu memuncah, "semalam dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal," bulir-bulir air mata membasahi pipi lembutnya.

"Dia…" Sakura mulai lagi. "Dia… Aku…kupikir jika aku merelakan perasaanku, menerima bahwa aku hanya tak lebih dari orang ketiga yang seenaknya memasuki kehidupan orang lain, aku akan sanggup menelan rasa patah hati. Ini bukan hal asing bagiku, menerima kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang paling berharga bagiku ternyata menyayangi orang lain lebih daripada aku. Aku tahu benar bagaimana rasanya hal itu, dan aku sudah siap menerima segala konsekuensinya, ketika kuputuskan untuk tetap berada di sisi Sasuke selama ini."

Ingatan Temari berselancar pada memori masa silam, kenangan setengah tahun lalu ketika seseorang dengan pupil mata yang sama seperti Sakura berada dalam kehidupan gadis itu.

"Aku yang seperti ini, siap menerima patah hati. Tak apa jika aku tak bisa mendapatkan orang yang kusukai, tak apa jika aku tak bisa mendapatkan Sasuke. Tapi dia," ia terhenti sejenak. "Dia membuatku memilih. Antara membahagiakan Hinata atau dirinya," ucap Sakura dengan getir.

Lagi-lagi Temari hanya menatapnya tanpa suara.

"Kau tahu, Temari?" seulas senyum tipis terpoles di bibir Sakura samar. "Ketika orang yang paling kau sayangi memberimu pilihan, untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri—dengan mengorbankan seseorang, atau kembali pada dirinya yang lama—dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, hal itu sungguh merupakan suatu pertanyaan yang berat."

Temari menutup kedua kelopak matanya, paham kemana pembicaraan ini menuju.

Sejenak kemudian Temari membuka suaranya yang terkunci setelah beberapa lama, "Dan kau menjawab—?"

"Kubiarkan dia memilih sendiri," Sakura berkata tanpa keraguan. Getaran masih terasa pada nada suaranya, namun ia berusaha memantapkan kalimatnya.

"Dan keputusannya…?"

"Mengorbankan dirinya sendiri," jawab Sakura lagi, berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar.

Temari menghela napas panjang, menatap kedua bola mata emerald Sakura dari bawah kelopak matanya, "Kenapa tidak kau katakan bahwa ini bukan hanya tentang dia dan Hinata?"

Sakura menelan ludah, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita telah sampai pada kesepakatan bahwa tidak perlu ada kepura-puraan antara kita. Kau tahu benar apa yang kumaksud, tidak usah menghindar dari kenyataan," tukas Temari.

Sakura tak menyahut. Kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Karena jika Sasuke kembali pada dirinya yang dulu, itu berarti tidak ada ruang bagimu untuk berada di sisinya, bahkan sebagai seorang sahabat sekalipun," Temari menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Sakura menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Seharusnya kau katakan itu padanya," ujar Temari lagi, tanpa ampun.

"Aku tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu," sahut Sakura dengan nada suara yang sedikit bergetar. "Karena…pertanyaannya tidak menyisakan ruang bagiku."

Temari menatapnya dengan iba, "Apa bukan karena kau salah paham saja?"

"Salah paham apanya?" tukas Sakura cepat. "Dia bertanya, antara mengorbankan Hinata dengan dirinya, mana yang lebih baik."

Temari mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya. Tahu benar kalimat menyakitkan yang berikutnya akan meluncur dari bibir Sakura.

"…Dia sama sekali tidak menanyakan perasaanku. Tidak menyinggung bahwa pilihannya itu akan menuntut pengorbanan dariku. Dia tidak sadar bahwa aku akan terkena imbas langsung dari keputusannya yang manapun. Yang ada dalam kepalanya hanya Hinata, Hinata, dan Hinata. Dia tidak memikirkan aku sama sekali. Sama sekali tidak."

Temari menelan ludah.

"Dan ketika aku telah sampai pada penghujung rasa pedihku semalam, tiba-tiba muncul pesan lain darinya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Menurutmu apa artinya? Apa maksudnya? Benar, benar sekali. Ketika jalan yang dipilihnya adalah membahagiakan Hinata dan melupakan segala hal yang terjadi denganku belakangan ini, dengan kata lain aku akan lenyap tak bersisa baginya. Seolah keberadaanku ini hanyalah suatu ilusi sesaat yang akan menguap tak berbekas."

Temari tak menatap raut wajah Sakura ketika sang gadis berambut merah muda mengatakan hal itu. Ia paham benar bahwa apa yang tengah dikatakannya saat ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat berat.

"Temari, aku…" Sakura kembali berujar dengan suaranya yang sedikit parau, "aku dapat menahan patah hati karena kehilangan orang yang kusukai. Tapi aku tak sanggup kehilangan seorang sahabat yang kusayang sekaligus."

Temari tak sanggup berkata-kata.

* * *

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Di atas ranjang tidurnya, kawan karibnya semenjak SMP tengah duduk dengan santai dan mengayunkan sebelah kakinya di sisi ranjang.

"Yo," ujar pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu.

"Bukan 'Yo', sedang apa kau di sini?" tukas Sasuke sedikit geram.

"Aku mencemaskan sahabatku yang payah," sang pemuda mengangkat bahunya dan menghela napas seolah mengolok.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, "Aku tak tahu apa kau hendak memancing keributan atau semacamnya, yang jelas cepat keluar. Aku mau ganti baju. Banyak yang harus kulakukan di sekolah hari ini untuk mengurus festival besok, daripada berdebat konyol denganmu."

"Aku tahu tidak sepantasnya aku ikut campur dalam masalahmu, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan sebagai seorang sahabat," pemuda itu mengubah nada suaranya. Penuh ketegasan dan keseriusan kini.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba serius itu menuju.

"Percakapan di telepon semalam, membuatku berpikir tentang beberapa hal," pemuda itu melanjutkan. "Ternyata bukan hanya bodoh, kau ini betul-betul bebal."

"Makanya," Sasuke merapatkan barisan giginya, gusar dengan kata-kata kawan karibnya itu, "kau ini mau bicara apa, Neji?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat yang dipanggil Neji itu bangkit berdiri dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada cuping telinga Sasuke, "Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa menanyakan hal seperti _itu_ pada seorang gadis yang menyukaimu, adalah sesuatu yang dapat begitu melukainya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke terperanjat.

Neji menarik kembali tubuhnya, mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang Sasuke kembali, "Kau tak lebih dari seorang pengecut, Sasuke."

Sasuke gusar bukan main.

"Tidak berani mengambil keputusan sendiri, lalu membiarkan_ dia _memutuskan untukmu. Apa itu sikap sebagai seorang laki-laki? Pada akhirnya kau hanya melarikan diri."

Sasuke membelalakkan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Dengan dalih tak ingin menyakiti siapapun, sebenarnya kau hanya melindungi dirimu sendiri. Tidak mau terluka karena keputusan yang kau buat sendiri. Tidak mau mengambil keputusan yang salah, tidak mau membuat suatu kegagalan, tidak mau merasakan penderitaan. Kau membebankan hal ini pada orang lain. Kau hanya lepas tanggung jawab. Kau tidak lebih dari seorang pecundang."

Sasuke terpaku dalam diam. Bola matanya masih terbelalak dengan pupil matanya yang mengecil.

"Kau berpikir jika Sakura yang memutuskan, maka tidak akan ada yang perlu kau pertanggungjawabkan. Kau hanya menuruti harapannya. Apakah jawabannya adalah untuk kembali pada Hinata, atau melepaskan Hinata, semuanya akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya."

Angin dingin berhembus melalui jendela kamar Sasuke yang terbuka lebar.

"Kau hanya tidak ingin terluka," Neji kembali dengan kata-kata tajamnya. "Tidak ingin mengakui…bahwa hatimu telah memilih _dia_."

Keheningan menjadi satu-satunya hal yang menyelimuti kedua insan pemuda yang tengah larut dalam pikirannya sendiri-sendiri itu.

Deru angin yang berhembus memainkan helaian tirai putih transparan di bingkai jendela, menjadi saksi kebisuan mereka yang terkungkung dalam pusaran emosi tak berujung, yang semakin menyeret mereka ke dalam chaos dalam labirin pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Dengan begini," bisikan suara _baritone_ Neji memecah kesenyapan, "ketahuilah bahwa segalanya telah berubah antara kau dan Sakura. Kalian tidak akan bisa sama seperti dulu lagi."

Sasuke tak menyahut. Helaian rambut hitamnya dimainkan sapuan angin sepoi.

"Mungkin pikiran naifmu itu beranggapan bahwa kalian bisa tetap menjadi teman. Jangan bodoh. Sekali kau putuskan untuk memilih dirimu yang lama, memilih Hinata, memilih untuk 'mengorbankan dirimu sendiri', itu berarti kau akan kembali pada titik permulaan. Titik dimana kau tidak pernah mengenal Sakura. Hubunganmu dan Hinata yang bergelut dalam kehampaan asmara semu kalian berdua. Ruang yang sama sekali tidak menyisakan tempat bagi siapapun," Neji bertutur penuh penekanan. "Bagi siapapun, tidak," ulangnya tajam.

Sasuke tak sanggup membantah.

"Sekarang aku tanya, 'pengorbanan' macam apa yang sebetulnya kau maksudkan? Pengorbanan apa yang kau lakukan jika kau kembali pada Hinata? Karena jika kau katakan bahwa pengorbanan yang kau maksud adalah kau yang menekan kebebasanmu sendiri demi Hinata dan menipunya dengan cinta yang palsu, aku akan memukulmu."

Sasuke tak menyahut.

"Karena itu berarti kau tak lebih dari makhluk egois yang hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri," lanjut Neji tanpa ampun.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa menurutmu pantas seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa sama sekali, ikut campur dan menilaiku seenaknya begitu?" kecamnya gusar.

"Tarik kembali taringmu. Aku hanya mengungkapkan fakta. Dalam hal ini kau tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih, justru orang luar yang tidak tahu duduk persoalannya sepertiku yang dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas," tukas Neji, tak mengindahkan provokasi Sasuke.

"Oh? Misalnya? Bersedia memberi aku satu dari sekian analisis sok tahumu itu, Tuan Sok Pintar?" Sasuke mendengus.

Neji menatapnya beberapa saat ssebelum kembali berujar tenang, "Aku bisa dengan jelas melihat, bahwa kau dan Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mencintai."

"Jadi kau sudah merasa sebegitu hebatnya untuk menceramahiku tentang cara mencintai orang lain? Sesuatu dalam kepalamu ada yang tidak beres."

"Sekarang aku bertanya, cinta macam apa yang ada di antara kau dan Hinata?" Neji membalas tajam.

Sasuke tertawa sinis, "Apa kau buta? Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang selama ini melindunginya? Siapa yang menemaninya di kala kesendiriannya? Siapa yang menghiburnya ketika ia bersedih? Siapa yang selalu menyenangkan hatinya selama ini? Siapa yang selalu memperhatikannya dengan tulus?"

"Dan dia juga melakukan hal yang sama padamu," kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Neji ini tidak berupa pertanyaan sama sekali.

"Tentu saja," timpal Sasuke bangga.

Neji menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. Terkekeh.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, menatap tajam pada Neji dengan penuh dengan balutan emosi yang memuncah, "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Neji tak menyahut, menatap pemuda berambut hitam yang tenagh berdiri di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan iba.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" ada kegusaran tercermin di wajah Sasuke, begitu pula nada mengecam di balik kata yang ia lontarkan.

Namun kawan lamanya itu sama sekali tak gentar. Menatapnya dengan dalam, ia berujar dengan setengah berbisik, "Dari caramu mendeskripsikan hubunganmu dengannya, entah kenapa aku mendapat kesan bahwa kalian hanya saling menjilat luka kalian masing-masing."

"Tentu saja. Dengan cara itu kami saling emnyembuhkan luka masing-masing," tukas Sasuke dingin.

"Tapi kalian tidak belajar," sela Neji. "Sama sekali tidak."

Sasuke membelalakkan kedua kelopak matanya lebar-lebar.

"Kalian hanya tahu bagaimana caranya untuk saling memberikan penghiburan, tapi kalian sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk memperbaiki diri kalian sendiri. Membiarkan segala sesuatunya berjalan begitu saja, menerima, menutup diri dari dunia di sekeliling kalian berdua. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang lain, dipikirkan orang lain, tidka peduli dengan perasaan orang lain, pendapat orang lain. Segalanya hanyalah tentang kalian berdua saja," Neji berujar tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

Sasuke tak menyahut, menatap Neji dengan pandangan masih membelalak.

"Kau tahu, yang begitu itu membuatku muak," lanjut Neji lagi. "Kenapa? Karena semua omong kosong itu hanyalah suatu 'keharusan' bagi kalian. Jauh di lubuk hati kalian, kalian berdua sama-sama memahami bahwa jika keharmonisan itu tumbang, maka yang terjadi adalah kalian tidak akan bisa bersama lagi."

Tenggorokan Sasuke terasa tercekat.

"Dengan picik jauh di sudut hatimu kau berpikir, jika Hinata sanggup bangkit dari keterpurukan atas masalahnya sendiri, maka ia akan meninggalkanmu. Dengan begitu, tidak pernah sekalipun kau biarkan ia belajar. Tidak pernah kau biarkan ia melihat _dunia luar_. Mengekangnya dengan hubunganmu dengannya. Merantainya dengan rasa cinta yang tak lebih dari omong kosong. Begitu pula dengan dirinya. Ia berpikir hal yang sama, dan melakukan hal yang sama pula. Kalian hanyalah dua orang bodoh yang menyedihkan."

Setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir Neji terasa begitu ringan, namun entah bagaimana terasa seolah ribuan jarum yang menembus tajam di sekujur tubuh Sasuke—yang kini terpaku tanpa sanggup berkata-kata.

"Dengan hidup seperti itu terus, lalu kau pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Lalu lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang, hatimu bahkan sudah tak mampu lagi membisikkan kejujuran bagi dirimu sendiri. Otakmu sama sekali tak sanggup lagi berpikir realistis. Yang ada dalam kepalamu hanyalah, bagimana bisa keluar dari kebimbangan ini, yaitu dengan menimpakan tanggung jawab pada orang lain. Kau sungguh manusia rendah."

Sekujur tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat. Mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia berteriak tanpa kendali, "Memangnya apa hakmu menilai orang seenaknya begitu, hah? Sudah merasa hebat sendiri? Kau bilang hubunganku dan Hinata tak lebih dari suatu omong kosong, atas dasar apa kau mengatakan hal itu?"

"Karena jika kalian berdua betul-betul saling menyayangi seperti yang ada dalam angan bualanmu itu," Neji terhenti sejenak. "Maka yang akan kalian lakukan adalah saling membuat satu sama lain menjadi kuat, hingga sekalipun salah satu di antara kalian tidak ada di sisi yang lainnya, ia akan mampu bertahan hidup sendirian.

"Saling mendukung, sembari saling mengajari tentang banyak hal. Membuat arti kehidupan dari kebersamaan kalian. Bukan saling menjilat luka dan merangkul satu sama lain dengan harapan keterasingan kalian akan menjadi rantai pengikat yang kuat atas hubungan kalian itu."

Sasuke terkesiap.

"Rantai pengikat yang ada di antara kalian hanyalah belenggu ilusi yang diciptakan oleh diri kalian sendiri, saking sangat takutnya kehilangan orang yang disukai. Betul-betul menyedihkan," tambah Neji tanpa ampun.

"Ka—"

"Kalau yang kau rasakan itu memang cinta, kau tidak akan mengikat dia dengan harapanmu untuk selalu memilikinya di sisimu," Neji menyela apapun pembelaan yang hendak disampaikan oleh Sasuke.

"Sebegitu tidak mau kehilangan dia, kau biarkan dia tetap lemah, bergantung padamu, memujamu, memberikan segala hal yang diinginkannya, membiarkan dia mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya. Sama sekali tidak membiarkannya berkembang dan tumbuh. Walau terlihat seperti gadis anggun berpikiran dewasa, ia tak lebih dari anak manja yang selalu merengek minta ini-itu, egois, kekanakkan, dan individualistis. Cinta? Yang benar saja! Dia hanya anak umur lima yang tidak mau mainannya direbut orang lain!" Neji meninggikan suaranya.

Sasuke sama sekali tak sanggup membantah.

"Itu semua," Neji mulai lagi, "gara-gara ulahmu. Itu semua karena ulahmu. Dan jangan kau pikir aku mengatakan hal ini hanya tentang dia saja. Hal ini juga berlaku bagimu. Kau tak lebih dari laki-laki egois yang mengatasnamakan cinta untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, memenjarakannya dengan cinta yang semu kepadamu. Padahal kalian berdua tak lebih dari anak-anak menyedihkan yang tidak tahu caranya mencintai."

Kepalan tangan Sasuke yang bergetar, perlahan mulai terhenti dan terkulai lemas. Kedua pupil matanya mengecil. Berbagai pikiran memenuhi isi kepalanya.

"Mungkin selama ini kau berpikir bahwa jika kita memberi sesuatu, maka kita akan mendapatkan sesuatu. Hali itulah yang menjadi dasar hubunganmu dengan Hinata yang saling bertimbal-balik. Tapi Sasuke, cinta yang sesungguhnya adalah ketika kau bersedia melepaskan semua yang kau miliki, merelakan segala yang ada pada dirimu, hanya teruntuk dia seorang."

Sasuke rasakan seolah dunianya berputar kencang.

"Aku tidak akan menyebutkan sebuah nama, tapi pikirkanlah. Pikirkan dengan kepala dingin, dengan sepenuh hatimu, siapa yang selama ini betul-betul mencintaimu. Siapa yang kau cintai sesungguhnya…" Neji merendahkan suaranya di akhir kalimatnya.

Keheningan menyelubungi ruangan segi empat yang lengang itu. Empat sisi dinding dingin yang selama ini menjadi saksi bisu atas _cinta_-nya bersama Hinata, seolah menertawakannya.

Kehidupan monotonnya yang hanya berjalan di atas sebuah rel yang telah dipersiapkan untuknya telah membangun citra dirinya untuk tidak menunjukkan kelemahannya sendiri di hadapan orang lain.

Tidak di hadapan siapapun. Tidak ketika ayahnya menikah lagi dengan ibu tirinya sekarang, tidak ketika ayahnya dengan sepihak telah menyelenggarakan pertunangannya dengan Hinata tanpa persetujuannya, tidak ketika ayahnya selalu membandingkannya dengan kakak sulungnya, tidak ketika ayahnya menjabarkan deretan larangan dan kewajiban yang _harus_ dipatuhinya, sebagai seorang Uchiha.

Kelemahannya atas ketidakberdayaannya itu membuatnya merasa malu. Malu pada dirinya sendiri. Sehingga yang ia lakukan adalah melarikan dirinya sendiri dari seluruh kenyataan.

Beranggapan bahwa jika ia berpikir semua hal yang terjadi pada dirinya itu adalah hal yang memang ia inginkan, yang ia harapkan, maka semuanya akan menjadi baik-baik saja.

Sudut memori Sasuke berselancar menelusuri perjumpaannya dengan Hinata untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Saat itu ia sama sekali tidak senang dengan keputusan yang dibuat oleh ayahnya secara sepihak untuk menunangkannya dengan putri tunggal salah satu kolega pentingnya itu.

Lalu apa? Apa yang membuatnya menjadi setuju?

Suatu jawaban yang mengerikan menanti di penguhujung memori masa silamnya. Sebuah rahasia besar, yang sangat kotor. Rahasia yang bahkan ia sendiri tak ingin mengakuinya, dan berusaha menutup pikirannya dari kenyataan itu. Yang bahkan telah ia lupakan seiring berjalannya waktu.

Ia menerima Hinata di sisinya, untuk mengusir rasa sepinya sendiri.

Tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan perasaan Hinata. Sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan Hinata. Semuanya bukan demi Hinata, tapi demi dirinya sendiri.

Semuanya tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh kawan karibnya itu. Semua _cinta _semu yang ia rasakan selama ini adalah manifestasi dari kelemahan hatinya, keegosian dirinya sendiri, karena ia…tak mau tersakiti.

Tanpa terasa setetes liquid bentukan dari perasaan hatinya yang memuncah, terjatuh perlahan di sudut matanya. Mengerutkan wajahnya, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menjambak rambut di depan wajahnya. Kepalanya tertunduk, kedua baris giginya merapat dan bergemelutuk keras, sebelah tangannya lagi mengepal erat.

"Aku…" perlahan Sasuke membuka suaranya, memecah keheningan. "Aku… sungguh manusia yang hina," ia menggigit bibir bagian bawanya hingga sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Neji memalingkan wajahnya. Tahu benar bahwa sahabatnya itu sangat tidak suka terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain. Sekalipun selama ini ia selalu menganggap Neji sebagai orang lain, baginya tetap saja Sasuke adalah sahabatnya yang berharga. Sebodoh apapun, sekotor apapun, sejahat apapun, baginya Sasuke adalah sahabatnya yang ingin ia jaga baik-baik.

Bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, harga diri adalah segalanya.

Dengan mengakui kelemahan dan kesalahan dirinya sendiri, maka ia telah menghancurkan harga dirinya sendiri.

Neji mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang menerobos masuk melalui lubang ventilasi kaca jendela kamar bertensi menyesakkan itu.

"Sekarang," Neji berujar perlahan, "kutanyakan sekali lagi. Untuk siapa kau berkorban? Pengorbanan macam apa yang kau lakukan, jika kau memilih mempertahankan hubungan rapuhmu dengan Hinata ini..?"

Untuk beberapa saat hening menyesap. Sasuke tak menyahut sama sekali.

Neji menatapnya dalam dengan sudut matanya, menunggu jawabannya.

"Pengorbananku…adalah merelakan sesuatu yang paling kuinginkan," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Neji menghela napas, "Karena itulah kukatakan kalau kau ini bebal. Benar-benar si bodoh kelas wahid."

Sasuke tak menanggapi cemoohan Neji.

"Seandainya kau bisa sejujur ini padanya, _dia_ tidak akan terluka. Yang kau lakukan bukan hanya membuat dirimu sendiri terluka, tapi _dia _juga ikut terluka. Bahkan aku bertaruh, rasa sakit yang dirasakannya jauh lebih mengerikan dari luka yang kau alami," Neji kembali bertutur dengan dingin, namun sedikit lebih tenang kini.

"Kau jauh lebih menyedihkan dalam urusan percintaan, dibandingkan dengan seorang homoseksual seperti aku sekalipun," ujar Neji lagi sesaat kemudian. "Apa kau pikir dengan meminta _dia_ mengatakan harapannya, lalu itu akan membuatnya senang? Bukannya malah membebaninya?"

Tak ada jawaban dari mulut Sasuke yang terkunci rapat.

"Mungkin yang ingin disampaikan gadis itu sebenarnya adalah ia ingin kau memilih sesuai dengan keinginan hatimu yang sesungguhnya."

Sasuke tak menyahut, namun segaris senyum miris menghiasi wajah muramnya. Ia tahu benar bahwa semuanya sudah sia-sia untuk dibahas. Ia sudah memutuskan semalam.

Kini yang mengisi rongga hatinya adalah rasa sesal dan rasa bersalah yang mendalam. Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur, sudah terlambat untuk menyesal.

"Aku telah memilih. Dan aku harus mempertanggungjawabkan pilihanku," ujarnya sesaat kemudian.

"Tentu," timpal Neji, bangkit dari ranjang Sasuke dan menghampiri pintu keluar. "Silahkan saja pertanggungjawabkan buah dari kepengecutanmu itu."

* * *

.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Temari membuka suaranya kembali setelah sekian lama keheningan menyelimuti ruang OSIS yang lengang itu.

Sakura menghela napasnya, "Entahlah. Aku akan menuruti maunya saja. Kalau dia ingin menghilangkan keberadaanku begitu saja dari hatinya, bukan tempatku untuk protes."

"Siapa bilang?" Temari menyela.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Katakan padanya kau tidak senang dengan hasil akhir seperti ini. Katakan padanya kalau kau bersedia melepasnya sebagai seseorang yang kau sukai, tapi tidak rela melepasnya sebagai sahabatmu. Itu yang kau inginkan, bukan?"

Sakura tak menanggapi.

"Keragu-raguanmu inilah yang selalu membuatmu terjerumus dalam ketidakberdayaan dan penyesalan mendalam," lanjut Temari. "Penyesalan terbesarmu selalu adalah ketidakmampuanmu untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kau tidak pernah mencoba, makanya kau selalu kalah."

"Apa maksudmu?" sontak kedua bola mata Sakura melebar.

"Gaara. Itu nama pacarmu dulu, bukan? Orang yang dalam beberapa minggu mengencanimu di _Astrology Chatroom, _namun akhirnya meninggalkanmu untuk orang lain," Temari menatapnya tajam.

"Itu sudah lama berlalu," timpal Sakura, walau nada suaranya sedikit melemah.

"Sudah lama berlalu, tapi kau tetap sama saja. Tidak belajar dari kesalahan. Alasan dia pergi dari sisimu adalah karena kau tidak menghentikannya."

Sakura tercekat. Kenangan lama yang begitu ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam dikuak sebegitu ringannya oleh gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya yang kini bertutur dingin.

"Kalau dia memang menyukaiku seperti aku menyukainya, seharusnya ia tahu sendiri apa yang harus dilakukannya!" Sakura membela diri. "Seharusnya…bukan aku yang dicampakkannya."

"Aku ingat betul, di hari itu dia bertanya padamu, apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Dan kau menjawab 'lakukan saja sesukamu'. Kau tahu apa arti kalimat itu baginya?"

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di udara, "Kau tidak pernah tahu rasanya ketika pacarmu sendiri mengatakan bahwa ia sebenarnya seorang biseksual dan mengencani dua orang sekaligus, dirimu dan seorang _laki-laki _lain!"

"Bukan itu poinnya," Temari menjawab tegas. "Sekarang juga kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Sasuke, atau kau juga akan menyesal kemudian. Begitu saja terus, menyerah pada keadaan, bertindak seolah kekalahanmu ini adalah sesuatu hal yang hebat. Kau pikir begini itu hebat, apa?" Temari meninggikan jawabannya.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi masalah antara aku dan Sasuke, semua sudah berakhir," timpal Sakura datar.

"Bahkan orang luar seperti akupun bisa menjawab tegas: Ada. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, bicaralah dengannya dari hati ke hati. Setelah itu, kau boleh lega terbebas dari omelan sok tahuku. Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyinggung hal ini lagi, tidak akan pernah mengusikmu lagi, tidak akan ikut campur lagi. Tapi bicaralah. Bicaralah dengannya," Temari menepuk meja kerjanya.

Sakura menatapnya tanpa menyahut.

Tiba-tiba Temari tersentak. Segaris seringai melengkung di sudut bibirnya, "Aha, aku mengerti."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau bukannya tidak mau membicarakannya dengan Sasuke," lanjut Temari dengan kedua bola matanya yang berkilat. "Tapi kau takut untuk mendengar kenyataan macam apa yang akan ia sampaikan."

Kedua kelopak mata Sakura terbuka lebar.

"Bingo," Temari berdecak puas.

Kedua pupil mata Sakura mengecil, tenggorokannya terasa tersumbat.

"Kau merasa takut, seandainya Sasuke mengatakan bahwa selama ini kau hanya salah paham. Bahwa selama ini kau salah mengartikan kebaikannya padamu. Ia memperlakukanmu secara istimewa, rupanya tidak ada maksud apa-apa di balik itu semua. Dan bahwa selama ini hanya kau sajalah yang memikirkan hubungan kalian—baik sebagai sepasang sahabat, maupun sebagai dua insan manusia laki-laki dan perempuan. Kau hanya…takut terluka."

Sakura tak sanggup membantah sama sekali.

"Dengan membiarkan semuanya berjalan seperti ini, kau beranggapan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Seolah semuanya memang sudah seharusnya seperti ini. Dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu menerima kenyataan pahit macam apapun yang sekiranya akan kau terima. Kau tahu apa artinya itu, Sakura? Kau pengecut," tandas Temari tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun.

"Kau berpikir untuk mundur dari pertarungan yang sama sekali belum dimulai. Kau memutuskan untuk kabur dari semuanya. Melarikan diri dari masalah ini, menghindari dari Sasuke, dariku, dari Hinata, dari semuanya. Menutup mata dari kepedihan hatimu sendiri. Apa dengan begitu kau akan merasa lebih baik? Dengan begitu yang salah adalah Hinata. Hinata atau Sasuke. Dan kau sendiri hanyalah korban. Puas begitu? Puas menjadikan dirimu sendiri sebagai orang lemah tak berdaya yang menyerah begitu saja tanpa sempat memperjuangkan hal yang paling berharga bagimu?" Temari meninggikan suaranya sendiri.

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, bersamaan dengan air matanya yang tumpah.

"Jangan ulangi lagi kesalahanmu, sahabatku. Kau telah melepaskan Gaara, karena kau pikir itu yang terbaik baginya. Tidakkah terpikir olehmu bahwa seharusnya ialah yang memutuskan bersama siapa ia ingin mengahbsikan waktunya? Yang paling tahu tentang perasaan seseorang adalah orang itu sendiri. Kita sama sekali tidak berhak memutuskan apapun untuk siapapun.

"Aku tahu maksudmu begitu mulia, merelakan orang yang begitu kau sayangi untuk seseorang yang lain, yang kau pikir lebih baik bagimu. Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Bagaimana jika sebetulnya ia ingin bersamamu?

"Tanyakanlah, Sakura. Jangan melarikan diri untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tanyakan pada Sauske—orang yang begitu kau sayangi saat ini, bagaimana perasaannya padamu. Setelah itu, apapun yang dikatakannya, luka sedalam dan sesakit apapun yang ditorehkannya, akan berusaha kami obati bersama-sama. Aku, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Ino, semuanya. Sahabat ada ketika kau dalam kondisi seperti itu. Itulah peran kami sesungguhnya."

Ruangan lengang besar itu sunyi senyap ketika Temari mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya. Yang terdengar bersama dengan deru pendingin ruangan yang bersemilir sayup hanyalah suara isak tangis sang gadis berambut merah muda. Segala emosi dalam jiwanya berkecamuk tanpa sanggup dimuntahkannya.

"Tanyakanlah," ulang Temari sayup-sayup. "Jangan buat lebih banyak penyesalan."

.

.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**End Note:**

Whoaa, tenang! Jangan bunuh saya (dulu) ^^;;

Setelah saya pertimbangkan, chapter ini tidak bisa lebih dari ini. Kalau dipaksakan lebih, tensinya bisa kacau.

Soal Sasuke & Hinata yang sebetulnya (awalnya) ditunangkan, pernah saya singgung di chapter 3. Jadi sebenarnya semuanya saling berhubungan, dan banyak hints yang saya selipkan tentang fic ini, dari awal kisah. Makanya saya selalu singgung supaya kalian jeli memperhatikan setiap hal kecil.. ;)

Tentang Gaara, seperti yang pernah saya singgung dan wanti-wanti sebelumnya, untuk tidak terlalu berekspektasi terlalu tinggi sama dia, terungkap sudah alasannya di sini. Benar, dia tidak akan muncul sebagai pahlawan atau semacamnya.. ^^;;

Dan kenyataan bahwa ybs (dalam fic ini) adalah seorang biseksual, mohon jangan dipikirkan terlalu berlebihan... Anggap aja salah satu cameo-twist dari fic ini ya ^^;;

Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya :)

.

.

**Balasan untuk non-login reviewers:**

.

**Liienaru chan_chan:** Udah update nih. Chapter ini lebih pada psychoanalyst, semoga cukup memuaskan.. ^^ *ngarep*

**Naru-mania:** Waduh, saya jadi merasa berdosa sama SasuHina FC.. *lap keringet*

Ungkapan hati Sakura terungkap di sini. Di bagian 2 nanti, kita lihat reaksi yang lainnya mendengar hal ini. ^^

**Kyoro:** Nah, terungkap kan, sebagian isi hati Sasuke :)

**Mugiwara Piratez:** Iya nih dasar si Sasu, kata Neji juga jangan main2 sama api =3= Tapi Neji juga telat sih ya, memperingatinya.. ^^;;

Kontrak antara OSIS dengan Klub Astrologi (seperti udah disinggung di chapter-chapter sebelumnya) adalah: _Klub Astrologi akan mengisi salah satu stand utama yang kosong_ (yang tadinya mau diisi stand Salon –salon rambut, iya-)

Dalam suatu festival besar, bukan hanya panitia penyelenggara yang mengisi acara, tapi pihak luar juga turut andil sebagai pengisi stand atau memeriahkan acara :)

Pernah mampir ke festival kebudayaan Jepang atau semacamnya di Indo sini? Ya semacam itu.. :)

**Nakamura Miharu chan:** Iya, udah mau akhir sih.. ^^

**Kaori a.k.a Yama: **Gimana, apa udah cukup hot? Kalau belum, silahkan baca ulang di dapur deket kompor.. :D *ditendang*

Iya, banyak yang berubah dan memetik pelajaran dari semua kejadian ini. Hal kecil yang sebetulnya mempengaruhi begitu banyak kepribadian dan pola pikir para tokoh. Saya seneng kamu memperhatikan detail.. :)

**Sayurii Dei-chan:** Mari rayakan kesuksesan seminarnya ^^ *toss*

Kamu seneng banget sama Sai ya? Perasaan di fic saya yang lain juga, ngomentarinnya Sai mulu.. XD

Beneran lho kata-kata itu, saya suka was-was kalau dapet keberuntungan terlalu banyak. Pasti nantinya sial. :p (malah nakut2in)

.

**Terima kasih pada kalian semua yang bersedia membaca fic ini, terutama pada yang selalu setia memberikan dorongan semangat. Terima kasih atas review yang kalian berikan. :)**

**(Belum bisa saya list semua nama reviewers di sini, takutnya nambahin panjang End Note-nya. Saya list di chapter terakhir nanti ya.. ^^)**

.

.

**ETA:** Typo sudah dikoreksi.

Bagi yang kesulitan mereview langsung karena baca lewat ponsel, silahkan feedback kalian dikirim pada saya lewat PM. Mengingat chapter ini juga panjang, dan ada laporan dari beberapa readers yang mengadu kesulitan meripiu chapter ini, seperti kasus di chapter sebelumnya.. Pasti saya balas ^^


	11. Act 10: Confession

**Judul:** Little Fire on the Candle

**Sub-Judul:** Confession

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** SasuSaku, SasuHina

**WARNING:** AU, OOC-ness

**NOTE: **Maapkan keterlambatan saya dalam mengapdet chapter ini, karena berbagai kendala. Saya usahakan betul2 supaya chapter depan tidak selama ini. Kepada readers yang 'meneror' saya dan menagih update, terima kasih atas perhatiannya untuk terus memantau fic ini ^^

Juga pada seseorang yang mengaku sakau nunggu lanjutan fic ini.. (Ya, itu kamu. *tatap seseorang*)

* * *

**Little Fire on the Candle**

**( Act. 10: Confession)**

**

* * *

**

.

Tepat ketika Temari selesai mengakhiri ucapannya, pintu ruang OSIS terbuka lebar. Temari dan Sakura tekesiap melihat sesosok pemuda berambut hitam muncul dari balik pintu.

"Maaf sedikit terlambat," pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kerjanya dengan santai namun berkomposur.

"Sasuke," Temari memecah keheningan. "Sakura ingin bicara denganmu."

Sakura melotot tajam ke arah Temari, namun yang bersangkutan tak mengindahkannya. Tetap fokus memperhatikan ekspresi atasannya itu.

"Oh? Mengenai festival besok? Silahkan, duduk di sini," Sasuke menunjuk kursi hitam di seberang meja kerjanya dengan sopan.

Sakura tertegun. Nada suara Sasuke yang penuh formalitas seperti itu tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

Temari menghela napasnya, tahu benar dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Sasuke kini telah berada dalam mode formalitas sebagai seorang Ketua OSIS. Bukan sebagai teman, apalagi sahabat. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh garis mukanya yang tegas itu adalah ekspresi dari Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini kenal—sekaligus tak pernah ia kenal.

Sasuke yang individualistis dan egois, bersikap sekehendak hatinya dan tanpa ragu menyakiti hati orang lain. Sasuke yang sama yang selama dua tahun belakangan menjadi atasannya.

Temari tak pernah sedikitpun merasa bahwa ia mengenal atasannya itu. Dibandingkan dengan diri Sasuke yang dikenalnya selama dua tahun ini, Sasuke yang dikenalnya beberapa hari ini justru jauh lebih ia kenal.

Menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian, Temari meraih selembar bukti pembayaran.

"Sakura, bisa kau ambil _standing banner _pesanan kita sekarang?" Temari menyodorkan bukti pembayaran itu pada Sakura, yang masih mematung di balik seberang meja kerjanya.

Belum sempat Sakura menyahut, Temari kembali membuka suaranya, "Dan Sasuke, bisa kau antar Sakura untuk mengambilnya? Daripada naik taksi, lebih praktis ambil bersamamu saja, kau kan bawa mobil."

"Hn," Sasuke melirik sekilas, "boleh saja."

Sakura menelan ludah.

Sasuke beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura, "Ayo," sahutnya ringan.

Menerima bukti pembayaran dari tangan Temari, Sakura sempat menangkap isyarat mulut dari gadis pirang berwajah tegas itu berseru tanpa suara: 'Bicaralah.'

.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju tempat pemesanan _standing-banner _itu dihabiskan dengan keheningan. Sakura dan Sasuke sama sekali tak membuka suaranya, terlarut dalam alam pikiran masing-masing.

'_Bicaralah.'_

Tampaknya ucapan Temari itu cukup manjur, terbukti dengan rasa tak tenang yang kini menggerogoti Sakura.

Hampir saja ia mulai membicarakan topik tabu antara dirinya dan Sasuke saat itu juga, ketika ia teringat bahwa mereka masih akan bekerja bersama-sama sesampainya kembali di sekolah. Akan terasa tidak mengenakkan bagi kedua belah pihak bila mereka membicarakan masalah pribadi sekarang.

"Matamu sembab," tiba-tiba suara Sasuke mengejutkannya.

Sakura tak menyahut, hanya memberikan gumaman.

"Sudah baca sms-ku semalam?" Sasuke mulai lagi.

"Begitulah," timpal Sakura acuh tak acuh.

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan."

"Nanti saja," sela Sakura cepat. Ia cukup terkejut mendengar bahwa ada yang ingin Sasuke bicarakan dengannya.

"…Baiklah."

Perjalanan kembali dihabiskan dengan kesenyapan yang tidak menyenangkan. Hingga tiba-tiba saja mereka terjebak kemacetan. Sakura menghela napas panjang. Dengan kondisi seperti itu kini dirinya dan Sasuke terperangkap dalam kondisi amat tidak mengenakkan. Kesunyian yang memenuhi atmosfer dalam mobil sungguh membuat tidak nyaman.

"Tampaknya macetnya akan cukup lama," sahut Sakura kemudian. Memutuskan bahwa saling diam tidak menjadi jalan keluar sama sekali.

"Hn," di sampingnya Sasuke hanya menjawab datar.

"Kalau begitu…" Sakura membulatkan tekad, "ayo kita bahas saja sekarang."

Dapat ia tangkap sekilas kerutan di dahi Sasuke. Namun segera tergantikan dengan air muka tenang seperti biasanya. "Ok," ujarnya singkat.

"Semalam itu… Apa kau serius dengan isi sms-mu semalam itu?" Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

Tak ada jawaban untuk beberapa saat.

Sakura melirik pada Sasuke yang tampak terhipnotis dengan jalanan padat di depan kaca mobilnya.

Ia sudah hendak bertanya ulang, ketika suara Sasuke menyelanya cepat, "Jadi karena itu kau menangis?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. _'Ha?'_

_Pertanyaan macam apa itu?_

"Kau tahu," Sakura mati-matian membendung emosinya. "Semalam itu aku aku sudah membulatkan tekad untuk melepaskan sesuatu yang berharga bagiku, sementara kau tiba-tiba saja bilang _'Sayonara'_. Sayonara. Dengan enteng, sayonara."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya sedikit.

"Mungkin bagimu kata itu bagimu mudah terucap, mungkin kau memang tidak merasakan apa-apa saat mengucapkannya. Tapi kata itu begitu dalam artinya buatku," Sakura berusaha tenang. "Jadi kau bermaksud mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku? Selamat tinggal dari apa? Dari kehidupanmu? Kau akan membuangku? Begitu saja? Semudah itu?"

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Kau selalu, selalu, dan selalu saja memikirkan Hinata. Tapi kau tidak pernah memikirkanku sama sekali. Sedikitpun tidak."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku? Maksudku sesuai dengan kata-kataku. Kau tidak mau menyakiti Hinata, tidak mau membuatnya bersedih. Membiarkannya mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya walaupun menekan keinginanmu sendiri, semua hal dalam kepalamu hanya soal Hinata. Tapi kau tidak peduli sama sekali padaku. Dengan begitu mudah mengatakan selamat tinggal!" emosi yang tak terbendung itu memuncah keluar.

"Itu karena kau bilang sebaiknya aku kembali saja padanya," Sasuke menimpali dengan kerutan dalam di dahinya.

"Aku hanya bilang sebaiknya kau ikuti kata hatimu! Ah, aku mengerti. Jadi kau memang mau membuangku. Aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan, bahkan sebagai teman lagi," Sakura tertawa hambar.

"Aku tidak bisa begini terus, kau pikir aku tidak menanggung beban apapun? Aku juga banyak berpikir tentnag hal ini, dan kau bilang dengan tegas bahwa sebaiknya aku memilih Hinata," Sasuke menukas tajam.

Sakura meninggikan suaranya, "Sudah kukatakan aku tidak menyuruhmu apa-apa. Aku hanya memberimu pilihan, siapa yang akan kau biarkan terluka. Dan kau lebih memilih melindungi perasaan Hinata! Saat itu kupikir aku bisa tetap jadi temanmu, tapi tiba-tiba saja kau bilang sayonara. Sekarang kau pikir baik-baik, kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku waktu itu?"

"Kenapa kau emosi begitu? Ini—"

"Oke, kukatakan! Aku suka padamu! Puas?"

Sasuke terbelalak. Sontak memutar lehernya menatap Sakura di sampingnya.

"Kau yang tiba-tiba saja memberiku pilihan bagimu, menyuruhku memilih untukmu, lalu kuberi kau pertimbangan lain mengenai keputusanmu, dan kau mengucapkan sayonara dengan begitu mudahnya. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku?"

Sasuke tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Mengerutkan keningnya sedikit ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tapi… Tapi kau sama sekali tidak… tidak ada tanda-tanda kau suka padaku."

"Memangnya bagaimana rasa suka yang ada dalam kepalamu? Setiap bertemu lalu merona, debaran jantung berdetak kencang, tak sanggup menatap matamu langsung, senyam-senyum setiap mengobrol denganmu, begitu?"

Sasuke tak menyahut. Raut keterkejutan masih terpampang di wajahnya.

"Maaf saja kalau itu yang kau maksud dengan tanda-tanda rasa suka. Aku tidak seperti itu, dan aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan apapun darimu. Aku…Aku hanya bertindak dan bersikap sesuai keadaanku. Dan aku baru yakin aku suka padamu pun tadi malam, setelah kurasakan betapa terlukanya aku dibuang olehmu begitu saja," Sakura mengakhiri kata-katanya setengah berbisik.

"Kalau begitu…kenapa kau malah memberiku pilihan?" Sasuke tak habis pikir.

Sakura mendesis tajam, "Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana? Tidak mungkin 'kan aku bilang _'Sudah putuskan saja Hinata, dan kau jadian denganku saja'_. Tidak mugnkin, 'kan? Pikirkanlah sedikit, bagaimana kalau kau ada di posisiku saat itu!"

Sasuke tertawa.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" ujarnya sedikit gusar.

Namun yang menimpali pertanyaan Sakura itu hanyalah senyum yang dikulum Sasuke.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam. Ia sudah hendak bertanya, ketika baru disadarinya bahwa kini keadaan mereka berdua telah semakin tidak jelas.

Menyatakan rasa suka dalam kondisi seperti ini, dalam situasi tidak jelas begini, apa ada sesuatu yang berubah? Sakura menghela napas dalam hati. _'Yah, Temari. Paling tidak, aku sudah bicara. Sesuai saranmu.'_

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berbelok di pertigaan dan mulai memasuki jalanan lengang. Melaju dengan lancar, kedua insan di dalamnya larut dalam hening.

"Sudah sampai," tiba-tiba suara Sasuke memecah kesenyapan.

Sakura melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Mobil yang ditumpanginya merapat ke sisi trotoar jalan.

"Jalan kaki sedikit ke gang besar itu, nanti sampai di tokonya," ujar Sasuke lagi sesaat kemudian setelah mematikan mesin.

"Ho," Sakura menyahut singkat.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dan beranjak keluar, "Sudah. Nanti dilanjutkan pembicaraan pribadinya. Sekarang kita kerja dulu," sahutnya ringan.

"Oke," timpal Sakura. Ia sendiri pun paham, bahwa akan menjadi tak mengenakkan jika urusan pekerjaan dan masalah pribadi dicampuradukkan. Malah akan semakin atmosfer di antara keduanya semakin tidak jelas.

Setelah keluar dari dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya, Sakura segera melenggangkan kaki rampingnya menyusuri jalanan dalam gang besar. Sasuke berjalan di sebelahnya seolah tak memikirkan apa-apa.

"Toko Blue Print ini sangat terkenal. Selain kualitasnya bagus, harganya juga murah. Sesuai untuk acara-acara sekolah yang bermaksud menekan biaya serendah mungkin," suara tenang Sasuke menyeruak.

"Oh ya?" Sakura menyahut sekenanya.

"Lee dan Temari yang menemukannya. Temari bilang secara tidak sengaja menemukan tempat itu ketika berkeliling mencari sponsor kecil untuk acara seminar OSIS yang lain," ujar Sasuke lagi, lebih santai lagi.

"Hm," Sakura bergumam sedikit. "Lee itu yang model rambutnya bob pendek, 'kan?"

"Benar. Tingkahnya memang eksentrik, tapi begitu-begitu juga dia cukup dapat diandalkan. Dia—"

Dan tiba-tiba saja percakapan berlanjut ringan dan seperti biasa. Seperti bagaimana kedua insan manusia itu menghabiskan waktu bersama—selama ini. Tak sedikitpun tersirat hal-hal mengenai problematika personal antara mereka yang terucap. Keduanya tahu, bahwa mengatakan apapun saat ini tidak akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik.

.

* * *

"Lalu kalian saling menghindar dari masalah itu?" Temari menyeruput orange float-nya dan menatap Sakura lekat.

Sakura menghela napas, "Hentikan tatapanmu itu. Di saat begitu, aku bisa apa? Aku juga sudah bertindak bodoh sekali. Di saat situasi tidak menyenangkan, aku mengomelinya panjang lebar dan menyatakan rasa suka sambil marah-marah," ia menelungkupkan badannya di atas meja.

"Bukan bodoh," Temari menyedot orange float-nya hingga menimbulkan suara nyaring. "Konyol."

"Ha. Terima kasih," Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu dia jawab apa?" Temari tak mengacuhkan nada sarkasme Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Jawab apa?" ia malah balas bertanya.

"Ya, bagaimana perasaannya padamu?" Temari mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan heran.

Sakura mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja, "Entahlah."

"Entah?" Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dahinya semakin berkerut terlipat.

"Aku tidak tanya," timpal Sakura. "Lagipula daripada 'pengakuan cinta', yang kulakukan itu lebih seperti omelan baginya. Protes atas perlakuannya padaku. Bukan dalam konteks asmara atau semacamnya."

"Kalian sangat jauh dari kata romantis," Temari memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Berisik," Sakura mencibir.

"Terus? Sekarang kalian kembali lagi ke awal? Ke dalam ketidakjelasan yang sama?" Temari menghela napas panjang. "Aku heran padamu, Sakura."

"Tidak sama," tukas Sakura. "Paling tidak, dia sudah tahu apa yang mengganjal dalam hatiku. Terserah dia berikutnya akan membawa kemana hubungan kami ini. Yah, dikatakan _hubungan_ pun, dari awal juga di antara kami tidak ada apa-apa. Kalau sudah begini, apapun keputusannya aku ikuti alur saja…"

"Bagaimana jika ia memilih untuk tetap berada di sisi Hinata?" Temari mencecar.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Jangan bodoh. Dari awal juga, kemungkinan dia memutuskan Hinata itu tidak ada. Apapun yang terjadi dia tidak akan melepaskan Hinata."

"Tapi kau belum tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke, bukan? Kita tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkannya. Siapa tahu dia sebetulnya juga menyukaimu," Temari bersikeras.

"Sekalipun begitu," Sakura menghela napas, menegakkan badannya dan bersandar pada sandaran kursi kantin. "Dia tidak akan pernah memutuskan Hinata. Dia tidak bisa. Tidak sanggup."

Temari menatap sahabat baiknya itu lekat-lekat. Mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya, ia berucap perlahan, "Aku tahu benar kau paling tidak suka dikasihani. Mengatakan kata-kata penghiburan macam apapun malah akan membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman."

Sakura mengembangkan senyum lebar, "Kau sangat mengenalku."

"Tapi," Temari kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menatap Sakura, "aku sungguh-sungguh ingin membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Sakura tersentak. Dengan senyum yang melemah di wajah pucatnya, ia mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya, "Terima kasih…"

"Apa begitu tidak apa-apa?" suara Temari kembali terdengar.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya pelan, "Kalau ditanya ada apa-apa atau tidak, tentu saja _ada apa-apa_. Aku pasti akan bersedih, namanya juga orang patah hati. Tapi paling tidak, dengan begini kuharap ia sedikit mempertimbangkan bahwa aku berdiri di sisinya sebagai seorang sahabat pun tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia membuangku begitu saja."

Segaris senyum terpoles di bibir Temari, "Kau sudah berhasil melewatinya. Melewati egomu sendiri. Kuucapkan selamat."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Aku bisa menahan rasa sakit karena kehilangan orang yang kusukai, tapi aku tak kuasa kehilangan seorang sahabat juga sekaligus."

Temari menatapnya tanpa suara.

Ia paham benar bahwa apa yang baru saja meluncur keluar dari mulut gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya itu begitu berat diucapkannya.

.

* * *

Sakura mengaduk melon float di hadapannya dengan berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Temari telah beberapa saat yang lalu kembali ke ruang OSIS, sementara dirinya masih terpaku di meja kantin tanpa tujuan. Tugasnya untuk hari itu sudah selesai, dan ia hanya _stand-by_ untuk berbagai hal di luar rencana yang mungkin butuh bantuannya.

Festival kebudayaan besar yang melibatkan dirinya akan dilangsungkan esok hari. Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kisah antara dirinya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya. Dikatakan kisah pun, apa yang sudah terjadi antara ia dan Sasuke bagaikan dongeng yang aneh. Entah ini kisah romansa atau bukan, yang jelas kisah antara dirinya dengan Sasuke sama sekali tak memiliki bumbu romantisme.

Tak ada debaran jantung, tak ada senyum malu-malu, tak ada kata-kata puitis, tak ada tutur kata lembut, tak ada sentuhan fisik atau apapun.

Tapi entah bagaimana, kisah yang ia rajut bersama Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berakhir menjadi selendang asmara tak terwujud.

'_Yah, paling tidak, bukan asmara tak tersampaikan,' _Sakura tersenyum hambar.

"Sakura, 'kan?"

Sakura terperanjat. Segera ia kembali dari alam pikiran mengawangnya. Dilihatnya sesosok pemuda berambut panjang cokelat tengah tersenyum di sampingnya.

"…Neji?"

"Benar," pemuda itu mengembangkan senyumnya semakin lebar. "Boleh aku duduk?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya sedikit, "Oh tentu. Silakan."

Pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang dipanggil Neji itu menarik kursi tepat di seberang Sakura dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan santai.

Sakura mengaduk melon float-nya, "Apa kabar?" tanyanya berbasa-basi. Sejujurnya ia sedikit canggung menghadapi si tampan di hadapannya. Tak usah disebutkan betapa kepingan bola mata keperakan milik sang pemuda bergaris muka sempurna itu seolah menyimpan banyak misteri yang membuat siapapun seolah merasa terseret dalam pesonanya.

Sekilas Sakura terpikir bahwa Neji berada pada level yang sama dengan Sasuke dalam tingkat ketampanan sejati laki-laki.

"Baik-baik saja. Kau? Tidak, ya?" ujar Neji masih dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Dengan seenaknya lawan bicaranya itu menyimpulkan perasaan hatinya. Tapi, yah, memang betul sih tebakannya. Apa ia sebegitu mudah ditebaknya hingga kegundahan hatinya tampak di permukaan?

"Aku dengar semuanya dari Sasuke," Neji menyahut seolah mendengar isi hati Sakura.

"Oh," timpal Sakura singkat.

Detik berikutnya kesenyapan menyelubungi mereka. Tak satupun dari Sakura maupun Neji mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Merasa atmosfer di sekeliling mereka menjadi berat, Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana, "Tidak pesan makan siang?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

"Aku sedang menunggu pacarku."

"Oh," Sakura mnyesap melon float-nya.

Hening kembali.

"Apa pacarmu itu sekolah di sini juga?" Sakura kembali dengan usahanya menceriakan suasana.

"Tidak," Neji mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Ah, dia akan datang sedikit terlambat," ujarnya menatap layar ponselnya yang berkedip. Segera ditutupnya kembali flip ponselnya dan ia letakkan ponsel merah gelapnya itu di atas meja.

"Oh," Sakura menyiduk es krim float dari gelasnya. "Mm kamu tidak ikut OSIS, ya?"

"Tidak. Aku kurang senang kegiatan yang bikin bahu pegal," Neji mengangkat bahunya.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Padahal tampangmu serius seperti Sasuke, tapi kalian berbeda sekali."

"Dia dari dulu memang senang membunuh waktu dengan kegiatan-kegiatan formal yang membuat otaknya semakin terkuras. Dia perlu belajar caranya bersenang-senang dariku," timpal Neji dengan nada setengah bercanda.

"Oh ya?" Sakura tertawa lagi. "Tapi belakangan ini dia mulai banyak tersenyum dan kadang tertawa. Dia juga jadi senang bercanda. Walau candaannya tidak lucu," tuturnya ringan diakhiri dengan tawa renyah.

"Benar. Berkat kamu."

Sakura terkesiap. Diangkatnya kepalanya dan ditatapnya Neji lekat-lekat. Mulutnya terkunci rapat.

"Meski kukatakan dia perlu belajar dariku, pada kenyataannya dia tidak pernah mendengarkanku. Keberadaanku pun hanya sekedar teman lama yang dulu pernah tiga tahun sekelas di SMP, dan aku putra dari kolega ayahnya. Lebih dari itu, aku tak ada bedanya dengan Lee, Sai, atau yang lainnya baginya."

Sakura tak menyahut. Mendengarkan dengan seksama. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Kurasa dia memang tak pernah menganggap siapapun berarti baginya. Dunia tentang dirinya adalah antara dia dan Hinata saja. Berdua mereka mengunci diri dari dunia luar dan tak membiarkan siapapun menjamah mereka," Neji menatap ranting pohon yang bergoyang di luar jendela kantin. Awan kelabu menggantung di langit mendung.

"Hubungan yang berbahaya," timpal Sakura pelan. Senyum tipis tersirat di wajahnya.

"Awalnya kupikir hal itu tidak apa-apa. Aku…melihat kedua orang itu, memperhatikan keduanya sudah sejak lama. Hinata adalah sepupuku. Bukannya aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang yang terjadi padanya—bagaimana keluarganya menekan dia dan selalu membebani dia—tapi aku menutup mata dari semuanya. Karena aku selalu merasa bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Sakura terkejut. Kenyataan bahwa Neji adalah sepupu Hinata sungguh di luar dugaannya. Benar juga, setelah diingat-ingat lagi, Neji memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hyuuga Neji. Marga yang sama dengan Hinata. Salahanya sendiri yang tidak menyadari hal ini.

Ah ya, karena saat itu pikirannya bercampur aduk tentang macam-macam hal.

Kini perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Mau apa saudara Hinata mendatanginya seperti ini?

"Lalu aku bertemu Sasuke. Dalam sekejap mata saja, aku langsung tahu. Dia memiliki tatapan yang sama dengan Hinata. Tatapan penuh loyalitas dan kesempurnaan, yang menutupi kesendirian dan kekosongan hati mereka."

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Tak mengerti kemana pembicaraan menuju.

"Kami selalu satu kelas selama di SMP. Dan di setiap acara pesta keluarga, aku selalu mengajaknya mengobrol di satu-dua kesempatan.

"Tapi lagi-lagi pikiran itu kembali menggerogoti isi kepalaku. Lagi-lagi aku diingatkan oleh alam bawah sadarku bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Apapun yang kulakukan, bagi Hinata maupun Sasuke aku hanyalah orang luar yang tak mereka biarkan menjamah hati mereka."

Hening menyesap sejenak. Angin dingin bersemilir masuk melalui celah kusen jendela. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Tak ingin melihat raut wajah lawan bicaranya yang entah mengapa tampak begitu penuh penyesalan seperti itu.

"Aku mengusulkan pada paman Hiashi—ayah Hinata—untuk bertaruh. Mempertaruhkan kebahagiaan putri semata wayangnya, untuk bertunangan dengan penyandang nama Uchiha."

Sakura membelalakkan kedua kelopak matanya lebar.

"Saat itu pilihannya ada dua. Antara Itachi dan Sasuke. Paman Hiashi bertanya padaku, _yang mana_."

Neji memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Dan aku mengatakan 'Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke'."

Angin bertiup lebih kencang kini, membuat helaian rambut Sakura dan Neji terayun perlahan seirama alunan angin. Air muka Sakura dengan sempurna tersembunyi di balik helaian merah muda di wajahnya.

"Kudengar awalnya Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah pertunangan itu. Tapi tentu saja ia tak kuasa melawan ayahnya sendiri. Akhirnya ia mulai mencoba menerima Hinata, dan tanpa sadar tahu-tahu saja mereka sudah menjadi kura-kura dalam tempurung yang tak mau keluar cangkang sama sekali.

"Saat itu apa yang kupikirkan? Aku berpikir, apa yang kulakukan itu salah? Apa keputusanku untuk menolong mereka itu hanya membuat mereka jatuh semakin dalam ke dalam keterpurukan?"

Sakura tak menyahut sama sekali.

"Aku juga tidak buta. Aku tahu benar bahwa hubungan mereka itu sangat kuat sekaligus sangat rapuh. Melihat mereka selalu mengingatkanku pada kesalahanku sendiri. Seandainya dulu aku tidak aku begini, tidak begitu. Hingga sampai pada perasaan untuk lepas tangan dan membiarkan semuanya yang akan terjadi, terjadi saja. Lalu kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan keduanya sesuka mereka. Aku menolak satu sekolah dengan mereka. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur lebih banyak, sebelum semuanya bertambah buruk."

Sakura masih terdiam dalam hening.

"Dalam ketidakberdayaanku atas kesalahan masa laluku itu, bertemu dengan seseorang. Di dunia maya," Neji menatap Sakura lekat. "Seseorang dengan bola mata yang sama denganmu."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Neji langsung.

"Aku…" Neji tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Menunggu Neji menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Neji menghindari tatapan Sakura dan melirik pemandangan di luar kaca jendela di sampingnya. Sakura memperhatikan dengan seksama. Samar ia merasa bahwa ada yang ingin disampaikan Neji namun tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Kemudian takdir telah mempertemukan Sasuke denganmu. Yang kudengar hanyalah Hinata merenggang dengannya," tutur Neji sesaat kemudian.

Sakura pura-pura tak menyadari bahwa dirasakannya Neji seolah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau ingat hari dimana aku memergoki kalian berdua di café terbuka? Saat itu kukatakan bahwa sebelumnya aku pernah melihat kalian berdua datang ke café yang sama tepat sebelum aku pergi."

Sakura sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Hm ya, sepertinya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Saat itu aku melihat kalian berdua, ketika aku sedang bersama pacarku."

Kembali kening Sakura terlipat semakin dalam.

"Segera setelah itu aku tahu bahwa ini seperti hukuman bagiku. Hukuman dari langit atas dosaku di masa lalu, yang telah main-main dengan kebahagiaan orang lain. Semenjak saat itu, setiap hari aku selalu menunggu kalian di café yang sama, hingga akhirnya kita bertemu di hari itu—dimana aku menghampiri kalian berdua."

Sakura masih tak mengerti, namun ia tak menimpali. Membiarkan Neji menyelesaikan apapun yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Saat itu kuputuskan untuk menilaimu. Gadis seperti apa yang telah hadir di antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Walau aku belum yakin benar, tapi kurasa kau gadis baik-baik. Saat itu aku bahkan mengatakan pada Sasuke untuk berhati-hati. Kubisikkan di telinganya, 'Jangan main api bila tidak mau terbakar'."

Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Saat itu aku mencium badai yang akan datang. Aku tahu bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat Sasuke dan Hinata semakin terluka."

Sakura menelan ludah. _Jadi Neji menyalahkannya…_

"Tapi kemudian aku melihatnya. Melihat Sasuke telah berubah banyak. Dia yang tak pernah menerima kehadiran siapapun di sisinya, tiba-tiba saja mengajakku berbicara dan bercerita banyak hal tentang dirinya. Meminta saranku. Bertanya padaku. Mendengarkan kata-kataku. Aku sangat terkejut bukan main. Lalu aku tersadar. Yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti itu, yang telah mengubahnya, adalah kamu."

Sakura terperanjat, "Eh?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa ini takdir atau bukan. Tapi saat itu aku telah paham. Aku tidak boleh terus menerus melarikan diri dari masalah ini. Jangan hanya karena kesalahanku di masa lalu, kemudian aku angkat tangan dan terus saja pura-pura tak melihat biarpun aku tidak buta. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membantu supaya Sasuke bisa bersamamu."

Sakura membelalakkan kedua bola matanya lebar.

"Mungkin ini sama saja seperti sebelumnya. Aku dengan seenaknya mempermainkan kebahagiaan orang lain, menilai yang terbaik bagi orang lain, dan mengarahkan mereka untuk hasil yang kuharapkan. Tapi aku…" kata-kata Neji tertahan.

"…Kau hanya ingin Sasuke bahagia. Begitu juga dengan Hinata," Sakura melanjutkan kata-kata Neji dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Neji tersentak. Sejenak kemudian ia pun turut tersenyum, "Kau gadis yang baik."

Sakura sedikit salah tingkah dipuji tiba-tiba begitu. Apalagi oleh seorang Neji yang sangat sulit diprediksi.

"Entah apakah ini untuk menebus dosaku di masa lalu, atau untuk masa depan, aku tidak tahu. Aku juga tidak meminta kau memaafkanku. Tapi…kuharap kau mengerti bahwa yang menciptakan kedua _monster _itu adalah aku. Yang membuat Sasuke dan Hinata menjadi seperti itu adalah aku…"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Kau hanya melakukan yang menurutmu baik. Tidak ada niat buruk darimu sama sekali. Apapun yang terjadi setelah itu, sudah bukan tanggung jawabmu lagi. Mereka bertindak dan berpikir sesuai kata hati mereka. Semuanya bukan tanggung jawabmu sendiri," ujarnya lembut.

Neji kontan membelalakkan matanya.

Detik berikutnya tawa renyah pun membahana.

Sakura terkejut mendengar tawa Neji yang ringan dan menawan. Baru kali ini dilihatnya Neji tertawa lepas seperti itu.

"Tidak heran dia sangat menyukaimu," ujar Neji di sela-sela tawa renyahnya. "Kalian betul-betul mirip."

"Eh?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama ketika kami pertama kali bertemu. Dan itulah yang membuatku suka sekali padanya," tambah Neji ringan.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Dia?"

"Sakura?"

Sebuah suara yang begitu asing sekaligus familiar tertangkap gendang telinga Sakura. Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, Sakura terkejut bukan main.

"Gaara…?"

.

* * *

Gerimis turun membasahi bumi. Bau tanah bercampur air hujan menyeruak di udara.

Melangkahkan kakinya menapaki jalanan yang basah, seorang pemuda berambut merah terang melirik pada pemuda lain di sampingnya, "Dia tidak berubah dari semenjak terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Dia gadis yang baik," ujarnya pelan.

"Aku merasa bersalah sekali padanya untuk banyak hal," sahut yang satunya setengah berbisik.

"Karena itu kau berusaha membuatkan jalan kebahagiaan baginya, dengan berusaha membuka mata Sasuke?"

"Aku ini manusia rendah. Aku yang memulai semuanya, dan aku menyerahkan akhir kisah ini pada gadis itu. Bahkan aku memarahi Sasuke habis-habisan untuk meyakinkannya atas perasaannya terhadap gadis itu. Padahal aku sama sekali tak punya hak apa-apa. Aku yang…memulai semua ini. Bertindak seolah akulah yang paling benar. Menuding Sasuke dengan kata-kata kejam."

"Dia juga orang yang baik, si Sasuke itu," si rambut merah tersenyum samar.

"Ya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyalahkanku. Dia memang tidak diberitahu mengenai keterlibatanku atas pertunangannya dengan Hinata. Tapi tidaklah sebodoh itu. Kurasa dia tahu. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyinggung hal itu. Dia membiarkan dirinya kusalahkan. Dia bahkan hampir tak melawan…"

"Itu karena dia tahu kau tidak bermaksud buruk. Kau hanya memberinya jalan hidup, ia sendirilah yang memutuskan bagaimana melewati jalannya itu. Ia sudah siap dengan segala risiko atas perbuatannya, dan ia akan mempertanggungjawabkannya," si rambut merah bertutur tenang. "Jangan menanggung semuanya sendirian saja."

"Aku ini orang yang payah," pemuda berambut cokelat panjang tertawa hambar.

"Payah juga tidak apa-apa. Kau bukanlah pecundang."

Menatap bola mata emerald milik pemuda berambut merah, sang pemuda berambut cokelat terdiam.

"Seorang pecundang akan selalu melemparkan kesalahan pada orang lain, tidak mau mengakui kelemahan dan kekotoran hati sendiri. Baik, kau, Sasuke, maupun Sakura, kalian bertiga adalah orang-orang yang hebat. Kalian tidak saling membenci ataupun menyalahkan satu sama lain," kepingan emerald itu berkilat dengan lembut.

Neji—sang pemuda berambut cokelat, perlahan menarik ujung bibirnya hingga melengkung membentuk kurva halus, "Kau benar-benar mirip dengan gadis itu. Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa suka padanya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau tidak bertemu denganmu, kurasa aku akan jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Dan seandainya Sasuke yang biseksual, kurasa dia juga akan suka padamu," timpal Neji dengan nada canda.

Gaara—si rambut merah menyala, tertawa nyaring, "Dalam satu dan lain hal kau memang mirip dengan Sasuke. Terutama selera bercandamu yang payah itu."

"Eh? Tega sekali! Aku—"

Gerimis yang terhenti telah tergantikan oleh bianglala tujuh warna yang menghias angkasa. Tawa canda mengisi riuh jalanan kota yang basah oleh genangan air hujan, bersahutan dengan gemericik bunyi air yang beradu dengan sol sepatu kedua pemuda yang kini menautkan jemarinya sembari melangkah menembus hari yang cerah dalam langkah mantap itu.

.

Kotak susu strawberry terguling di lantai.

"Barusan kau bilang apa?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Aku bertemu Gaara."

"Bukan itu. Kau bilang Gaara dengan…..?" Temari menahan kata-katanya.

"Neji. Kau kenal?" Sakura membuka lemari es kecil di sudut ruang OSIS yang lengang itu dan meraih sekotak es jeruk.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak kenal! Dia kawan lama Sasuke yang sesekali datang kemari, sekaligus sepupu Hinata yang juga sesekali datang dan makan siang dengan Hinata saat senggang," Temari bertutur cepat, memungut susu kotaknya yang terlepas dari genggamannya sesaat sebelumnya saking terkejutnya.

Sakura mengulum senyum, "Itu pasti dia lakukan karena dia khawatir pada kedua orang itu. Dia sangat perhatian pada keduanya."

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu," Temari memijit keningnya, menghampiri keranjang sampah dan melempar susu kotaknya yang telah kosong. "Semuanya jadi terasa kacau balau dan aneh."

"Tidak kacau atau aneh, kok. Justru semuanya menjadi jelas," Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi di seberang meja kerja Temari. "Sejak awal, ternyata kebetulan itu memang tidak ada. Sasuke menemukan dan memasuki _Konoha Chatroom_, itu karena sejak awal _room_ itu telah ditandai. Oleh Gaara, yang kadang meminjam laptop-nya untuk _chatting_ dengan Neji.

"Semenjak putus denganku dan berpacaran dengan Neji, orang tua Gaara memutuskan sambungan internet ke kamarnya, sehingga ia hanya bisa menumpang pada Sasuke."

Mengikuti Sakura sebelumnya, kini Temari menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kursi kerjanya, setelah sebelumnya mengelap genangan susu strawberry di lantai dengan lap tangan yang tergantung di samping lemari es.

"Mungkin Sasuke pernah melihat sekilas ketika Gaara dan aku berbincang di _room_. Dan secara tidak sadar, ia kemudian memilih _chatroom_ yang sama ketika ia memutuskan untuk berselancar di dunia maya itu."

"Luar biasa," Temari berdecak kagum. "Dan dari hal kecil itu, semuanya berujung pada perjumpaanmu dengan para lakon drama kehidupan ini. Semua pemainnya sudah lengkap di belakang panggung, dan satu per satu mulai naik ke atas panggung utama. Sampai mana kisah kalian akan bergulir, dan ending macam apa yang menanti kalian, tak ada yang tahu. Bukan kisah roman picisan yang menguras feminisme, tapi drama hidup yang mengasah jati diri masing-masing."

Sakura terkikik geli, "Apa-apaan itu? Kau terlalu berlebihan."

Temari menghela napas panjang, menatap Sakura dengan senyum di bibirnya, "Aku bangga. Kau sama sekali tidak menuding ataupun membenci Gaara maupun Neji. Sama halnya dengan kau tidak tidak membenci Sasuke maupun Hinata."

"Kau mau aku marah?" Sakura menyeruput es jeruknya dan menatap Temari lekat-lekat.

Cepat Temari menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Tapi reaksi wajar adalah kau marah pada Gaara yang telah meninggalkanmu begitu saja dan tiba-tiba kini muncul di hadapanmu mengaku sebagai pacar laki-laki lain, lalu Neji yang menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia adalah pacar Gaara—dan berarti dialah penyebab keretakkan hubungan kalian berdua dulu.

"Lalu pada Hinata yang seenaknya saja menudingmu dengan macam-macam pikiran tidak benar, dan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanmu dan memilih untuk menjaga perasaan Hinata," Temari bertutur cepat.

"Marah ya," Sakura tersenyum hambar. "Perasaan itu sudah kubuang jauh-jauh. Perasaan betapa aku sangat menderita, terpuruk, dan semacamnya, hal-hal semacam itu hanya akan membuat diriku sendiri jatuh ke dalam pikiran negatif. Dengan menyalahkan orang lain terus-terusan, sama saja artinya dengan aku tidak menyadari kesalahanku. Sama saja dengan artinya aku menghindar dari kenyataan dan lari dari masalah dengan jalan pintas, yaitu merutuki orang lain. Sementara tak akan ada yang berubah. Tak akan ada yang menjadi lebih baik. Juga diriku sendiri. Sama sekali tidak…"

Temari menatapnya tanpa menimpali.

"Aku ini sangat tahu diri," senyum samar terpoles di bibir Sakura. "Baik dengan Gaara maupun Sasuke, aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Akulah yang tak berjuang keras untuk mempertahankan mereka. Aku yang begitu, sungguh tak pantas menyalahkan mereka atas keputusan yang mereka buat.

"Saat itu aku dihadapkan dengan pilihan, dan aku telah memutuskan. Mereka juga punya pilihan, dan mereka telah memilih. Sudah sepantasnya aku menghargai keputusan mereka," Sakura mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Kalau sudah begitu, aku sebagai orang luar pun jadi tak bisa lagi membantah dan menyalahkan siapa-siapa," Temari memejamkan matanya dan menyunggingkan senyum lembut. "Aku sangat bersyukur. Bisa punya teman-teman yang begitu luar biasa."

Sakura sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, namun segera tergantikan dengan senyum yang sama lembutnya dengan yang terpoles di wajah Temari.

Kicauan sepasang burung di luar jendela besar OSIS menjadi melodi syahdu yang berkumandang mengisi kekosongan udara dalam ruang lengang itu.

"Besok, semua pemain akan berkumpul di atas panggung untuk menampilkan akhir cerita. Ending macam apa yang akan kita dapatkan, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu…" samar suara Temari terdengar, seolah menyahuti senandung burung di luar jendela.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**End Note:**

Seperti yang Temari katakan, chapter depan adalah penutup kisah _**Little Fire on the Candle**_ ini. Terima kasih bagi kalian semua yang sudah mengikuti fic ini dari awal sampai ke titik ini. ^^

Soal adegan pertemuan antara Neji-Saku-Gaara, sengaja tidak saya paparkan langsung, karena kalau saya jabarkan di sini, bisa malah jadi memperpanjang fic, dan fokusnya jadi buyar. Mungkin nanti saya buat side story (?)

Chapter depan, semua pemain 'lama' macam Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Tenten, akan mendapat giliran porsi tampil, bersama dengan Hinata & Sasuke tentunya. Jangan kelewatan! ;) *promosi*

.

.

**Review replies buat non-login reviewers:**

**Naru-mania:** Temari emang paling nyante di fic ini. Mungkin nanti saya buat side story antara ShikaTema di sela-sela Little Fire, saat para tokoh utama kita sibuk berkutat dengan cinta segitiga (?) XD

Neji & Gaara udah dibeberin tuh.. Soal Hinata, chapter depan :)

**Nakamura Miharu-chan:** Kenapa apanya? o.o

Semoga kecintaanmu terhadap Neji ga luntur setelah baca chapter ini.. ^^;;

**liinaru:** Tuh udah dibeberin.. ^^ Udah update~

**Mamehatsuki:** Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali. XD *plakk*

Jadi bahan intorspeksi diri? Wih, bagus tuh *-*

Silakan serap sisi-sisi positif dari fic ini, yang negatifnya buang jauh-jauh. ^^

**Kyoro:** Iya, hampir semua tokoh menyimpan rahasia. Rahasia terakhir bakal disajikan di chapter depan.. ;)

Sasuke memang bebal. XD *dijotos*

**Mugiwara Piratez:** Neji juga ternyata punya alasan di balik setiap tindak-tanduknya tuh.. Moga ga ngurangin rasa suka kamu sama Neji.. XD

Soal Hinata disimpen buat chapter depan, ending. Kita lihat aja jadinya sama siapa. ;) *dilemparin batu*

**Ren:** Sankyuu! Nih apdetannya, gomen telat.. ^^;;

**KindofLoveMaster:** Mungkin karna saya pengen menegaskan bahwa setiap orang punya sisi dewasa dan egois masing-masing. Tinggal bagaimana pengendalian diri masing-masing aja.. ^^

Semoga chapter ini ga mengecewakan.. *lap keringet*

**Kaori aka Yama:** Karna udah mau ending, yang panas2nya mulai mendingin.. ^^

Ah, itu typo, mustinya 'ringan'. Gomen, sekarang diedit. ^^;;

Soal Neji & Gaara, tuh udah dipaparkan jelas. Kalau kurang jelas, mungkin nanti saya buat side story, kalau peminatnya banyak (?) XD

**rio murasaki:** Halo, udah update nih :) Maap ya lama..

.

.

**All in all, Terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua yang sudah mengirim feedback buat fic ini. Saya bakal lebih semangat lagi berikutnya! ^^**

.

.

(Typo-error akan dikoreksi secepatnya)


	12. Final Act: Candle Light END

**Judul:** Little Fire on the Candle

**Sub-Judul:** Candle Light

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort; Drama

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** HinaSasuSaku

**WARNING:** AU, OOC-ness

**NOTE: **Final act! :D

HARAP BACA SAMPAI AKHIR DULU sebelum komentar ini-itu. :p

Please enjoy~

* * *

**Little Fire on the Candle**

**( Final Act. Candle Light )**

**

* * *

**

.

Festival besar yang telah dinantikan oleh seluruh penghuni SMU Konoha dibuka tepat pada pukul sepuluh pagi waktu setempat, dengan sambutan riuh dari para siswa.

Beraneka ragam _stand _penjual makanan dan minuman berderet rapi dalam lahan yang telah disediakan panitia. Tak ketinggalan berbagai macam _stand _permainan juga turut memeriahkan suasana.

Di tengah hiruk-pikuk itu, tampak seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura sendirian. Sesekali ia menatap arloji keperakan di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan memandang ke tengah keramaian.

Seorang gadis lain yang berambut pirang berkuncir empat menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Hinata? Sedang apa?" ujarnya sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Menunggu Sasuke," jawab Hinata singkat, tak lupa dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Hm," Temari—si rambut pirang, tampak berpikir sejenak. "Kau tahu, Sasuke sedang sibuk mengurus ini-itu. Daripada menunggunya tanpa kepastian, bagaimana kalau kau melihat-lihat sendiri festival-nya? Biar kutemani?"

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedikit, "Kau tidak sibuk?"

Temari mendecak, "Sebagai panitia belakang layar yang kerjanya di balik panggung, saat pentas begini aku tak begitu ada kerjaan," guraunya.

Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Mau berkeliling? Aku mau coba ringo-ame," Temari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hinata berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah. Biar kukirim SMS pada Sasuke untuk meneleponku setelah dia senggang."

Temari memperhatikan jemari Hinata yang lincah menari di atas _keypad _ponselnya, "Sebetulnya dia tidak begitu sibuk. Seharusnya."

Hinata melirik sedikit dari bawah kelopak matanya, "Oh, ya?"

"Ya. Tapi kau tahu sendiri 'kan, pacarmu itu sangat _workaholic_," timpal Temari dengan nada canda.

"Dalam hal itu, mungkin aku juga sama," sahut Hinata dengan ringan.

Temari terbatuk. Tampaknya ia telah memilih candaan yang buruk.

"Temariii!" sebuah suara lantang membahana menyeruak kebisingan festival. Temari memutar kepalanya, mencari arah suara nyaring itu berasal.

Didapatinya seorang pemuda berambut bob hitam tengah melambaikan tangannya di depan sebuah _stand _warni-warni.

"Lee?" Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Temari dan mendapati sosok berbusana serba hijau itu berdiri di sana.

"Temariii! Aku dapat ikan mas koki!" seru pemuda berambut bob berbusana hijau yang dipanggil Lee itu dengan penuh antusias.

"Yaa, menangkan sebanyak mungkin!" seru Temari balas berteriak. Tak acuh. Berbisik pada Hinata di sebelahnya, ia memutar bola matanya, "Dia itu senang sekali main tangkap ikan. Padahal paling banyak juga dapat tiga ekor."

"Aku dapat lima ekor!" seolah menanggapi cemoohan Temari, Lee kembali berseru.

Temari terkejut. Bukan hanya karena ketidakmungkinan Lee dapat mendengar bisikannya dari jarak beberapa meter di tengah hiruk-pikuk begini, namun juga pada kenyataan bahwa Lee telah menembus rekornya selama tiga tahun sendiri.

"Menurutmu dia bohong tidak, Hinata?" Temari mengedutkan alisnya.

"Satu-satunya cara, kita lihat sendiri," timpal Hinata tersenyum sembari menghampiri Lee tanpa menunggu persetujuan Temari.

Temari mengerutkan keningnya. Menatap punggung Hinata yang mulai tenggelam dalam lautan manusia. Segera ia tersadar dan mengekor di belakang Hinata tanpa berkata-kata.

Tiba di _stand _tangkap ikan tempat Lee berdiri, Temari melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ember kecil di tangan Lee. Mengerjapkan matanya ia mendesis, "Lima ekor."

"Tentu saja!" Lee berseru bangga. Menepuk dadanya kencang.

"Begitu tahu hadiah yang disiapkan sponsor, dia jadi bersemangat," sebuah suara lain menyeruak.

Temari memutar kepalanya menanggapi suara yang sangat tak asing itu, "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Menjaga _stand_, tentu saja. Apa lagi?" Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Sebetulnya aku malas, tapi apa boleh buat," ujarnya sembari menghela napas.

"Yang seharusnya menjaga _stand _ini'kan anak OSIS. Kenapa jadi kau?" raut ketidakmengertian terpampang di wajah Temari.

Shikamaru menunjuk Lee.

Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku akan dapatkan _grand prize_-nya!" Lee berseru dan memamerkan barisan giginya.

"Lupakan _grand prize_-mu itu, cepat jaga _stand_!" Temari menjewer telinga Lee dengan gusar. "Kau juga, Shikamaru! Mau-maunya disuruh jaga _stand_ orang. Sebaiknya kau kembali pada posmu. _Stand_ Astrologi, 'kan?" Temari mengerling pada Shikamaru.

"Di sana sudah ada Sakura, Tenten, dan Chouji. Dan ketika dalam perjalanan menuju ke sana, aku berpapasan dengan Ino dan Sai yang berkata bahwa mereka akan pergi ke _ stand _Astrologi juga. Terlalu banyak penumpang, perahu bisa tenggelam," Shikamaru bergumam dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi lipat di balik meja _stand_.

Kini Temari kembali mengerutkan keningnya, "Ino dan Sai?"

"_Stand_ kami itu laku keras, tahu. Kau juga, cobalah meramal cinta atau semacamnya di sana," Shikamaru terkekeh.

"Aku sudah!" Lee menyeletuk riang. "Katanya aku akan dapat keberuntungan besar hari ini. Makanya, biarkan aku main sampai puas. Aku yakin pasti _super grand prize_ itu akan jatuh ke tanganku!" Lee merajuk pada Temari.

"Kau. Panitia. Tugasmu adalah menjaga _stand_. Bukan mengincar hadiahnya," desis Temari merapatkan barisan giginya sambil melotot tajam. Lee merengut.

Shikamaru melirik sedikit pada Hinata yang sedari tadi tak membuka sepatah katapun. Menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, Shikamaru tersenyum sopan.

"Ah, kalian belum saling kenal, ya?" Temari menatap Shikamaru dan Hinata bergantian. "Shikamaru, ini Hinata. Dia bersekolah di sini. Hinata, ini Shikamaru, salah satu anggota klub Astrologi yang membantu acara ini," ada sedikit nada canggung ketika Temari menyebutkan nama klub Astrologi,

Hinata mengangguk sedikit, "Halo, senang berkenalan denganmu," tuturnya sopan pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru balas tersenyum, "Ya, sama-sama."

"Lalu? Apa kita berkeliling lagi?" Temari menyita perhatian Hinata kembali. "Atau mendatangi Sasuke?" ucapnya hati-hati.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya, "Aku sudah bilang padanya akan berkeliling sebentar."

"Baiklah," sahut Temari menimpali. "Shikamaru, kau jaga Lee di sini. Kalau dia mulai bertingkah aneh-aneh lagi, segera lapor padaku."

Lee bergidik mendapat kerlingan tajam dari Temari.

"Telepati?" balas Shikamaru sedikit sarkastis.

Temari mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantung pakaiannya, "Nomormu?"

Shikamaru mengerjapkan matanya. Menatap Temari dengan tatapan setengah tak percaya.

"Nomormu?" ulang Temari, mulai tak sabar.

Segera Shikamaru tersentak dan menyebutkan nomor ponselnya cepat. Temari lekas mencatatnya di daftar telepon dalam ponselnya. Ia menekan tombol _Dial _dan mengakibatkan ponsel di balik kantung celana Shikamaru bergetar.

"Itu nomorku. Simpan, dan gunakan kalau butuh apa-apa," sahut Temari dengan sedikit senyum tipis.

Shikamaru nyengir lebar, "Oke," timpalnya riang.

.

* * *

"Aku sudah dengar kabar," Hinata terkikik geli.

Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun tak menyahut.

"Kabarnya kau ada main dengan salah satu anggota klub Astrologi," Hinata mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Temari tersedak air liurnya sendiri, "Siapa yang bilang?"

"Ino," jawab Hinata tanpa ragu mengungkapkan sumber informasinya.

Temari mengumpat dalam benaknya.

Tiba-tiba suatu pikiran melintas di kepala Temari, segera ia cari kalimat yang sekiranya tidak akan membuat lawan bicaranya itu merasa diserang.

"Kau cukup dekat dengan Ino?" tanya Temari pada akhirnya, setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa kemungkinan pertanyaan.

Hinata mengayunkan tas tangan yang digenggamnya, "Lumayan. Sesekali bertemu di ruang klub Fisika saat aku dan yang lain kumpul."

Temari bergumam sejenak sebelum kembali membuka suaranya, "Kalau tidak salah, salah satu anggota kelompokmu itu ada yang naksir Ino, benar?"

"Sai? Kurasa, ya," timpal Hinata ringan. Lagi-lagi tak ada niat menyembunyikan fakta.

"Menurutmu, kenapa Ino datang terus ke ruang klub Fisika? Apa dia juga ada hati pada Sai?" Temari kembali menuturkan pendekatannya.

Hinata menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, "Karena dia senang?"

"Senang?" Temari mengulang.

"Senang berbuat seperti itu. Senang merasa bahwa dirinya ada yang membutuhkan, ada yang menginginkan. Bagaimana perasaannya pada Sai, itu tidak penting."

Berbagai pikiran bergumul dalam otak Temari. Namun tak satupun divokalkannya.

"Menurutmu itu adil tidak?" tiba-tiba suara lembut Hinata kembali menuntut perhatian Temari.

Temari tak menimpali.

"Yang satu, tidak mau melepas orang yang jelas-jelas suka padanya, padahal ia sendiri suka pada laki-laki lain. Yang satunya lagi, tahu akan hal itu dan membiarkan hal itu tetap terjadi."

Temari mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan menuju.

"Mana yang menurutmu bodoh?" tanya Hinata lagi sesaat kemudian.

"Tidak ada salahnya menjadi bodoh," sahut Temari setelah berpikir sejenak. "Orang tidak akan jatuh cinta tanpa pernah menjadi bodoh. Cinta dan kebodohan itu berada pada satu garis lurus yang tak terpisahkan."

"Begitu?" senyum tipis terpatri samar di wajah lembut Hinata.

"Begitulah. Kau jangan malu," sahut Temari lagi.

Hinata tersentak. Kedua bola matanya melebar.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu maksudmu," ujar Temari datar.

.

* * *

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Tenten menyodok pinggang Sakura yang kini menatapnya sebal.

"Katakan, dia sama sekali tidak membuat penyelesaian apapun?" desis Tenten sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada Sasuke yang tengah mengamati miniatur alam semsta yang bersinar terang bersama sekretarisnya.

"Untuk yang keseribu kalinya, Tenten, kukatakan bahwa hal itu tidak penting. Lupakan saja. Oke?" Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Pelankan suaramu!" Tenten menutup mulut Sakura cepat. "Dan… apanya yang tidak penting? Jelas-jelas dia seenaknya saja menghindar dari masalah ini! Laki-laki macam apa dia itu?" dengus Tenten masih setengah berbisik.

"Dia punya pertimbangannya sendiri," timpal Sakura menjauhkan tangan Tenten darinya.

"Kau masih saja membelanya," Tenten menggemeletukkan barisan giginya gemas.

"Karena kurasa dia memang punya pertimbangannya sendiri," ulang Sakura.

Tenten mengibaskan tangannya pada Chouji, "Chouji! Kau jaga sebentar, aku ada perlu dengan Sakura."

Sebelum semburan protes dari Chouji berkumandang di udara, Tenten kembali berseru, "Ino akan membantumu! Sai juga! Ya? Bagus," tuturnya cepat dan merengkuh pergelangan tangan Sakura cepat.

Ino yang sedari tadi sibuk menerima konsultasi ramalan hanya mengerutkan keningnya, namun tak memprotes. Sai tak memberi respon apa-apa.

Di belakang _stand_, Sakura menepis tangan Tenten, "Apa kau gila? Kita sudah meninggalkan pelanggan!" desisnya.

"Ayolah, cuma dua-tiga orang pelanggan, Ino bisa mengurusnya sendirian. Ada Chouji juga," sungut Tenten.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Lalu? Ada apa? Jangan bilang kau mau merajuk tentang masalahku dengan Sasuke, karena aku tidak akan senang."

Tenten menelan ludah, mengerjapkan matanya.

"Betulan?" Sakura melotot.

Tenten memasang wajah memelas, "Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu, Sakura. Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi yang menyadarkanmu?"

"Maksudmu?" Sakura terdengar tidak senang.

"Kau bersikukuh dengan egomu sendiri. Sasuke juga begitu. Pada akhirnya di antara kalian tidak akan pernah ada penyelesaian. Apa kau tahu artinya? Kalian tidak akan bisa sama seperti sebelumnya. Kau tidak akan bisa _melihat_ dia lagi dengan cara kau _melihatnya_ selama ini," Tenten memulai buah pemikirannya.

"Aku membiarkan Sasuke pergi dan memilih kekasihnya. Aku tidak menuntut apapun dari Sasuke. Sebutkan bagian mana dari hal itu yang kau anggap egois?" Sakura menimpali dengan sengit.

Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

Sakura masih menatap tajam.

"Dengan caramu selalu membelanya, selalu mencari alasan untuk membuatnya berada di sisi yang tidak salah, kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan?" balas Tenten, sedikit meninggikan suara kini.

Sakura tak menyahut.

"Itu semua bukan karena kau begitu sayang padanya hingga kau tidak tega menyalahkannya. Bukan juga karena kau begitu lapang dada dan baik hati. Manusia tidak begitu, Sakura. Manusia tidak begitu."

Sakura membelalakkan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Kau melakukannya karena kau tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa kau sangat terluka."

Tak ada jawaban. Maupun sanggahan.

"Luka yang kau dapatkan dari Sasuke, yang kini malah dengan enteng memilih kebahagiaannya sendiri bersama gadis lain—tanpa memikirkan derita yang ia timbulkan padamu, kau tidak mau menerima semua itu.

"Lalu kau menciptakan sebuah ilusi bahwa apa yang dilakukannya itu adalah suatu hal yang tak dapat dihindari. Bahwa ia melakukannya dengan suatu pola keterpaksaan. Dengan macam-macam alasan dan pertimbangan," Tenten bertutur dengan suara rendah namun penuh intonasi tajam.

Sakura masih terpaku pada tempatnya.

"Kau hanya tidak mau mengakui hatimu hancur. Sungguh tak masuk akal kau dapat menerima semua ini begitu saja," lanjut Tenten lagi.

Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya, "Lalu? Setelah tahu itu, kau mau apa? Menertawakan aku?"

Tenten mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tahu kau awalnya tidak suka atas kedekatanku dengan Sasuke. Dan sekarang, kau mau bilang _'Betul 'kan kataku'_, begitu? Kau mau menertawakanku bersama Ino? Begitu? Aku tahu Ino sedang tertawa di belakangku kini," Sakura berujar masam.

"Ya, Tuhan, Sakura. Tentu saja tidak! Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian? Kita sahabat, 'kan? Ino juga. Aku mengerti jika kau merasa ragu setelah apa yang dilakukannya padamu, tapi itu semua karena dia terbakar api cemburu. Setelah itu, kalian sudah baikan, bukan? Ini tidak seperti kau saja, mencurigai temanmu sendiri."

"Kau benar tentang satu hal," Sakura tak menghiraukan ucapan Tenten. "Aku ini hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak lepas dari berbagai pikiran negatif."

"Semua orang juga begitu," Tenten menimpali cepat. "Tinggal bagaimana kita mengendalikan pikiran-pikiran tersebut. Itu saja. Kau yang biasanya paham benar akan hal itu, bukan?"

"Aku… entahlah. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Mari kita hentikan pembicaraan ini untuk saat ini. Kumohon?" Sakura mengurut keningnya.

"Itulah," Tenten menunjuk batang hidung Sakura. "Kau tidak bisa berpikir, atau kau memang tidak mau berpikir? Yang mana?"

Sakura tak menyahut.

Sebuah suara lain tiba-tiba muncul menyeruak, "Kau tak mau memikirkan hal ini. Sama saja dengan kau melarikan diri. Dengan membiarkan semuanya berakhir tidak jelas seperti ini, lalu pergi dan menghilang dari kehidupan Sasuke dan Hinata, apa kau pikir semua masalahmu sudah beres?"

Sontak sakura dan Tenten memutar leher mereka dan mendapati Temari tengah berkacak pinggang dan menghela napas jengkel.

"Masalah terbesarmu, Sakura, adalah selalu melarikan diri dari masalah."

.

* * *

Sasuke mempersilahkan Hinata duduk dan menyodorkan minuman dingin padanya, yang lalu diterima Hinata dengan senyuman.

"Bagaimana kesanmu pada festival ini?" Sasuke memulai percakapan.

"Ramai," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Temari sudah membawamu ke mana saja?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"_Stand _tangkap ikan, _stand _susun puzzle, _stand _lempar gelang, dan beberapa _stand _cinderamata dan cemilan."

Sasuke menyeruput teh manis dinginnya, "Kau beli sesuatu?"

"Ringo-ame," sahut Hinata.

"Kau suka?"

"Ya, manis sekali."

.

.

.

"Kadang aku berpikir, atmosfir di antara kedua orang itu sangat sepadan dan satu frekuensi," Sai menatap pasangan kekasih yang tengah duduk santai di bangku panjang yang disediakan panitia festival, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Hm," Ino tersenyum dan bergumam pelan. Ia menggeliat sebentar, lelah setelah melayani konsultasi tiga orang pelanggan sesaat sebelumnya. Kedua rekannya—Tenten dan Sakura—masih belum kembali sejak pamit entah kemana dengan terburu beberapa saat lalu.

"Tapi," Sai mulai lagi, penuh kehati-hatian dalam pemilihan kata-katanya kini, "kurasa sekarang aku melihat kesan yang lain."

"Apa?" Ino tak mengindahkan kenyataan bahwa reaksinya terlalu cepat.

Sai memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan bersandar pada tiang penyangga _stand _di belakangnya, "Sebuah kanvas dengan hanya satu warna yang sama tidaklah akan menghasilkan lukisan yang indah."

Ino membelalakkan kedua bola matanya.

Angin bersemilir perlahan, membuat hiasan-hiasan yang tergantung di langit-langit _stand _menari perlahan.

"Benar juga, ya," Ino mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya. Sebuah lengkungan tipis tersamar di wajahnya yang menampakkan ekspresi penuh kelembutan. "Benar juga…"

.

* * *

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Tak terasa malam datang menjelang, dan kini festival telah sampai pada acara terakhir.

Acara terakhir dari festival besar itu adalah Hanabi. Pertunjukan kembang api.

Para panitia OSIS menyiapkan deretan tabung kembang api di lapangan sekolah, dan mulai menyalakannya.

Para pengunjung berkumpul di sekitar lapangan bersama kerabat maupun sahabat masing-masing. Beberapa bergandengan tangan dengan pasangannya, beberapa lagi tampak bertepuk tangan riuh tak sabar. Hanya satu persamaan di antara semuanya, raut muka girang menyambut kembang api besar yang sesaat lagi akan menghiasi langit malam di atas kepala mereka.

"Tak peduli sebagaimana meriahnya sebuah festival, ada kalanya ia harus berakhir. Kesenangan tak pernah berlangsung selamanya. Festival bukanlah hal kekal yang tak berakhir," Sakura menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Tenten sudah hendak menyahut, ketika bunyi desingan kembang api pertama terdengar nyaring memekakkan telinga.

Detik berikutnya ribuan cahaya terang berwarna-warni memuncah merekah di angkasa.

Para pengunjung bersorak-sorai, tak terkecuali para panitia yang kini dengan puas menatap hasil jerih payah kerja mereka dalam beberapa bulan persiapan festival ini.

Kembang api kedua dan ketiga melesat dari tabungnya dan kembali mekar di langit. Seruan riang dari para penikmatnya semakin riuh.

"Bagaikan sebuah kembang api musim panas, bersinar terang dan menghangatkan hati semua orang, namun pada akhirnya ia akan lenyap pada ketiadaan," Sakura kembali membuka suaranya.

Tenten menatap sahabatnya itu dengan berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

Sakura tengah memandangi kembang api yang bersahut-sahutan mekar di langit. Tawa dan canda pengunjung membahana memenuhi arena, namun perlahan mulai pudar bersamaan dengan semakin sedikitnya kembang api di angkasa.

Tak berapa lama, kembang api terakhir merekah dengan begitu besar dan menyisakan ekor-ekor cahaya sebelum menghilang pada ketiadaan.

"Begitu juga dengan kisahku, Tenten. Sudah berakhir."

Tenten menelan ludah.

.

.

.

Festival hari itu berlangsung dengan riuh. Pada pukul sembilan malam pengunjung mulai tampak satu per satu meninggalkan kompleks sekolah Konoha tersebut. Air muka penuh kegembiraan sebagai tanda mata dari kesenangan yang mereka dapatkan dari festival besar itu, tergambar jelas di wajah mereka yang dihiasi senyuman lebar dan tawa canda.

Para panitia OSIS yang telah menyelesaikan tugas mereka dengan baik kini tengah membereskan _stand_ masing-masing. Begitu pula para pengisi _stand_ yang lain, tengah sibuk membereskan barang dagangan masing-masing.

"Akhir dari sebuah festival adalah," Temari berkacak pinggang, menatap anak buahnya yang mulai berkumpul, "beres-beres."

Terdengar riuh protes dan keluhan dari mulut para anak buahnya itu.

Temari memutar bola matanya, "Jadi kalian mau bilang bahwa setelah semua kegembiraan berakhir, yang akan kau lakukan adalah berleha-leha dan meratapi kesenangan yang usai itu, begitu saja?"

Sedikit ia melirik pada Sakura yang tengah membereskan _stand_-nya bersama Tenten, Chouji, dan Shikamaru, dengan sudut matanya.

Berseru lantang, Temari kembali berujar, "Jangan karena festival sudah usai, lalu kau berpikir segalanya telah berakhir! Ini bukanlah akhir, melainkan permulaan untuk sesuatu yang baru! Paham?"

Para anak buah Temari terkesiap. Menatap atasan mereka itu tanpa mengerjapkan mata, semuanya berkoar nyaring, "Baik! Wakil Ketua!"

Seulas senyuman tipis terpoles di sudut bibir Sakura.

.

* * *

Sai menatap langit gelap di atas kepalanya yang sesaat sebelumnya dipenuhi riak-riak cahaya berkilauan penuh warna dan kini telah lenyap itu.

"Semuanya lenyap…" suara lirih seorang gadis di sebelahnya menjadi satu-satunya suara baginya. "Kembang apinya, festivalnya, semuanya…"

Sai mengalihkan pandangannya pada panitia OSIS yang tengah berkumpul di lapangan di kejauhan. Tampak Temari tengah berdiri di hadapan para panitia lainnya yang berbaris rapi mengelilingnya dalam bentuk setengah lingkaran besar.

"Kurasa tidak," gumam Sai.

Ino mengangkat wajahnya yang tersembunyi di antara kedua lututnya dan melirik pada Sai di sebelahnya.

Memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tak menyadari mata Ino yang sembab, Sai kembali berujar tenang dan cukup pelan bagai sebuah desiran angin malam, "Kembang api itu tidak lenyap seutuhnya. Ia akan tetap terkenang dalam hati semua orang."

Isak tangis kembali terdengar di udara dinginnya malam.

.

* * *

Beres-beres festival sudah hampir selesai, dimana sisa pembongkaran _stand _akan dilakukan dengan bantuan para tukang pada keesokan harinya—yang tak lain adalah hari minggu alias hari libur. Tentu saja para siswa-siswi SMU Konoha pun harus turut membantu membersihkan sekolah dan membereskan hal-hal lain yang masih perlu dibereskan besok.

Kini para panitia OSIS tengah bersiap untuk rapat evaluasi, sementara Ketua Osis dan sekretarisnya tengah sibuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada para pengisi _stand_ dari luar.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara nyaring berkumandang.

"Hei! _Super grand prize_ dari _stand _menangkap ikan masih belum ada yang dapat, lho!" ujar suara nyaring itu.

Kontan perhatian semuanya teralih pada sang pemilik suara berbalut pakaian serba hijau-yang tak lain adalah Rock Lee.

"Kau masih meributkan itu?" Temari memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau kau tahu apa hadiahnya, kau tidak akan berkata begitu!" sungut Lee mencibir.

Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Cincin perak buatan pengrajin yang cukup terkenal. Khusus disediakan oleh sponsor," Shikamaru menyahut dari jauh dan melambaikan tangannya pada Temari.

Temari menatap para anggota klub Astrologi yang tengah berkemas dan bersiap untuk pulang itu.

"Soal itu," tiba-tiba sebuah suara lembut menyeruak. "Aku ada satu permintaan."

Temari kontan memutar kepalanya dan didapatinya Hinata tersenyum ke arahnya.

.

* * *

"Apa?" Sasuke tak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Seperti yang kau dengar," Temari menjentikkan jarinya, "lomba menangkap ikan bagi panitia, untuk melihat siapa yang pantas mendapat _super grand prize_—kalau mengikuti julukan Lee."

"Para panitia sudah lelah, jangan menyia-nyiakan tenaga untuk hal yang bisa dilakukan besok," timpal Sasuke datar.

Temari sudah hendak kembali angkat bicara, ketika suara Hinata memotongnya.

"Kumohon… Sasuke?"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

Dalam ingatannya tak pernah ia lihat Hinata bersikap tertarik pada suatu kegiatan 'tidak jelas' macam ini.

Namun ia tak mempertanyakan lebih lanjut, alih-alih ia menjawab seraya menghela napas, "Baiklah. Lakukan sesuka kalian."

"Bagus. Itulah yang ingin kudengar," Temari menyeringai lebar. "Lee?"

"Aku siap!" Lee menggulung lengan bajunya penuh semangat membara.

"Dia lawanmu, Sasuke," ujar Temari lagi pada Sasuke.

"Apa?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Temari menunjuk Lee dengan jempolnya, "Lawanmu, Rock Lee," ujarnya lagi.

"Aku tidak bilang akan ikutan?" Sasuke mendecak.

"Sasuke… menangkan cincin itu untukku," Hinata menarik ujung lengan baju Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak kaget.

Kedua kepingan pupil amethyst keperakan milik Hinata terlihat penuh pengharapan dengan cahaya yang hampir redup.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke melirik cepat pada Sakura yang masih membereskan sisa-sisa _flyer_ di sekitar _stand_-nya.

'_Apa-apaan ini? Hinata ingin aku memenangkan cincin perak itu untuknya? Di sini? Saat ini? Di hadapan… Sakura?' _

Tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidup Sasuke ia rasakan kepalanya sepening seperti saat ini.

Hening melingkupi udara malam, dan hanya suara lemah Sasuke yang mengoyaknya.

"…Baiklah."

.

.

.

Dengan mata berkilat penuh semangat, Lee menyambar ikan mas koki yang berenang dalam kolam plastik di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi gagal.

Sudah sembilan kawat dihabiskannya dan ikan dalam ember kecilnya hanya empat ekor.

"Sial! Aku bisa tangkap lima ekor tadi siang! Kenapa sekarang tidak bisa?" gerutu Lee dengan nada putus asa. Yang lain tertawa.

Dengan sisa kawat terakhirnya, ia menyiduk air kolam kecil itu dan berusaha menangkap ikan mas koki dengan kertas tissue yang menempel pada kawatnya.

Ikan kecil berwarna oranye terang itu menggelepar-gelepar di atas kertas dan Lee sigap melemparnya ke dalam ember biru kecil di bawah kakinya.

"Dapat! Lima ekor! Yay! Rekor terbaikku!" serunya girang sembari berjingkrak.

Temari menepuk kedua tangannya, "Pemenangnya sudah jelas."

Lee nyengir lebar, sampai suara Temari kembali berkumandang lantang, "Sasuke. Dengan delapan ekor ikan mas koki di ember merahnya."

Lee ambruk di tanah dan menangis dramatis. Tak ada satupun yang menghiraukannya.

Semua pandangan tertuju pada Sasuke, yang kini menerima kotak cincin kecil berbalut beludru biru gelap dari tangan Temari.

Temari sedikit tersenyum, dengan berbagai pikiran dalam kepalanya.

Sasuke menerimanya tanpa berkata-kata. Menghindari tatapan Sakura yang tersenyum hambar dan bertepuk tangan bersama dengan anggota OSIS lainnya, ia memutar badannya dan menghampiri Hinata yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Sudah kudapatkan, untukmu," sahut Sasuke. Berusaha meredam getar dalam nada suaranya.

"Ini belum selesai," Hinata menyahut singkat. Senyum masih tak lepas di bibirnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya sedikit. Namun menunggu Hinata untuk kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Meraih kotak beludru biru tua dari genggaman Sasuke, Hinata membuka katupnya dan mengeluarkan benda mungil keperakan yang bersinar lembut dari dalamnya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," ucapnya perlahan. Kelopak matanya sedikit bergetar menahan segala gemuruh di dadanya.

Sasuke menelan ludah dan mengangguk kecil. Senyum samar terpatri di wajahnya yang sedikit muram.

Riuh bergema menyerbu malam hening. Tepukan tangan dan siulan nyaring dari para anggota OSIS mendukung kedua sejoli yang kini tengah berdiri berhadapan satu sama lain di tengah-tengah mereka itu.

Beberapa siswa laki-laki berseru, _'Cium! Cium!'_ sementara yang wanita sebagian menampakkan wajah sedih, sebagian lagi jengkel dan tak terima.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dan melingkarkan kedua lengan rampingnya di pinggang Sasuke. Memeluk Sasuke erat.

Sorak-sorai kembali bergemuruh semakin kencang.

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya kaku. Seolah angin malam yang menerpa sekujur tubuhnya telah membuatnya mati beku.

Dari sudut matanya dapat dilihatnya sosok gadis ramping berambut merah muda membalikkan badannya dan mengambil langkah menjauh dari kerumunan yang mengitarinya dan Hinata.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, memejamkan matanya erat.

Detik berikutnya yang ia lakukan adalah melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh mungil Hinata.

Tubuh Hinata terasa sedikit menggigil dalam pelukannya. Blouse putih berendanya tak cukup hangat untuk tubuh dinginnya. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Seolah ia tak ingin melepaskan Hinata.

…Atau seolah ia sendirilah yang tak ingin terlepas.

.

.

* * *

Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Tenten dan Chouji yang mengantarnya sampai trotoar jalan.

"Tunggu!" Tenten menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Kau yakin mau pulang sendiri? Kita bisa pulang sama-sama."

"Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Tenten, tidak perlu. Rumahmu dan rumahku berlawanan arah dan ini sudah larut malam. Boncengan saja dengan Chouji seperti biasa, aku ambil taksi _seperti biasa_ juga."

Tenten mengamati wajah sahabatnya itu yang tampak memaksakan seulas senyum. Tak diindahkannya nada penekanan pada kata 'seperti biasa' yang diucapkan kawannya itu.

Ingin hati kecilnya menjerit, 'Tapi _kali_ _ini _sama sekali berbeda dari _biasanya_, Sakura.'

Namun ia tahu bahwa kata-kata penghiburan macam apapun pada saat seperti ini hanya akan melukai sahabatnya itu semakin dalam.

Tenten melepaskan cekalan tangannya, "Hati-hati," ujarnya dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya cepat, "Ya, kau juga. Dan kalau Chouji tiba-tiba menyatakan suka padamu malam ini, jangan kaget, oke?" candanya riang.

Tenten tertawa kecil, "Nakal, kau," ujarnya.

Reaksi biasa yang ia lontarkan setiap kali Sakura mencomblangkannya dengan Chouji adalah memukul lengan Sakura atau menggembungkan pipinya dan bersungut. Namun untuk kali ini saja, ia biarkan sahabatnya itu bertingkah sesukanya.

Hanya kali ini saja. Karena kali ini adalah tidak seperti _biasanya_.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, menyusuri trotoar.

Setelah melihat sendiri hasil akhir dari semuanya di lapangan tadi, Tenten telah menutup mulutnya soal masalahnya dan Sasuke.

Tanpa ada kekuatan sedikitpun untuk berkata mengejek, _'Tuh 'kan, Tenten. Kubilang juga sudah selesai'_—Sakura hanya memilih pergi dari tempat itu.

Mungkin inilah yang terbaik.

Inilah yang terbaik.

Paling tidak… itulah yang ingin Sakura yakini.

Menengadahkan kepalanya menatap taburan bintang di atas kepalanya, mati-matian ia tahan kelopak matanya yang bergetar.

Kelopak mata lemah itu luruh, tak kuasa membendung perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

Cairan hangat mengalir dari sudut matanya hingga menyentuh daun telinganya. Bibir merahnya bergetar, ia gigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan segala isak tangis yang ingin ia muntahkan.

Semilir angin malam yang dingin terasa menggigit kulitnya. Giginya bergemeletuk, dan Sakura merapatkan mantel merahnya. Berusaha menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan pikirannya, ia mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya.

Siap melangkahkan kakinya kembali, sebuah suara nyaring bergema membelah malam.

"Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura terhenti dari langkahnya. Jantungnya seolah terhenti dari detakannya.

Suara derap langkah kaki yang berlari kecil menghampirinya dari belakang tubuhnya membuat sekujur tubuhnya kaku.

Hembusan napas yang cukup terburu menyambut tengkuknya, "Kau mau lari kemana?" ujar suara itu lagi.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ada perlu apa?" sahutnya berusaha terdengar biasa saja. Namun getaran dalam nada suaranya mengkhianatinya.

Hinata berjalan melewati Sakura yang berdiri mematung, bersandar pada tiang listrik di belakang tubuhnya satu meter dari tempat Sakura berdiri.

"Kau pikir, setelah semuanya, aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja? Semudah itu? Enak sekali kau," cecar Hinata lagi.

"Ini sudah larut malam. Jika yang kau inginkan adalah pertengkaran, carilah di tempat lain. Aku tidak ikut permainanmu," tukas Sakura. Menghindari kontak mata dengan lawan bicaranya itu.

"Menurutmu, hukuman apa yang pantas untukmu?" Hinata tak menghiraukan ucapan Sakura sama sekali.

"Apa lagi yang kau mau?" Sakura mulai meninggikan suaranya yang setengah tercekat. "Kau sudah dapat yang kau mau. Sasuke sudah memilihmu. Dia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan? Apa lagi yang membuatmu tidak puas?"

Hinata mengacungkan jemari lentiknya, membiarkan kedua bola mata emerald Sakura menangkap cincin perak yang berkilau indah di jari manisnya.

"Kau lihat, ini?" Hinata menarik sudut bibirnya. "Ini adalah cincin tanda pertunanganku dengan Sasuke."

Sakura tak menyahut. Mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menampar wanita di hadapannya itu saat ini juga.

"Kami memang sudah bertunangan sejak lama. Satu tahun, kau tahu?" Hinata mulai lagi. "Tapi tidak pernah ada benda simbolik yang mengukuhkan bahwa kami ini milik satu sama lain."

Sakura masih diam membisu.

"Sasuke memberikan cincin ini padaku, dan kuanggap sebagai simbol hubungan kami yang tak tergoyahkan. Simbol perasaan kami yang begitu kuatnya hingga tak akan sanggup diruntuhkan oleh cobaan macam apapun."

Sakura sudah hendak melangkahkan kakinya kembali, enggan mendengarkan gadis itu lebih lanjut. Namun Hinata menghalangi langkahnya.

"Kau sangat percaya takdir, bukan, Haruno Sakura?" Hinata berujar.

Sakura mendecak, "Katakan apapun yang kau mau. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Jangan cemas, Nona. Ketika matahari terbit mulai esok hari, aku sudah menghilang dari kehidupanmu dan Sasuke-mu itu. Selamanya," ucapnya penuh nada satir.

"Aku ingin memenangkan semua ini dengan cara yang paling kau percayai," alih-alih membalas ucapan Sakura, Hinata melanjutkan apa yang ada dalam benaknya.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura mulai hilang kesabaran.

Hinata mengacungkan cincin perak di tangannya ke hadapan Sakura sekali lagi. Kemudian tangan kanannya mengepal erat cincin itu. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Pilihlah," ucap Hinata sesaat kemudian, mengacungkan kedua keplaan tangan rampingnya itu pada Sakura yang berdiri mematung dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sasuke sekarang sedang menunggu di mobilnya di tempat parkir nomor 45. Siapapun yang memenangkan taruhan ini, mendapatkan hak untuk datang kepadanya."

Sakura terkejut bukan main.

"Cukup adil, bukan? Semuanya ditentukan oleh _takdir_—yang begitu kau percayai, gadis Astrologi."

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau gila? Mempertaruhkan tunanganmu sendiri seperti itu!"

"Aku juga bukannya menginginkan hal ini!" tiba-tiba Hinata balas berteriak.

Sakura terkejut. Tak pernah satu kali pun ia dengar suara Hinata yang meninggi, sebelumnya.

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa puas dengan hasil seperti ini?" Hinata mulai lagi.

Sakura bergeming dalam keterkejutannya.

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu? Kau mengasihaniku?" Hinata menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. "Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu! Kau dan dia… kalian saling menyukai, 'kan? Saling menyayangi, 'kan? Rasa suka dan rasa sayang yang berbeda dari yang dia rasakan padaku!"

Sakura tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan menuju, hingga ia hanya bisa mengunci mulutnya dalam hening.

"Biar kuberitahu, ketika dulu Neji-nii mengusulkan perjodohan itu pada ayahku, akulah yang memegang kunci persetujuannya. Bukan Neji-nii ataupun yang lain. Bukan pula Sasuke. Akulah—akulah—yang dengan egois memilih Sasuke untuk terperangkap dalam dunia yang sama dengan tempatku berpijak."

Sakura kembali dirasuki rasa keterkejutan.

"Aku tahu Neji-nii merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah dilakukannya, karena ia berpikir bahwa gara-gara ulahnya itu aku dan Sasuke terus terkungkung dalam dunia isolasi kami. Aku tahu itu, tapi tak kuungkapkan. Kubiarkan Neji-nii merasa bersalah terus seperti itu. Kau puas?"

Sakura tercekat, "Ke…napa?"

"Karena dengan begitu, ia tidak akan mengusik duniaku dan Sasuke yang hanya milik kami berdua saja. Neji-nii orang pandai, cepat atau lambat ia akan merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan hubunganku dan Sasuke. Dan pada saat itu, aku tahu ia pastilah akan meminta ayahku membatalkan perjodohan itu.

"Tidak ada simbol pertunangan, tidak ada peresmian apapun, bagaimanapun hubunganku dengan Sasuke tak lebih dari ilusi yang kuciptakan sendiri. Hanya dengan persetujuan ayahku dan paman Uchiha secara lisan, kuanggap semuanya telah diputuskan. Aku menyeret Sasuke dalam duniaku. Duniaku yang gelap dan dingin. Aku jahat, 'kan, Haruno?"

Sakura menyahut cepat, "Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau mengatakan semua ini padaku?"

"Aku ini wanita yang jahat," Hinata mengulang kata-katanya.

Sakura tak menimpali.

"Akankah kau biarkan Sasuke yang sangat kau sayangi itu menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama wanita jahat sepertiku?" tantang Hinata.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya kini.

Kembali mengacungkan kedua kepalan tangannya, Hinata bertutur tenang, "Pilihlah salah satu."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Jika kau memilih tangan dimana kugenggam cincin pertunanganku dengan Sasuke, maka aku akan melepaskan Sasuke untukmu."

Kedua kelopak mata Sakura terbelalak lebar.

"Namun jika kau memilih tangan kosongku, maka berhentilah mengganggu hidup kami. Menghilanglah. Pergilah sejauh mungkin. Jangan dekati kami lagi. Jangan ganggu kebahagiaan kami lagi."

Sakura menatap kedua kepalan tangan ramping yang tersodor di hadapannya itu. Menatap kedua pecahan mata amethyst keperakan milik gadis berambut hitam panjang di hadapannya, Sakura berusaha menarik keluar apapun yang tersembunyi di sana.

Nihil.

"Kau tak berani?" suara Hinata kembali menyambut gendang telinganya. "Ini adalah permainan takdir yang begitu kau sukai, bukan, Nona Astrologi?"

Sakura masih bergeming.

"Tidak berani?" Hinata menyunggingkan seringai tipis.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya dan berpikir keras. Haruskah ia mengikuti permainan wanita cerdas dengan beribu akal—di hadapannya itu? Bukan tak mungkin ini adalah jebakan, atau semacamnya.

Sakura menelan ludah.

"Perlihatkan padaku, apa yang Dewi Takdir-mu gariskan untuk hidupku. Perlihatkan padaku jalan apa yang akan kutempuh," ujar Hinata lagi.

Sakura mulai menyadari satu hal.

Ini bukanlah permainan untuk dirinya semata, namun juga menyangkut Hinata. Dan Sasuke.

Apapun hasil dari taruhan ini, akan mempengaruhi kehidupan kedua orang lainnya itu.

Jalan mana yang disediakan sang takdir untuknya? Untuk Sasuke? Dan… untuk Hinata?

Sakura menarik napas panjang, "Kali ini saja, aku akan menuruti keegoisanmu."

"Aku memang senang menjadi wanita egois," timapl Hinata tak acuh, mengangkat bahunya.

Sakura menatapnya lekat, "Apa kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bukan hanya kita saja yang nasibnya dipertaruhkan di sini. Melainkan juga Sasuke. Kau sadar itu?"

"Aku tahu dan aku sadar, Haruno. Kau pikir semua ini kulakukan atas ide dadakan begitu saja? Aku sudah memikirkan ini semua cukup lama. Kalaupun tidak ada cincin ini, aku akan menggunakan benda lain," sengit Hinata.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir apa yang Sasuke pikirkan jika ia tahu hal ini?" Sakura tak habis pikir.

"Dia akan senang siapapun yang datang kepadanya sekarang," tukas Hinata. "Atau mungkin… dia malah ingin kau yang datang padanya."

"Dia tahu hal ini?" jerit Sakura tak percaya.

"Dia tidak tahu. Siapapun pemenangnya, akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke. Dia akan menerimanya," jawab Hinata ringan seolah tanpa beban.

Sakura melipat keningnya semakin dalam.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi tunangan Sasuke hanya karena permintaanku pada Ayah. Aku tidak ingin dia tinggal di sisiku hanya karena kewajibannya. Aku ingin memilikinya seutuhnya. Aku ingin dia mencintaiku sepenuh hatinya. Tidak memikirkan gadis lainnya.

"Dan untuk itu, Haruno Sakura, aku ingin mengalahkanmu. Aku _harus_ mengalahkanmu. Jika tidak begini, selamanya aku akan merasa tidak tenang. Karena aku hanya akan ditatap penuh rasa kasihan oleh Sasuke dan aku akan selalu melihat bayang-bayang semu sosokmu dalam refleksi di matanya."

Sakura kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sasuke tidak dapat memutuskan semuanya sendiri. Ia terbelenggu dengan rasa tanggung jawabnya terhadapku. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi aku tahu bahwa sampai detik inipun ia belum mampu membuat keputusan.

"Ia hanya akan membiarkan semuanya mengalir apa adanya dan mengikuti aliran itu. Tanpa berpikir mengenai apa yang sesungguhnya diinginkannya."

Sakura masih membisu.

"Aku, kau, dan dia. Kita bertiga sama-sama membutuhkan hal ini, Haruno. Untuk melihat apa yang digariskan takdir untuk kita. Karena hanya dengan cara inilah, kita semua bisa menjadi jujur pada perasaan masing-masing.

"Aku tidak akan kalah, Haruno Sakura. Aku tidak akan kalah."

Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang perlahan, berusaha melenyapakn segala penat di dadanya bersama segala keraguan di hatinya.

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura sejenak kemudian. Cukup pelan, namun cukup tertangkap indera pendengaran Hinata. "Jika ini bisa membuatmu puas, Nona."

Hinata tak mengacuhkan cemoohan Sakura, dan mengacungkan kedua kepalan tangannya ke depan wajah Sakura.

Sakura menatap kedua kepalan tangan ramping itu.

Yang mana?

Kanan?

Kiri?

Atau malah tidak keduanya?

Tidak. Di saat seperti ini, pastilah Hinata tidak akan melakukan trik curang atau semacamnya. Ia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkan jawaban atas keraguan hatinya sendiri—pikir Sakura, menatap kepingan amethyst milik Hinata yang sedikit bergetar.

Sakura menelan ludah. Ia sadar bahwa setenang apapun Hinata saat ini, pastilah yang bersangkutan sedang begitu was-was dengan pilihan yang akan diambil Sakura.

Karena ini bukanlah taruhan yang hanya menentukan siapa yang menang dan kalah juga. Namun merupakan penentuan akhir bagi kisah yang telah terjalin antara dirinya, Sasuke, dan Hinata, dalam hari-hari yang telah lalu itu.

"…Kiri."

Hinata menatap Sakura dalam.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Apapun yang terjadi, terjadilah—pikirnya.

Suara desahan angin malam yang bersambut dengan nyanyian binatang malam menjadi satu-satunya bukti kehidupan di tempat kedua gadis yang tengah mempertaruhkan masa depan mereka itu berpijak mematung.

Sakura membuka matanya dan menarik napas panjang. Memantapkan hatinya untuk menerima apapun keputusan sang takdir. Dengan cara begini, ia rasa tak akan ada penyesalan.

Mungkin.

Setidaknya ia akan berusaha.

Perlahan Hinata menurunkan tangan kanannya. Membiarkan tangan kirinya tetap teracung di hadapan Sakura.

Masih dengan teramat pelan, ia memutar kepalan tangannya hingga genggaman jemarinya tampak dari depan. Satu demi satu jemari lentik itu merekah terbuka.

Sakura tak sadar bahwa ia menahan napas sejak jari pertama terbuka.

.

.

Di sana, di atas telapak tangan kiri Hinata yang terbuka lebar, tampak sebuah cincin perak berkilat teronggok kaku.

Napas Sakura terasa tercekat, setelah sesat sebelumnya ia tak mengambil napas sama sekali. Kedua pupil matanya mengecil. Setengah tak percaya dengan pengelihatannya.

"Kau menang," suara pelan Hinata membuatnya tersadar dari kondisi terkejut yang menguasai dirinya.

Antara sadar dan tidak, Sakura mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya.

Hinata meletakkan cincin mungil itu di telapak tangan Sakura yang menunggunya.

"Selamat, Haruno Sakura."

Segalanya setelah itu seakan menjadi kepingan samar yang tak sanggup ia realisasikan. Yang Sakura ingat hanyalah ia mengayuh kakinya cepat. Berlari, berlari, dan berlari tanpa henti, menuju lahan parkir nomor 45. Menuju Sasuke yang tengah menantinya.

Tak sekalipun ia indahkan likuid hangat yang mengalir membasahi pipi lembutnya tanpa henti.

Semuanya telah diputuskan. Inilah jalan yang tersedia baginya. Inilah jalan yang memang sesungguhnya ia inginkan.

Hanya dengan satu permainan kecil dengan taruhan luar biasa besar itu, hatinya telah mantap dan membuang segala keegoisan dan rasa ragunya jauh-jauh.

Ia ingin berada di Sasuke.

Ia ingin mendampingi Sasuke.

Ia ingin Sasuke.

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir tinggi, bersandar pada pagar kawat yang menyangga tubuh rampingnya. Pemuda berambut hitam pendek berkulit pucat berjongkok tak jauh dari sang gadis.

Sebuah bayangan sosok berambut hitam panjang menarik perhatian sang gadis berambut pirang.

Dengan seulas senyum tipis, ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Sudah selesai, Hinata?"

Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang ternyata adalah Hinata itu sama sekali tak menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kacau. Kedua pipi lembutnya basah, dengan mata yang sembab. Sedikit mascara luntur di bawah kantung matanya.

Sai—sang pemuda yang tengah berjongkok, memalingkan mukanya. Melihat seorang wanita menangis tidak masuk dalam daftar hobinya.

"Apa… aku bodoh, Ino?" suara Hinata terdengar tercekat dalam isak tangis yang tertahan.

Ino melenggangkan kakinya menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya, "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, Hinata. Ini sudah benar. Dan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya tidaklah penting lagi."

Dalam benak Ino, ingatannya kembali melayang pada percakapannya tempo hari dengan Hinata ketika seminar Astrologi berlangsung dan Hinata ditinggal sendirian oleh Sasuke.

.

.

_Di antara gemuruh tepuk tangan peserta seminar yang bergema ke seluruh penjuru ruang aula, suara Hinata yang tegas terdengar seolah bergetar, "Tidakkah kau merasa… dua melodi not balok yang terlalu mirip… hanya dapat melahirkan lantunan nada yang datar tanpa irama kehidupan?" _

_Tepat sesaat sebelum ia kembali ke kursinya di sudut ruangan ketika melihat sosok berambut emas datang membawa dua gelas minuman dingin di tangannya, Ino sekilas melihat kepingan pupil amethyst yang bergetar menahan berbagai macam perasaan itu memberikan arti yang lain. _

_Sebuah keputusan yang bulat._

.

.

Isak tangis Hinata memecah kesenyapan malam. Ino memeluknya semakin erat.

"Kalau saat itu aku tidak melihat kesungguhan dalam pancaran sinar matamu, aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan sanggup menjadi seperti ini," tutur Ino lembut. "Aku tahu, masih banyak hal buruk tentangku. Banyak hal egois yang melekat dalam diriku. Aku masih perlu banyak belajar."

Angin bersemilir perlahan, memainkan helaian rambut Hinata dan Ino yang berpadu dalam harmoni.

"Aku akan berhenti menatap diriku yang buruk rupa di masa lalu. Aku akan melihat masa depanku yang baru. Bersama orang yang menyayangiku sepenuh hatinya. Hanya aku sendiri…" ucap Ino lagi.

Hinata memandang ke arah Sai dengan matanya yang kabur karena air mata.

Menyunggingkan seulas senyum, ia berujar lirih dan cukup pelan, "Kusampaikan selamat padamu dan Sai."

"Satu pasangan lagi," ujar Ino tiba-tiba, terkikik geli.

"Kuharap kau tidak menggosipkan orang tepat di depan batang hidung orangnya sendiri, Yamanaka Ino," sebuah suara lain menyeruak dari punggung Hinata.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dari Ino dan memutar badannya.

Yang menyambutnya adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang berkuncir empat—Temari. Bersama pemuda berambut hitam berkuncir tinggi yang melambaikan tangannya di sebelah Temari.

"Hai, Hinata. Kita bertemu lagi," sahut pemuda itu ringan. Dengan seulas senyum yang seolah tanpa gairah di bibirnya.

Hinata mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata dengan punggung tangannya, "Selamat untuk kalian juga," ujarnya diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

Temari menghela napasnya, "Kau gadis yang baik, Hinata," ujarnya dengan senyum samar.

.

.

.

.

Sakura masih berlari tanpa terbersit sedikitpun pikiran untuk berhenti. Tiba di lahan parkir, ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari nomor 45.

Namun nomor yang menyambut pengelihatannya adalah 60. Merasa bahwa telah melewati tempat yang seharusnya ia tuju, kontan Sakura menghentakkan kakinya dan memutar tubuhnya cepat.

Namun tanpa disangka-sangka ia jatuh terjerembab ke dalam pelukan seornag pemuda tampan berambut hitam segelap malam.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya menatap Sasuke—sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

Sebelum Sakura sanggup mencari kata-kata, bibir lembutnya telah ditangkap oleh kehangatan bibir merah muda Sasuke.

Bumi seolah terhenti dari peredarannya, waktu seolah terhenti dari perputarannya. Yang ada di benak Sakura saat ini hanyalah kehangatan dan kelembutan kasih sayang yang memuncah dan tersalurkan lewat satu ciuman penuh kasih dari orang yang tersayang.

Sasuke mengambil jarak sestelah beberapa saat, namun kedua lengan kuatnya merengkuh pundak Sakura erat dalam pelukannya.

"Aku… suka padamu."

Sakura merasakan air matanya menagil di pipi lembutnya.

"Aku suka padamu," ulang Sasuke lagi. "Hanya kamu. Hanya kamu yang kusuka. Yang paling kusuka. Yang paling kusayang. Melebihi segalanya…" ucapnya lembut dan setengah berbisik.

"Kau sudah tahu?" suara tercekat Sakura terdengar lirih.

"Barusan Hinata meneleponku dan mengatakan semuanya. Sungguh sulit dipercaya. Aku…"

Sakura menunggu Sasuke mengakhiri kalimatnya. Apa ia menyesal? Apa ia merasa tidak tega pada Hinata?

"Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Hinata," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada penuh gejolak emosi kebahagiaan.

Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Balas memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan senang mendengar hal yang satu ini… tapi kurasa kau berhak mengetahuinya," ujar Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menahan napasnya. Tak berani mendengar pernyataan apapun yang akan terlontar dari mulut orang terkasihnya itu. Ia takut mimpi indah ini akan berakhir.

"Hinata memberitahuku… di kedua kepalan tangannya tersembunyi cincin perak."

Terkejut bukan main, Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya. Menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Yang kau ambil itu adalah cincin pertunangan kami. Kemarin malam ketika kuputuskan untuk memilih Hinata, aku memberikan cincin dari ibuku itu untuknya. Cincin peninggalan dari ibu kandungku yang telah tiada. Yang beliau amanatkan untuk kuberikan pada orang terkasihku," Sasuke memulai penjelasannya.

Sakura mendenagrkan setengah tak percaya.

"Yang kini masih ada di tangan Hinata, adalah cincin hadiah permainan tangkap ikan yang kumenangkan tadi melawan Lee."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku sangat terkejut ketika Hinata tidak memakai cincin dari ibuku itu sama sekali. Bahkan hari ini dia malah meminta kudapatkan cincin lain untuknya.

"Setelah kupikir baik-baik, mungkin semua ini telah direncanakan Hinata sejak sebelumnya. Keinginannya untuk mendapatkan cincin yang kumenangkan hanya untuknya itu, mungkin sebuah simbolis dari betapa ia menginginkan sesuatu dari diriku hanya teruntuk dirinya."

Sakura mulai sadar dari keterkejutannya, "Jadi… maksudmu… dia sengaja mengonfrontasiku dengan taruhan yang sebetulnya sejak awal pasti kumenangkan itu? Karena pada tangan yang manapun, ia menyembunyikan sebuah cincin perak?"

Sasuke tak menyahut. Namun sorotan matanya mengatakan 'Ya'.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya dalam.

"Ketika Hinata meneleponku, aku sangat terkejut. Tapi ketika ia katakan bahwa semua ini sudah ia pikirkan matang-matang, aku berpikir untuk menghargai keputusannya itu. Aku tahu ini berat baginya, tapi… semenjak dia telah memutuskan, aku sendiri harus mengambil keputusan juga."

"Dia menyadari perasaanmu sementara kau sendiri tidak paham?" Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke tertawa renyah, "Aku memang payah. Laki-laki yang payah. Hinata terlalu jauh untukku. Aku tidak sesuai untuknya. Bahkan mendapatkan gadis yang kucinta saja, aku harus meminjam kekuatannya. Aku payah."

Sakura menghela napas, "Kalau kupikir lagi sekarang, memang tampak aneh melihatnya dengan dingin berkata buruk tentang dirinya sendiri, berkata bahwa betapa ia wanita yang jahat."

Sasuke menyimak dengan seksama.

"Ia berkata padaku bahwa ia telah memanfaatkan rasa bersalah Neji untuk kepentinganya sendiri. Juga berkata bahwa ia telah menjebakmu, seperti itu," jelas Sakura.

"Kau percaya?" Sasuke menatap lekat bola mata emerald Sakura yang begitu dirindukannya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dekapan hangat Sasuke kembali, ia berujar pelan, "Baik dan buruk tidak penting lagi sekarang. Kita semua sudah memetik pelajaran dari semua kejadian ini. Aku bukan gadis yang sempurna, aku punya ego dan pikiran negatifku sendiri, sama halnya dengan Hinata. Kita semua sudah tidak akan melihat diri kita yang buruk itu lagi, bukan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke tanpa keraguan.

Seulas senyum lebar dan penuh optimisme kehidupan terpoles di wajah kedua insan manusia yang telah disatukan oleh takdir dan melalui berbagai macam pelajaran hingga sampai ke tempat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kisah yang dimulai dari suatu ketidaksengajaan itupun berakhir dengan berbagai macam ending.

Ini bukan kisah tentang Sakura semata, atau Sasuke semata, ataupun juga Hinata semata. Ini adalah kisah milik kami semua.

Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, Chouji, Ino, Naruto, Karin, Neji, Gaara, dan lainnya memiliki kisahnya sendiri-sendiri dalam semua kejadian ini.

Apa yang mereka pikirkan, apa yang terlintas di benak mereka, kisah macam apa yang dialami mereka dan pelajaran apa yang masing-masing petik, mungkin hanya diri mereka masing-masing sajalah yang mengetahuinya. Dan kesemuanya akan selalu menyimpan kenangan mengenai hari-hari ini di lubuk hati mereka hingga akhir usia.

Semua hal yang terjadi telah memberikan arti kehidupan yang baru bagi semuanya.

Dan satu hal, ketika kubombardir Hinata dengan berbagai pertanyaan di acara reuni beberapa minggu lalu, kutanyakan juga padanya arti _'serigala jahat'_ yang telah merusak hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang ia maksudkan.

Dengan senyum lembut seraya menggendong putera berambut emasnya, ia bertutur tenang, "_Serigala jahat_ itu ada dalam hati setiap orang, tanpa terkecuali. Itu adalah… rasa cemburu membabi-buta yang bahkan tak sanggup membuatmu melihat yang terbaik bagi pasanganmu."

Dalam detik berikutnya aku sadar ketika kulihat Naruto mengelus perut Hinata yang membesar dengan buah hati kedua mereka.

Yang telah membuat Hinata kehilangan Sasuke adalah perasaan kotornya sendiri.

Namun, itu bukan akhir dari segalanya.

Selama perasaan kuat untuk berubah dan memperbaiki diri itu ada dalam sudut hati manusia, siapapun dapat memulai perjalan hidup yang baru, dan mengukir kisah indah yang baru.

Seseorang dapat mencapai akhir kisah yang _happy ending _ketika ia dapat mengalahkan musuh terbesar dalam hidupnya sendiri.

_Serigala jahat_ dalam hatinya sendiri.

.

.

"Sai, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bengong di depan jendela begitu, ayo bantu aku memasang korset. Aku kerepotan, _nih_," sebuah suara nyaring menghenyakkan pikiranku.

"Itu karena kau tambah gemuk," timpalku datar—yang langsung disambut air muka cemberut isteriku.

Aku tertawa dan menghampirinya, kusibakkan rambut pirang panjangnya dan kukaitkan pengait korset di punggungnya satu per satu.

"Kau tahu," isteriku berujar kembali, "bukankah ini saatnya memberitahu mereka? Bahwa kisah kita semua saat masih duduk di bangku SMA dulu itu, telah kau publikasikan menjadi novel laris?"

Aku menampilkan raut muka berpikir, "Kalau mereka tahu bahwa 'wawancara'-ku pada mereka saat acara reuni bulan lalu itu sebetulnya untuk referensi pembuatan novelku ini, apa mereka akan marah, ya?"

Isteriku tertawa, "Kurasa Sakura dan Sasuke tidak akan memarahimu di resepsi pernikahan mereka ini. Mereka terlalu gelap mata oleh kebahagiaan untuk itu," ujarnya di sela tawanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang gelap mata, kudengar Neji dan pacarnya yang berambut merah _ngejreng _itu tinggal di Kanada sekarang dan menikah resmi di sana," sahutku.

Isteriku mengedipkan matanya, "Kau harus lihat wajah malu-malu Gaara di foto yang dikirimkan Neji beberapa hari lalu. Hinata mengirimkannya lewat email padaku."

"Lebih merona dibanding Tenten?" balasku.

"Lebih merona dibanding Tenten," jawab isteriku membenarkan. "Kurasa hari ini aku bakal puas mengisengi dia yang pada akhirnya pacaran dengan Chouji juga! Kapan, ya, mereka menikah? Ah, aku butuh gaun baru lagi untuk persiapan!" ujarnya cepat.

Aku tersenyum, menepuk korset di punggung isteriku, "Sudah selesai," ujarku.

Isteriku meraih gaun biru satin dan memakainya cepat, "Temari pasti sedang mengomeli Shikamaru yang bangun kesiangan sekarang," ujarnya terkekeh.

"Banyak hal berubah, seperti halnya banyak hal juga tetap pada tempatnya. Walau perasaan manusia bisa berubah, namun hati yang menjadi sinar bagi kehidupan setiap orang tidak akan pernah padam," sahutku.

Isteriku tersenyum.

"Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah, kembali mengingatkan semuanya, bahwa segalanya belum selesai. Kisah baru kita semua dimulai dari setiap tarikan napas dalam hidup kita."

Benar.

Bagaikan lilin dengan api kecil, setiap hati manusia sangatlah rapuh terhadap cobaan. Namun hanya dengan kekuatan kemauan dalam diri setiap oranglah, siapapun dapat berubah menjadi dirinya yang lebih baik dari dirinya yang kemarin.

Tidak akan kalah oleh waktu, lilin kecil itu akan tetap memancarkan sinarnya yang terang.

Mungkin api kecil yang bertengger dalam hati manusia kadang kala akan goyang dan hampir goyah. Namun dengan menjalani semuanya bersama dengan orang-orang yang kita sayangi, semuanya akan terasa indah. Api kecil itu tak akan pernah padam selama kita masih memiliki kemauan untuk berjuang dalam hidup kita.

Kesedihan, kesenangan, kepiluan, keriangan, yang pahit, dan yang manis, yang asam, dan yang asin, semuanya ada rasa dalam kehidupan.

Semuanya memberi warna dalam kanvas kehidupan setiap orang.

Nah, kawan, warna apa saja yang akan kau lukiskan dalam kanvas hidupmu?

.

.

.

.

**x.X.x FINISHED x.X.x**

* * *

**End Note:**

Akhirnya, kisah Little Fire on the Candle ini selesai juga. YAY! \o/ *tumpengan*

Jujur, ada banyak—banyaaak—hal yang berubah dari draft awal saya. Dari mulai pendekatan POV, hingga alurnya sekalipun. Juga ada beberapa adegan yang di luar rencana, sekaligus banyak adegan yang saya hilangkan dari draft kasar saya untuk fic ini.

Di bagian ending, POV beralih pada Sai. Ya, benar. Sai. ^^

Mungkin ending ini cukup mengejutkan kalian?

Sejujurnya, pendapat saya pribadi, ending-nya terlalu corny… *headdesk*

Ternyata bagian paling sulit dalam penulisan sebuah fic multichap adalah ENDING. OTL

Maap nih kalau ending-nya ga sesuai perkiraan/ekspektasi kalian, saya udah berusaha. T.T

…Moga cukup memuaskan.. (?) *keringet dingin*

Dan bagi yang bertanya-tanya darimana saya dapat ide untuk fic ini, saya mendapat ilham dari kisah pribadi saya sendiri. Tentunya ada banyaaak hal yang diubah demi kelangsungan dan kesesuaian cerita.

Dan siapakah saya dalam kisah ini? Jawabannya adalah **Sakura**.

Tapi seperti saya bilang, dasar kisahnya aja yang mirip. Selebihnya, fantasi asli. ;)

Berhubung chapter ini panjang banget, mohon maap review non-login chapter sebelumnya ga bisa dibales di sini.. orz

Saya haturkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya pada para readers, terutama kalian yang selalu setia baca, ngasih feedback, dan menyemangati saya selama ini! :D

Tadinya mau saya list sekarang nama-nama kalian, tapi waktu ga sempet, gomen.. lain kali saya ETA. ^^

**LOVE YOU ALL ^^ *kisses & hugs***

.

.

**IMPORTANT**

**Fic ini bakal di-beta ulang **oleh **Fariacchi** (Thanks a lot, bb! ^-^)

Jadi semua keganjilan, kesalahan EYD, kealpaan penulisan, dan semacamnya, akan dibabat habis sama Faria. Nanti kalau kalian baca ulang fic ini kapan-kapan, mungkin sudah jadi versi betaed. :)

Terakhir, seperti yang saya janjikan, silakan **rikues side-story** apa aja dari fic ini dengan pairing/tokoh manapun. Bahkan tokoh minor seperti Lee atau Karin, misalnya. Bebas, deh.

Kapan saya buat, itu tergantung ilham dan mood menulis. Tapi akan saya usahakan. ^^

**THANKS AGAIN!**

.

.

.

Sampai bertemu di lain kesempatan~ ^^


End file.
